Draco's Deturn
by Leviathoune
Summary: Obligé d'être Mangemort depuis plus de deux ans, Draco n'est plus le Serpentard arrogant ennemi d'Harry que l'on connaît. Pourtant, une mission parmi tant d'autres fait resurgir le passé. Yaoi HPDM, POV de Dray, Ratting M.
1. Chap1: Missions

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

**Draco's Deturn**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**

* * *

Auteur: Leviathoune **

**Genre:** Aventure / Drama / Romance, Drarry, M, Fic à chapitre, POV de Dray.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Mangemort depuis plus de deux ans, durant lesquels le Maître a pris un malin plaisir à l'envoyer seul dans des missions quasiment irréalisables, traitement qui a beaucoup changé le Serpentard que l'on connaissait. La nouvelle mission qui l'attend risque, peut-être, de faire resurgir son caractère d'autrefois.**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

**ATTENTION aux SPOILERS ! Cette fic prend en comptes le TOME SIX !**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**

* * *

**

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 1, missions...

* * *

Je suis fatigué... 

Il me faut ma potion.

Ma dernière année à Poudlard était, finalement, plutôt sereine comparé à ce que j'endure depuis maintenant dix-huit mois. J'étais le plus jeune des Mangemorts. Ce n'est plus le cas, à présent : depuis que l'on m'a marqué du sceau de la servilité, bien du temps s'est écoulé, et bien d'autres jeunes sorciers ont été enrôlés, plus ou moins de force.

Pour être exact, cela fait à peine plus de deux ans que je porte la Marque des Ténèbres dans ma chair, deux ans qu'elle me torture, qu'elle me brûle, qu'elle me vrille et me ballote dans le semblant de vie qu'est devenue la mienne.

Je suis devenu l'esclave d'un maître qui ne m'aime pas.

Qu'il est risible de penser cela, puisqu'Il n'aime personne : son but n'est-il pas de mettre la Terre à feu et à sang ? Il y parvient plutôt bien pour le moment...

Je suis devenu l'esclave d'un maître qui n'aime pas.

Il lui arrive de garder un favori pendant un bon moment ; presque toujours, le pauvre gars finit proprement et simplement sous son _Avada Kedavra_. Je ne m'estime pas chanceux pour autant compte tenu de ce que j'endure.

Je ne vois pas franchement d'heureuse échappatoire dans toute cette histoire... pour qui que ce soit.

Quand j'y pense... j'ai su autrefois ce qu'était être un favori, je le suis resté un certain temps...

…jusqu'à ce que mon père ne soit arrêté au Ministère de la Magie et jeté en prison. C'est depuis cette rupture que j'ai été projeté, bien malgré moi, dans cet univers de combat perpétuel, d'extrême anxiété et de fatigue sans bornes.

Le temps me file entre les doigts comme du sable... je n'ai plus conscience de rien. Mes pensées ne cessent d'être floues. Est-ce « avant » qui était un rêve, est-ce « maintenant » qui est un cauchemar ? Où est la réalité ? Je me demande si j'ai seulement pu contenir ces deux personnes. Tout m'échappe, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis.

Au début... j'en voulais à tout le monde. J'en voulais à Potter, me disant que c'était de sa faute si mon père était en prison et si ma vie était devenue ce qu'elle était. J'en voulais à Dumbledore pour m'avoir laissé continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'en voulais à Rogue qui ne cessait jamais de vouloir m'aider sans pour autant me sortir de là. J'en voulais au Ministère et à leur incompétence crasse. J'en voulais à moi-même, qui n'osais même pas mettre fin à mes jours.

A présent, je n'ai plus la force d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Je ne sais même plus d'où je tire encore l'énergie pour avancer, la force pour accomplir tout ce que j'accomplis pour cette cause qui n'est pas la mienne.

Le Doc dit que c'est à cause de toutes ces drogues que j'avale.

A chaque fois que je me retrouve dans sa noire infirmerie, il m'ausculte, il me soigne avec une inquiétude croissante sur le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'inquiète ainsi pour moi, ne suis-je pas un Mangemort ? Et lui, n'est-il pas notre prisonnier ? Nous ne pouvons pas mettre ce gars sous _Imperium_ - ses capacités de Médicomage en pâtiraient - alors sa famille est ici, quelque part dans la forteresse. Il ne peut voir les siens que le soir venu, une fois tout le monde correctement soigné. Si jamais il ne réussit pas à sauver l'un d'entre nous, c'est sa famille qui prend et on lui a déjà enlevé un fils parce qu'il n'a pas réussit à soigner Greyback, perte irréparable pour notre camp. Quand ce sont de simples hommes qui meurent, sa femme et ses filles se font alors violer et torturer.

Il n'a vraiment pas la belle vie, le Doc, et, finalement, je crois qu'il est inquiet pour moi parce que j'ai le même âge que son fils mort ici, et que si je suis encore vivant, dans toute cette merde, c'est, comme lui, pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

Tout le monde le sait, le Maître me l'a trop souvent rappelé en public lorsque j'essayais encore de lui tenir tête.

Lui tenir tête...

Une fois de plus, c'était avant... quand j'étais encore fier.

A cette époque, je me prenais beaucoup de _Doloris_ – non pas que je ne m'en prenne plus mais les Impardonnables n'ont plus la même saveur à présent.

Maintenant, je n'éprouve plus ni colère, ni déshonneur, mais je ne suis pas pour autant devenu dévoué comme certains : je pense que cela doit être naturel - ou on a la foi, ou on ne l'a pas.

Lorsque je reçois un _Doloris,_ j'ai mal, bien sûr, mais je crois que mon cerveau souffre d'un léger dysfonctionnement à force - ou alors ce sont mes nerfs qui ne sont plus aussi sensibles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque je reçois un _Doloris_, c'est comme si je regardais quelqu'un d'autre que moi souffrir, je n'éprouve plus vraiment les mêmes sensations qu'autrefois, je suis comme… détaché de moi.

Je ne suis plus moi...

J'ai juste besoin après la petite séance de torture de me prendre une plus forte dose pour tenir debout, et elles augmentent de mois en mois. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un drogué. Si j'arrêtais d'en prendre, je ne crois pas que je me battrais de toutes mes forces pour avoir ma dose comme ceux qui sont en manque. Je crois tout simplement que ma fatigue me rattraperait et que je crèverais... tout simplement...

Le Doc sait cela, c'est pour cela qu'il me donne mes rations sans chercher à me raisonner.

Quand le Maître m'appelle, Rogue est bien souvent à ses côtés.

Lui aussi, à chaque fois il m'observe, il me détaille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense mais je sais qu'il tente chaque fois de lire dans mes pensées. A force de pratiquer, la Legilimancie n'a plus aucun secret pour moi, même mon Seigneur ne peut lire dans mon esprit. C'est étrange comme mes facultés magiques, elles, ne faiblissent pas. Au contraire, elles augmenteraient plutôt. Je peux, à présent, recréer de fausses pensées, des illusions dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si le Maître croit à toute cette adoration et aux visions de dévotion que j'interpose entre eux et moi, pour les leurrer, pour me protéger… mais puisque je ne suis pas encore mort, c'est que ça doit fonctionner.

Le Maître et Rogue n'auront que mon apparence à se mettre sous la dent.

Mon apparence...

Je ne sais même plus à quoi je ressemble à présent.

Avant, je me regardais encore dans les miroirs, et l'image renvoyée était vite devenue méconnaissable. Avant, j'avais encore la force d'enrager en considérant mes joues se creuser, mes cernes se violacer, mes cheveux filasses, mes côtes se détacher sous ma peau trop fine, et toujours les coups, les bleus et les plaies sur mon corps émacié. Avant, j'avais la force de me détester. Aujourd'hui, peu m'importe la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras, je ne la trouve même plus si laide.

Mes cheveux longs m'ont lassé. Ils se coinçaient parfois sous mon masque lorsque les combats devenaient trop agités et ça m'agaçait sérieusement ; sachant que la forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas non plus le lieu idéal pour trouver des shampooings et des onguents parfumés - c'est à peine si on y a de l'eau chaude plus d'une demi seconde... Les douches communes ne sont pas non plus un lieu où l'on s'attarderait à se pomponner tranquillement grâce à la magie. J'ose à peine me chauffer l'eau et me créer du savon, avant de filer en quatrième vitesse. Heureusement, les autres Mangemorts sont eux aussi trop exténués pour penser à agir en tortionnaires au sein même de la forteresse, tous ont bien assez de labeur à l'extérieur. Je pourrais de toute me façon me défendre contre eux, mais leurs regards et leurs sous-entendus m'insupportent déjà bien assez.

Ma chevelure est donc coupée court depuis des mois, j'ai renoncé à l'une de mes plus grande fierté avec une facilité qui m'a déconcerté moi-même.

Et la forteresse...

Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. On y est, tout simplement. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres et il doit encore moins y avoir de porte sur l'extérieur. Je soupçonne même qu'elle siège sous la terre, quelque part dans le grand Nord.

Je n'aime pas rester ici.

Je partage une chambre avec deux autres Mangemorts d'à peu prés mon âge, on les appelle les ritals parce qu'ils sont italiens. Pourquoi ont-ils choisi de quitter leur terre de soleil pour la grisaille de l'Angleterre en pleine guerre ? Ils doivent avoir sans doute un bon nombre de cases en moins - comme la majorités des Mangemorts, de toute façon. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'ils disent et leur anglais est très sommaire, en gros ils saisissent les ordres et les exécutent. Ils sont parfaits, finalement.

Leurs missions diffèrent complètement des miennes.

Déjà, eux, ils n'agissent jamais seuls mais avec des dizaines d'autre Mangemorts dans le même genre. Ils persécutent et répandent la terreur, voilà tout.

Tandis que mes missions sont toujours importantes.

Le Maître les choisit avec délectation, j'imagine. J'agis toujours seul, pourtant cela ne me déplairait pas d'avoir de l'aide parfois. Je sais qu'Il souhaite me voir détruit, crevé.

Ma seconde mission importante consistait à mettre Jonathan Derrinder sous _Imperium. _Ce type est ministre des Transports Magiques et acteur très influent du haut cercle politique qui compose notre principal obstacle. Evidemment, il est sans cesse entouré de dizaines d'Aurors qui assurent sa garde jour et nuit.

Autant chercher une baguette dans les rameaux d'un saule cogneur - quoi que ç'eût certainement été moins périlleux.

J'ai passé des semaines entières à filer ce mec de loin, apprenant par cœur tous ses déplacements, cherchant la moindre faille dans son emploi du temps, et ne trouvant aucune ouverture. Le Maître me motivait à coup de _Doloris_ et de menaces à l'encontre de ma mère - comme si je n'étais pas au courant...

J'ai alors cherché ailleurs, tenaillé par une nouvelle idée. Si je tenais entre mes mains un être cher à cet homme, alors peut-être pourrais-je le faire chanter et l'avoir lui…

Mais les Aurors avaient l'air d'avoir tout prévu : toute la famille de Derrinder, de l'arrière-grand-tante au bon vieux clébard, était placée sous haute surveillance.

Je remarquai finalement que Derrinder envoyait du courrier en cachette. J'interceptai aussitôt le hibou et c'est alors que la situation se débloqua pour moi. La lettre s'adressait à sa maîtresse, elle l'enjoignait à rester bien cachée, à ne pas tenter de folies en partant pour Paris ou pour la moindre grande ville, et expliquait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir la voir de sitôt à cause de ses responsabilités et de la surveillance trop rapprochée des Aurors.

Merlin ! Je louai l'infidélité et l'inconscience de cet homme. Après y avoir installé un traceur, j'ai replacé la lettre dans l'enveloppe et l'ai redonné au hibou, puis suivi l'oiseau et son précieux courrier sur mon balai à très haute altitude à travers une France verte et parsemée de troupeaux, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans des terres dont je n'apercevais que des petits rectangles de différents tons.

L'oiseau livra ce jour-là plus qu'un courrier : une sentence. La femme eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir l'enveloppe que je lui fondai dessus.

Ce que j'effectuai les jours suivant ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, bien que nettement moins fatiguant que le contrôle permanent des allées et venues d'une horde d'Aurors surentraînés au Ministère même.

J'assommai d'abord la cause de sa perte, puis je l'attachai et la privai de nourriture pendant quelque temps. La seule boisson que je lui autorisais était de l'eau additionnée d'un peu de_ Veritaserum_. Lorsque je l'eus jugée suffisamment faible, je commençai à lui poser des questions sur Derrinder et, au début, elle résistait. Après quelques séances de _Doloris_ et quelques périodes de jeûne, elle commença à …coopérer : chaque jour je lui posais des questions, et chaque jour sa résistance diminuait. Chaque fois qu'elle répondait, elle avait le droit de se nourrir - juste assez pour rester affamée jusqu'au lendemain.

Au terme de deux longues semaines, j'en savais assez sur l'homme et j'ai enfin placé la femme sous _Imperium_, la rendant nettement plus docile. Je pus lui ordonner d'écrire des lettres à son amant, des lettres délicates et touchantes, qui maniaient à la perfection la frustration, la peur et la souffrance, et auxquelles Derrinder n'était pas indifférent ; moins d'un mois plus tard, j'appris avec la plus grande satisfaction l'annonce de sa venue. Il assurait qu'il allait semer les Aurors et venir par Portoloin quand le moment se présenterait, et qu'elle devait se tenir prête à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit. J'aurais pu la supprimer à ce moment-là… je ne l'ai pas fait.

Jonathan Derrinder arriva enfin quelques jours plus tard après une attente exténuante, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il n'eut rien le temps de voir venir que je l'avais déjà capturé. Il me fallait peaufiner encore ce que je connaissais de lui : j'obtins tout ce que je voulais en le menaçant de tuer sa maîtresse sous ses yeux et je dus pour cela la malmener encore un peu, de façon très théâtrale - je lui ordonnais de se taillader le bras de plus en plus fort. Elle en était à une douzaine de coupures lorsque Derrinder a enfin cédé.

Je savais enfin tout ce que j'avais à savoir pour lancer un bon _Imperium_ que personne ne remarquerait tant je m'étais appliqué, pas même ses plus proches.

En moins de trois mois, j'avais rempli ma mission avec un succès irréfutable.

A seize ans j'avais trouvé le moyen de faire entrer les Mangemorts au cœur de Poudlard. A dix-sept, j'avais mis sous _Imperium_ l'un des politiciens les plus influents et protégés de toute la Grande-Bretagne, soit, surtout, un homme qui pouvait allègrement nous fournir en moyens de transports. La conquête du monde n'en était devenue que plus facile : les nouvelles recrues affluaient de la terre entière. Et enfin, Derrinder restait notre plus sûr moyen de pénétrer le Second Ministère – de façon implicite, par le biais de la politique, ou d'un côté plus martial, si l'on voulait engager le combat.

Beaucoup me jalousaient, me croyant le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'en était rien, pourtant.

Après cette mission, on m'a laissé à croupir comme un rat dans la forteresse durant des mois entier.

Mes seuls faibles divertissements : les entraînements avec les autres Mangemorts.

Durant cette période, je développai énormément mon répertoire de magie noire, mais le plus intéressant fut certainement de devenir Animagus. Par la suite, cette capacité m'a grandement aidé. Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à ma troisième mission importante sans de régulières transformations en animal. Il faut dire que la forme convenait à merveille ! C'était à se demander si mon subconscient avait anticipé les événements.

Au début de l'hiver, le Maître fit brûler de nouveau son empreinte sur mon bras. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps que je me rappelle en avoir hurlé de surprise et de douleur dans mon lit. Les ritals en on glapit des insultes en italien dans leur sommeil tandis que je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse et que je transplanais aussitôt devant Lui.

Rogue se tenait là, comme toujours, à me toiser, à me détailler, à me scruter, de la tête au fond de l'âme. Je jouai le jeu, je posai mes remparts, si instinctifs que je commençais presque à les penser.

Mon Maître m'énonça d'une voix rauque et diablement satisfaite - presque trépignante - les nouveaux tenants de la mission qu'il exigeait me voir remplir.

Il voulait que je parvienne à mettre de notre côté les Goules et les Vampires – finalement, toutes les Créatures de l'Ombre réfugiées dans les plaines et les forêts d'Europe de l'Est.

Rien que ça...

Je devais encore agir seul, et jamais mission ne me parut plus exubérante que celle-là. Le « positif » de cette mission, c'est que j'avais carte blanche : tout mon temps pour l'exécuter, et pas d'obligation de retours réguliers à la forteresse pour dresser mes rapports.

Pendant des mois entiers, j'ai voyagé à travers l'Europe, la plupart du temps de nuit - pour rencontrer plus de vampires, forcément -, apprenant le jour, sans cesse et sans relâche, les langues des pays que je traversais. Il ne me restait que peu de temps pour me reposer, sans parler de l'hiver acéré et de ses tempêtes glacées qui faisaient rage dans les montagnes.

Parti de Prague avec un Portoloin, je suis d'abord passé par la forêt de Bohème, mais je n'en espérais pas grand-chose. J'ai longé le Danube pendant longtemps, puis escaladé l'extrémité de la chaîne des Alpes, pour arriver à Budapest. Petit à petit, les vampires que je rencontrais me guidaient à travers les immenses plaines hongroises. Certains m'accompagnaient.

J'ai gravi les Carpates, en Transylvanie, et c'est presque à la naissance du Danube que j'ai découvert ce que je cherchais.

Tout au long de mon périple, j'avais rencontré beaucoup de vampires et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils m'avaient entraîné vers l'une de leur ville. Une sorte de vaste cité indéfinie où se mêlaient différentes architectures, d'influences médiévale, gothique mais aussi très moderne. Contrairement aux sorciers, les vampires se mêlent beaucoup aux Moldus, et des tours étincelantes de verre et de métal s'érigeaient entre les sapins noirs recouverts de neige. Les étoiles argentées et les pics enneigés se réfléchissaient sur leurs surfaces miroitantes, offrant aux regards inconscients la vision céleste d'une attirante damnation – dangereux emblème de la pensée vampire, sorte de mise en garde contre la cruauté sous leur masque gracile.

La première fois que j'y pénétrai, de nombreux vampires ainsi que d'autres créatures fourmillaient dans les rues baignées par la lumière nocturne. J'y étais entré relativement facilement : outre le fait que quelques-uns de ces êtres m'accompagnaient depuis un certain temps, je me comportais exactement comme il le fallait, je parlais leur langage. Seul ombre au tableau, tous pouvaient sentir que j'étais humain, que du sang chaud coulait dans mes veines ; et plus d'une fois je dus me défendre pour éviter des coups de crocs intempestifs. Si eux ne ressentaient pas le froid, moi, par contre, j'étais tellement gelé que j'employais ma magie presque continuellement pour me réchauffer. Quand je me sentais trop fatigué - ou que je voulais fuir en douce - je prenais ma forme Animagus : un renard polaire minuscule. Combien de nuits ai-je passées, roulé en boule dans un tunnel de neige que j'avais creusé sous les branches protectrices d'un sapin ? Je ne saurais le dire. Parfois je ne redevenais même plus humain, je restais un animal parfaitement adapté à mon milieu. J'ai aussi plus d'une fois souillé la neige de rouge en chassant des lapins aussi blancs que moi.

Sous la forme d'un renard, je pouvais aussi parfaitement filer les vampires qui paraissaient les plus influents, chercher ceux qui tiraient les ficelles dans cette cité. Mes nuits rimaient avec débauche parmi eux sous ma forme humaine ou j'assistais à des fêtes grandioses dans les tours de verre près de paysages magnifiques. Le jour, alors que tout était calme en surface et que le soleil brillait, je furetais partout sous ma forme animagus pour trouver les entrés et les passages pour rejoindre les caveaux les plus important.

Petit à petit, je me rapprochais de mon but, je parlais avec les vampires de la haute sphère.

Je savais maintenant à qui je devais m'adresser : un certain dénommé Dürer Van Dnister.

Je me rappelle encore parfaitement le jour de ma première rencontre avec ce vampire.

Sa beauté me cloua sur place. Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à se stupéfaire du physique de quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il est beau. En général, les vampires sont tous superbes, c'est une caractéristique chez eux ; ils n'aiment pas faire d'un humain l'un d'entre eux s'il n'est pas attirant au départ ; ensuite, un étonnant pouvoir se déclenche en eux, et ces êtres se changent en miracles d'irréalité par une sorte de magie gracieuse, intense, envoûtante.

Lui, Dürer, était la plus belle créature que je n'avait jamais vu. La perfection incarnée. Chacun de ses mouvements me plongeait dans un rêve. Grand et mince, il semblait plus âgé que moi d'à peine quelques années. Ses cheveux comme de la soie noire ruisselaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme deux lacs de montagne, qui en avaient capturé la pureté et la fraîcheur. Je ne savais rien de son âge réel - juste qu'il était l'un des premiers vampires.

J'ai essayé de me reprendre mais j'étais en position extrêmement délicate. Le charme de ce vampire agissait sur moi alors que justement je ne devais pas le fuir mais le convaincre. Mes pensées étaient sans cesse embrouillées, confuses, je ne me rappelle que peu des événements passés durant les semaines à ses côtés.

Finalement, je ne devais pas m'être autant enlaidi que je le pensais, puisqu'il aimait bien m'avoir à ses côtés. Je devais être une sorte de jouet pour lui, un animal de compagnie ; il se montrait bienveillant envers moi, et il m'appelait мой котëнок прелéстный, mon chaton mignon.

…Avant... je me demande comment le moi d'avant aurait réagi à cet homme.

Je l'aurai probablement admiré tout en déchaînant ma colère d'enfant contre lui. A présent que j'étais déjà esclave, jouer la poupée, la bouillotte, à cet homme froid comme un mort, pour servir les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne me rebutait pas plus que le reste.

Je ne sais plus si ce qu'il me faisait me procurait réellement du plaisir. Je gelais tellement dans ses bras, dans ses caves molletonnées sous la montagne. Son aura m'envahissait comme une drogue qui me plongeait dans un état second.

Je sais, en tout cas, que j'ai beaucoup joui et perdu du sang dans ses bras. Je me rappelle avoir eu peur chaque jour, chaque nuit, qu'il fasse de moi un vampire - il disait qu'il m'aimait bien, que j'étais beau, il me demandait si je voulais d'une vie éternelle.

Moi, je n'en voulais pas : je ne voulais pas d'une vie encore plus maudite et gelée que celle que j'endurais déjà. La mort m'apparaissait comme une porte de sortie réconfortante, et la vieillesse ne me faisait pas peur, puisque j'étais persuadé de ne pas me faire de vieux os.

Je ne refusais pas comme ça bien sûr : je minaudais en lui demandant s'il m'aimerait toujours autant si mes veines se tarissaient et se glaçaient. Il riait et ne parlait plus de cela. Il me disait que mon sang avait trop un arrière-goût de potion pour qu'il le regrette à ce point, pourtant il n'a jamais tenté de faire de moi un être de la nuit. Il me questionnait de temps en temps sur la marque des Ténèbres, il en avait à peine entendu parler par le passé et il était totalement ignorant de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'en moquait royalement et il riait de moi lorsque je parlais de lui avec autant de dévotion et moi, j'étais sidéré d'autant de désinvolture. C'était la première fois que je parlais réellement de ma mission et voilà comment j'étais accueilli, par des rires délicats.

Dürer m'a juré qu'il parlerait à ses hommes et aux autres cités de la requête de mon Maître, mais que seuls les volontaires partiraient, et que ni moi, ni mon Maître, ne pourraient exiger plus.

Après presque un an loin de mon pays natal, je suis revenu en Angleterre.

La fin de l'été ne m'avait jamais parue aussi délicieusement chaude, trop chaude... beaucoup trop...

Il paraît que j'ai fait un malaise à l'un de nos QG de Londres et que des Mangemorts m'ont emmené à la forteresse où le Doc - il est encore vivant - m'a soigné jour et nuit.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il s'adressa à moi avec un air inquiet, et je n'ai tout d'abord rien compris à ce qu'il me disait.

Il me fallut encore quelques jours de repos avant que je reprenne l'habitude de parler anglais correctement sans mélanger toutes les langues que j'avais appris.

Le Doc m'apprit que j'avais déliré dans mes accès de fièvre en débitant tout un tas de choses dans une langue slave qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il m'a dit également que j'étais à moitié exsangue lorsqu'on m'avait emmené dans son infirmerie, et que les marques dans mon cou ne lui laissaient aucun doute quant à ce qu'il m'était arrivé, mais que je pouvais me rassurer, j'étais encore un être vivant à sang chaud.

Il paraîtrait qu'être mordu trop régulièrement par un vampire provoquerait une certaine dépendance, je n'en savais rien. Trop peu de gens ont volontairement servi de garde-manger à des vampires pour témoigner de cela.

Le Doc m'a aussi dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était au courant de ma présence et qu'Il attendait mon rapport aussitôt que je serais sur pied.

Rogue est aussi venu me rendre visite. Il m'a assuré que mon père était toujours à Azkaban, que ma mère allait parfaitement bien, puis m'a raconté où en était la guerre ici.

Apparemment, le Maître avait réussi à asseoir sa domination sur l'Angleterre. Il avait, à force de tensions et d'insécurité, incité les Moldus à se déclarer la guerre. Des attentats et des soi-disant catastrophes naturelles avaient lieu partout dans le monde, surtout en Europe et en Amérique du Nord - ils seraient entrés activement en opposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les morts se compteraient par centaine de milliers.

Cela me laisse plutôt indifférent... tant que ma mère est en bonne santé.

Rogue me détaille ; je le sens qui perce et cherche dans mon esprit, mais je me sens trop faible pour créer de belles images - je préfère m'économiser pour mon entrevue avec le Maître qui ne saurait plus tarder.

Cependant, étrangement, il me complimente sur ma pratique de l'Occlumancie qui n'a jamais été aussi bonne ?… Je saisis enfin : les mois entiers passés aux côtés des vampires, qui lisent naturellement dans les esprits, m'ont rendu encore plus résistant mentalement que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne comprends pas comment je puis ainsi osciller entre cette immense apathie physique et une fermeté mentale inaltérable. Impénétrables voies de l'esprit.

Brusquement, je m'attrape le bras – une douleur brûlante me vrille – je peux à peine respirer...

Grimaçant lui aussi, Rogue m'indique qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, pourtant je ne me sens pas tout à fait prêt. Il m'aide à me relever et me fait transplaner dans la salle immense où Il siège toujours tel un empereur effroyable.

Rogue me relâche et je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour m'écrouler à genoux. Je rampe vers Lui en susurrant des lamentations d'adoration démesurées et gâteuses. Je saisis le pan de sa robe pour l'embrasser et je serre mes doigts sur l'étoffe comme un chien fou de joie de revoir son Maître qui l'effraye. Maître qui esquisse un petit geste agacé de la main et je me sens repoussé par une claque d'aura magique gigantesque. Je me redresse et me remets sur les genoux, pantelant et tremblant comme une feuille. Je ne Le vénère peut-être pas vraiment, mais sa force est toujours aussi incroyablement grisante.

« Relève-toi, Drago. » m'ordonne-t-il et je m'exécute. « Cela fait bien longtemps que tu es loin de moi, enfant. Presque une année... Dis-moi… As-tu traîné en chemin ? »

C'est quand Il a la voix douce et chaude comme maintenant qu'il faut se préparer au pire.

Je murmure, simulant la peur. « Non, Seigneur. Je ne pensais qu'à vous obéir durant tout ce temps. J'aurai voulu rentrer à vos côtés bien plus tôt. »

« Il m'apparaît que tu as... finalement... réussi ta mission. La lettre que tu portais avec toi laisse sous-entendre qu'une poignée de vampires ne tarderont pas à répandre le sang en Angleterre sous ma bannière. »

« C'est... exact, Maître. Un Seigneur vampire m'a assuré qu'il y aurait beaucoup de volontaires, avides de se déchaîner en toute impunité sur une population aux abois. »

« Bien... Bien, très bien. »

Cela n'était vraiment pas bon. Son ton était trop mielleux, je ne suis pas l'un de ses favoris. Il me déteste, il voudrait me voir crever, je sens que...

Je sens que mon corps s'écroule par terre, je sens que je me tords, que je me crispe, je me mords la langue, et le goût du sang envahit ma bouche.

Le _Doloris_ a cessé, je crois... Je me redresse essoufflé, je me remets à genoux en baissant les yeux.

Je souffle : « Pardonnez-moi, Maître. »

« Dans cette lettre, _ton _Seigneur vampire écrit que tu étais un délicieux présent et qu'il accordait toute son... _amitié…_ à un Maître recrutant d'aussi... jolis... _chatons_. »

Un second _Doloris_ fuse et si cette fois je ne tombe par au sol, je me retiens à la pierre, tremblant de tous mes membres, les deux mains en avant pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sortilège cesse à peine qu'une main blanche et osseuse se glisse sur ma joue alors que je tente maladroitement de me relever, avant de brutalement m'empoigner par les cheveux.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient repoussés ceux-là.

Et mon Maître me soulève du sol comme si je ne pesais rien - ce qui ne doit pas être loin d'être le cas. La pointe de mes pieds effleure à peine le sol et mon visage avance à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé te faire sucer le sang par ce vampire, enfant ? »

Son souffle me brûle, ses yeux sont incandescents. Je le trouve fascinant mais je me force à afficher des pensées terrifiées très claires dans mon esprit.

« Non, Maître. C'était simplement le seul moyen d'avoir la confiance du seigneur vampire. »

« Alors tu l'as fait... »

Je sens une autre main se glisser sur ma gorge et serrer.

« Oui... » J'étouffe. « C'était le seul moyen... On ne peut pas... mettre un vampire sous _Imperium_... » Je suffoque. « On ne peut pas le faire chanter... ni l'obliger à quoi que ce soit... Ils sont bien… trop... libres... »

Au moment ou je pensais m'évanouir, le Maître m'a relâché et je me suis affaissé comme une poupée de chiffon à ses pieds.

Je me redresse en l'implorant de me pardonner, je m'agrippe à sa robe, je gémis.

« Qu'aurais-je dû faire, Maître ? Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? »

Il se penche sur moi, je sens sa main qui me caresse encore les cheveux : cette fois-ci, je ne me force pas à frissonner.

J'ai peur...

Je ne comprends pas...

Je crois qu'il va me tuer...

Je me tortille de douleur à ses pieds et mes mains restent crispées sur l'étoffe de sa robe lorsque m'atteint un troisième _Doloris_. Celui-ci dure plus longtemps que les deux autres et la douleur se fait ressentir là où je me réfugie habituellement. Lorsque mon corps n'a plus rien à donner, c'est mon âme et mon cœur qui prennent.

Je l'entends me parler, mais je ne peux dans mon état saisir que des bribes de phrases.

« ... enfant... tu ne mourras pas... pas aujourd'hui... nouvelle mission... rien que pour toi... tu serais le seul... petit dragon... cela m'étonnerait que ton _cul_ te serve à quelque chose... pas cette fois-ci... tu devras te servir de ton intelligence de Malfoy... quoique, sait-on jamais... peut-être que Potter aimerait se faire… son vieil ennemi d'école… »

« Maître ! » entends-je Rogue crier. « Vous le tuez. »

Le _Doloris_ continue encore alors que le rire dément du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonne à mes oreilles.

Je me sens partir… Je sombre dans un gouffre d'eau sombre et glacée. J'y suis bien, mais on me secoue et me réveille à coup d'_Enervatum_.

Mon souffle s'écourte, siffle, mon corps entier me fait souffrir, malgré tous mes efforts, impossible de me redresser.

C'est alors qu'un mot me revient à l'esprit sans qu'au début je ne comprenne réellement.

Je murmure : « Potter ? »

Potter ? Le Potter ? Le Survivant ? Il est toujours vivant ? Il inquiète le Lord Noir ? Ma mission serait en rapport avec lui parce que j'étais son ennemi à l'école ? En quoi consiste-t-elle exactement ?

Une foule de questions se bouscule dans mon esprit alors que j'entends encore mon Maître rire comme un forcené. Rogue m'aide a me relever et me soutient.

« Sens-tu, Severus, comme son esprit tout à coup fourmille ? » ricane-t-Il.

« Je le sens. » dit Rogue en me secouant un peu.

J'essaye de retrouver mes esprits, de faire le vide calmement, mais j'ai trop mal et, surtout, je veux en savoir plus. Alors, ne pouvant plus vraiment parler, je fixe mes pensées sur ma demande.

Le Lord Noir s'esclaffe encore et m'explique enfin ce qu'il attend de moi.

« Trouve où se cache Potter et ramène-le moi ici. Cette histoire n'a que trop duré alors, cette fois-ci, je n'attendrais pas une année. Trouve-le vite, Drago. »

Je m'incline aussi bas que les bras de Rogue qui me soutiennent me le permettent et je dis : « Bien, mon Maître. »

Je crois qu'ensuite je suis à nouveau retombé évanoui. Rogue a dû transplaner à l'infirmerie - jamais je n'y étais retourné si vite.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me suis rendu dans mon ancienne cellule, les italiens n'y étaient plus – morts, probablement.

Jamais je ne me suis endormi si vite entre ces murs que cette nuit-là... enfin seul.

Je rêvais de lui...

_Harry Potter..._

_Dans mon rêve, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il était toujours le même garçon échevelé avec ses loupes toutes rondes et ses yeux verts arrogants. Il volait devant moi à la poursuite d'un vif d'or._

_Moi, je n'arrivais à rien._

_J'étouffais de rage, je cherchais à aller plus vite mais quelque chose me retenait, me rattrapait._

_Je me suis retrouvé entouré de noirceur, mon balai avait disparu et je marchais, à présent._

_Je ne savais plus où j'allais._

_J'étais perdu – à vrai dire, il n'y avait même plus de chemin du tout._

_C'était simplement la noirceur..._

_Soudain, je vis une petite lumière dans le lointain..._

_Alors..._

_Je me suis dirigé vers elle..._

**_

* * *

A suivre... _****_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai imaginé juste après la lecture du tome 6. Compte tenu de ce qui arrive à la fin, je ne pouvais que faire une Darkfic. J'espère, toutefois, que j'ai écrit une histoire intéressante et originale qui vous plaît bien et aussi que vous me réclamerez la suite avec impatience en me laissant quelques critiques 

Bisous à tous !

**Levia**

**Ps: **Merci beaucoup àJilian ( GTO que j'aime et que j'adore ).

**Pps:** Merci également à Mel'Amarain qui m'a aidé à intégrer du vrai et joli slave dans cette fic. **мой котëнок прелéстный** se prononce **moï kationok preliestniï** et cela veut dire **mon mignon chaton**


	2. Chap2: Traque

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

**Draco's deturn**

**Oo0o0o0oO****

* * *

**

Auteur: Leviathoune

**Genre: **Aventure / Drama / Romance, Drarry, M, Fic à chapitre, POV de Dray.

**Résumé:** Drago est depuis plus de deux ans un Mangemort que le Maître prend toujours un malin plaisir à envoyer seul dans des missions quasiment irréalisables, et ce traitement a beaucoup changé le Serpentard que l'on connaissait.

Sa nouvelle mission, retrouver Harry Potter, risque, peut-être, de faire resurgir son caractère d'autrefois.

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

**ATTENTION au SPOILER !** Cette fic prend en comptes le **TOME SIX !**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

* * *

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 2, traque...

* * *

Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment.

…

Ha ! Quel euphémisme…

Ça fait un bon moment que ça ne va pas, que tout va même de plus en plus mal.

A dire vrai, ces temps-ci... il semblerait que ma vie n'eût plus comme possibilité qu'osciller entre déchéance et décrépitude - aussi bien mentales que physiques.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que ma fin est proche...

Si seulement je vivais dans un monde normal, je pourrais rester dans mon lit à dormir histoire de me refaire une santé. Je dormirais ainsi, sereinement, des heures, des jours, des mois d'affilée. J'ai envie d'un coma profond, sommeil sordide mais si salutaire.

La fatigue ne me m'affecte pour ainsi dire plus du tout, la douleur non plus, mais il reste le désagréable fait de ne plus pouvoir effectuer un simple mouvement sans frissonner... sans que je prenne sur moi, que je me persuade et me contrôle, pour réussir à placer un pied devant l'autre.

Je suis tellement courbaturé que ce mot n'a même plus de sens. Je me sens comme un grand squelette efflanqué empli de verre pilé. Je sais que je peux m'effondrer à tout moment, et pourtant j'avance... encore et toujours.

C'est pour elle que je le fais.

Cela fait relativement longtemps que j'ai compris que mon père ne risquait pas grand-chose là où il était. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le Maître veut nous faire payer ses erreurs, à nous. En quoi serions-nous responsables, honnêtement ? Comme si le fait de l'aimer nous rendait honteux, souillés.

Et puis, c'est sûrement plus drôle...

Mère... je ne l'ai pas revue depuis si longtemps. C'est à peine si je reçois de ses nouvelles de temps à autre. Je n'ose pas lui écrire : j'ai trop peur de montrer mon attachement.

Enfin, ç'a l'air de fonctionner, car le Maître n'a pas vraiment mis les formes pour me menacer de la tuer si par mégarde j'échouais dans ma nouvelle mission. Peut-être prend-Il mon dévouement au sérieux à présent.

Les Mangemorts sont tous fous… fous de Lui. Comment en serait-il autrement pour ma personne ? Comment pourrais-je me distinguer d'eux, puisque nous agissons, plions, souffrons sous les mêmes ordres ? Comment pourrais-je échapper à la folie qui s'empare de chacun de nous ? Mes actes me rattrapent… Moi-même, n'étais-je pas dévoué et admiratif autrefois, prêt à m'offrir corps et âme pour Lui ? Il faut croire qu'y être obligé change radicalement la donne. Ou alors, sans doute qu'au fur et à mesure, avec l'âge, je me serais de toute façon rendu compte que je ne voulais pas faire… tout _ça_ – œuvrer pour le mal, oeuvrer pour la destruction, la souffrance et la mort. Mais si ça s'était déroulé autrement, peut-être aurait-ce été mon père qui m'y eût forcé ? Lui au moins, il n'aurait pas menacé ma mère ! Je n'en sais rien, et je ne le saurai probablement jamais, alors je me plais à imaginer que mon père, tout comme moi, n'a jamais vraiment voulu servir le Maître.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, je ne peux pas lâcher prise. Au moindre faux pas, Sa colère se reporterait sur elle.

Je dois continuer, et pour ça, il n'y a aucune échappatoire.

Je n'ai de cesse d'y songer, je l'ai ressassé des milliers de fois. Si je m'enfuyais avec ma mère, le Maître se souviendrait alors de mon père : un véritable carnage. Je ne peux pas organiser leur évasion à tous deux au même moment - le manoir Malfoy est bien mieux gardé qu'Azkaban ; et, quand bien même j'y parviendrais, Il nous retrouverait, c'est certain. Mon père et moi sommes marqués, Il sait où nous sommes, nous, Ses disciples, Ses enfants, reliés à Lui, connectés à Son esprit, soumis à Sa pensée. Il a droit de vie ou de mort sur nous, Il a tous les droits.

Je voudrais prendre le risque, parfois - saisir ma chance. Mais il est hors de question que je la mette en danger, pas elle... pas ma mère.

C'est étrange... mais seule cette pensée me réconforte un peu. Je suis vivant pour elle, et elle l'est pour moi. Nous savons que si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre perdra, simplement, sa raison de vivre.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé l'aimer à ce point... avant, je gardais aussi sûrement beaucoup d'autres « raisons de vivre ».

Aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus qu'une : la savoir en bonne santé, libre, chez nous... Vivante.

Voilà où je puise la force d'avancer... même si les drogues aident aussi...

Je ris...

Je ris de me mentir à moi-même : aujourd'hui, si j'avance, ce n'est plus pour ma mère.

Cette mission...

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis Mangemort, je crois que j'éprouve du plaisir à exécuter un ordre.

Aberrant.

Aberrant, et pourtant, c'est l'exacte réalité. J'admets, il est vrai, m'être retrouvé curieux et émerveillé au cours de mes voyages, particulièrement lors de ma recherche des cités vampires, mais je n'étais pas franchement... excité.

Là... je me sens... mmh… fébrile.

Potter... être chargé de te retrouver est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps.

Cette perspective me transporte, m'enthousiasme presque. Elle m'aurait fait pousser des ailes si le marécage qui recouvre ma vie et chacune de mes ombres d'espoir ne les eût pas aussitôt englouties.

Je sens que quelque chose va se passer, quelque chose de... transcendant. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, peut-être sera-ce en rapport avec cette poignante sensation d'approche de la « fin » ? Mais, en tout cas, c'est une émotion…

C'est déjà ça, une émotion. C'en est presque libérateur.

Une fois encore, j'ai carte blanche. Je peux quitter la forteresse, me rendre où bon me semble et comme je l'entends. Le Maître n'attend pas de moi des rapports réguliers comme aux premiers temps, Il veut simplement des résultats rapides.

Je me donne un mois avant qu'Il ne me rappelle et ne me tue une fois pour toutes.

Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer.

Je te trouverai... Potter. J'ai bien trouvé une cité secrète en explorant plusieurs pays rocailleux condamnés à la neige pour les siècles des siècles. Je ne peux pas ne pas le trouver alors que le Sauveur du Monde, _l'Élu_, prend une part active à la guerre. A dire vrai, j'ai même du mal à saisir quel genre de difficultés il peut bien donner à notre côté.

J'ai essayé de me renseigner de ce côté-là et, bizarrement, personne n'arrive à me répondre précisément. Il apparaît seulement que Potter a le don de rendre le Seigneur furieux, hors de lui, fou de rage.

Depuis sa montée au pouvoir, cela arriverait régulièrement – sans combat, sans rencontre, et pourtant les hurlements indignés de notre Maître feraient, d'après ce que j'entends, trembler la forteresse et crépiter Sa magie le long des murs. Inutile de préciser qu'une crise de ce genre fait beaucoup de dégâts – et de victimes : je pense pouvoir m'estimer heureux de n'avoir jamais dû y assister.

Jusqu'alors, ma théorie était que le Survivant, l'Élu, devait connaître quelque chose que nous ignorions sur le Maître - par exemple, je sais pas, le contenu entier de la prophétie, un moyen de Le détruire… ou peut-être entre-t-il simplement dans son esprit pour Le narguer ?

De toute façon, je me fichais royalement de ce qu'il faisait exactement pour être devenu si gênant - en fait, ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui. Pourtant, il a bien fallut que je trouvasse au moins quelques indices sur ce qu'il fabriquait et l'endroit où il se cachait.

Je ne voyais qu'un seul endroit pour commencer mes recherches... Poudlard.

Je transplanai de nuit à Pré-au-Lard. Je me hâtai de me transformer en renard pour filer ventre à terre jusqu'au portail aux sangliers, où je me glissai entre les barreaux fermés par des chaînes aussi colossales que les troncs d'arbres alentours.

Le parc s'étendait devant moi, et derrière lui, au loin, le château, se découpant sur le paysage, ses tours noires et crénelées tranchant sur le tapis d'étoiles. Les proportions de l'ensemble paraissaient tellement gigantesques, ça me rappelait ma première année en ces lieux… l'espace d'un instant, je l'avoue, je me laissai un peu aller à la nostalgie et à la contemplation rêveuse.

Instant qui ne dut pas excéder plus de deux secondes : je me souvins rapidement qu'un renard blanc sur la pelouse anglaise ne serait pas passé inaperçu, même de nuit. Je courus pour ramper dans ce qui aurait dû être un gazon magnifique cerclant majestueusement la bâtisse, mais que je découvris dense, sauvage, foisonnant, comme n'importe quel alpage laissé en friche. Je flairai les effluves du parc et scrutai les tourbillons du feuillage et tandis que mon ouïe de prédateur restait à l'affût du moindre craquement. Je savais l'école désertée par les enfants depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais je n'imaginais pas la trouver aussi inanimée, abandonnée… délaissée.

L'herbe ne gardait aucune trace de passage d'une quelconque âme, les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur l'obscurité comme de minuscules abysses sans lumière reflétant les étoiles, on ne distinguait pas de fumerolles flottant par-delà les tours.

Il n'y avait que le vent, le silence et quelques grincements sinistres.

Toute la nuit durant - et celles qui suivirent - je rôdais autour de Poudlard, et m'aperçus bien vite qu'il était impossible d'y entrer. Le sortilège du sceau, après tout ce temps, restait absolu.

Le seul endroit paraissant encore quelque peu habité était la cabane du garde-chasse. Au début, je pensais avec espoir qu'il occupait toujours ses fonctions, mais ses trop longues absences me détrompèrent.

Une semaine durant, j'attendis la venue de l'homme gigantesque. Souvent, j'errais dans la forêt, le parc ou à Pré-au-Lard à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, mais le village sorcier lui aussi était plutôt déserté.

Je revenais au moins vingt fois par jour à la maisonnette de Hagrid. Je buvais l'eau du lac, chassais des souris, dormais sous l'escalier même de la cabane. Et jamais, pendant tout ce temps, je ne m'autorisai à reprendre ma forme humaine.

Un matin, enfin, le garde chasse revint. Posté en bordure de la Forêt Interdite, bien caché dans un buisson, je commençai à le guetter patiemment.

Au début, il ne se passait pour ainsi dire strictement rien. Le demi-géant restait simplement chez lui à tailler du bois, à redresser une barrière écroulée dans le potager, à réparer un carreau brisé dans une serre...

Paradoxalement, alors que la vie avait déserté Poudlard, le lieu n'était pas tombé en décrépitude. Ses travaux s'avéraient nettement moins nombreux qu'à l'époque ou les élèves couraient partout, baguette au poing.

Je le voyais tous les quarts d'heure pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Plus tard, lorsqu'il partit finalement se recueillir sur la sépulture de Dumbledore, il hurla carrément à la mort, déversant un flot de larmes titanesques sur la pierre blanche.

Je restai perplexe. Comment ce type pouvait-il encore avoir la force de pleurer autant et aussi fort alors que nous étions en guerre depuis plus de deux ans ? A l'entendre, on sentait qu'il s'écroulait ainsi dès qu'il apercevait la tombe du dernier directeur de Poudlard, toujours aussi malheureux alors qu'il avait dû supporter tant de morts depuis.

Je sais qu'auparavant j'aurais considéré cette démonstration comme lamentable et pitoyablement faible. A présent… j'aimerais, moi aussi, pouvoir pleurer sans retenue aucune de cette façon, je voudrais me laisser aller à chialer sur ce que j'ai perdu. J'en suis incapable. Quelque chose bloque dans ma poitrine. Je ne ressens même pas cette grosse boule de frustration que j'avais, avant, lorsque je me retenais par fierté. Je ne ressens plus grand-chose...

Le garde-chasse, après avoir longuement pleuré tout en donnant du pain au calamar géant, revint finalement vers sa cabane. Je sentais que ça allait se passer comme ça. Tout ça ressemblait à un rituel, et la tombe avait semblé en constituer la dernière étape. Je me préparais déjà à le suivre discrètement. Honnêtement, il n'y avait rien de plus facile avec mon odorat : je retrouvais ses empreintes fraîches aussi facilement que si j'avais placé un traceur sur son manteau en peau de je ne sais trop quoi.

Je le suivis pendant des heures et des heures dans la Forêt Interdite. Le trajet me rappela, encore une fois, mon enfance, cette effrayante punition en première année. Je tenais un énorme chien très laid par une laisse crasseuse, j'avais effrayé Londubat et je m'étais retrouvé avec lui... Potter. C'est fou comme ce mec semblait rythmer ma vie.

Je trottinais toujours sur mes minuscules pattes blanches. A vrai dire, l'Angleterre à la fin de l'été n'était pas du tout mon élément : je halète et crève de chaud dès que je m'agite un peu. J'avais pu constater que je perdais ma fourrure épaisse et blanche pour en revêtir une plus fine - de couleur beige, si j'en crois le bout de ma queue. Au moins, je deviendrais un peu moins visible.

Le garde-chasse m'entraînait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, et j'étais persuadé que l'on réalisait un très large détour. Hum. J'avais comme l'impression, en fait, que nous décrivions une longue courbe, comme pour éviter un secteur de la forêt. Il cherchait peut-être à éviter les centaures ? Ou autre chose…

Nous marchions depuis si longtemps sans voir se profiler la moindre promesse d'arrivée, que je me demandai, s'il n'allait pas s'arrêter bivouaquer pour la nuit.

Et effectivement, dès lors que le jour se fit déclinant, l'homme pressa le pas, comme s'il approchait du but, sans que quoi que ce soit dans la végétation ne changeât.

Au milieu des bois surgit alors tout à coup une minuscule cabane - bien plus petite que celle qu'il occupait à Poudlard, une simple cahute d'étape pour la nuit. Avec sa carrure, il ne pouvait même pas y dormir, mais à l'intérieur se trouvaient, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, des poêles, des lampes à huile, et pas mal de bric-à-brac tout aussi utile.

Je courus me camoufler dans un buisson pour le surveiller tandis qu'il se cuisait des saucisses sur un feu de bois. Après quelques instants d'attente, il s'endormit finalement à la belle étoile après son dîner, la tête contre une énorme bûche, son manteau en guise de couverture.

L'odeur des charcuteries grillées m'avait mis l'eau à la bouche : j'étais aussitôt parti traquer la vermine entre les brins d'herbe.

Le lendemain, le garde-chasse repartit après un déjeuner frugal. Je compris à son impatience que nous approchions – je devais d'ailleurs me faire de plus en plus discret à mesure que la végétation changeait, de plus en plus éparse.

Petit à petit, la terre fertile laissa place à la pierre. Je dus m'éloigner du demi-géant qui gravissait alors une montagne escarpée, et redoubler de prudence : sur ce terrain, la chaleur qui roussissait les roches laissait perplexe mon odorat, et aucune empreinte ne restait sur son passage. Il était, heureusement, totalement impossible de le perdre de vue.

Nous avions déjà gravi une altitude importante lorsqu'un énorme chien noir se précipita sur le garde-chasse. Je n'osai plus bouger une moustache. Je m'étais félicité tout d'abord de l'absence du cerbère domestique, mais je risquais maintenant d'être repéré à tout moment… Il s'avéra, en réalité et à mon grand soulagement, que le chien était un gros flemmard, et de plus trop fou de joie pour lever sa grosse truffe de son maître.

Le chien devint de toute façon rapidement un problème de second rang lorsqu'une tête gigantesque suivie d'un corps colossal surgit de derrière la crête de rochers au bout du chemin.

…

Un géant ! Un vrai géant !

On en avait quelques-uns dans notre camp mais je n'en avais jamais vu.

Point positif de la chose, je ne risquais plus de me faire semer à présent.

Le géant prit joyeusement son « demi-frère » - d'après ce que j'ai compris - dans ses bras, le souleva, le lança en l'air, pirouette, voltige, comme un espèce de gros bébé. La troupe se dirigea vers une caverne que je n'avais pas remarquée avant. Elle semblait avoir été aménagée plutôt confortablement si l'on s'abstrayait des quelques carcasses qui pendaient le ventre à l'air sur des cadres de bois.

Je me coulai le long des rochers pour monter me dissimuler sur un surplomb aussitôt tout ce « petit » monde entré dans la caverne. De là où j'étais, je pouvais anticiper l'arrivée des visiteurs, et entendre tout ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

Je me préparai déjà à veiller des journées et des nuits entières lorsque je distinguai très nettement le craquement particulier causé par un transplanage.

Mon cœur de renard cognait à cent à l'heure tandis que je rampais pour me positionner près de l'origine du son, certain qu'il ne pouvait venir du demi-géant - même s'il lançait un sort de temps à autre, il restait bien loin de pouvoir transplaner.

Jamais la chance ne m'avait autant souri qu'en cet instant. C'était bel et bien Hermione Granger qui était craintivement apparue devant la grotte, et qui appelait Hagrid sans oser entrer. J'en aurais presque éclaté de rire si je n'étais pas un renard.

Sans attendre que les autres mastodontes se remuassent, je repris mon apparence humaine, toujours aplati au sol, sortis ma baguette dans le plus grand silence, et visai l'inconsciente, à peine engourdi.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que cet endroit soit connu d'un ennemi, ni à être la cible de qui que ce soit : je pus la stupéfixer sans problème. Elle s'effondra au sol, provoquant à peine un bruit sourd et faible. J'apparus immédiatement à ses côtés, attendit quelques fractions de secondes, puis transplanai avec elle juste avant qu'une énorme branche s'écrasât là où je me tenais agenouillé, juste le temps pour que mon regard croisât celui du garde chasse.

Juste le temps pour qu'il me reconnût, et pût passer le message à Potter.

J'ai transplané ici et là, encore et encore, maintenant son corps rigide serré contre moi. Je passais de lieu en lieu comme l'éclair, brouillant les pistes au maximum. J'atterris même au beau milieu du hall du Ministère une légère fraction de seconde avant de redisparaître précipitamment au nez et à la barbe des Aurors en faction. Il leur était complètement impossible à présent de retrouver ma trace. J'imaginais déjà la tête que feraient Potter et Weasley lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient bloqués au Ministère.

Finalement, il fallut bien que je m'arrêtasse quelque part. Même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas pu transplaner avec la sang-de-bourbe dans la forteresse, et je refusais d'aller au manoir Malfoy, pour raisons, disons… personnelles. Je devais trouver une idée excellente, et rapidement de préférence, alors j'ai transplané chez elle... Pansy Parkinson. Dans le pire des cas, je pouvais lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes et chercher ailleurs, mais j'avais bon espoir d'être accueilli à bras ouverts.

Je savais où elle habitait car elle m'écrivait régulièrement, me précisant ses cordonnées et son adresse à chaque fois. Elle me soutenait que, quoi que je fisse, je serais toujours le bienvenu chez elle.

Alors, me voilà... Pansy.

Arrivé dans une sorte de hall d'entrée, j'abandonne le corps toujours raide de ma prisonnière sur le sol et, baguette en main, cherche une présence qui ne vient pas. Si j'en crois ces lettres, Pansy serait en formation chez un fabriquant d'armes. Ce doit être une période faste pour lui, je suppose, et pour Pansy aussi, si j'en crois la décoration de son appartement.

Qui m'arrache un sourire.

_Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé, chérie._

M'emparant d'une lourde chaise mêlant le fer forgé et la pierre, je l'attire à moi pour la placer, bien en évidence, dans le salon. Je retourne vers Granger, la saisit, et l'y fait asseoir ; puis, pour m'assurer qu'elle y restera, je crée des cordes vivantes qui viennent s'enrouler autour d'elle. Ses yeux hurlent sa rage inaudible. Un enchantement de silence, pour me prémunir de ses furieuses vociférations, et je peux la libérer du Stupéfix. Son corps se débat l'espace d'un instant, mais les cordes bien dressées par mes soins la maintiennent et l'obligent à rester tranquille, attachant ses mains dans son dos et fixant ses jambes aux pieds du siège. Une brève fouille, et je trouve sa baguette.

Il m'apparaît, pour la première fois, que Granger est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Mon regard reste fixé sur ce ventre trop rond que je ne peux que remarquer à présent que les cordes enserrent sa robe large. Ses yeux bruns sont toujours aussi furibonds, elle serre les dents. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'autrefois - mais toujours aussi frisottants et indomptables - et son visage est plus adulte ; je remarque, avec un certain malaise, qu'elle me détaille de haut en bas, comme je le fais pour elle.

Je me dirige vers une autre chaise que je traîne pour m'asseoir devant elle. Une fois assis, mes bras nonchalamment posés sur le dossier, je la libère enfin du sort de silence. Elle s'est suffisamment calmée pour ne pas hurler. Elle attend simplement que je rompe le silence.

« Je cherche Potter. »

Elle semble vouloir répondre spontanément tout en se forçant au calme.

« C'est ton Maître qui te l'ordonne ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Évidemment, sinon pourquoi chercherais-je à lui mettre la main dessus ? »

« …Tu pourrais avoir envie de changer de camp et d'œuvrer pour la chute de Voldemort en devenant un espion. »

Je faillis frissonner à l'écoute de ce nom.

« Faillis » seulement ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça ne marche plus vraiment. Peut-être même que j'arriverai à prononcer moi aussi Son nom...

…peut-être.

« Ne dis pas de conneries, Granger. Où habite Potter ? »

« Je ne suis pas la gardienne du secret. »

« Il y a une chance sur deux que ce soit toi. Il va bien falloir que je vérifie et dans ton état... ce ne serait pas prudent de t'adonner au _Doloris_, tu dois le savoir. »

Si courageuse, si téméraire, la Gryffondor continue à me regarder avec défi.

« Je ne suis pas la gardienne du secret. » répète-t-elle avec arrogance. « Quoi que tu me fasses, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ; même si tu me mets sous _Imperium_ cela ne changera rien. Ton plan va échouer, Malfoy. »

J'en rirais presque. Quelle idiote.

« Granger... » commencé-je doucement. « Je ne te ferai aucun mal, rassure-toi. Ton rejeton ne naîtra taré que grâce à tes gènes et à celui… du père. Par contre... tu seras l'instrument qui me permettra de trouver Potter. Ça, je peux te l'assurer. Si tu ne me dis pas comment aller à lui, je m'en moque. Car c'est lui qui viendra à moi pour te secourir, _princesse_. »

La belle assurance de Granger s'étiole dans son regard. Elle sait que je suis intelligent, elle doit avoir compris que si je ne suis pas passé aux brusqueries habituelles et aveugles des Mangemorts, c'est que je garde une idée derrière la tête.

Je souris, et lui libère un bras, tout en faisant apparaître devant elle un écritoire avec du parchemin et une plume dans un encrier.

« Ecris-lui. »

« Je... » tente-t-elle.

« Soit tu lui écris ce qui te passe par la tête, soit je t'oblige à le faire. Dans tous les cas, ma lettre lui parviendra où qu'il soit avec photo de toi à l'appui. C'est à toi de choisir si tu préfères qu'il lise tes mots ou bien les miens. L'écriture sera la même, tu le sais parfaitement. »

Elle réfléchit intensément. La décision semble la torturer, elle ne semble plus savoir que faire.

Enfin... elle se met à écrire. Je pars à la cuisine me servir un verre de ce qui traîne : jus de citrouille au frais ? C'est parfait. Tout de même... je me demande bien ce qui a pu pousser une fille intelligente comme elle à faire un gosse dans une époque comme la notre. Une seule réponse s'impose à moi... Gryffondor !

Je reviens dans le salon et m'assoie dans le canapé tandis que Granger cherche les mots les plus justes à coucher rageusement sur le papier. Pendant ce temps, je regarde un peu mieux l'appartement de Pansy. Il est propre et ordonné. Un elfe de maison doit traîner quelque part, effrayé. Partout des objets bizarres, tout en métal et autres matériaux hétéroclites, trônent sur des portants au sol ou bien accrochés aux murs. Il y a de nombreux détecteurs d'intrus dans les coins mais aucun n'est réglé sur ma fréquence, et puisque j'ai introduit Granger avec moi, rien ne s'enclenche.

Des revues, des parchemins et des croquis annotés jonchent une table basse devant le canapé. Hmm, on dirait que Pansy utilise un enchantement pour brouiller son écriture. Cet objet dessiné sous plusieurs angles semble être un vulgaire vase à anses, pourtant.

Je délaisse finalement les croquis et fait apparaître pour moi aussi de quoi écrire.

Potter... Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je vais lui envoyer – peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne m'en faudrait habituellement.

_Je détiens Granger dans un lieu parfaitement neutre et introuvable par un autre que moi. Aucun mal ne lui a été fait mais, si mes conditions ne sont pas respectées à la lettre, je n'hésiterai pas._

_Ce samedi à treize heures, sur Borough High Street, il y aura une manifestation. Je serai devant le Blue Eyed Maid avec elle. Viens seul et ne tente rien si sa vie et celle de centaines de Moldus t'intéressent._

Je ne signe pas - à quoi bon ? Qui je suis importe peu, finalement. Allons voir si ma prisonnière a terminé… Bien. Rien ne sert de lire ce qu'elle a écrit : il est absolument impossible qu'elle connaisse cet endroit ; et puis, quoi qu'elle dise, rien n'empêchera Potter de venir la sauver, elle l'a compris : malgré le côté fermé qu'elle essaye de se donner, on devine ses yeux voilés par les larmes.

Dès que les cordes l'ont correctement rattachée, je me saisis d'une mèche de ses cheveux, et elle sursaute violemment alors que je la coupe de ma baguette. D'un Accio, je sors un boîtier d'une des poches de ma cape : il renferme mon appareil photo miniaturisé. Je me l'étais acheté lorsque je voyageais en Europe, surtout pour immortaliser certains instants, certains paysages... C'est un Polaroïd, alors j'emporte toujours avec moi pas mal de photos que je réduis pour les glisser à l'intérieur du boîtier. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il me servirait concrètement un jour.

Je tourne la chaise de Granger pour la positionner dans un sens particulier – il ne faut pas que l'on remarque trop de choses en arrière-plan, un bout de mur dépouillé suffira. J'appuie sur le déclencheur, et elle détourne le visage pour se cacher à l'aide de ses longs cheveux.

« Prend la pose que tu veux, Granger. De toute façon, tes amis sauront obliger la photo à dévoiler ton petit minois. » lui dis-je, un peu amusé.

Le cliché glissé hors de l'appareil sèche entre mes doigts, ses formes mouvantes se précisant peu à peu.

« Et après ? » questionne-t-elle faiblement, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Ce week-end, je t'échange. Potter viendra et, n'écoutant que son courage, son amour et sa loyauté envers toi, il se sacrifiera. Tu vas être sauvée héroïquement, et tu accoucheras d'un beau bébé sans papa. »

« Harry n'est pas le père ! »

« Weasley, peut-être ? Qu'est ce que ça change. Potter viendra quand même. »

Elle ne me répond pas, furieuse... triste. Elle pleure silencieusement. Je le savais, que ce n'était pas lui le père, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la faire s'insurger pitoyablement.

Je plie les deux parchemins et les glisse dans une enveloppe avec la photo à présent révélée et la mèche de cheveux bruns.

C'est alors qu'on entend la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir. Pansy est là ! Je jette prestement un _Silencio_ sur Granger et me précipite vers elle alors qu'elle referme la porte, et je l'enlace fougueusement, un peu trop brutalement.

Elle sursaute et glapit, elle tente de se défendre, mais je bloque son bras en riant. Reconnaissant enfin mon visage, elle me saute au cou avec encore plus d'effusion.

« Drago, Drago, Drago ! » s'exclame-t-elle sans s'arrêter, sa voix étrangement stridente sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle se recule pour mieux me regarder, les yeux emplis de larmes, et se ressaisit de mon cou un peu plus fort, je ris encore. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu un ami... en l'occurrence _une_ petite amie.

La serrant très fort contre moi, je l'embrasse comme jamais je ne l'ai embrassée autrefois. Sentir ses mains qui s'accrochent à moi, supporter son corps pantelant qui se laisse aller dans mes bras, sentiment de puissance que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis bien trop longtemps… futile impression, pauvre leurre… Désabusé, presque dégoûté, je romps l'étreinte.

Je la regarde, elle me regarde en souriant, toujours en pleurant, elle essuie ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux ont toujours cette coupe acérée en dessous des oreilles qu'elle porte si bien. Elle a à peine grandi, elle paraît si petite à présent. Toujours aussi fine et jolie, également… Je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras une nouvelle fois.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » commencé-je avec plus d'émotion dans la voix que je ne l'avais souhaité.

« Drago... » fait-elle timidement. « Toi, tu as tellement changé... »

Sa voix est triste, je me renfrogne tout à coup ; je n'ose plus la regarder en face.

Elle m'oblige à tourner mon visage et baisser mes yeux vers les siens en prenant mon menton à deux mains.

« Ta voix est… différente. Plus rauque, on dirait que tu as perdu l'habitude de parler. » Ses mains me caressent le visage, passent dans mes cheveux... à peine. « Tes cheveux... Ils sont encore plus courts que lors de notre première année. Ils semblent plus ternes qu'autrefois, aussi. »

Je grogne, je n'aime pas ce qu'elle me dit. Elle caresse le contour de mon visage ; on lit dans son regard qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire : je suis un squelette ambulant. Ses doigts suivent le contour de mes yeux et là aussi, je vois à sa grimace que mes cernes doivent avoir atteint le stade de rivières pourpres.

« Tes yeux, par contre. Eux n'ont pas changé. » lance-t-elle en rougissant. « Ils sont toujours aussi beaux. »

Je lui adresse un sourire charmeur qui la fait presque glousser au milieu de ses larmes. Je me rapproche et m'apprête à reprendre nos baisers, voulant lui prouver que je peux toujours lui plaire, lorsqu'elle lève une main tremblante devant mon nez.

Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut avec sa main. Regard muet. Regard interrogatif. Et stupeur : à son doigt est passé un anneau d'argent fin ciselé de motifs tribaux.

« …Je suis fiancée. » m'avoue-t-elle timidement.

…

« Ho... heu... félicitations. » lui dis-je sans trop y croire. J'avais toujours pensé que ma Pansy restait ma propriété, et bam - je tombe de bien haut. Elle ne m'avait pas du tout attendu comme une imbécile abrutie par l'amour comme je me plaisais à l'imaginer. Je me sens abattu, bien seul tout à coup.

Je me détache d'elle…

« Me demanderais-tu de rompre mes fiançailles, Drago ? »

…mais elle me rattrape par la main.

Pourquoi ce regard noir ? Elle me scrute, me dévisage, me transperce, je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

« Est-ce que tu m'aimerais assez pour me demander cette chose insensée ? »

Un regard profond, sombre… Un univers de froideur, une obscurité de jugement dernier, et quelques étoiles qui brillent…

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. » soufflé-je.

« Alors vas-y. Demande-le moi. »

Je soutiens son regard, puis me détourne. L'espace d'un instant, j'allais lui demander par pur caprice.

« Je ne te le demanderai pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. »

« Je sais ! » réplique-t-elle joyeusement – un peu trop… non ? « Mais bon... tu aimes Vincent et Greg aussi, pas vrai ? »

Elle a raison, je dois l'aimer plus comme une vieille amie qu'autre chose. N'empêche que, Pansy a de bien plus jolies jambes que Crabbe et Goyle.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

Elle acquiesce avant de répondre : « Vince est parti continuer ses études quelque part en Alaska. Il apprend à extraire des éléments magiques prisonniers depuis des siècles dans la banquise pour des potions très rares et très chères, ça a l'air de rapporter pas mal. Gregory, lui, est parti pour éviter la guerre en emportant avec lui une somme d'argent colossale. Il y a quatre mois, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui, il me disait qu'il galopait sur des chevaux minuscules en Mongolie. Qu'il était devenu une sorte de mercenaire des tribus locales. Blaise s'est marié à une très riche héritière Moldue de je ne sais où. Théo, lui, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles... Milicent est toujours à l'école d'Aurors du Ministère. Elle y est comme un poisson dans l'eau, tu la connais. C'est très bien protégé, d'après elle. »

« Vous avez tous réussi à ce que je vois. Vous faites honneur à la maison Serpentard. » constaté-je, un peu blasé et jaloux.

_Suis-je donc le seul dans une merde pas possible ! Oui, je suis le seul et je suis seul…_

« Pansy. » fis-je beaucoup plus durement. « Je voudrais que tu me laisses ton appartement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. J'en ai besoin, et j'aimerais que tu sois mêlée à tout ça le moins possible. »

« Je... » commence-t-elle hésitante. « Je peux aller chez mon ami. »

« Oui, pars chez lui. Et reviens seulement lundi soir. Je suis désolé, Pansy. Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à ici pour ce que j'avais à faire, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches rien. Tu devrais d'ailleurs partir dès maintenant avant d'en voir trop. »

Elle acquiesce, craintive. Je la regarde se tourner vers la sortie, attraper la poignée de la porte ; elle fait cela avec tant de lenteur, comme à contrecœur. Je la retient, soudain, et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois. Elle se laisse faire, presque désespérément. Je sens ses larmes sur ma joue. Elle me soupire finalement un « Tiens bon ! Tiens encore un peu ! » avant de transplaner, me laissant plus seul que jamais.

Je n'aurais pas dû la revoir.

Je reviens vers Granger ; elle me dévisage et je n'aime pas ça. Elle me donne l'impression de lire en moi. J'ordonne à ses liens de se détacher de la chaise, et la traîne, encore entravée et silencieuse, jusques dans la salle de bain. Puis, prévention de routine : je bombarde la salle d'envoûtements anti-transplanage, de sorts qui détecteront la moindre émission de magie en envoyant des décharges automatiquement dans toute la pièce, ou encore de sortilèges anti-accidents pour parer à un suicide - on ne sait jamais. Granger entend tout ce que je dis, pas besoin de la mettre en garde. Je la pousse dans la salle da bain et ordonne aux liens de se défaire avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de la verrouiller.

Je me laisse glisser au pied de la porte comme une loque, la tête entre mes mains. Je voudrais pleurer, je le sens, et je n'y arrive pas, toujours cette chose qui bloque dans ma poitrine. Je me sens mal. Je voudrais crever, que ça cesse ! Je voudrais fuir ! Je voudrais dormir, calme, immobile, terré quelque part !

_Mère... je voudrais que tu meures pour que je sois libre..._

Je me déteste !

Je me force à ne penser qu'à Potter, comme s'il était la seule chose à laquelle je doive me raccrocher. Comme s'il devait être la seule lumière vers laquelle je doive me focaliser.

Je sais que je mens, que je ne me force pas tant que ça, que je pensais déjà à lui.

Je me suis endormi contre cette porte, et j'ai encore fait ce rêve étrange où je suis dans le noir, les pied englués dans une substance visqueuse.

J'avance, j'avance, je ne fais que ça...

Et au loin, il y a cette lueur.

Cette lueur que je sais – que je sens - être _lui_...

... Potter.

J'ai le sentiment que si je mets enfin la main sur lui, le bourbier dans lequel je désespère s'évanouira pour… enfin, pour autre chose.

Alors j'avance vers la lumière...

J'avance, je ne fais que ça...

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**

* * *

RAR collective :**

**

* * *

Quiproquo, Ishtar, Chrys63, Oxaline, Artoung, Jilian, Cyzia, Jashugun, Lysanthius, Emery, Agatha Brume, Zazan, Vert Emeraude, Melusine, Mel' Amarain, Tia, Lem, ZooMalfoy, Lunny, Demoiselle Altanien, Bad Angel 666, Flory Wess, Mairylulu, Kameya, FannyMJV, Egwene Al' Vere, Vif d'Or, Serdra, Vicki, Lilly Malefoy, Ephy, kapuis, Yza, Onarluca, Vega264, Milii.**

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, aimé et reviewé cette fanfiction .

De toutes celles que j'écris en ce moment, cette fic est ma préférée. C'est celle où je m'investis le plus, dont j'écris et pense le plus sérieusement le scénario. Même si j'écris les autres également avec sérieux ! mais celle-là l'est particulièrement, car je la pense à long terme, alors que Parchemess ou Effet papillon (et même Rappelle-toi) auraient dû être des OS au départ **(ndJ : heureusement que nan, moudiou di boudiou !)**. Celle-ci est la seule que j'ai pensée comme une longue fanfiction à part entière alors je suis très heureuse si elle vous plaît malgré le côté sombre de l'histoire. Normal, c'est un POV de Dray après le tome 6… j'imagine pas ça joyeux-joyeux, et vous non plus, pour la plupart.

Je précise quand même que Dray a subi et subira encore beaucoup d'épreuves dans cette fic, mais que la fin sera un happy end **(ndJ : ben oui, on sait qui écrit quand même)**. Ceci n'est pas une Deathfic **(ndJ : ou alors juste un peu)**. Je précise aussi que le côté HPDM mettra du temps à venir, pas mal de temps, puisque je veux être très très sérieuse dans le déroulement et la cohérence de l'histoire. Je veux faire plus action/aventure que romance, mais je pense que vous l'aviez un peu deviné.

Voici quelques questions de votre part :

-Pourquoi Voldemort ne libère pas ses fidèles d'Azkaban vu qu'il contrôle l'Angleterre ? Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin, maintenant qu'il est puissant, armé et entouré de nombreux disciples, de Mangemorts assez stupides pour s'être fait prendre. Rester à Azkaban est une sorte de punition pour eux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort déteste Draco ? Parce qu'il le fait payer pour les erreurs de son père. Voldemort veut le faire souffrir et l'amener à mourir à cause la perte de l'Horcruxe de son journal intime que son père a donné à Ginny en seconde année. Ça, Draco ne le sait pas, il ne sait rien des Horcruxes, il pense qu'il doit payer pour la perte de la prophétie (encore à cause de son père) et par pure vengeance **(ndJ : non, en fait, tout ça c'est bidon, il l'aime pas parce qu'il est plus beau que lui, c'est tout)**.

-A propos du rôle de Rogue : je préfère ne rien dire encore à ce sujet mais, en tout cas, il a un rôle important auprès de Voldemort. **(ndJ : non, ce n'est pas celui d'esclave sexuel)**

-A propos de Harry et ce qu'il a fait depuis : comme la fic sera toujours du point de vue de Dray, on ne saura que succinctement ce qu'il en est, et bien plus tard dans l'histoire. Mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il recherche et détruit activement les derniers Horcruxes tout en montant la résistance. Voldemort est très énervé contre Harry au retour de Draco, on comprend qu'il n'arrive pas à l'avoir…

-Quelle drogue prend Draco ? Des potions qui l'empêche de trop déprimer, de trop penser, qui inhibent ses peurs, ses doutes, qui l'incitent à obéir mais surtout qui l'empêchent de sombrer à cause de la fatigue et qui le tiennent éveillé au-delà de ses forces. **(ndJ : Levia-chama n'a pas compris la vraie question camouflée derrière les paroles apparentes, je le fais à ta place : non, on ne vous en vendra pas, elle est assez difficile à obtenir comme ça, on la garde pour nous !)**

-Comment se passera la rencontre avec Harry ? Mal, bien sûr ! **(ndJ : c'est une darkfic, quand même, vous auriez pu répondre toutes seules )**

-Qui des deux va tomber dans le piège de l'autre, Potter ou Malfoy ? … Je ne répondrais pas à cette question mais vous devez vous y attendre, non ? Je suis prévisible sur ce coup-là. **(ndJ : « Bonjour, je suis une fan, raconte-moi la fin, et comme ça je ne lirai plus ta fic ! hihi ! » eh bah nan…)**

-Qu'est la lumière du rêve ? La voix de la liberté. **(ndJ : ça fait très genre réponse philosophique à deux balles… Et que traduit ce rêve final ? Son auto-transcendance métaphysique par rapport à l'absolu… Hm… Monsieur Malfoy, parlez-moi de votre enfance…) **(**ndL :** mdr, jili )

-Dürer a-t-il gaffé ou était-ce volontaire avec la lettre adressé à Voldemort ? Volontaire.

-Doit-on s'inquiéter pour Draco ou avoir peur de lui, de son attitude ? Cela dépend si tu es son ennemi, ou son ami. **(ndJ : en l'occurrence : cours !)**

-Qu'est-ce qui rattache Dray à la vie ? La vie, simplement.** (ndJ : Rebonjour, mister Freud)**

-Tu aimes faire souffrir Draco ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Est-ce que tu es SadoMaso ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** (ndJ : TT)**

Sur ce, énormes bisous à tous ! Je vous adore vraiment ! **(ndJ : yey ! let's review all together !)**

**ndJ: ah, et au fait, joyeux noël ! kurisumasu omedetô gozaimasu ! priez avec moi pour que ma connexion revienne, histoire que je puisse corriger la suite !**

**ndL : **oui, joyeux noël, mais je n'avais pas oublié ce détail, mais il se trouve que la correction arrive maintenant, alors

Sympa ce cadeau non ? MDR !

Pas très joyeux mais bon


	3. Chap3: Le bout du tunnel

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

**Draco's Deturn**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**

* * *

Auteur: Leviathoune**

**Genre:** Aventure / Drama / Romance, Drarry, M, Fic à chapitre, POV de Dray.

**Résumé:** Drago doit capturer Harry Potter et le ramener à son Maître, Lord Voldemort. Pour cela, il enlève Hermione et se prépare à faire un échange de personne.

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

**ATTENTION aux SPOILERS ! Cette fic prend en comptes le TOME SIX !**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**

* * *

Draco's Deturn: Chapitre 3, le bout du tunnel...**

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés.

Trois jours à traîner Granger d'un lit à une chaise, d'une chaise à une table, d'une table à la salle de bain.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je m'ennuyais tant que je suis allé jusqu'à lever quelque temps l'Insonorus, histoire de voir si ses conversations pouvaient me distraire. Evidemment que non : cette folle a passé son temps à essayer de me raisonner pour me rallier à leur si juste cause.

Mes souvenirs se l'imaginaient pourtant nettement plus intelligente. Ne voyait-elle pas que je n'avais pas la moindre emprise sur mon destin ? Ne percevait-elle pas que j'étais devenu un absolu petit jouet à la mécanique parfaitement huilée, un soldat expert, simple, froid, efficace ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement comprendre, abandonner ses discours moraux mièvres à en pleurer, et me _foutre la paix_ ?

Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la torturer ou la livrer en pâture aux Mangemorts avant de l'achever ; elle va simplement servir de monnaie d'échange, et ce soir elle se blottira de nouveau dans son charmant et chaleureux foyer, douillettement installée au milieu de ses livres, à couver son énorme ventre de ses yeux doux.

Je l'imagine précisément, dans son salon, posée sur une chaise à bascule au coin du feu, une encyclopédie calée sur sa brioche. Cette fille respire la perfection, le bonheur.

Mon apparition dans sa vie ne peut être qu'un raté, un échec temporaire. Tout à l'heure, je l'échangerai contre Potter, et tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Lui… Il doit être loin d'avoir une petite vie bien rangée, je le sens.

Je le sais…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il est midi et je n'ai pas faim du tout.

Ce matin, je me suis un peu forcé à manger - pour être en forme ou au moins pour survivre - et à part que j'ai mal au ventre, je me sens effectivement un peu mieux.

J'ai beau me sentir exceptionnellement agité, je dois admettre que ces trois jours furent les plus reposants que j'ai vécus depuis longtemps.

Ma fatigue semble avoir un peu baissé, j'ai même osé me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain après une agréable douche de savon et de bulles. Merlin, j'étais d'humeur futile. Un brin d'après-shampooing et je me sentirais presque bien.

L'épreuve du reflet…

C'était assez étrange.

Comme si je redécouvrais un souvenir vaguement terne de mon passé.

On y reconnaissait tout de même Drago Malfoy, alors je me suis appliqué à détailler les changements qui faisaient de ce reflet une autre personne que l'héritier Malfoy de mon souvenir.

Mes cheveux étaient toujours trop courts et surtout sans coupe digne de ce nom : ils avaient repoussé depuis ma tonsure, il y a longtemps, et ça me fait des mèches asséchées, ridiculement égales, qui retombent un peu partout. Comme je m'étais séché les cheveux avec une serviette éponge - délicieusement moelleuse, la serviette - le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que ça ne ressemblait à rien.

Je voulais y remédier, alors… je me suis rappelé ces petits gestes quotidiens que… enfin, de ma vie d'avant.

J'ai violemment ouvert le robinet et plongé mes mains en coupe sous le jet agréablement tiède. Mon hideuse chevelure une fois mouillée, je l'ai rabattue en arrière pour la plaquer sur mon crâne. Un sort m'est alors revenu à l'esprit, qui fait apparaître le gel que j'utilisais si souvent autrefois – j'en aime encore l'odeur, la texture. J'en ai utilisé une bonne dose mais les cheveux en haut de mon front sont trop courts pour se maintenir bien plaqués, et des petites mèches pointues tombent insolemment devant mes yeux.

Mais ça allait comme ça, ce n'était pas si mal, finalement.

J'ai ensuite détaillé mon visage en me rapprochant de mon reflet. Et là, par contre, le constat n'était pas brillant. Trop de casse.

Mes yeux restaient gris, mais d'un gris sans aucune saveur ni étincelle. Leur forme avait gardé leur aspect acéré, un peu fourbe. J'ai alors fermé à demi mes paupières pour leur donner l'apparence des deux fentes inquisitrices qui soulignaient mon expression favorite.

De ce côté-là aussi, ça aurait pu aller… s'il n'y avait pas eu ces énormes cernes.

Ce n'étaient même plus des cernes, en fait…

La peau autour de mes yeux semblait chercher à passer au-delà du violet. Les iris trop pâles et les cils presque blancs accentuaient cette formidable touche de couleur et j'avais, en fait, franchement l'air d'un drogué en phase terminale ou d'une petite pute mal fardée, voire des deux tant qu'on y était.

Si mon visage n'était plus celui d'un garçon, il n'était certainement pas celui d'un homme sain de corps et d'esprit.

Je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas malade, gravement atteint par quelque virus ou juste uniformément détruit par la fatigue, et soudain, je pris peur - et cette peur stupide de crever à envahi tout mon être.

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux, essayant peut-être de tromper ma peur, de la chasser par ce ricanement pitoyable, même plus un rire en fait, j'en avais depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude et surtout l'usage, en tout cas ça n'a pas marché, mon reflet me fait peur, la violente distorsion de ces traits déchirés me terrorise, je tremble de tout mon corps devant la glace accusatrice.

Calme. Calme. Quand bien même j'étais malade, sans doute à force de prendre des potions, il fallait que je reste lucide. Je ne vivrai certainement pas jusqu'au point final de ma maladie.

Et puis… pourquoi avoir encore peur de mourir ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La veille, dans l'après-midi, alors que Granger était attaché au montant du lit, j'avais pris du Polynectar - on en a toujours sur nous. J'y avais placé un cheveu d'un gars quelconque, un Moldu à peu près de la même stature que moi.

Je suis parti dans le centre-ville pour acheter quelques vêtements passe-partout : deux jeans pratiquement semblables, un pour moi, un pour Granger. Le mien me va parfaitement : le pantalon est d'un bleu-vert savamment délavé, un peu jauni par endroits.

J'ai également acheté un pull noir fin, plutôt moulant, avec un col roulé, ainsi qu'un blouson, il faut l'avouer, somptueux - pour un vêtement réalisé par des Moldus. Il est fait dans un cuir noir lustré qui jette de légers reflets bruns à chaque pliure et il est taillé à merveille - je me trouve presque beau dedans.

Il cache vraiment bien le fait que je sois devenu un véritable sac d'os.

Je me dégoûte tellement que je n'en éprouve même pas ce petit pincement au cœur tant attendu : la nostalgie.

Je suis déçu…

J'aurais aimé éprouver un peu de regret alors que je me fais… beau et classe.

Il faut que je me fasse une raison, j'ai trop changé pour redevenir comme avant. Je suis devenu tout autre et je ne peux même plus effleurer celui que j'étais autrefois, celui que je me plaisais à être.

Je soupire et me détourne une nouvelle fois de ce reflet honni…

Je n'aurais jamais dû me regarder à nouveau en face. A quoi m'attendais-je au juste !

…Je le sais… bien sûr…

Je suis pitoyable, absolument minable, car je sais qu'en moi réside encore un espoir, qu'en moi résiste encore cette volonté animale, séculaire, cette simple envie de vivre.

Pourtant ma raison sait bien que tout cela ne peut finir que très mal, ma conscience sait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je fasse taire cette espérance et que je me prépare à souhaiter que ma vie s'achève au plus vite.

J'enrage. Presque.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Pansy où reste attaché Granger la plupart du temps, et la libère de ses liens.

Elle m'énerve. Je crois que je l'ai un peu brutalisée. Son regard m'agace. Cette fille semble toujours en savoir trop, ce sont des airs qu'elle se donne à force de traîner avec de parfaits abrutis. Elle ne peut pas lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Personne ne le peut, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Qu'elle aille se faire voir !

Je la pousse sans ménagement dans la salle de bain et lui lance les vêtements que je lui ai achetés au visage, claque la porte, la verrouille magiquement de toutes les manières possibles, puis je hurle à travers la cloison qu'elle a _une demi-heure et pas une seconde de plus_ pour se préparer.

Vingt-huit minutes plus tard, une main tape timidement à la porte. J'ouvre immédiatement pour la découvrir les cheveux attachés en un rapide chignon, vêtue d'une tenue ample : le même jean que le mien, en plus large, avec un pull noir à col roulé qui descend bas sur les bras et les cuisses - cela rend son ventre encore plus voyant. Je lui tends le plus important, un grand manteau noir, épais et molletonné et je lui fais signe de l'enfiler.

Coup d'œil à ma montre : il sera bientôt temps d'y aller.

Je fais signe à Granger de marcher vers une chaise du salon sur laquelle elle s'assoit docilement et que, pour une fois, je n'enchante pas pour l'enserrer de cordes - je n'ai plus que ça à faire de toute façon : la surveiller et la mettre en garde. Alors, baguette pointée sur elle, je lui fais part de ce que j'attends d'elle.

« Encore une demi-heure, et on y va. Je te tiendrais contre moi, Granger. Tu seras toujours à portée de ma baguette, et sois certaine que je n'hésiterai pas à tirer sur toi au moindre doute. Ne fais rien de stupide et ça se passera parfaitement bien. Pour toi. »

Sur ce, je lui place autour du cou une clef accrochée à un petit carré de métal argenté sur lequel on peut lire la gravure d'un numéro.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle en observant la petite clef d'apparence moderne et Moldue.

« Elle ouvre une consigne dans une banque. »

« … Et qu'est-ce qu'ouvre cette consigne ? »

« Quelque chose qui te sera plutôt indispensable dans les heures qui vont suivre. Passe-moi tes mains. » Elle me regarde avec crainte et suspicion et je fais crépiter ma baguette. Elle m'agace. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agace ! « Obéis, Granger ! »

Elle me tend enfin ses mains et je sors une fiole de ma poche : une mixture mise au point par nos _Maîtres de Potions_. J'ouvre le flacon et en verse une bonne quantité au creux des mains de Granger. La substance, pâteuse et blanche, semble déjà s'enfoncer dans sa chair, comme absorbée.

« Mets-les dans tes poches. » lui ordonné-je.

« Mais… »

« DISCUTE PAS ! » hurlé-je en me redressant brusquement.

Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver à sans cesse chercher à s'opposer. Elle ne renonce jamais ? Putain de merde !

Elle s'exécute enfin et glisse ses mains au fond de ses poches. Je compte dans ma tête… six… sept… huit… neuf… ça devrait aller maintenant.

Je souris et cela semble l'alarmer. Elle bouge un peu sur sa chaise, histoire de changer de position et c'est alors que je vois son visage se transformer - elle comprend enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Malfoy ! » gémit-elle en essayant de toutes ses forces de sortir les mains de ses poches sans y parvenir. « C'était de la colle ? »

« Pas de la simple colle, Granger : de la colle de Mangemorts, de la Morteglu. Tu te doutes bien que ça ne s'approche pas franchement de la crème hydratante pour peaux fragiles. La clef que tu portes à ton cou ouvre sur le seul antidote qui t'empêchera d'être empoisonnée, toi et… ce que contient ton gros ventre. » Son visage devient blême. « Je suis sûr que, maintenant, tu souhaites fortement que ton échange ait lieu sans aucune difficulté, n'est-ce pas ? Car tu ne sauras le nom de la banque qu'à cette condition. »

Je vois bien qu'elle s'apprête à répondre, à se justifier, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur alors je la mets sous Silencio. Je me saisis de son bras pour l'obliger à se mettre debout.

« On y va. »

Ha... Je jubile.

Elle me regarde furieusement lorsque je glisse mon bras droit dans son dos, sous le manteau : sa baguette dans ma main droite, enfoncée dans ses côtes, je parais l'enlacer vu de l'extérieur. Parfait.

Ma propre baguette glissée dans ma poche gauche, je peux enfin nous transplaner près de Borough High Street, dans un recoin d'impasse que j'avais repéré auparavant.

Le Blue Eyed Maid n'est pas loin. Sa façade d'un beau bleu outremer se détache parfaitement derrière la marée humaine brandissant des banderoles parsemées de slogans qui protestent violemment contre l'insécurité intolérable et grandissante du pays, ce genre de banalités. L'Angleterre frise la guerre civile côté moldu ; cependant, personnellement, je ne vois pas bien en quoi ce genre de manifestation les sortirait d'une guerre dont ils ignorent tout.

Le regard attentif, je dirige fermement Granger, la tenant toujours extrêmement serrée contre moi. Si Potter ou Weasley sont embusqués quelque part, ils ne doivent pas oser prendre le risque de me tuer, à cause d'elle – et de la foule environnante.

Nous remontons la marée humaine jusqu'au pub tout de bleu et je crispe un peu plus mes mains sur les deux baguettes. Je sens Granger frissonner contre moi, du coin de l'œil je suis son regard qui me mène droit sur lui…

Potter…

Il est là.

Il attend, accoudé contre la façade.

Il nous a déjà repérés et ses yeux verts oscillent sombrement entre elle et moi.

Il semble absolument furieux, mais il semble savoir se contenir bien mieux qu'autrefois.

Autrefois…

Il semble avoir bien changé, lui aussi…

Je m'approche alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mes lèvres. Son regard vacille, la haine y croît encore. Nous sommes maintenant face à face et j'enserre Granger avec arrogance en lui enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans les côtes, elle grimace de douleur.

Cela lui fait froncer ses sourcils - il craint peut-être que je n'aie martyrisé la pauvre fille. C'est bien, c'est ce que je voulais : qu'il soit parfaitement conscient de la situation.

Son regard se pose sur ma main droite.

Oui, Potter. J'ai une baguette dans chaque main et, crois-moi, je sais m'en servir.

Il ne semble pas vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit - la foule de Moldus derrière moi doit y être pour beaucoup.

Je lui fais signe d'entrer dans le pub, il acquiesce, s'exécute et je le suis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le bar est vraiment bien décoré.

Sur les murs un délicat torchis peint bleu et or, autour des tables des banquettes rouges et des cadres en fer forgé doré renfermant des reproductions de peintures Moldues vraiment belles : des femmes dignes et magnifiques, portant toutes des yeux bleus, à défaut de véritables serveuses aux yeux bleus.

Je me dirige vers une banquette très en retrait et je m'y assieds avec Granger, le mur dans mon dos. Potter s'installe en face de moi, ses yeux rivés aux miens. Je souris encore.

Un serveur un peu allumé vient prendre notre commande en nous félicitant joyeusement pour le futur événement. Je commande trois cocas, c'est la première chose que j'ai vue inscrite sur le panneau des consommations, et de toute façon, je ne compte ni boire ni payer aujourd'hui.

« Qui me dit que c'est vraiment elle ? » fait Potter durement, rompant enfin le silence.

Sa voix a changé également, elle sonne bien plus dure et masculine qu'autrefois.

« Toujours aussi stupide, Potter ? Granger est enceinte. Ce genre de chose ne peut pas se faire copier avec du Polynectar. » asséné-je.

« Je veux vérifier ! Hermione ? Tu peux me parler ? » Elle secoue la tête négativement. « Malfoy ! Libère-la du sort de silence ! »

Je m'exécute en souriant. J'adore comment il a prononcé mon nom : avec tant de dégoût, de rage.

Voilà au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé…

« Hermione ? C'est toi ? » demande-t-il avec de la douceur à foison dans la voix.

« Oui, Harry. Mais tu devrais peut-être me poser des questions pour t'en assurer. » fait-elle avec un pauvre sourire triste.

« Je te reconnais bien là, pourtant. » Lui aussi, il sourit… gentiment. Ils sont écœurants avec leur belle amitié à toute épreuve. « Mais si tu veux, je vais te poser quelques questions. Quelle est l'origine du prénom de ton bébé ? »

« C'est une partie du nom du Patronus de son père. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils se parlent par énigme, c'est même plus la peine de continuer cette mascarade.

« Encore deux questions Potter, qu'on en finisse. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » dit-il.

« Non, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » éructe-t-il en me fusillant du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Je raffole de ce ton-là…

« J'ai simplement fait en sorte de l'immobiliser, et par la même occasion de l'empoisonner, avec une substance inconnue de vous. La seule personne qui aurait pu éventuellement se trouver un antidote, c'est elle, et ça lui est totalement impossible : la matière a été totalement absorbée par son corps, impossible d'en retrouver une quelconque trace et d'en faire des analyses pour trouver un antidote, et ses mains sont inutilisables, également à cause de cette potion. Pour le moment, le poison n'est pas encore dangereux, mais il voudrait mieux pour toi que tu coopères si sa pleine santé, à elle et à son enfant, te tiennent à cœur. »

« Et même si je coopère, qui me dit que tu vas nous fournir le bon antidote ? »

Pertinent, Potter, mais tellement inutile…

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. » Je souris. « Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas devoir prendre le risque. »

« Harry, non ne… » Je remets Granger sous _Silencio_ sans prononcer le sort, sans même le penser vraiment.

« Alors ? » fis-je.

Il semble réfléchir, me scruter du regard. Il cherche à savoir si, sur ce coup-là, il peut se permettre de prendre un tel risque, si je lui dis la _vérité_. Ah, les faibles d'esprit et la _vérité_. Il me jauge, soupèse mon regard du sien.

Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Potter ?

J'aimerais bien le savoir…

« Où est Weasley ? » questionné-je en attendant.

Il se tourne vers Hermione et répond comme si c'était elle qui lui avait posé la question.

« J'ai été forcé de l'assommer - rien de mal, juste un sort de sommeil forcé. Il était trop inquiet, trop incontrôlable et il aurait été dangereux de le laisser venir. » Il soupire. « Bon, j'accepte d'être échangé contre elle. Alors, où est cet antidote ? »

Enfin !

J'ai bien fait de rappeler son meilleur ami à sa pensée. Et maintenant, Granger chiale silencieusement.

Le tableau est complet !

Pitoyable !

« Ta baguette, Potter. Donne-la-moi. » ordonné-je.

Docilement, il la pose sur la table.

C'est bien elle, je ne peux que la reconnaître. Il l'a trop levée contre moi par le passé pour que j'oublie sa couleur, sa forme, son aura de mystère rougeoyant – il y a une légende qui court à propos de cette baguette : elle serait directement liée avec celle du Maître, des baguettes sœurs. Etrange, n'est ce pas ? Poétique, même.

Serrant ma propre baguette dans ma main gauche, je lance un sort dans mes pensées : sa baguette vole jusqu'à moi et s'enfonce dans l'une de mes poches. Ensuite, c'est au tour d'un papier plié de sauter hors du revers ma veste et Potter s'en saisit au vol avant qu'un Moldu ne nous voie.

« Je ne comprend pas. » fait-il en écarquillant les yeux après l'avoir déplié et y avoir lu les inscriptions. « C'est une banque Moldue ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Je relance le sort: le papier se replie et vole jusqu'à une poche de la veste de Granger.

« Elle, elle saura. Pas vrai, chérie ? »

Granger ferme les yeux et baisse la tête en silence, de lourdes larmes humides coulent le long de ses joues. Elle ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Depuis sous la table, je lance le sort qui m'a tant servi ces derniers jours, et les cordes vivantes l'enserrent par les jambes - je deviens vraiment un virtuose pour les nœuds.

« Mets tes mains dans ton dos, Potter. »

Il s'exécute, et les liens se glissent eux aussi dans son dos. Maintenant Potter est complètement attaché, mais je ne lâche toujours pas Granger, on ne sait jamais.

Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être embusqué ici, nous guettant.

Je libère Granger du sort de _Silencio_ – il faut bien qu'elle puisse parler si elle veut demander de l'aide quand nous serons partis – et, instantanément, je transplane sur la banquette en face, enlace Potter, et nous fais disparaître aussitôt dans un craquement brutal.

Tout cela en une fraction de seconde. Si quelqu'un nous épiait de quelque part, il n'a maintenant plus qu'une chose à faire : aider Granger.

Je fais exactement pareil que lorsque j'ai enlevé son amie, trois jours avant : je transplane un nombre incalculable de fois, de façon à brouiller les pistes - j'évite simplement le Ministère, cette fois ci ce sera le Chemin de Traverse, au beau milieu d'un magasin d'artefacts que je sais encore énormément fréquenté.

Et finalement, je reviens au point de départ : chez Pansy.

Je flanque Potter brusquement sur une chaise ; aussitôt, les cordes s'enlacent avec le métal.

Toute la pression qui me collait aux tripes depuis des semaines s'écoule d'un coup et se déverse hors de moi.

C'est un tel soulagement que j'en hurlerais presque de joie. Au lieu de ça, je m'écroule sur le canapé, la face la première dans un énorme coussin moelleux. Puis, plus moyen de me contrôler : j'éclate de rire.

Je ris, je ris et je ris encore.

A court de souffle, je me retourne pour me mettre sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

Merlin… C'est ce qu'on appelle un rire nerveux, j'en ai mal à la mâchoire, tiens.

Essayons de refaire le vide dans notre esprit, de retrouver notre lucidité, de prévoir un plan d'action, ce qui serait le mieux que je puisse faire à présent…

Honnêtement, je n'y avais absolument pas songé.

En totale et entière franchise, je ne pensais pas réussir à capturer Potter.

Non, je ne le pensais pas ; et je suis presque déçu. C'est _Potter. _Cela aurait dû être difficile, cela aurait dû être _impossible_.

Dans mon souvenir, Potter était le plus grand adversaire de ma vie, celui que je m'étais choisi, pas de ceux que l'on impose. Celui qui était trop souvent à la hauteur, pour mon malheur. Beaucoup trop.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'étais pas du tout de taille contre le Survivant, et pourtant il a accepté, il n'a pas arrêté d'accepter, toutes ces années, de maintenir notre petite rivalité.

C'était un truc de gosses, et peut-être l'un des trucs les plus forts de ma vie d'autrefois.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette putain de sixième année. L'année où je devins un adulte bien malgré moi. Cette année-là, il n'y avait plus eu de petites rivalités avec Potter – comme si j'en avais le temps, avec cette épée de Damoclès sans cesse au-dessus de ma tête.

C'est bien simple, chacune des minutes égrenées cette année là, l'année ou j'ai été marqué, amplifiait mon état de peur panique. C'était le début de l'enfer… Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'ensuite tout serait pire, et de pire en pire ?

Je me souviens nettement avoir laissé le désespoir m'envahir… plusieurs fois.

Je me souviens de ce jour où je me tenais au bord du gouffre, si seul, et que j'ai aperçu son reflet dans le miroir. Là, dans mon dos, comme la mort qui attend.

J'ai réagi contre lui avec la fureur du désespoir.

Si j'avais seulement pu lui faire un tout petit peu mal, si j'avais pu ne seulement qu'écorcher cette perfection qu'il incarne...

Rien…

Je savais de toute façon que je n'avais aucune chance.

Je savais que je ne pouvais atteindre tant d'excellence.

Ciel, que je le haïssais ! Même aujourd'hui, peut-être… Je m'interroge car c'est comme tout, la haine s'étouffe avec les années.

Il m'a presque tué, ce jour-là.

Je sentais mon sang se répandre, chaud, sur moi, autour de moi, hors de moi.

Je me sentais trembler, perdre tout contrôle, je sentais mon souffle se faire désordonné, fuyant, haletant, je sentais la chaleur me quitter et la pierre millénaire me transmettre son gel.

Je perdais totalement pied. Je ressentais tout ! Et je le voyais lui, au-dessus de moi, me regardant simplement mourir… comme un démon venu constater ma mort pour s'assurer de mon départ en Enfer.

Nous n'étions certainement plus des gosses…

Et Severus - qui d'autre l'aurait fait - m'a relevé et m'a forcé à continuer.

Il fait toujours ça…

Cette fois – comme les autres - j'aurais voulu… qu'il ne le fasse pas…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tant et tant de temps s'est écoulé depuis, mais il devient clair qu'il y a une chose en laquelle je croyais à cette époque, et en laquelle je croyais encore hier.

Je croyais en lui.

Et j'avais tord.

Tout le monde avait tord !

Je l'ai capturé avec une facilité pitoyable !

Il me dégoûte !

C'est _ça_ le Survivant ?

Mais comment ai-je eu la faiblesse d'y croire ! Moi ! Moi, un Serpentard, moi, un Malfoy !

Ha… je ne suis plus ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne suis plus qu'un garçon, trop jeune, trop faible face à la guerre, qui ne vit qu'en se raccrochant à une utopie. Quel imbécile!

Saisissant violemment un coussin je l'écrase de toutes mes forces sur ma figure, hurlant de rage, avant de le balancer à travers la pièce.

Il faudrait que je fasse la même chose avec Potter, ça me calmerait peut-être.

Mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine…

Le Maître s'en occupera bien mieux que moi.

Je lâche un soupir.

Il va falloir que je l'y emmène…

Il va vraiment le falloir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Me redressant hors de ce canapé où je me suis jeté afin de rassembler mes pensées, je lui fais face de toute ma hauteur et le détaille enfin avec attention.

Il a grandi. Il n'a plus grand-chose du jeune frêle garçon d'autrefois tant son visage a pris une allure dure, adulte, ferme et… incroyablement décontractée.

Il n'a pas peur.

Il lève ses yeux sur moi et je m'aperçois qu'une chose n'a absolument pas changer malgré le temps, malgré la guerre : l'expression trop sincère de ses grands yeux verts.

« Es-tu fou, Potter ? » lui lancé-je, à moitié pour moi-même. « N'as-tu donc pas peur de souffrir, de mourir ? »

Il sourit. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il est fou.

« Oh, Malfoy, je ne pense pas mourir de sitôt. » fait-il, narquois.

« J'ai ta baguette, tu es attaché par des liens magiques. Et je vais transplaner avec toi directement dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ici moins d'une minute. Comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce qu'espérer t'en sortir ? J'ai vérifié, tu n'as aucune autre baguette sur toi, aucun capteur, aucun bouclier, rien. Alors, quel est ton plan, Potter ? Sérieusement, j'attends avec impatience de voir ça. »

Son sourire se fend un peu plus et il acquiesce.

« Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je te conseille de respirer un bon coup car quand _ça_ arrivera… tu n'auras plus même le temps de reprendre ton souffle. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Il me fait quoi, là ?

Un frisson vient d'outre-tombe parcourir et geler le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Mais les preuves sont là : tout est contre lui ! Je n'ai rien à craindre ! Il ne peut rien faire ! Alors POURQUOI est-ce que je prends ses menaces tellement au sérieux ?

« Tu bluffes. » lui asséné-je d'une voix sûre.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » dit-il, plus confiant encore, avec une certaine touche d'amusement malsain.

Ce mec me déteste, c'est certain, et malgré moi, je sens la peur s'immiscer dans mon être.

« En attendant, tu ne fais que parler. Tu cherches simplement à gagner du temps. » Mais attends, ce ne serait pas moi qui chercherais à en gagner là ?

« Pas du tout. Mon arme contre toi a été soigneusement mise au point pour aujourd'hui. Le monde sorcier tout entier saura très bientôt ce qui est arrivé chez toi. Je suis même certain que la Gazette fera une édition spéciale. Mais toi… c'est maintenant que tu vas savoir. »

« De… de quoi tu parles ! » m'exclamé-je, soudain franchement effrayé – j'ai peur de comprendre. Potter n'aurait jamais osé ! N'est-ce pas ? Il fait partie du côté de la lumière. Il est bon, il doit être bon, il doit…

Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, et l'évidence m'apparaît avec horreur : non, Potter ne nous doit rien, ni à la lumière, encore moins à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Ma voix est glacée, tout comme mon cœur. « _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_ »

Il éclate d'un rire cruel.

« Ni plus ni moins que ce que des sous-hommes de ton espèce font aux innocents. Prendre une femme enceinte en otage, tss tss… Que c'est vil. » Sa hargne sonne et frappe dans chacun de ses mots.

« Ma mère est innocente ! » hurlé-je en redressant ma baguette. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Potter! »

Il ne veut pas me répondre.

Il ne fait que sourire dangereusement, comme un animal qui montre les dents.

Je me sens prisonnier de ce regard comme une proie impuissante alors que jamais les rôles n'auraient dû s'inverser.

Je sens que je vais le tuer s'il continue à jouer avec mes nerfs.

Merlin, pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un chantage ! Ça ne peut qu'être ça !

Je me sens à deux doigts de transplaner au Manoir pour vérifier par moi-même, mais une étincelle s'allume dans son regard, il semble m'avoir devancé dans mes pensées.

« Je ne te conseille pas d'y aller. Les experts y sont encore pour réunir toutes sortes d'échantillons et de preuves. Ils espèrent flairer une piste pour retrouver le corps… »

« FERME TA GUEULE ! »

Mon esprit ne doit plus être très clair si même Potter arrive à lire dans mes pensées. Rogue m'a toujours assuré qu'il avait toujours été un parfait néophyte en Occlumancie et en Legilimancie.

Je l'attrape par les cheveux et tire brutalement en arrière.

Son regard vert me perce, m'Endolorise.

« Il n'en reste rien, Malfoy, je peux te l'assurer. Je m'en suis occupé moi-même. Prends donc l'enveloppe dans ma poche, si tu as besoin de t'en convaincre. »

Sa poche ?

Je l'ai fouillé succinctement tout à l'heure, juste histoire de voir s'il avait une arme sur lui ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse donner sa position.

Je ne l'ai pas fouillé plus en profondeur.

J'ai peur…

Il me fait un petit signe de tête, me désignant la poche sur sa poitrine et je lui arrache presque l'enveloppe de papier kraft plié en deux – je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur les traces brunâtres qui me font froid dans le dos.

A l'intérieur, de simples photos, un peu trop sombres, mais je reconnais immédiatement ma maison, le salon de Mère dans l'aile Est. L'animation n'est pas parfaite, cela sent le numérique à la résolution de base qualité - ce genre d'appareil Moldu moderne n'a jamais fait de bonnes photos sorcières - mais, en cet instant, mon cœur ne se formalise pas de ces défauts. Au contraire, il m'empêche de voir trop parfaitement la cruelle vérité.

Potter a assassiné ma mère.

Il ne l'a même pas abattue froidement, en un éclair : il l'a fait courir, il l'a traquée comme on chasse un animal. Elle a eu le temps de saigner, de souffrir, de faire couler son sang dans toute la pièce.

Sur les photos, une à une, je vois des giclées noirâtres qui coulent sur les murs, je vois le corps de ma mère tomber enfin, inanimé, au sol, sa robe blanche déchirée et maculée de son propre sang.

J'en ai trop vu.

Les clichés tombent à terre, mes doigts se serrent sur ma baguette. Le sang bat à mes tempes, mon crâne semble vouloir exploser et ma vision se trouble de flashs blancs douloureux.

…Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le saigner !

Je lance l'Endoloris mais Potter se libère en un éclair.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander comment il a pu réussir cela que les cordes se jettent sur moi comme des serpents furieux, tentant de m'enserrer. Je parviens à m'en libérer immédiatement en les enflammant : elles tombent en poussière à mes pieds et laissent sur moi des traînées noires et brûlées.

Et Potter est devant moi, droit, fier de lui. Une expression sinistre déforme ses traits.

Il a récupéré sa baguette dans la mêlée. Comme s'il en avait besoin ! Impossible de ne pas comprendre qu'il lançait de la magie instinctive, de la magie sans baguette.

Je me jette désespérément, pleinement, dans le duel, c'est un duel à mort, et je sens que c'est pour moi qu'elle surviendra.

Les sorts fusent, des bruits d'explosions résonnent à mes oreilles. Je suis projeté contre un mur et des gravats m'ensevelissent. Je m'en extirpe avec difficulté, je suffoque. Une poigne de fer me saisit l'avant bras et me projette au sol.

Le voilà, il se penche sur moi, et je tente de contre-attaquer mais chacun de mes sorts se voit détourné de lui, comme glissant sur un imperceptible bouclier huileux, pour détruire un peu plus l'appartement de Pansy.

Je lance un _Avada Kedavra _et, cette fois-ci, Potter transplane dans mon dos et me saisit à la gorge.

« _Electrus_ ! » hurlé-je en déclenchant ce sort qui parcourt mon corps autant que le sien, mais je me sais plus accoutumé à la souffrance que lui : il glapit sous la décharge et me libère.

Je me retourne et invoque un bouclier tandis qu'il m'assaille à nouveau, sans relâche.

Il n'arrête pas.

Il ne cesse de tourner autour de moi, m'oblige à ériger un bouclier complet. Les sorts crépitent à sa surface et des gerbes brillantes m'éblouissent.

Je faiblis, mon bouclier s'estompe.

Je pourrais provoquer ma perte en même temps que la sienne, je connais un sort de suicide pour me faire exploser comme une bombe – on nous apprend ce genre de chose également. Je pourrais transplaner, aussi, fuir, simplement, mais… j'abandonne.

Je lâche ma baguette et tombe à genoux en même temps qu'il achève de faire voler en éclats ma protection magique.

Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je n'en ai plus la force.

Le goût du sang dans ma bouche est acre, capiteux. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je souris. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus versé de larmes. Je suis heureux d'en être finalement encore capable pour elle, pour moi…

Je ferme les yeux et j'accepte mon destin, enfin.

Trop, c'est trop de lutter sans cesse. Je veux bien rendre les armes.

Un mouvement, devant moi : Potter s'approche de moi. Sa baguette se plaque doucement contre ma gorge.

Il me murmure, trop doucement : « L'enfer est fini pour toi, Malfoy. »

Je serre les dents. Il pourrait se dépêcher, sérieusement , au lieu de sortir ses phrases héroïques, mélodramatiques et complètement inutiles.

Je ne suis pas un ancien Poufsouffle que je sache ! Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié rassurante. Je n'ai pas peur, pour une fois que je peux choisir… depuis si longtemps ! Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas peur !

Je tremble…

N'empêche, il avait raison. Je suis sans le souffle, le feu emplit ma poitrine, je halète bruyamment, désespérément.

…Ça y est…

Je l'entends murmurer un sort et ma gorge me brûle de l'intérieur.

Je me sens m'écrouler à terre.

Je me sens partir.

_Je comprends maintenant mes rêves étranges._

_Ce bourbier noir et collant, cette lumière au loin, comme un espoir, et la présence de Potter._

_J'y suis de nouveau, pourtant ce n'est pas un rêve._

_Je marche avec plus de facilité. _

_Mes pas s'enchaînent, je flotte presque… Je me sens si léger... enfin libre._

_La lumière devient plus prenante, elle m'envahit, elle m'a rejoint._

_Je suis enfin dans la lumière, je suis bien._

_Je ne marche plus, je n'ai plus peur._

_Je suis simplement, totalement, merveilleusement bien._

_L'enfer est fini pour moi…_

_**

* * *

A suivre…**_**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voilà… hum, je suis consciente que cette fin doit vous paraître très très aware – comme le dit mon gourou JC. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire trop pour vous rassurer et vous expliquer, maintenant, le pourquoi du comment ! Vous comprenez, ça vous gâcherait le suspense et tout pour la suite ! Argh, quel dilemme ! Rien qu'en vous disant ça j'ai l'impression d'en dire trop… mais de toute façon, vous savez que ça fini bien et en Drarry (dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine) alors ne vous affolez pas, no débandades in ze chambers. ( ou les bureaux ou les bibliothèques ou les facs… ) La suite vous expliquera ce qu'il semble s'être réellement passé… mais qui en fait ne s'est pas tout à fait produit, tout en se faisant, mais qui… bref… je cesse… ****( ndJ : en clair : _« A suivre » _! )**Voilà, voilà… hum, je suis consciente que cette fin doit vous paraître très très aware – comme le dit mon gourou JC. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire trop pour vous rassurer et vous expliquer, maintenant, le pourquoi du comment ! Vous comprenez, ça vous gâcherait le suspense et tout pour la suite ! Argh, quel dilemme ! Rien qu'en vous disant ça j'ai l'impression d'en dire trop… mais de toute façon, vous savez que ça fini bien et en Drarry (dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine) alors ne vous affolez pas, no débandades in ze chambers. ( ou les bureaux ou les bibliothèques ou les facs… ) La suite vous expliquera ce qu'il semble s'être réellement passé… mais qui en fait ne s'est pas tout à fait produit, tout en se faisant, mais qui… bref… je cesse… 

Une review ?

Ça ne vous coûte rien, mais c'est quand même mon chocolat, ma récompense… Comme le susucre du dada qui a fait un joli saut.

J'ai fait un joli saut ? Un périlleux ? Un douteux ? Un scabreux ? J'ai fait un plat ?

Mdr ! Je fais une Darkfic et, ensuite, je fais la conne dans ma note d'auteur ! Enfin, ça détend…

Bisous à tous !

**Levia**

**PS :** Ne laissez pas tomber cette fic ! Jili-Chan et moi, on vous aime et on ne veut que votre bonheur ! Si si… ( Merci Jilian de me traduire cette fic en si beau français ! Je t'aime, Bêta-lect-love Powa ! Et toi oussi, Lysi-Chan de mon cœur – si tu pouvais laisser des reviews comme au temps d'antan, ce serait top. )

**Pour les RAR, je les fais désormais comme FF le désire, alors loggez-vous ou alors laissez votre e-mail.**


	4. Chap4: Plafond inconnu

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**Draco's Deturn**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**

* * *

Auteur: **Leviathoune 

**Genre:** Aventure / Drama / Romance, Drarry, M, Fic à chapitre, POV de Dray.

**Résumé:** Les plans de capture de Draco ont complètement échoué. Le Survivant était bien trop puissant. Narcissa semble avoir été assassinée et Draco a perdu sa raison de combattre, il a ployé les genoux et pleuré devant Harry, n'attendant plus que la mort, la délivrance. Mais que s'est-il réellement passé ?

**

* * *

Draco's Deturn: Chapitre 4, plafond inconnu...**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. 

Trop de lumière… c'est douloureux. Je les referme.

J'ai mal… partout. Je me sens… vaseux.

Je tente d'ouvrir à nouveau les paupières.

Devant moi… le monde s'étale. Il est blanc…

C'est un plafond, je pense. Tout blanc… avec quelques lézardes, une toile d'araignée… une tache d'humidité.

Un plafond normal. Tout à fait normal.

Je cligne des yeux.

Encore.

Je m'habitue.

Encore, encore et encore…

Oh, putain de merde ! Soudain, je réalise.

Ma respiration s'accélère et je me redresse brusquement.

Une douleur cuisante me vrille le cerveau. Je voudrais porter les mains à mon crâne, gémir.

Au lieu de cela, je m'empresse de jeter des regards affolés tout autour de moi.

Où suis-je, bon sang !

Sans doute dans une sorte d'hôpital, cela crève les yeux.

La pièce est blanche, voir grisâtre. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, la lumière est simplement présente, diffuse et blafarde.

Je suis allongé dans un lit grinçant, en fer terni. Je suis drapé dans des linges rêches et aussi blanc grisâtre que le reste.

Un autre lit est à coté du mien. Tout est parfaitement symétrique et deux petites tables de chevet trônent de part et d'autre, simples mais encombrées d'un fatras médical. Deux chaises, simples également, remplissent, en quelque sorte, les coins vides de la pièce.

Il y a des vêtements pliés sur l'une d'elle. Ce sont peut être les miens - je crois reconnaître le jean's bleu vert délavé, et le pull noir que je portais cette journée-là.

Les souvenirs me reviennent subitement.

Je bondis hors de mon lit et m'empêtre dans des tuyaux fins qui parcourent mon corps dévêtu.

J'arrache l'aiguille d'une perfusion qui saillait sous la peau de mon avant-bras droit. Le sang perle mais je n'en ai cure.

J'agrippe la poche de liquide jaunâtre qui pend au bout de sa potence et déchiffre rapidement l'inscription sur son étiquette, puis soupire de soulagement. Ce n'était que du Sérum nutritif.

J'aurais pu le deviner à sa couleur et à sa texture, mais mon esprit est trop embrouillé. Et de toute façon, il pourrait y avoir autre chose ajouté dans cette poche. Je ne peux me fier à son étiquette.

Je suis en territoire ennemi – puisque je n'ai d'ami nul part. Logique.

Mon esprit se met en marche, enfin, et des questions me taraudent aussitôt.

Depuis combien de jours suis-je là ?

Vu le niveau de liquide dans la poche transparente, cela doit faire quelques temps que je végète dans ce lit.

Pourquoi m'a t-on laissé dormir si longtemps ?

Etais-je mal fichu au point de ne pas être en état de subir un interrogatoire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Un vertige me fait chavirer.

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux que me retenir au montant du lit en attendant que ça passe.

Je jure dans ma barbe – et c'est le cas de le dire, pour une fois, une barbe de quelques jours me démange la mâchoire. Je déteste cette sensation, j'ai toujours détesté ça. Et puis c'est… laid.

Où est ma baguette ?

Soyons lucide, ils – qui qu'ils soient – me l'ont prise.

Il est plus que temps que je m'habille et que je trouve le moyen de m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver mais une évasion à poil a encore moins de chance de réussir.

Pourquoi suis-je nu au juste ?

Ne devrais-je pas avoir une blouse ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Je me lève en prenant garde de ne pas refaire de mouvement brusque et déplie les vêtements sur la chaise. J'enfile un caleçon et mon jean's aussi vite que je peux.

Je m'apprête à enfiler un tee-shirt lorsque la poignée de la porte de ma chambre commence à tourner.

Je bondis silencieusement et me place derrière la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvre vers moi.

Quelqu'un passe la porte avec nonchalance. J'attends qu'il entre complètement, puis les évènements s'enchaînent plus vite que je n'ai le temps de les imaginer.

J'agrippe la silhouette par les cheveux et projette sa tête de toutes mes forces contre l'encadrement de la porte. Elle a à peine le temps de pousser un cri fugace, qu'elle s'écroule, le visage ruisselant de sang.

Pas très coriace… mais ce n'était qu'une jeune fille. J'y suis peut être allé trop fort. Elle semble avoir à peu près mon âge - une infirmière si j'en crois ses vêtements.

Je l'attrape sous les aisselles, la tire à l'intérieur et referme la porte discrètement.

Je commence à la fouiller à la recherche d'une baguette. En vain…

Evidemment, elle n'allait pas venir soigner quelqu'un comme moi en possession d'une arme, cela aurait été stupide.

Sur elle, dans une poche, il n'y a qu'une seringue dans un emballage de plastique transparent ainsi qu'une fiole fermée par un capuchon d'aluminium.

Je lis l'étiquette. Il y est écrit que ce sont des _immunologiae curata._

Je hausse les épaules, déchire l'emballage et enclenche l'aiguille dans la seringue, perce le flacon de médicament et absorbe toute la quantité de liquide bleu acide. Je me fais la piqûre moi-même.

Cela ne peut pas me faire de mal, de toute façon.

Je remarque, pour la première fois, un bandage particulièrement épais qui recouvre mon avant bras gauche.

Cela est étrange car je ne me crois pas blessé à cet endroit-là. J'ai beau passer la main sur le bandage, je ne ressens absolument aucune sensation douloureuse. Sans doute est-ce simplement pour dissimuler la marque. Le bandage a l'air magique…

Mais je suis loin d'avoir le temps de me poser des questions à ce sujet. Je l'enlèverai simplement plus tard, quand j'aurai trouvé une baguette. Je n'ai plus le temps de tergiverser.

Je me lève et enfile tee-shirt et pull. Chaussettes et chaussures.

Puis, je me tourne vers l'infirmière toujours évanouie et lui ôte sa blouse.

Je ramasse son corps et la met dans mon lit en la couvrant complètement. Je place la perfusion en la coinçant sous son corps pour donner l'illusion que je suis toujours alité.

Je fais un petit tour par la salle de bain, enfile la blouse de médicomage et m'assure que ma gueule paraisse un minimum correcte – maudite barbe !

Je remonte mon col roulé pour cacher les marques de brûlures et les pansements sur mon cou.

Potter n'a vraiment pas fait semblant.

Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je vivant ?

Il m'a loupé et puis dans un éclair de lucidité, il m'a ramené avec lui, je ne sais où, pour m'interroger ?

Je n'ai pas de baguette, mais qu'importe. Il faut que je me taille. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je glisse le badge de la fille dans l'une de mes poches et ouvre la porte.

Un couloir s'étend de part et d'autre. Je ne vois aucune sortie, seulement une enfilade de portes comme la mienne. Je ne sais pas où aller, mais il faut bien prendre une décision sinon je risquerais de paraître suspect.

Je décide de prendre à droite, à tout hasard.

Je marche pendant un moment, essayant de repérer une issue un peu différente parmi toute cette suite de portes identiques.

Oh, putain de merde ! Quelqu'un vient de sortir d'une chambre devant moi, à quelques mètres.

Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

Je fais comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé et continue ma route.

Le type me voit, évidemment. Il s'approche et me fait un signe. Il est encore plus jeune que l'infirmière que j'ai assommée.

Bon sang, ils les recrutent où leurs médicomages !

« Salut ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Je lui fais un simple signe de tête, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas d'humeur à engager une discussion. Peine perdue.

« On ne se connaît pas il me semble ? Je viens d'arriver, je m'appelle Mike. Et toi ? » reprend-t-il, aussitôt.

A son accent, je dirais qu'il est américain.

« Je m'appelle Jonathan. » maugrée-je en me demandant si je ne devrais pas me débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. « Je ne suis pas ici depuis très longtemps non plus. »

« Tu es allemand ? » me demande-t-il. « Tu as un petit accent slave. Etun air arien. »

Je hausse les épaules, il me sourit.

Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin.

« Y'en a du boulot ici, hein ? J'ai à ma charge une vingtaine de patients, tu te rends compte ? Même des cas très graves ! Tu t'occupes de combien de personnes toi ? » me fait-il en marchant dans la direction où j'allais.

Je le suis, l'air de rien, comme si je savais parfaitement où je voulais aller.

« Pas beaucoup. Mais ce sont des prisonniers. » murmuré-je, l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sans trop en dire.

« Des Mangemorts ? Ho, ce ne doit pas être de tout repos ! » me fait-il admiratif. « Je n'en ai vu aucun, moi. Ils sont comment ? »

« Hum… Vraiment très très… vilains. »

Je soupire. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je suis pas obligé de faire !

Cet idiot sort sa baguette et jongle avec en minaudant, comme quoi les Mangemorts ne lui font pas peur, qu'il est allé à Salem, lui, et que c'est la meilleure école du monde.

La baguette monte et descend devant mon nez, je me sens presque hypnotisé. Je la saisis au vol et lui décoche un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Il n'est pas tout à fait sonné, son regard se fait horrifié et je le frappe encore dans l'estomac pour l'empêcher de crier. Il s'écroule enfin, suffoqué.

Est-ce que sa baguette va me convenir ? Je la teste aussitôt sur lui avec un sort de _Silencio_.

Tout me semble correcte, le sort fonctionne à la perfection.

Je ricane en le regardant se tordre à mes pieds. Mais quel idiot !

Maintenant que j'ai une baguette, je me sens un peu plus confiant. En plus, il m'a indiqué vaguement la direction à prendre.

Je me demande si je peux prendre le risque de transplaner puisque je ne connais rien de ce lieu. Ce serait passablement douloureux de finir à moitié encastré dans un mur… Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Je ne suis pas encore totalement au pied du mur : les solutions de dernière minute peuvent attendre. Je ferais bien mieux de remettre le gars sur pied et de le mettre sous _Imperium_ pour qu'il m'indique la sortie vite fait.

C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu pour le moment, aussi je m'apprête à lui jeter le sort lorsque je vois qu'il a quelque chose dans la main : une ampoule de verre orangé classique.

Tout se produit en une fraction de seconde : je fronce les sourcils, il casse avec son pouce un coin de l'ampoule et…

« **ALERTE, UN INTRUS S'INFILTRE DANS LA BASE ! ALERTE, UN INTRUS S'INFILTR…** » hurle l'objet enchanté, d'une manière absolument impressionnante.

Haletant, je détruis la fiole tapageuse du talon. Mais trop tard. On ne peut pas transplaner ici, je viens de m'en rendre compte au moment où l'alerte a retenti. Il doit y avoir une sorte de barrière magique qui entoure le bâtiment. Putain !

J'attrape le merdeux par lescheveux et me mets dos au mur en le tenant devant moi, la baguette contre sa gorge.

Un homme transplane juste devant moi. Un autre puis un autre puis un autre et ainsi de suite…

Une véritable armada de sorciers forme un demi-cercle autour de moi et ils me tiennent en joue avec leurs baguettes.

« Relâche-le, Malfoy ! » hurle l'un d'entre eux. L'homme semble être un meneur. Il m'est aussi bizarrement familier. Le ton de sa voix m'indique clairement qu'il me connaît.

C'est certainement un ancien mec de Poudlard. Aussi, je le regarde mieux et le reconnaît, tandis que je resserre ma poigne sur la gorge de mon otage.

« Scalpel ! » dis-je distinctement en le fusillant du regard. Une lame courte et lumineuse sort de ma baguette, je l'applique contre la gorge de l'américain à l'en faire saigner. « Osez tirer. Que ce soit un _Avada kedavra_ ou un vulgaire _Stupefix_, je lui trancherai la gorge dans ma chute ! »

Je souris alors qu'ils baissent leurs baguettes sous une injonction de celui qui, incroyablement, est leur chef.

« A quoi bon, Malfoy ? Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, nous t'encerclons. Tu as du bien comprendre que tu ne pouvais transplaner. Si tu le saignes, nous te tuerons à notre tour et tu n'auras rien gagné ! N'as tu pas compris ce que nous t'offrons ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Londubat ! Potter a tué ma mère ! Je n'accepterai rien de vous, je préfère largement crever ! »

Je pousse l'américain dans leurs bras.

L'instant d'après, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient sans doute à me stupéfixer, j'érige un bouclier autour de moi. Les sorts glissent et ricochent sur la surface translucide, lisse et violacée.

Bientôt ils me lanceront des sorts mortels, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je m'agenouille et pose la main à plat sur le sol en murmurant une incantation.

J'invoque une sorte de créature monstrueuse - moitié réalité, moitié illusion - qui les occupera un bon moment. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer comme sortilège mais diablement efficace – un truc de Mangemorts à n'en pas douter.

J'ai seulement quelques minutes devant moi pour m'enfuir avant qu'ils n'en viennent à bout. Un autre sort défonce le sol et mon corps passe à travers le plafond et atterrit lourdement au milieu d'un monceau de gravats dans une pièce inconnue.

Les clameurs du combat me parviennent et résonnent à travers le trou du plafond : des bruits de lutte massive, des cris bestiaux et humains, quelque chose de lourd cogne régulièrement contre les murs et se déplace. Je sens presque le sol trembler, parfois.

Je regarde autour de moi, vite ! Trouver une issue !

Mais…

Oh… putain… de… merde…

La chance n'est décidément pas du tout de mon côté. Mais l'a-t-elle seulement déjà été un jour ? Je suis en droit de me poser cette question, bordel !

La pièce est large, très large. Et bondée !

Il y a des tables, des chaises, des plateaux repas et une bonne centaine de paires d'yeux sont tournés vers moi.

Après m'agenouiller et jeter les armes devant Potter, fallait-il vraiment que je me retrouve seul devant toute son escadrille ? Ma mort n'était pas assez humiliante comme ça ? Il fallait vraiment en rajouter une couche !

Putain de destin de merde !

Londubat et les autres, un peu dépenaillés après le combat à l'étage au-dessus, transplanent autour de moi alors que je n'ai même pas tenté d'esquisser le moindre geste pour m'enfuir.

« Malfoy, écoute-moi bien maintenant ! » me hurle Londubat comme s'il avait peur que je fasse une énorme connerie irréparable – comme lancer des _Avada Kedavra_ dans tous les sens ou m'autodétruire dans une explosion. Et il a bien raison d'avoir peur, c'est justement la seule alternative qui me reste, non ? « Ta mère n'est pas morte, elle est avec nous ! Quelqu'un est parti la chercher, alors reste calme, je t'en prie. Tout va s'arranger. »

La fureur m'envahit. Si je dois faire un carnage, je commencerai par cette pourriture de menteur !

« Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Potter m'a montré les photos ! » hurlé-je d'une voie tremblante en brandissant ma baguette. « Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué de ses mains ! »

La salle entière gronde d'étonnement, voir de rage.

« Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! » crie quelqu'un, outré.

Je serre les dents.

Londubat tend les bras devant lui, paumes ouvertes, comme pour calmer la foule qui s'insurge. Mais c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, c'est moi qu'il ne lâche pas du regard.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaye de me dire. J'ai vu le sang ! J'ai vu les photos ! Elle courait, tombait, perdait son sang !

« Non, non, il ne l'a pas fait, Malfoy. » reprend-t-il. « Il te l'a dit et il t'a montré des photos truquées. Mais il n'aurait pas du te dire les choses comme ça. Il s'est vengé de toi, c'est tout. Ta mère n'a pas été blessée par Harry, ni par aucun d'entre nous. Au contraire ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. La baguette au bout de ma main tremble et chacun peut voir cela.

Je crois que je dois avoir l'air passablement horrifié et vraiment pas rassurant si j'analyse bien les approches de Londubat. On dirait qu'il essaye de rassurer un chien enragé pris dans un piège à loup.

« Ce que nous voulions, c'était te libérer. Nous savions que tu étais Mangemort parce que Tu-Sais-Qui te faisait chanter à cause de tes parents. Nous sommes allé voir ta mère et elle a joué le jeu avec nous pour te donner cette possibilité. Pour le monde sorcier, toi et elle, vous êtes morts, tu comprends maintenant ? »

Je secoue la tête négativement, mais c'est un geste plus machinal qu'autre chose.

Une fille s'approche de moi doucement et me tend la Gazette du Sorcier. D'un _Accio_, je fais venir ce torchon jusqu'à moi.

Il date de quatre jours mais ils ne m'ont pas menti, apparemment… on est vraiment… morts, si j'en crois le gros titre et les photos.

**La Famille Malfoy s'éteint, c'est un empire qui s'écroule.**

Je peux revoir ma mère courir puis tomber dans son sang. Ma photo à moi est moins traumatisante. J'ai les yeux fermés et le visage défait, visiblement à la suite d'un violent combat. Du sang coule de ma bouche, de mon nez, et de plusieurs autres coupures. Puis, je me vois m'écrouler sous un éclair qui m'atteint à la gorge.

Je porte machinalement la main à mon cou brûlé. J'en ressens encore la douleur et c'est vrai que j'ai l'air tout à fait mort sous cet éclair-là.

Les photos sont de très mauvaise qualité, serait-ce parce que… ce n'est qu'une mascarade ?

« Mais ça ne sert à rien… » murmuré-je en portant la main à mon bras gauche. « La Marque des Ténèbres… Elle est toujours présente, le Maître sait que je ne suis pas mort. Il sait que je suis toujours… à lui. Il sait toujours où je suis et Il peut me rappeler à lui n'importe quand. Nous sommes toujours reliés, on ne peut pas briser cela ! »

Mes paroles sonnent comme celle d'un fanatique dites comme ça, mais mon ton de voix parle pour moi.

« Non, c'est vrai. On ne peut pas faire disparaître la Marque. Mais le pansement... Le pansement est assez puissant pour contenir son pouvoir. » explique Londubat.

Je caresse comme un maniaque mon avant-bras en secouant la tête, incrédule.

« Mais c'est impossible, comment… comment un vulgaire pansement pourrait… mais c'est impossible. »

« Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, Malfoy, mais je peux t'assurer que ça marche. Tu te rappelles de MacNair ? »

J'acquiesce avant de répondre lentement : « Il… Il est mort, il y a presque un an et demi. »

« Non, il est ici. Ici ! Dans notre base ! Ne serions-nous pas détruits depuis longtemps si Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait connaître l'emplacement de nos prisonniers ? »

« Non… Non ! Il… Il a dit lui même, Il nous l'a dit… Et puis… qui me dit que c'est la vérité ? Je n'ai même pas vu ma mère. Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Alors où est-elle ? Si elle était ici tout ce temps? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas auprès de moi à mon réveil ? C'est complètement illogique ! »

« C'est que… » fait-il gêné avant de poursuivre en me voyant durcir ma poigne sur ma baguette. « Elle non plus, elle n'allait pas très bien. Un peu comme toi. Elle avait besoin de soins. »

Le silence s'installe entre nous deux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de l'assemblée qui ne cesse de murmurer, en me scrutant du regard comme un animal de foire prêt à faire un tour. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais parfois quelques visages.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, bon sang !

Je ne sais même plus ce que je dois penser et mes vertiges me reprennent.

C'est alors que j'entends sa voix.

« Draco ! »

Je relève la tête à cet appel.

« Maman… » murmuré-je en m'avançant.

Des hommes me retiennent brusquement et je les repousse en leur donnant ma baguette pour qu'ils me laissent en paix.

« Draco ! Draco ! »

Cette fois, ils me laissent la rattraper. Et je la vois enfin, ma mère… maman…

C'était bien vrai.

Londubat ne m'avait donc pas menti : elle est belle et bien vivante et plutôt… mal en point également.

Elle n'a même pas pris le temps de s'habiller décemment ou de se coiffer. Elle est vêtue d'une blouse et d'un peignoir bleu pâle mal refermé. Une fille la tient par le bras et la traîne derrière elle mais dès qu'elle me voit, elle la lâche et court dans ma direction.

Ce qu'elle est belle…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Elle se dépêche d'aller vers moi et je peux voir que le chagrin a creusé des cernes presque aussi grandes que les miennes sous ses yeux. D'ailleurs, elle pleure en ce moment même, mais son sourire est plus rayonnant que tout ce qui m'a été donné de voir depuis bien longtemps.

Elle trébuche sur son peignoir et je la rattrape dans mes bras. Et je la serre aussi fort que je peux et elle en fait de même avec moi… Et Seigneur, que c'est bon !

Je crois que je pleure vraiment à présent et que je souris tout autant qu'elle.

Apparemment, si j'en crois les murmures et les reniflements, le spectacle que nous offrons, ma mère et moi, donne à certaines personnes tout le loisir de s'émouvoir.

Après tout… je peux imaginer ce qu'ils doivent penser et ressentir en nous voyant ainsi, tout les deux.

Nous étions des Malfoy, grande famille respectée forcée d'être du mauvais côté - selon eux - de cette putain de guerre.

Nous nous pavanions autrefois, dans nos beaux atours. Et ils nous jalousaient.

Puis nous avons tout perdu. Tout.

Personne ne pensait que quoi que ce soit puisse nous être plus précieux que notre grandeur et notre fric. Pourtant nous avions perdu bien plus que cela, je le sais, moi…

Et tous ceux-là, assemblés, nous voyant habillés comme des moins que rien, le visage défait et en larmes, enlacés, en train de nous murmurer des phrases hystériques…

Oui, je peux imaginer que, ces sales cons, ça les rende larmoyants.

Eux aussi aimeraient sans doute retrouver une personne chère, disparue dans cette guerre.

Et même un ennemi peut être attendrissant lorsqu'il fait preuve d'humanité en pleurant dans les bras de sa mère.

Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que symbolise une mère retrouvant son fils unique vivant quand il lui a été pris par la guerre ?

Je ne crois même pas en être tellement conscient moi-même. Cela me semble trop… grand.

Je la serre simplement contre moi en pleurant… nous sommes même tombés à genoux.

« Draco. » fait une voix dans mon dos que je crois reconnaître.

J'essuie les larmes sur mon visage et me tourne vers la personne.

« Théo ? » fis-je, interloqué.

Il me tend la main et me redresse pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pansy m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de toi. »

Il me fait un grand sourire, aussi éclatant qu'autrefois, en me tapant dans le dos.

« Oui, j'ai disparu de la circulation. Je suis une sorte d'intendant ici. » me dit-il. « C'est plus pratique de ne plus exister pour récolter tout ce qu'il faut pour faire fonctionner toute une base. »

Je prend ma mère par la taille et la rapproche de moi pour lui faire comprendre par mes gestes que je suis toujours là et poursuis avec Théo.

« Je me disais aussi… je ne te voyais pas en combattant. Mais… je ne te voyais pas non plus prendre parti. »

« Et si. Il fallait bien. » fait-il en haussant des épaules. « Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai des… projets. Je préfère simplement œuvrer pour le côté qui me permettra de les réaliser un jour. »

J'acquiesce et je souris.

« Evidemment… »

Autour de nous, certains se remettent à manger en parlant de nous ouvertement. Je comprends que Théo ne doit pas être très aimé mais qu'il fournit un boulot hors pair. Ce mec a un QI de génie, il est mieux organisé que personne et sait comment se faire aimer des gens dont il a besoin. C'est un manipulateur de première.

Je suis certain que cette base ne doit jamais manquer de rien avec un ancien Serpentard tel que lui. Il suffit de les regarder se nourrir… ça se voit qu'ils n'ont pas souvent faim.

Londubat, et les hommes qui m'ont encerclé au début, sont toujours attroupés autour de nous et me tiennent toujours en joue. Mais je m'en moque bien, à présent.

« Tu sais, Dray. Tu n'étais pas censé te réveiller aujourd'hui. A cause de ton état, les médicomages t'avaient plongé dans un sommeil forcé, pour que tu récupères. » me fait Théo en les montrant d'un geste de la main. « Tu as déclenché une belle pagaille. Si j'ai bien compris, Harry t'a vraiment fait croire que Cissa était morte ? »

J'acquiesce et ma mère resserre ses mains sur mon bras. Elle se tourne vers Londubat et l'accuse du regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas très fidèle à votre parole. » murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible mais grave.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu. » tente-t-il de se justifier, mal à l'aise. « Comme je l'ai dit à Draco, Harry a sans doute voulu se venger de lui. »

Je détaille mieux Londubat. Il est étrange de le voir en meneur mais il en a la prestance. Il est devenu grand et assez carré des épaules. Il ne semble plus avoir une once de graisse de son ancienne bedaine. Sa mâchoire est volontaire. Ses yeux, qui montraient autrefois la peur et tout le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui, sont à présent doux et impérieux à la fois. Ses cheveux, tout aussi bruns que le sont ses yeux, sont coupés courts et tombent souplement de part et d'autre de son crâne, encadrant son visage déterminé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Neville Londubat incarner un jour le parfait Gryffondor : droit, fier et courageux combattant.

Je me sens encore plus minable en comparaison. Il est même plus grand que moi !

Je grimace de dégoût, ce qui ne lui échappe pas. Il pense que je dois le mépriser tout autant qu'à l'époque de Poudlard.

« Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de vous faire regagner vos chambres. Vous n'êtes, tous les deux, pas en état de faire un scandale. » assène-t-il en faisant signe à ses hommes de nous encadrer pour nous ramener à l'étage.

Une infirmière commence à entraîner ma mère dans une direction différente de celle où m'emmène ma garde, et j'ai à peine le temps de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille que je me fais traîner de force à mon tour.

Nous sommes prisonniers, pourtant elle me sourit tendrement.

Elle semble si heureuse…

Théo reste à mes côtés.

Lui aussi a beaucoup grandi. Il semble plus viril aussi, mais à peine. Sa mâchoire est un peu moins fine qu'autrefois mais reste tout de même délicate. Ses épaules se sont un peu élargies mais il est surtout très fin et élancé. Ses cheveux savamment sculptés tirent toujours sur le gris-bleu et ses yeux sur l'ambre orangé. Et il a encore le sourire de son enfance et ces étoiles particulières qui brillent toujours dans ses yeux.

Il voit que je l'observe et se tourne vers moi pour me sourire.

« Tu aimes la vue, Dray ? »

Je secoue la tête, amusé.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. »

« Arrête de dire des conneries, je sais ce que je suis devenu. Pansy, elle-même, m'a dit que… » Mais soudain, je réalise et m'alarme. « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Pansy, au fait ? Potter a détruit sa maison. Si l'on pense que je suis mort, le ministère doit penser qu'elle est dans le coup. »

Je m'arrête et le dévisage. Un homme derrière moi me pousse rudement en avant. Je me retourne et le dévisage, furieux.

« Arrête de me bousculer ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une baguette pour t'en foutre une ? » lui craché-je au visage.

L'homme cherche du regard l'approbation de Londubat mais celui-ci lève la main pour l'apaiser. Décidément, il adore faire ce putain de geste !

« C'est bon. Malfoy ne doit pas être traité comme n'importe quel Mangemort. Pensez que c'est… un invité. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » fit-je, ironique. « Honnêtement, Londubat, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Bizarrement, il me regarde comme s'il en était persuadé. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous que je ne comprends pas.

Finalement, on arrive de nouveau devant la porte de ma chambre.

Je me souviens enfin de l'infirmière et ressort le badge de ma poche. Je regarde le nom : Muline Shetland.

« Au fait… » Je jette le badge et Londubat l'attrape au vol. « Je crois que j'ai amoché cette fille. »

Il regarde le badge et me fusille du regard.

Je hausse les épaules, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à Potter.

Un homme entre dans la pièce et s'approche de mon lit pour prendre le pouls de la fille toujours inconsciente.

« Elle est vivante. Sa blessure est superficielle mais elle a beaucoup saigné. » fait l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je l'emmène. »

Londubat pointe son doigt vers moi avant de gronder quelques consignes.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, j'attends de toi un minimum de bonnes manières, Malfoy. Je ne tolèrerai plus aucun débordement de ta part. Tu dois avant tout te reposer pour reprendre des forces et prouver que l'on peut avoir confiance en toi. Tu peux circuler librement dans le bâtiment sans pour autant fouiner, cela s'entend. » Il attrape Théo par le bras et le pousse devant moi. « Ton ami Nott te fera visiter quand tu voudras. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il te montrera la chambre de ta mère et tout ce que tu es autorisé à voir. Il y a une salle de lecture, une salle de sport et même une salle d'entraînement. »

« Comment pourrais-je m'entraîner sur quoi que ce soit sans ma baguette ? » lui demandé-je.

Il repointe son doigt sur moi. Je n'aime pas ça… du tout.

« Au risque de me répéter, Malfoy, tu auras ta baguette quand tu auras prouvé que l'on peut te faire parfaitement confiance. Mais si tu veux venir en salle d'entraînement, on t'en prêtera toujours une là-bas, sur place. De nouveaux adversaires sont toujours les bienvenus et personne n'est assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître l'enseignement que tu peux nous apporter en nous faisant l'honneur de ta présence. »

Londubat exécute un demi-tour qui fait onduler sa longue cape bleu nuit. Il fait un signe impérieux et ses hommes le suivent docilement hors de la chambre. Il me jette un dernier regard qui veut dire _tiens-toi tranquille_ et me laisse seul avec Théo.

Je soupire.

« Il a la classe, hein ? Ça doit te surprendre, non ? » fait Théo en me regardant avec un petit air amusé.

« Mouais, je dois bien l'admettre. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

J'ôte la blouse et la jette dans un coin.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » me demandé-je pour moi-même en me frottant le menton.

Théo s'assoie à côté de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je frissonne à ce contact amical.

« Et si… Et si tu ne faisais rien ? »

Sa voix est si douce, mais…

« Je ne peux pas croire que l'on n'attende plus rien de moi. » soufflé-je, incrédule.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je crois que tu risques de subir un interrogatoire d'ici peu. Et puis… Londubat a clairement fait comprendre qu'il comptait te voir en salle d'entraînement dès que tu auras pris un peu de repos. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas pressés d'écouter ce que je pourrais avoir à dire ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne soient pas pressés. » me sourit Théo. « C'est qu'ils attendent le bon moment. » Il pose son index sur sa bouche et me fait comprendre par ce signe que c'est un secret.

« Le bon moment ? Où est Potter ? »

« Justement… » souffle-t-il en ne rajoutant rien.

Je soupire.

« Nous somme surveillés, n'est ce pas ? »

« Exact. » Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je caresse le pansement sur mon avant-bras gauche.

« Est-ce vrai ce qu'ils m'ont dit ? A propos de la Marque… »

Il acquiesce.

« Oui, c'est exact. » Il frôle l'emplacement où elle doit se trouver, marquée à jamais sur ma peau. « Je ne peux pas te dire comment ça marche. Je ne suis même pas sûr que quiconque ici le sache vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui l'a créé ? »

« … je ne sais pas. »

Je ne sais pas s'il me cache quelque chose ou s'il ne sait vraiment rien. Dans tout les cas, je n'apprendrais rien de plus.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Demain, je te montrerai la base. Tu sais, tu n'es pas en très bonne santé, Dray.»

Je hausse les sourcils, narquois, et il fait mine de me donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Il se lève pour s'en aller mais je le retiens par la main. Il se retourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, Théo. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui lui était arrivé. A Pansy. »

Il dégage sa main, il ne sourit plus du tout.

« Elle a été arrêtée, elle et son ami, mais aussi son Maître et tous les employés de l'artillerie où elle travaillait. Certains ont été relâchés, mais son Maître et elle sont encore en train d'être interrogés. Le ministère les soupçonne de fournir en armes les Mangemorts. »

« Et c'est vrai ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Oui, ils ont parfois fourni des Mangemorts. Tu penses bien qu'ils allaient au plus offrant. J'ai tenté de faire des transactions avec elle, mais bien souvent ils étaient trop cher pour nous. » Il se remet à sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Au pire, ils devront créer des armes pour le ministère jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Et avec elle de notre côté, même de force, c'est un très grand atout qui vient de nous être alloué. » Il me fait un sourire encore plus grand. « Par contre tu as sûrement foutu son mariage en l'air, haha ! Sacré Draco ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller chez elle ? » Il me donne une grande tape dans le dos et se penche vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille. « Elle te manquait la petite Pansy et son fanatisme débordant pour toi ? Si tu veux te faire une fille, je crois que t'as tapé dans l'œil de ton infirmière, hahaha ! »

Je le repousse en riant un peu. Mais mon éclat de rire sonne comme un jappement éraillé.

Il s'en va enfin et me laisse seul. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Et bien…

C'est ce qu'on appelle un tournant dans une vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire. Je crois que je ne réalise pas très bien. Dans ma tête flotte encore le sourire et le parfum de ma mère.

Je souris moi aussi et ferme les yeux.

Machinalement, je caresse encore ce pansement épais et étrange.

Quelqu'un a réussi à contenir le pouvoir de Voldemort avec une simple bande enchantée.

Je n'ai jamais entendu information plus incroyable ! Qui aurait bien pu faire une telle chose ?

Je me demande également ce que peut bien faire Potter.

Je me demande aussi… si je dois le remercier ou bien lui faire une tête au carré.

Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais plus que penser, comment envisager mon avenir.

_Et si tu ne faisais rien ?_ Les paroles de Théo résonnent dans ma tête.

Je pense que je vais suivre son conseil et me laisser simplement porter par les évènements… seulement en attendant d'y voir plus clair.

Mon menton me démange. Merde, j'aurai du demander à Théo de me dépanner d'un sortilège pour être rasé…

Je lui demanderai demain… à la première heure.

Je m'endors… enfin… d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

_**

* * *

A suivre…**_**

* * *

BONUS INEDIT PAR ARTOUNG - ****Scène coupée :**

* * *

Quelqu'un vient de sortir d'une chambre devant moi, à quelques mètres.

Merde !

Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

Je sifflote innocemment, et fais comme si de rien de spécial ne se passait.

Le type me voit évidemment.

Blond, les cheveux dans le vent, à peine plus vieux que moi et une dent de squale en pendentif.

Bon sang, ils les recrutent où leurs médicomages ?

« Salut, on ne se connaît pas il me semble ? Je viens d'arriver, je m'appelle Brice. Et toi ? »

A son accent, je dirais qu'il vient de Nice.

« Je m'appelle Dimitri Ksakovich, camarade ! » dis-je avec mon meilleur accent russe. « Et je viens de notre sainte terre de Russie. »

**

* * *

NDA :** MDR, la scène coupée ! 

Et bien voilà un chapitre qui s'achève. Il n'était pas très dur à écrire, celui-là, mais de toute façon quand je suis chez Artoung, je suis toujours inspirée. Par contre, j'ai mis beaucoup de soin à me relire encore et encore après l'avoir fini. Et, au final, il n'était pas si facile.

Comme il est la charnière, où plutôt, le commencement du changement dans la vie de Dray, je le voulais réussi.

Aussi, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faite-moi part de vos critiques pour la suite.

Je peux déjà vous dire, mais je pense que ça se sent un peu, que dans le chapitre suivant, Dray va être de nouveau confronté à Harry. Je me demande ce que vous attendez de cette rencontre… Reviews ! Kiaaaa !

Je vous embrasse très très fort.

Levia.

**PS :** Merci Ishtar, et ma toute nouvelle bêta que je sens que je vais adorer : Phaine.


	5. Chap5: La base

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêtas: **BlackSharne et Sinelune.

**Genre:** Aventure / Drama / Romance, Drarry, M, Fic à chapitre, POV de Dray.

**Résumé:** Draco s'est réveillé en terrain ennemi. Il a tenté de s'enfuir mais Neville Londubat lui a tout expliqué : Harry Potter n'avait pas tué sa mère mais mis en scène sa mort, tout comme il l'a fait pour lui. Il a un étrange pansement à son bras qui le cacherait aux yeux de Voldemort. Tout cela est bien étrange mais une chose est sûre, il peut enfin prendre un peu de repos, apparemment en sécurité.

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 5, la base...

Le matin, lorsque je me réveille, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que ma vie est devenue fondamentalement différente.

Pendant les longues secondes où ma conscience émerge, mes yeux papillonnent et tombent sur ce même plafond trop blanc et à chaque fois je me demande alors : _Où suis- je ?_

Puis je réalise…

Cela fait des jours que je suis, en quelque sorte, sorti d'affaire. Ma mère et la résistance ont passé un accord – je préfère les nommer ainsi plutôt que l'Ordre du Phœnix, c'est d'un ridicule !

Je sais à présent que je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Aux yeux du gouvernement notre famille est éteinte – mon père ne compte plus, il a perdu tout droit en étant arrêté et jeté en prison à perpétuité.

J'ai pu lire dans la gazette du sorcier à quel point la rafle au manoir Malfoy leur a été profitable. Les Aurors ont même eut droit à une prime de risque.

N'est-ce pas fabuleux ?

Je sais aussi que ma mère n'a hésité à aucun moment pour prendre cette décision - bien qu'elle ait suivit la résistance en emportant toute sorte d'objets de valeur.

Elle m'a aussi confié la clef d'un compte à Gringott sous son nom de jeune fille.

Elle m'a dit que je ne manquerai jamais de rien. Que tout irait bien.

Ce genre de pensées me plonge dans une profonde perplexité.

Je sens le Malfoy au fond de moi qui se débat quelque part. Il est dans une rage folle de perdre autant.

Mais je l'écoute à peine. Je le regarde à peine.

Il m'amuserait presque et si j'étais autre chose qu'un Serpentard cynique, il me ferait tout bonnement pitié.

Il y a une autre partie en moi, celle forgée par la guerre. Elle me susurre que le maigre butin qu'a préservé ma mère ne me servira jamais. Elle me murmure de ne pas me sentir en sécurité, jamais !

Cette partie de moi me dit que je suis un prisonnier de la résistance. Que je suis de la bouffe pour Détraqueurs aux yeux du gouvernement. Que je suis un traître pour les Mangemorts. Que le Maître me retrouvera un jour ou l'autre.

Cette partie de moi me dit que je ne suis qu'un cadavre que le pourrissement guette.

Cette partie de moi est bien plus puissante que la petite voix furieuse qu'émet le Malfoy indigné.

Dans des moments comme ceux-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de gratter tel un maniaque ce fichu pansement sur mon avant bras en priant qu'il fonctionne d'une façon digne du pire des attardés superstitieux.

Je n'ai encore rien appris à propos de ce bandage. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas appris grand-chose de façon générale.

J'ai passé deux jours à me reposer.

L'infirmière, celle dont j'ai cogné le visage contre le chambranle de la porte l'autre fois, me soigne encore.

J'ai été étonné quand je l'ai revue le lendemain matin de ma tentative d'évasion.

Elle semblait craintive et soupçonneuse.

« Je vous préviens » m'avait-elle dit. « Des gardes sont à la portes, nous sommes surveillés et je suis armée ! » Et en effet, elle tenait sa baguette bien en vue d'une main tremblante.

Je lui avais alors jeté un regard blasé en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de moi.

Depuis, j'ai droit à ses soins trois fois par jours et elle est à présent complètement détendue en ma présence.

Il faut dire que je suis du genre coopératif, comme patient. Vraiment pas chiant.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, profiter de cette occasion pour me sentir mieux et retrouver les forces qui me font défaut. Elle m'a même remis sous perfusion et potions de sommeil.

Je dors sans cesse.

Quand Theo vient me rendre visite, il se moque mon besoin de dormir. Je n'en ai cure, je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur à crâner outrageusement. Toute la tension retombée, je me sens comme vidé de toute émotion, de toute envie. Et ce con dit que j'ai presque l'air apprivoisé, ainsi. Tsss…

Ce matin, le troisième jour, je me sens un petit peu mieux. Un peu plus reposé. Disons que je n'éprouve plus le besoin de faire des nuits de 18 heures.

Muline, l'infirmière, arrive comme tous les jours avec son air joyeux.

Elle discoure sur des sujets potaches dans l'espoir de me voir me dérider, en vain.

Je lui fais part de mes améliorations et elle m'enlève alors ma perfusion.

Puis elle repart chercher autre chose, l'air préoccupé.

J'en profite pour me laver et m'habiller décemment. C'est encore et toujours les mêmes fringues mais je n'y peux rien changer…

Là voilà qui revient. Toujours avec ce petit air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandé-je. « Un problème ? Londubat a dit que je pouvais circuler une fois remis. »

« Oui, il y a un problème. » me fait-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas ça, cela concerne votre santé. Vous devriez vous asseoir, Malfoy. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas facile. »

Vu son expression, je n'en doute aucunement mais je m'installe quand même sur la chaise qu'elle me montre du doigt, histoire de faire avancer les choses.

« Nous avons fait des analyses de votre sang. Dès le premier jour nous avons décelé que vous étiez sous l'emprise d'une très forte drogue inconnue de nos laboratoires. Toutefois, nous l'avons analysée pour mieux l'étudier et nous en avons fait un substitut quasiment identique que nous diluons à faible dose dans le sérum de vos perfusions. Cela allait encore lorsque votre corps dormait, le manque ne se faisait alors pas ressentir. Mais à présent que vous êtes réveillé et que vous allez devenir plus actif et reprendre un rythme de vie « classique », nous ne savons pas comment réagir. Nous avons fabriqué des pilules génériques de cette drogue au cas ou une crise de manque vous prendrait dans la journée ou plus tard. »

Elle sort de la poche de sa blouse une petite boite en plastique transparente brune au capuchon blanc et me la tend. Je la prend et regarde à l'intérieur. Il y a des dizaines de pilules ovoïdes, bleues et rouges marquées de chiffres et de lettres.

Muline semble attendre de moi une réaction. Elle parait gênée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Bien sûr que je me droguais ! Il y avait un doc dans la forteresse des Mangemorts, le meilleur. Il avait été capturé. Il nous abrutissait de ses potions pour qu'on soit plus… performants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je ne sais même pas si c'était les mêmes à chaque fois. J'avais juste une espèce de petite gourde enchantée qui ne se vidait jamais. Il m'envoyait les doses magiquement. Je ne pouvais pas surveiller le débit puisqu'elle n'était jamais vide et j'en buvais dès que je me sentais faible, ce qui m'arrivait souvent. Surtout lorsque j'ai fait une mission de près d'une année dans la neige par moins vingt degrés et je peux te dire que sans ce genre de potion je serais crevédepuis longtemps. J'en prenais de plus en plus, de plus en plus… Je ne sais pas exactement. Beaucoup. »

Les souvenirs de cette période m'assaillent. La neige, le froid cinglant et perpétuel, le vampire qui me saignait chaque nuit ou presque…

Mes pensées dérivent sur Dürer et son corps glacé, si long, si blanc. Ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, son aura. Et sa voix…

J'ai une étrange impression, tout à coup.

Des mots slaves sont murmurés distinctement à mon oreille…

_… мой котëнок…_

_… Moï kationok preliestniï…_

_… Approche…_

_… Viens ici…_

« Le problème… » fait-elle avec lenteur en me sortant de mon doux état de transe. « C'est que nous ne savons absolument pas comment vous êtes censés résister si… si vous arrêtiez radicalement de prendre le substitut. En faite, nous ne savons pas s'il est possible de seulement décrocher de cette drogue. Elle semble extrêmement puissante. Je ne sais pas si… ce doc voulait vraiment vous aider à tenir ou bien s'il cherchait à vous tuer, irrémédiablement. Il est possible que vous réagissiez violemment au manque. Quand ? Nous l'ignorons également. On espère que les pilules mises au point dans nos laboratoires pourront vous aider à vous calmer en cas de besoin. En attendant, pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, il va falloir vous sevrer. »

« En gros, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Je souris. Un Gryffondor adorerait sans doute cette situation.

Je glisse la boîte de pilule dans ma poche.

« Très bien. » fis-je en me redressant.

Elle me sourie comme pour s'excuser et change de sujet.

« Si vous voulez vous balader, je vous conseille d'attendre votre ami. »

Je soulève un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Tutoie-moi pour commencer, s'il te plaît. Ensuite… explique-toi. Tu insinues que ça ne serait pas sûr pour moi d'arpenter cette base seul ? »

Elle me sourit encore, mais plus franchement cette fois.

« Oui, j'insinue exactement ça. Personne n'aime les Mangemorts ici, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois accompagné – surtout que tu n'es toujours pas autorisé à avoir une baguette. Suis-moi. Je vais lui demander de venir. »

Je lui emboîte le pas jusque dans la petite salle dans laquelle les infirmiers prennent leur pause café ou du repos. Il y en a plusieurs, qui semblent épuisés. Ils lisent des magazines, une tasse fumante à la main.

Cette pièce donne sur une autre plus petite et d'apparence plus austère, avec un bureau et des classeurs de paperasses partout. Muline ne prend même pas la peine de s'asseoir et utilise un vieux téléphone noir brillant des années trente.

« Passez-moi la chambre de Theodore Nott, s'il vous plait. » Dit-elle d'une voix sûre. Elle attend un peu avant de parler à nouveau. « Theodore Nott ? C'est Muline Shetland à l'appareil, l'infirmière de votre ami Draco Malfoy. Il s'apprête à quitter sa chambre, pourriez-vous venir et l'accompagner pour visiter la base ? » Elle écoute puis acquiesce et remercie Theo avant de raccrocher. « Il arrive. » me dit-elle. « Tu veux un café en attendant ? »

Il me semble que cela fait des siècles que je n'ais pas bu cette simple boisson, aussi, je me suis empressé de répondre : « Noir et sans sucre, s'il te plaît. »

J'en bois une gorgée.

Erk ! C'est répugnant.

Ce goût trop capiteux et âcre m'écœure. Je délaisse donc la tasse. La boisson était bien meilleure dans mes souvenirs.

Theo arrive, frais et dispos pour me faire une visite complète de ce que je peux voir de cette base.

Il me montre à nouveau le chemin pour se rendre dans la grande salle du réfectoire, quasiment inoccupée en cette heure matinale avancée. Il se dirige vers un panier, attrape une pomme et me l'envoie.

« Je n'en veux pas. » fis-je en faisant mine de la lui rendre.

« Mange Dray, tu es maigre à faire pâlir d'envie une top modèle Moldue. »

J'éclate de rire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante encore !

« Je te jure ! Une séance d'épilation, un bikini, deux bonnes paires de chaussettes et ton truc coincés entre les jambes et tu ferais la une de Play Boy ! »

Il se met à mimer une séance d'auto satisfaction et je lui en décoche une derrière la tête pour le faire cesser. Non mais !

« C'est pas ta pauvre pomme qui va me faire reprendre du poids ! Et arrête de rire deux secondes ! »

Theo se reprend, soudainement sérieux.

« Ton infirmière m'a dit que tu ne peux pratiquement rien manger de bien consistant sans vomir immédiatement. Alors, commence léger. »

Il a raison, bien sûr.

Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas pris un seul dîner « normal », encore moins les trois sacro-saints repas équilibrés d'une journée classique.

Lorsque j'étais Mangemort, je mangeais ce que je pouvais, quand je le pouvais. Reprendre des habitudes alimentaires saines n'est pas si facile que ça.

Mais je dois faire bonne figure pour Theo, je croque donc dans sa putain de pomme. Et cela le fait rire, une fois de plus.

Une fois calmé, il me montre d'autres choses.

Une salle de garde où tous les parents de la base laissent leurs enfants et où deux trois adultes se relayent tandis qu'ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations.

Nous nous sommes éloigné rapidement, les cris des enfants et leurs jeux turbulents m'exaspérant au plus haut point.

Theo me fait visiter une salle d'armes assez impressionnante en me glissant à l'oreille tandis que je m'extasie sur un bouclier et une épée magique qu'il n'est pas autorisé à me montrer leur véritable trésor d'artillerie. Je soupire en m'imaginant des armes au-delà de mon imagination et cela me remonte un peu le moral.

Cette base a étonnamment l'air d'être pleine de ressources.

Theo me montre ensuite une bibliothèque, là aussi très surprenante, une salle de potions, une réserve glacée où sont entassée de la nourriture à foison, des plantes, et autres artefacts pour potions.

Mon guide me fait voir avec entrain des pièces remplies de vêtements et d'objets usuels du quotidien sur des étagères qui montent jusqu'au plafond en m'annonçant que son rôle est de remplir ces salles-là.

« Dray, c'est quoi ta taille ? Que je te trouve d'autres fringues à te mettre… »

En voilà une idée tout bonnement fabuleuse ! Aussi, je me suis empressé de lui donner mes mensurations.

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? » me crit-il du haut de son échelle, le nez dans des cartons.

« Noir ! »

« Génial ! Très folichon ! Les Mangemorts Dance Party te manquent, c'est ça ? »

« Haha ! De plus en plus désopilant… »

Evidemment… il éclate de rire, pour ne pas changer. J'en viens à me demander s'il n'est pas légèrement torché à quelque chose.

Il fouille un moment et me sort deux ou trois pantalons, des pulls, des tee-shirts, des sous-vêtements.

« Il te faudrait autre chose ? »

« Oui… » fis-je contrarié. « Il me faudrait des rasoirs Moldus, de la mousse à raser et aussi un bon après shampoing – un démêlant ! Et un peigne. Et du gel. Et aussi un…»

Theo éclate de nouveau d'un rire moqueur. Pour me venger, je secoue son échelle.

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette, je te rappelle ! Je ne fais pas de la magie naturelle comme Potter ! Et ça fait presque une semaine que je ne me suis pas rasé ! Je ne ressemble strictement à rien ! »

Je regardais les rayonnages distraitement pendant que Theo me achève de trouver tout ce qu'il me faut. Il y a une pile de livres noirs, tous identiques où est écrit en doré « Holy Bible ».

« C'est pour les Moldus ça. » dit Theo en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule. « Y'a pas mieux qu'une guerre pour décupler leur fibre religieuse. Il y a même une église un peu spéciale à l'étage numéro quatre. Elle regroupe tous leurs Dieux. Ça se voit que c'est un profane de sorcier qui l'a faite. C'est un peu le bordel, mais bon… tout le monde s'en tape de choquer une poignée de Moldus, alors ils se débrouillent entre eux. T'en veux une ou quoi ? »

« Non, merci bien. Je n'ai que faire de la parole divine. »

Theo hausse des épaules avec ce petit sourire définitivement inscrit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'applique à refermer un carton qui contient mes affaires avec du gros scotch marron. Il y jète ensuite un sort de miniaturisation avant de me le tendre, considérablement réduit et léger.

« Tiens, tu réclameras à la charmante Muline Shetland de lui redonner sa taille d'origine.» dit-il en imitant sa voix. « T'es qu'un idiot, tu aurais dû lui demander de te raser. Elle aurait adoré. » Ajoute-t-il en me jetant un sort au visage.

Je me passe la main sur mon menton enfin doux et lisse, me délectant de la sensation agréable tandis que Theo m'entraîne dans d'autres découvertes à travers les dédales de cette base.

Il me montre des serres éclairées par des petits soleils artificiels, des potagers, des fermes à bétails, des écuries à Sombrals, Hyppogriffes, Griffons et autres montures impressionnantes.

J'entend même au loin les roucoulements gutturaux d'un dragon et ça empeste la paille, le souffre et les excréments d'animaux.

Où qu'on aille des hommes et des femmes s'activent en tous sens.

Une arche de Noé, une fourmilière géante… voilà ce que cette base est.

J'ai comme l'impression de me trouver dans une ville souterraine compressée et miniaturisée pour survivre à un cataclysme qui se serait abattu sur Terre – je suppose que nous sommes sous terre, car nulle part je ne vis la lumière du jour.

« Mais bon sang ! Heureusement que l'infirmière ne m'a pas laissé partir tout seul ! Je me serais perdu et on aurait retrouvé mon corps desséché des années plus tard ! »

Theo badine tandis que je poursuis tout aussi peu sérieusement : « On est où ici ? Dans une dimension parallèle ? C'est tout bonnement gargantuesque ! »

« C'est plus grand encore, Dray. Et je t'épargne tous les étages où se trouvent les appartements. »

« Combien y a-t-il de niveaux ? »

« Officiellement, sept. »

« Tout est si lumineux… si respirable.» soupirai-je. « Il doit y avoir énormément de magie déployée là-dedans. »

« De la magie, oui, mais aussi beaucoup d'électricité. »

Je souris en caressant les murs lisses et blancs.

« C'est un bâtiment Moldu ? »

« Pas vraiment, en partie seulement. C'est un abri anti-atomique datant de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il a été agrandi et aménagé magiquement mais l'électricité a été amenée mètre par mètre par des Moldus. »

Theo me montre le plafond et je lève la tête pour observer ce qu'il me désigne.

« Je ne vois rien de particulier. » lui dis-je au bout d'un moment.

« Regarde mieux. » continué-t-il avec un air entendu.

Je lève encore la tête, agacé, et détaille le plafond parsemé de petites boules de lumières régulières avec une attention extrême.

« Fixe… Fixe jusqu'à ce que ça devienne flou. » murmure Theo à mes côtés.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et pousse un glapissement d'étonnement.

Lorsque ma vue s'était brouillée, à force de fixer le plafond, j'avais eu la vision d'un mur de béton dépouillé et d'un réseau de fils multicolores par dizaines ponctué d'ampoules Moldues qui éclairaient les longs couloirs à intervalles réguliers.

Mais la vision s'était aussitôt évaporée pour redevenir l'actuel couloir blanc parsemé de boules lumineuses.

« Ce n'est qu'un sort de dissimulation. Si tu restes des mois ici, bientôt tu t'habitueras à l'illusion et tu verras quelques coins comme cela. »

« Tu vois ça comme ça toi, en permanence ? »

Il acquiesce tristement en gardant un sourire figé.

« Heureusement, tout n'est pas qu'illusion. Ce serait bien trop triste sinon. Mais certaines choses, ici, fonctionnent uniquement grâce à la science des Moldus qui ont survécu à des attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui ou d'autres qui ont accepté de nous suivre. »

Je pousse un soupire moqueur.

« Quelle fabuleuse entente entre les peuples. »

Au fond, je suis admiratif.

Theo ne perd pas son temps à relever le sarcasme et m'approuve.

« Oui, il y a ici des sorciers et quelques Moldus du monde entier. Mais ce n'est pas aussi rose que tu le penses. Il y a tous les jours des bagarres au sein même de la base, la promiscuité et l'intolérance y sont pour beaucoup. Nous ne sommes pas une grande famille soudée dans l'adversité. Les hommes restent des hommes, même en temps de guerre. »

En disant cela, Theo m'emmène de nouveau vers l'un de ces monte-charge en métal que l'on avait utilisé une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de cette visite.

Il m'explique que la faculté de transplaner est un privilège accordé avec parcimonie au sein de la base. Il y a un artefact enchanté qu'il fallait posséder pour cela. Seul les hauts placés étaient habilités à distribuer ces précieux objets et même lui n'en avait pas.

« Où on va ? » me demande-t-il, hésitant à enclencher tel ou tel bouton pressoir. « On continue la visite ou tu préfères du concret cette fois ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par _concret_ » ? »

« La salle d'entraînement. » murmure-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Je sais bien ce qu'il entend par là avec un tel sourire mais c'est la seule alternative possible si mon but est de grimper dans les bonnes grâces de Londubat pour retrouver ma baguette.

La magie me manque cruellement.

« Va pour la salle d'entraînement. » dis-je sans hésiter.

C'est avec une joie sadique non dissimulée que Theo me mène vers cette salle.

Nous sommes maintenant à deux cents mètres de la porte d'entrée que déjà j'entend les sorts, les cris et le brouhaha incessant des lutteurs.

Theo me fait entrer dans une salle rectangulaire aux proportions impressionnantes. Les murs sont en bétons gris et les éclairages à l'électricité très haut, au plafond. Sur les murs, il y a des miroirs, des tapis et de nombreuses machines d'entraînements. Je vois des centaines de gens qui s'affrontent de ci de là. Il y a un nombre incalculable de jeunes pour seulement un petit nombre d'adultes qui servent de coachs.

Les sorts fusent et les duels fleurissent aux quatre coins de la vaste salle – ou plutôt, dans trois des coins de la salle.

Dans le quatrième, se trouvent des tatamis, des punching-balls, des haltères et du matériel de musculation ainsi qu'un ring.

« C'est le coin des Moldus. » me souffle Theo qui a remarqué mon attention sur eux.

« Merci, j'avais deviné. » je fais, sarcastique.

J'observe les Moldus.

Ils sont jeunes, en tenue de sport de leur monde. Ils me font penser à des louveteaux sauvages et enragés d'être enfermés. Ils semblent avoir peur et se serrent les uns contre les autres comme pour se rassurer.

Ils me font presque pitié tellement leur faiblesse semble les effrayer eux-même.

L'un d'entre eux, un grand asiatique baraqué à la peau foncée et aux cheveux décolorés oranges avec les racines ridiculement noires, balaye la foule de sorciers avec un regard empli de haine. Son regard tombe sur moi et la fureur contenue dans ses yeux noirs semble se décupler.

Il s'approche, se moquant des sorts qui fusent de toute part et qui semblent l'éviter, et se place devant moi avec une arrogance folle.

« Je sais qui tu es ! » m'apostrophe-t-il haut et fort dans un anglais approximatif. « Tu es l'un d'entre eux, un Mangemort ! Par la faute de monstres dans ton genre, tout mon quartier a été rasé ! Toute ma famille, tous mes amis ! Tout le monde est mort ! »

C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai en face de moi un Moldu qui sait que je suis un sorcier et j'en reste passablement sans voix, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela.

Tous autour de moi ont cessé de se battre, de s'entraîner, pour me dévisager.

Quelqu'un d'autre se détache de la foule et s'approche de moi également avec de la haine dans les yeux.

« Des sous-merdes de ton espèce ont tué mes frères et ma mère ! Ils n'avaient même pas l'âge d'aller à Poudlard ! »

Le silence se fait oppressant après cette seconde déclaration. Je les dévisage, furieux. C'était exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Un autre reprend, encore plus fort.

« Ma sœur a été enlevée par les Mangemorts ! Elle a été violée et torturée pendant des mois ! Et ces monstres ont jeté son corps devant ma maison ! » hurle le troisième.

Theo se met devant moi, complètement furibond.

« Ça suffit ! » crit-il. « Êtes-vous stupide ? Il a été une victime tout comme vous dans cette guerre ! Vous croyez que l'Ordre accepterait de le laisser ainsi parmi nous s'il était vraiment de ceux que vous dites ! »

« Il a tué ! Il a tué tout comme les autres ! Il a fait ça pour défendre sa peau ! Mais ça ne change rien ! » hurle le sorcier qui m'avait houspillé en dernier, un jeune garçon brun à l'aspect revêche. « C'est un tueur d'innocents ! C'est un Mangemort ! Il est marqué par Lui ! Il est marqué ! »

Il me pointe du doigt à présent et la foule le regarde sans rien faire, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'il se jette sur moi. A vue de nez, cela n'allais pas tarder.

Theo sort sa baguette et la fait crépiter en lui ordonnant de se calmer. L'autre n'en a cure et dégaine sa propre baguette.

Les évènements s'enchaînent à une vitesse ahurissante après cela. Il allait m'attaquer mais Theo le désarme en une fraction de seconde.

De rage, il se précipite sur moi en me renversant en arrière. Il est plus petit et plus jeune que moi mais il réussit tout de même à me foutre son poing en plein dans la mâchoire avant que je ne réagisse.

Putain de merde !

Je le retourne d'une ruade et le coince sous mon poids. Je le frappe à mon tour, je n'y vais pas de main morte, quand des poignes puissantes m'arrachent à ce merdeux enragé.

Quand je me redresse, je vois en premier lieux le sourire tordu du Moldu asiatique, celui qui a déclenché tout cela. Il jubile.

Ensuite, je fixe celui qui m'a soustrait à cette pseudo bagarre.

C'est Neville Londubat.

Je le reconnais alors même qu'il est de dos et qu'il fait face à la foule soudainement devenue coite. Cette cape bleue nuit, cet uniforme-là… Cette haute silhouette au dos large et cette coupe de cheveux propre et net. Il est absolument impossible de ne pas attribuer à ces caractéristiques là à celui qu'il est devenu.

Il tourne la tête de droite à gauche lentement, considérant la situation d'un air mauvais. Il tient encore le jeune garçon que j'ai boxé par le cou et le précipite rageusement vers les autres avant de hurler de rage : « Mais que faites-vous ! N'avez-vous pas honte ? Ou est passée votre fierté ! On ne se rue pas à la curée sur un Mangemort repenti ! On apprend de lui ! Que croyez-vous donc ? » Il se tourne vers moi et cet enfoiré me pointe du doigt comme un animal en fusillant la foule du regard. Je me redresse, la rage au ventre. « Savez-vous seulement ce que c'est que d'être un Mangemort ! Croyez-vous que Voldemort aime ses recrues ? Mais regardez-le ! » Il m'empoigne à mon tour comme il l'avait fait pour le jeune homme, je le repousse sans succès et il me pousse en avant sans aucune délicatesse. Ma rage s'accentue. La foule s'écarte sur mon passage alors que je tente de reprendre mon équilibre, le plus dignement possible. « Regardez-le. La plupart d'entre vous sait qu'il était à deux doigts de se suicider au réfectoire. Voldemort façonne ses hommes pour en faire des zombies qui n'attendent que la mort comme échappatoire. Vous comprenez ? Ils vivent tant dans la souffrance qu'ils s'y habituent au-delà de l'humainement possible et que la mort devient une douce amie ! Et toi ? » Il s'empare du col du premier jeune homme à sa portée. « Est-ce que tu te ferais imploser pour faire un maximum de victimes dans le camp de nos ennemis si tu n'avais plus le choix, si ta mort était inéluctable ? Non, tu ne le ferais pas ! Tu supplierais pour qu'on ait pitié de toi ! Tu craindrais trop de souffrir. Tu aurais peur de mourir. » Il le lâche et le jeune homme tombe en arrière, effrayé. « Les Mangemorts se battent comme des loups affamés ! J'en ai vu des mortellement blessés qui continuaient à se battre comme dix d'entre vous ! Et vous, tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire c'est de vous apitoyer sur votre sort et attaquer un Mangemort déchu, sans baguette, entre nos murs rassurants … Vous me décevez beaucoup ! »

Londubat fait une longue pause théâtrale puis se rapproche de moi, son regard inébranlable m'effraye un peu tout en m'agaçant au plus haut point. Il met soudain sa baguette dans ma main et m'ordonne : « Invoque ce monstre comme la dernière fois. Montre leur ce que les Mangemorts apprennent aux côtés de Voldemort. »

La magie fluctue dans ma main et j'adore vraiment la retrouver. Je souris tant j'exulte et je vois la foule se reculer, effrayée.

Haha, j'adore.

Je m'agenouille et pose la main au sol. Je prononce distinctement, lentement, l'invocation pour que tous l'entendent.

Un cercle de symboles complexes fait de lumière bleue et blanche apparaît sous ma main et je me recule alors que mon monstre noir sort du sol, à l'emplacement de la marque.

D'abord sa tête cornue suivis de son mufle, sa poitrine gigantesque puis son corps porté par ses sabots fendus et enfin sa queue qui fouette l'air rageusement.

Il regarde la foule de ses yeux rouges incandescents et mugit de rage. Son brame est si brûlant que l'air devient flou devant sa gueule et des flammes sortent de ses naseaux haletant. Son échine fume et le bout de sa queue est fait, tout comme ses cornes, ses dents et ses sabots, de pointes d'acier noir et brillant.

Il penche la tête au raz du sol et souffle bruyamment deux longues flammes. Il joue des sabots et piétine le béton au point d'en faire voler des éclats. Il secoue ses deux longues cornes au raz du sol en y traçant des rainures comme s'il s'agissait de beurre fondu. Il s'apprête à charger.

Il n'attend qu'un signe de ma part mais je vins poser ma main doucement sur son front et il s'évanoui, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague odeur de brûlé et de soufre ainsi qu'un silence de mort dans toute la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre ? » me demande Londubat qui avait croisé les bras. « Un Patronus ? »

Je m'exécute, sans rien dire, et fais jaillir de sa baguette la grande louve blanche que je connais bien. Elle fend la foule en claquant des mâchoires.

« Animagus ? »

Idem, je me transforme en renard arctique sous leurs yeux révulsés de rages.

Theo, très grand tout à coup, se précipite sur moi pour m'attraper et me serrer dans ses bras en plongeant son nez dans ma fourrure d'été blonde. Je tente de lui dire d'arrêter mais, au lieu de ça, je m'entends glapir. Je me retransforme en homme et le regarde d'un air blasé.

Il se détache de moi en se justifiant piteusement : « J'ai toujours rêvé de serrer l'une ces mignonnes petites bêtes dans mes bras. »

« Malfoy ! » s'emporte Londubat. « Est-ce que tu sais jeter des sorts qui se propagent en ondes ? »

J'acquiesce en me tournant vers la foule.

Je la vise et m'écrie très fort : _Expelliarmus !_

L'onde se diffuse à partir de moi comme lorsqu'on jette un caillou dans l'eau et projète au sol la quasi totalité des personnes présentes dans la salle à terre – certains ont réussis à créer des boucliers pour se protéger mais, bizarrement, les Moldus n'ont strictement rien.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé faire un peu souffrir cet asiatique mal peigné.

Derrière moi, Theo a protégé Londubat dans son bouclier – puisque l'ancien trouillard n'avait plus de baguette. Il ne le remercie même pas et s'avance à nouveau vers la foule.

« Malfoy sait créer des boucliers circulaires également, circulaires ! Alors avant de vouloir l'attaquer, devenez plus fort que lui ! » Il se rapproche de moi et m'arrache sans ménagement sa baguette des mains.

« Et maintenant, suis-moi. » me souffle-t-il tout bas.

Je m'exécute, en silence, une nouvelle fois, mais je fulmine de rage.

Comment osent-t-ils, tous autant qu'ils sont, me juger ! Je suis passé par des tourments milles fois pire que tous ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer !

J'ai envie de hurler, de frapper, de retrouver ma baguette et la magie, de…

« Scheiss Idiotenscharr! Ihr könnt mich alle mal dreckig am Arsch lecken! »

Oups, ça m'a… totalement échappé. Mais qu'est ce que ça défoule de cracher les pires saloperies ! Et surtout dans cette langue.

Je souris de toutes mes dents en regardant le visage ahuri de Theo et celui énervé de Londubat.

« T'es vachement doué en langues. » me susurre mon ami aux cheveux argenté avant de se mettre à trépigner.

« Oh, s'il te plaît Dray! Refais-moi le coup du petit renard! Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

« Non. »

« Oh, allez ! Allez ! S'il te plaît ! »

Il me supplie ainsi, me promettant de me raser tous les jours, de m'apporter des vêtements de grandes marques et des cosmétiques du chemin de traverse et je finis par m'exécuter en riant de ses trépignassions.

Il me reprend dans ses bras et je vois clairement l'émerveillement dans ses yeux ambrés. Il caresse ma fourrure avec ravissement et émet des petits sons aigus.

« Mais comme tu es trop mignon, holala ! Mais comme tu es mignon ! Vas-y ! Glapis ! »

Je glapis et il rit.

« Trop adorable ! Encore, encore ! Vas-y, hurle ! »

Je jappe puis hurle.

Je découvre moi-même les sons que j'arrive à faire en tant que renard. En général, quand je me transformais, c'était pour être le plus discret possible.

Theo me met les doigts dans la bouche pour toucher mes « petites » dents pointues, me tire ma « si petite » langue « trop mignonne », chatouille mes oreilles en me triturant le petit plumeau de poil noir au bout et m'enroule autour de son cou en se servant de ma « si mignonne et douce petite » queue comme cache-nez.

Je bondis à terre et redevins un homme avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

« Heureusement que les renards n'ont jamais été domestiqués par l'homme. J'aurai plaint de toute mon âme la pauvre créature que tu te serais empressé d'adopter. »

« Oh Dray, tu peux pas savoir comme tu es mignon en animagus. Tu n'as jamais dû te voir dans un miroir ! N'importe qui aurait envie de te papouiller sous cette forme. C'est un atout de séduction monstre que tu as là. Charmeur, va ! » Il me donne un petit coup de coude amical et je le repousse gentiment.

« Tu dis encore une fois "mignon", Theo, et je te t'inocule la rage. » je gronde de mon air le plus menaçant.

Il éclate de rire et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ses éclats de rire me calment et comblent étrangement mon cœur de joie.

« Je suis certain que même Neville, notre puissant Sauveur ! Ô merci doux Merlin, n'aurait pas pu résister à farfouiller dans ta fourrure. »

Soudain, je me rappèle de ce que Sieur Londubat avait fait pour moi. Il m'a tout simplement assuré un respect sans borne de la part de la base toute entière.

Je m'apprête à le remercier mais il me coupe sans ménagement : « On est arrivé. Toi, l'imbécile heureux, tu restes ici. » fait-il en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine de Theo qui lève les mains au ciel en signe de félicité absolue. Il me fait sourire, une fois de plus.

Je suis Londubat jusqu'à une porte qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir avant de m'ordonner une dernière chose.

« Je te préviens Malfoy, Harry est dans cette pièce. Je ne veux pas de problèmes ici, compris ? »

« Ok, c'est entendu. » je mens. Si cet enfoiré de Potter est dans cette salle, il va tâter de mon crochet du droit à la moindre ouverture. Je sens déjà mon poing me démanger d'ailleurs.

Il ne semble pas le moins du monde me croire mais ouvre tout de même la porte.

Je pénètre dans une grande et longue pièce aménagée en bureau cosy et chaleureux. Un feu de cheminée crépite dans l'âtre et il y a même des fenêtres ensorcelées qui donnent sur des extérieurs enchanteurs.

La pièce est remplie de sorciers, ils occupent des fauteuils un peu partout et je reconnais tout le monde ou presque. Ils discutent entre eux de façon active en sirotant du thé ou du café, mais lorsqu'ils virent entrer Londubat, ils se turent. Et lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent enfin dans son dos le silence absolu s'accrut.

Hermione Granger est debout avec Ron Weasley à ses côtés, tous deux me regardent avec d'un air très mauvais. J'en déduis qu'il est plutôt certain que la belette soit le père de l'enfant que porte la sang de bourbe.

Il y a aussi Minerva MacGonagall assise à un bureau qui me scrute derrière ses petites lunettes carrées dans une pâle imitation de Dumbledore.

Il y a également d'anciens Aurors, dont Maugrey Folœil. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir du ressentiment envers lui, pourtant je n'ai jamais vraiment été _confronté_ à lui.

Je reconnais aussi Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

Et en dernier mon regard se pose sur lui…

Harry Potter.

Si tous me dévisageaient, il était le seul à avoir cette lueur moqueuse et triomphante dans le regard.

Il est assis sur une chaise renversée contre un mur, les pieds posés avec une arrogance folle sur le bureau de MacGonagall. Je ne sais même pas comment elle peut tolérer son attitude. Sans doute parce qu'il a toujours était le petit chouchou, le flambeau de Gryffondor et de Poudlard.

J'ais envie de donner un bon coup de pied dans sa chaise pour qu'il s'étale par terre. J'ais envie de le gifler, de le rouer de coup, de lui faire cracher ses dents, de…

Une explosion me fit bondir de frayeur.

Mais la surprise qui me frappe tout de suite après me laisse carrément muet de stupeur.

« Que… mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » balbutié-je en montrant l'oiseau de feu du doigt.

Le phœnix de Dumbledore venait d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumée juste devant moi, les serres bien ancrées dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Il tient une lettre dans son bec en roucoulant dans un bruit étouffé. Il fait un petit mouvement de tête en me regardant et ébouriffe ses plumes pour se faire… plus abordable.

« Bon alors, Malfoy ! Tu la prends cette putain lettre, oui ou merde ! » jure Potter.

Merlin, ce que je peux le haïr ! Il ne payait vraiment rien pour attendre !

Je le fusille du regard mais j'ai la satisfaction de le découvrir profondément agacé. C'est d'ailleurs le cas de tous.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… ni d'ailleurs comment c'était seulement possible, mais l'oiseau immortel de Dumbledore avait dû jurer fidélité à un nouveau maître, et ce nouveau mystérieux maître me destinait une lettre pour moi !

Je prend l'enveloppe pour la décacheter avec une lenteur toute calculée, pour le plaisir de faire enrager Potter et les autres.

Je pose finalement les yeux sur la lettre et, avant même de commencer à lire quoi ce soit, quelque chose me frappe.

_Je connais parfaitement cette écriture !_

**_A suivre…_**

**NDA : **Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs adorés de moi. Pardonnez-moi pour le retard monstrueux de deux longs mois - j'ai tellement de fics en cours que j'en suis parfois toute tourneboulé. Mais là, c'est vraiment pas de ma faute, j'ai perdu une bêta en cours de route, d'ailleurs personne n'a de nouvelle d'elle : Mel'Amaraine. J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre plutôt calme. Je me suis donné à fond pour rendre cette base guerrière un tant soit peu décente et c'est pour cela que la confrontation avec Harry et les autres est reportée au chapitre suivant ! Elle n'en sera que mieux…

Je vous embrasse très fort sur l'auriculaire droit !

Levia qui a encore revêtu son super costume de SuperLevia !

**PS :** Merci particulièrement à Lyn qui enrichit le vocabulaire de Dray avec ses insultes allemandes. _Scheiss Idiotenscharr! Ihr könnt mich alle mal dreckig am Arsch lecken!_ veut dire en gros : _Bande d'abrutie de merde! Allez tous royalement vous faire foutre!_ Mais la dernière phrase traduite en mot à mot voudrait plutôt dire : _Vous pouvez tous salement me lécher le cul !_ Moi je kiff ! Merci Lyn !


	6. Annonce

**OoOoO**

**Bonjour très chers amis yaoistes.**

**OoOoO**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce - c'est donc bien une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je suis navré de vous aviser de ma décision de me mettre en PDI (Pause à Durée Indéterminée). Je ne manquai pas de motivation, bien au contraire: j'avais écrit de nombreuses fics que vous ne connaissiez pas encore et j'attendais d'achever Parchemess et Chimeria Obcessional pour les mettre en branle sur FF. Mais hélas, trois fois hélas, on vient de me cambrioler et mon ordinateur portable a été volé avec, entre autre, toutes mes fics à l'intérieur.

Les pertes sont énormes et définitives et je ne me sens passablement abattue -comme vous pouvez facilement l'imaginer en vous mettant à ma place. Et je n'ai aucune envie de réécrire ce qui a déjà été écrit pour le moment, voilà pourquoi je baisse momentanément les bras.

Les fics, c'est une chose, mais qui me rendra mes musiques, mes photos, mes vidéos, mes dessins que j'avais coloriés avec amour sur photoshop et tout mon travail pour mon boss? Personne ne le peut…

C'est une partie de ma vie et de mon labeur qui est parti en fumé.

Perte morale, oui, mais aussi perte matérielle. Je dois racheter une bécane de graphiste et ce n'est pas comme acheter un ordinateur juste bon à écrire- c'est bien 1000€ de plus que je dois reclaquer. Je n'ai pas les moyens, c'est la dèche. Mon travail est fortement compromis, je suis en quelque sorte au chaumage technique.

Bref…

A un de ces jours car j'adore écrire sur Dray, j'adore les reviews et puis, je vous aime aussi beaucoup et sans vous j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps et jamais je n'aurai tant écrit. C'est grâce à vous que je suis si passionné, quelque part…

Donc…

Tous en cœur avec moi!

**OoOoO**

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiir, mes frères!_

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

_Ceuuh n'eeest qu'un au revoiiir, Levia!_

_Ceuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

**OoOoO**

**I'WILL BE BACK!**

**OoOoO**

**Levia** - qui a rangé sa tenue d'héroïne bleu-turquoise et qui ne sait pas si elle peut vous embrasser sur le coude gauche, parce qu'elle a peur de se le prendre dans les dents.

**OoOoO**

**PS:** si vous voulez me faire une donation, mdr, c'est sans problème!


	7. Chap6: Juste une réaction

**

* * *

**

**Oo0o0o0oO **

**Draco's Deturn**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêtas: **Jess HDH, BlackSharne.

**Genre:** Aventure / Drama / Romance, Drarry, M, Fic à chapitre, POV de Dray.

**Résumé:** Draco semble être prisonnier au sein de la base de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il est convoqué par un haut conseil. Une lettre apportée par le phœnix de Dumbledore l'attend.

**

* * *

**

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 6, juste une réaction due au stress...

* * *

Je connais parfaitement cette écriture.

Et eux aussila connaissent.

Granger, Londubat… et même les autres. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'oublier. Elle rayait toujours haineusement leurs copies à l'encre rouge.

Je les regarde, un à un, mais ils semblent attendre que je leur confirme ce qu'ils ne veulent apparemment pas admettre.

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être conciliant avec eux. Aussi, je me mets à lire la lettre, tranquillement. J'ai envie de comprendre ce que fout cette missive dans le bec du phœnix du défunt directeur.

_Draco, _

_Je te demande de me pardonner pour tout ce que tu as eu à subir en tant que Mangemort. Sache que j'étais au courant de tout bien avant que cela ne t'arrive et je t'y ai entrainé sciemment. _

_Mon rôle était de le faire et je ne pouvais absolument rien entreprendre pour t'aider, pas même te laisser entrevoir que la situation pouvait évoluer. _

_Je veillais simplement à ce que tu survives, point. _

_Comme tu dois l'avoir compris à l'heure actuelle, je suis un espion. J'agis contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà pourquoi je me devais de ne pas compromettre ma position, que tu sais particulièrement privilégiée depuis la mort de Dumbledore, pas même pour toi. _

_Toutefois, j'attendais une occasion suffisamment propice pour te permettre de disparaitre, toi et ta mère. Et cette occasion rêvée s'est présentée après deux ans de lutte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a ordonné de te frotter à l'Elu et vous n'y avez pas survécu, comme beaucoup d'autres. Te voilà à présent à l'abri de sa folie. _

_Pourtant, tout comme moi, tu sais que tu n'es pas sorti d'affaire. _

_Peut-être que les effets du manque se sont déjà faits ressentir en toi. J'espère que les médicomages de l'Ordre du Phoenix sauront t'assister pour que tu t'en sortes, mais ne compte que sur ta volonté, que je sais grande. _

_Draco, l'épreuve que tu vas vivre sera peut être la plus difficile de toute. La drogue que tu prenais en tant que Mangemort a été conçue pour éviter les désertions et que des prisonniers soient faits par le camp adverse. _

_En toute franchise, se défaire de cette dépendance-là est quasiment irréalisable, mais tu seras aidé. De mon côté, je travaille sur la conception d'un contrepoison que le phœnix te portera en temps voulu. _

_Avant cela, n'hésite surtout pas à demander à ce qu'on t'attache car tu te donnerais toi-même la mort en cas de crise, tu peux me croire sur parole. _

_Tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles avec de quoi t'aider, je l'espère. _

_Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage. _

C'est tout?

Je retourne la lettre en tout sens. Oui, c'est bien tout ce qui est dit.

Il n'a même pas signé la lettre, ce putain d'enfoiré de merde.

J'enrage!

Si seulement je pouvais l'avoir en face de moi, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, je lui dirais deux ou trois mots.

De fureur, je froisse le parchemin dans ma main en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser éclater ma colère devant les autres.

Ma tête fourmille de questions. Ça tourne, je me sens vaseux.

Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il même pas laissé entrevoir une simple petite porte de sortie, une infime, absurde échappatoire?

Il devait avoir peur que je parle, que je sois corps et âme dévoué à la cause ou que le Maitre lise dans mon esprit et que je le trahisse…

Putain d'enfoiré de merde!

Je le hais, je le hais!

Je froisse le parchemin un peu plus dans mon poing.

Non, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais!

Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a fabriquée, cette infâme drogue empoisonnée. Elle devait être sa putain de botte secrète, sa signature de maestro.

Un jour, il se fera disparaitre comme par magie et tous les Mangemorts en manque de cette merde se suicideront tour à tour comme autant de vulgaires mouches qui tombent.

Je tremble, je frissonne de dégout et je remarque que les autres me regardent comme si j'étais devenu un animal enragé.

Je tente de me recomposer une expression impassible mais je sens des sueurs froides me dégouliner le long des tempes. Je dois avoir pâli comme un linge tellement cette lettre m'a retourné, tellement je me sens écœuré.

Je dois me ressaisir, mais la rage est toujours présente, envahissante.

Je n'avais plus envie de me battre moi! Je voulais que ce soit fini!

Ce qu'on m'avait dit, ce matin à l'infirmerie, ne m'avait pas étonné outre mesure. J'avais la boîte de pilules alors et je m'en serais gavé le moment venu.

Mais cette lettre semble signer mon putain d'arrêt de mort!

_Cher Draco, vraiment navré, mais tu vas bientôt crever dans les souffrances les plus atroces, attaché comme le dernier des chiens galleux, c'est vraiment ballot! _

Je délire, je frémis et pire que tout, je transpire!

J'ai l'impression de sentir la mort se glisser dans mon corps. Elle me glace le sang et me comprime le ventre. J'ai envie de vomir…

Je dois vite me ressaisir, ce n'est qu'une réaction due au stress, juste une putain de réaction due à l'angoisse. Je ne dois pas paniquer…

J'essuie la sueur sur mon front d'un revers du poignet.

Je dois respirer la peur à plein nez, maintenant.

Je suis sûr que Potter se fout allègrement de ma gueule. Je ne dois pas le regarder sinon je vais perdre mes moyens et me cogner la tête contre un mur jusqu'à en tomber dans les pommes.

Je darde mes yeux sur MacGonagall. Elle me questionne enfin.

« Vous connaissiez la personne qui a écrit ces lignes, n'est ce pas?»

Avant même que j'aie le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle me tend une fiole de veritaserum. Je la prends et la vide cul sec devant eux sans chercher à objecter.

Je sais que je peux résister à cette mixture de toute façon. Je sais aussi bloquer mon esprit aux intrusions des legelimens et ils le savent tous. Je me demande pourquoi elle me fait boire cette chose, alors…

Je repose la fiole vide sur le bureau et parle enfin d'un ton sec.

«Evidemment que je connais cette écriture, tout comme vous la connaissez également.»

«On te demande de répondre et pas par quatre chemin!» s'écrit brusquement Potter en tapant sur la table.

Il m'a fait sursauter ce con.

Je me demande ce qui le fout tant en rogne. Je veux dire: c'est un abruti fini complètement imbu de lui-même, c'est sûr. Mais là, il est particulièrement remonté et pas seulement à cause de ma présence.

Je canalise mes pensées vers lui pour passer les barrières de son esprit, il n'est pas en situation de combat, il ne les érige pas sans arrêt, pas comme moi. Je fais ça subtilement, l'air de rien et je saisis enfin ce qui l'enrage.

Rogue a tué Dumbledore et il ne comprend pas comment il peut rester leur meilleur allié dans cette foutue guerre.

Je reprends, solennelle à outrance.

«C'est l'écriture de Severus Rogue, l'ancien Maitre de Potion et directeur des Serpentards de Poudlard. Il est votre espion. Il l'a toujours été.»

MacGonagall semble tiquer, très contrariée, mais c'est encore Potter qui s'insurge.

«Impossible, impensable! Comment tu expliques qu'il aie tué Dumbledore dans ce cas?»

Je soupire, franchement agacé.

Je ne sais pas comment les autres font pour le supporter à longueur de journée. Il me tape sur les nerfs. Rien qu'en le regardant, j'ai envie de le gifler.

Quand je pense que, à cause de ce con, Pansy est prisonnière du ministère, elle qui s'en était si bien sortie, j'ai envie de lui cracher à la gueule.

Je m'oblige à me calmer, réfléchis deux secondes et réponds comme si c'était la vieille femme qui avait posé la question.

«Juste avant d'être tué, Dumbledore a supplié Severus Rogue. Il devait lui demander de le tuer lui - lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre comme moi ou les autres Mangemorts. C'était probablement dans ses plans pour que Severus devienne plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sinon, pourquoi le phœnix serait-il actuellement son messager?»

«Pour mieux nous tromper!» reprend Potter, toujours aussi véhément. «Qui nous dit que Dumbledore ne lui a pas légué son piaf avant de mourir de sa main? »

Granger et MacGonagall semblent vouloir dire quelque chose mais je suis plus prompt à le remettre à sa place.

«Bon sang, Potter! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois toujours aussi crétin! C'est un phœnix! Un phœnix, bordel! Ce n'est pas un simple legs, encore moins un piaf! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te rendes pas compte que l'âme de Dumbledore est un peu dans cette créature! Tu crois qu'être le maitre de l'oiseau de la perpétuelle renaissance te permet de mourir irrémédiablement?»

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, l'oiseau de feu disparait et apparait juste à côté du Survivant pour lui mordiller la joue, tentant de le rassurer par des piaillements aigus.

«Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là?» demande impérieusement Potter aux autres en repoussant le Phoenix. C'est étrange, j'ai toujours imaginé un Potter émerveillé, ignominieusement niais. Il a bien changé. Il reprend: «Il s'est réincarné dans l'oiseau?Fumsek agirait par la volonté actuelle de Dumbledore? Il pourrait… ressusciterà travers lui ? »

Je lui réponds encore avant même que les autres n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

«Stop, Potter. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Il faudrait que tu cesses enfin de croire aux miracles.»

«Et qu'est-ce que tu as dis alors?» hurle-t-il.

Je l'énerve.

Je l'énerve, c'est rien de le dire, et ça me fait jubiler.

«C'est bon! Arrêtez tout les deux!» s'écrie Londubat. «Vous me rendez malade avec votre mutuelle antipathie crasse.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis?»

Cette fois, c'est Londubas qui s'attire les foudres du Survivant.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne s'aiment plus beaucoup tout les deux. Ils s'affrontent du regard et un courant de rivalité passe entre eux. Je me demande bien comment et pourquoi ils en sont arrivés là.

«Il a raison, Harry.Calmez-vous un peu. » le tranquillise MacGonagall. « Nous avons encore beaucoup d'autres questions à poser à monsieur Malfoy.»

Potter se renfrogne et se rebalance en arrière sur sa chaise avec cet air insolent. Merlin, quelle tête à claque il a.

Je me tourne vers MacGonagall et attends les questions.

«Que disait la lettre?» me demande-t-elle.

_Oh, rien. Mon agonie prochaine, rien de très passionnant._

«Lisez-la vous-même.» fis-je en lui posant le parchemin devant elle sur son bureau. «Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous intéresser.»

Elle prend la missive et la lit en silence. Je la vois froncer les sourcils et je prie pour qu'elle évite de me poser des questions devant tout le monde à propos de la drogue. Heureusement, elle esquive le sujet.

«Avez-vous des choses intéressantes à nous apprendre?» me demande-t-elle.

«Comment savoir si vous ne le savez pas déjà?» repris-je.

«Racontez-nous simplement quel genre de missions vous avez accomplies et le peu que vous savez – en dehors de ce qui est dit dans cette lettre.» ajoute-t-elle en me montrant le parchemin qu'elle a soigneusement plié.

Je suis sûr qu'elle va le faire lire aux autres dès que je serai parti.

Je me mets à débiter ce que je sais – ou plutôt, ce que je ne sais pas.

«Je ne sais pas où se trouve la base du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Probablement dans une région froide et sous terre, comme ici. Elle est faite en pierre noire et très dure, une pierre qui n'existe pas. C'est le Maitre qui l'a fabriquée. La forteresse n'est jamais chauffée. On en part en transplanant, en songeant à un lieu que l'on connait. On ne peut pas y revenir, personne ne sait où elle est – à part Lui. Parfois, on se fait rappeler par Lui, par une brûlure dans la marque et dans la tête, et c'est alors sa puissance qui nous guide. Si on Lui résiste, les conséquences peuvent être terribles. Il y en a qui ont été tués à distance. Leur crâne a explosé.»

Je me frotte le bras machinalement.

Il faudrait que je leur pose quelques questions à propos de ce bandage, pour savoir s'il est vraiment efficace.

Je reprends: «Quand on a achevé une mission et que l'on n'a pas été rappelé par Lui, on peut se rendre à des sortes de mini-bases où stagne perpétuellement une petite troupe de Mangemorts. Il y en a dans Londres, plusieurs. Je n'en connais qu'une seule. Je peux vous donner son adresse.»

MacGonagall acquiesce et me tend une carte de Londres et une plume à l'encre rouge. J'encercle un quartier et trace une petite croix.

«C'est au troisième étage, dans l'immeuble là. Il est désaffecté.»

La vieille femme me tend un papier et j'écris l'adresse exacte.

«Cela m'étonnerait que l'appartement serve encore aux Mangemorts. En tout cas, il y avait un mot de passe, ou plutôt une phrase: _Muin a prestanneth_ _meldir muindor_.»

« De l'elfique?» s'étonne Hermione Granger. «Ils sont gonflés, ces Mangemorts. Ça veut dire _cher et tendre frère ami_en Sindarin!»

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

C'était sans doute ironique, cette putain de phrase, et je la trouvais même plutôt comique mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la remettre en place.

«Et après? Tu crois quoi Granger! Que l'amour et l'amitié sont des sentiments beaucoup trop nobles pour des Mangemorts? Que seul des êtres purs tels que toi sont capable de les éprouver? Laisse-moi te dire que ça n'a rien à voir!»

«Tu regrettes tes petits amis, Malfoy?» se moque Potter.

«Ça suffit!» s'écrit MacGonagall. «Poursuivez, monsieur Malfoy. En quoi consistaient vos missions?»

Je sens mon ventre gronder, comme si j'avais faim. Mais je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas faim, je n'éprouve plus cette sensation depuis longtemps.

J'éponge à nouveau mon front en sueur. J'ai peur.

Je poursuis comme si de rien n'était.

«Ma première mission était la plus facile de toutes, c'était juste un peu après Poudlard. Je devais filer Jonathan Derrinder, le ministre des transports magiques, et parvenir à le mettre sous Imperium.»

Potter se met à ricaner.

«Quoi?» Je minaude: «Rogue ne vous a pas mis au courant?»

Il s'arrête de suite de rire.

«Tu n'as pas pu réussir, Malfoy! On est sur l'affaire depuis deux ans. Il y a perpétuellement des Aurors qui surveillent tout les ministres, lui comme les autres et leurs familles avec! Comment tu aurais pu le mettre sous imperium? Toi!»

Son dernier mot, il l'a dit avec un tel mépris que j'en souris.

«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait me détruire psychologiquement, me détruire tout court.Il ne me donnait pas le genre de missions simplistes que l'on donne au gros de la troupe. Il espérait à chaque fois que j'abandonne pour avoir l'infini plaisir de me tuer pour ma désobéissance. Mais je ne désobéissais pas et je ne me faisais pas tuer. J'ai mis Derrinder sous imperium en lui trouvant une maitresse qu'il avait isolée en France. J'ai simplement attendu qu'il fausse compagnie à ses protecteurs pour venir la retrouver et le tour était joué.»

Potter et les autres ne prononcent plus un mot. Ils sont sidérés, ces sales cons.

C'est Maugrey Fol'œil qui rompt enfin le silence.

«Et c'était quand, cette histoire?»

«Un an, un an et demi. A peu près.»

«Depuis plus d'un an, Derrinder fournit des portauloins aux Mangemorts!» s'exclame le vieil homme difforme. «Par Merlin, c'est donc pour ça qu'il y avait tant d'attentat partout et si souvent!Pourquoi ce diable de Rogue ne nous a-t-il rien dit? »

«Il ne peut pas tout nous dire.» murmure MacGonagall, affligée. «Cela paraitrait trop suspect si nous savions tout sur tout. Cela compromettrait tout le fragile édifice… Déjà que nous choisissons nous même de ne rien faire, certaine fois…»

Je jette un regard en coin à Potter. Il est encore renversé en arrière, les bras croisés sur son torse.

On se dévisage et je sens passer un pur courant de haine entre nous, rien à voir avec ce qu'il y a entre Londubat et lui. Je voudrais le voir crever à mes pieds et il doit sans doute penser la même chose.

C'est fort, c'est vraiment étrange tant de sentiments négatifs envers lui alors qu'il y a tellement pire dans ma vie, tellement pire. Mais tout est dirigé en bloc contre lui, lui seul. C'est comme s'il était responsable de tout, de tout…

Je le hais!

Il m'a fait croire à la mort de ma mère, ce putain d'enfoiré!

Il m'a mis à genoux devant lui!

Ça au moins, il en porte la responsabilité.

«Poursuivez, monsieur Malfoy.» me rappelle la vieille femme à lunettes. «Il y a eu d'autres missions?»

Je me retourne vers elle et tente d'occulter la présence de Potter.

«Oui, il y en a eu deux autres. La deuxième a débuté en octobre dernier, il y a presque un an. Je devais trouver une ville vampire en Europe de l'est et rallier un seigneur vampire et son peuple à notre cause.»

«Impossible.» murmure Remus Lupin. «J'ai passé des mois entier avec des meutes de garous et même eux ne savent pas où se trouvent les villes des vampires.»

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont agaçants à dire «impossible» à tout bout de champ.

«Et bien je suis là. Entier devant vous et le Maitre m'a même donné une troisième mission, c'est donc bien la preuve que j'ai réussi.»

«Arrête de crâner, gamin. Qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement?» me demande le grabataire couturé à l'œil torve. Il ne semble pas vraiment me croire, lui comme les autres.

«Je me suis rendu de Prague jusqu'en haut des Carpates. J'ai appris les langues sur place, j'ai rencontré des vampires errants et je me suis fait conduire malgré eux jusqu'à un de leurs refuges dans la montagne.J'y ai rencontré leur chef, en quelque sorte.» S'ils savaient ce qui se cache sous ce: _en quelque sorte…_ «Je suis parvenu à me lier d'amitié avec lui et il a accepté de pactiser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.»

«Je ne comprends pas!» s'exclame Lupin. «Les loups garous se sont rangés du côté de Voldemort parce qu'il leur offrait des carnages à volonté. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse les vampires, en général. Ils n'ont aucun problème pour se mêler aux humains. Ils prélèvent leur tribut sans rendre de comptes à personne. Ils sont un peuple libre. Quels intérêts auraient-ils à signer une telle alliance?»

«Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…» grogné-je.

Je regarde faire Fol'œil.

Il a sorti des cartes et, maintenant, il les déplie devant moi pour que je lui désigne le trajet que j'ai effectué des mois auparavant. Je lui montre un petit point quelque part au-dessus de la source d'où part le Danube.

«C'est là.»

«Combien seront-ils à le suivre?» me demande Lupin, encore sous le choc.

«Je n'en sais rien. Le contrat n'était apparemment pas très clair. Le Seigneur Vampire a bien précisé que seulement ceux qui le désireraient se rendraient en Angleterre sous la bannière du mal.Il m'a dit que beaucoup pourraient être intéressés par les tueries aveugles d'une guerre – histoire de s'amuser un peu. »

«De s'amuser un peu!» s'exclame Potter.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule, lui.

«Ils ont toujours été comme ça. Ce sont des démons.» tranche Lupin.

«Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, monsieur Malfoy.» reprend MacGonagall. «Vous nous avez dit être parti en début d'hiver pour cette mission. Vous auriez gravi les Carpates par quel moyen? Ces montagnes sont impraticables pendant les rudes mois de l'année et les vampires détectent la magie.»

«Ils ne détectent que la magie fait par le biais des baguettes, pas la magie naturelle. Je me réchauffais sans utiliser ma baguette et, quand j'étais trop fatigué, je me transformais en… sous ma forme d'animagus. Je résistais au froid et je me nourrissais grâce à cette aptitude.»

Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie que l'on me demande d'effectuer une transformation devant eux. Potter se foutrait trop de ma gueule.

«Il dit vrai.» fait Londubat. «Je l'ai vu faire tout à l'heure en salle d'entrainement.»

Combien de fois vais-je devoir remercier mentalement ce Londubat de malheur?

J'en ai ras-le-bol de cet entretien.

J'essuie mon front pour la troisième fois.

En plus, j'ai de plus en plus mal au ventre.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, bordel? C'est déjà le manque qui se fait ressentir?

C'est plutôt supportable pour le moment, mais c'est inquiétant. La sensation augmente.

Je porte la main à ma poche pour sentir la bosse plus tellement rassurante des pilules.

J'espère qu'elles fonctionneront. Ça oui, j'espère…

«Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?» me demande le loup-garou.

Je grogne: «Non, pas tellement.»

Et merde, j'arrive même plus à contrôler l'emprise du veritaserum sur mon organisme. Bientôt, ils vont se mettre à lire dans ma tête et ça je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Il faut vraiment que je trouve le moyen d'écourter l'entretien.

Je demande: «Est-ce que vous avez d'autres points à éclaircir?»

«Qu'elle était votre troisième mission?» me demande la vieille femme.

«Quelle question idiote! Je devais capturer Potter.»

Elle ne se formalisa pas de mon écart de langage.

«Qu'est ce que sait exactement Voldemort sur Harry Potter?»

«J'en sais rien, moi. C'est son ennemi, le plus important. Celui qu'il faut absolument abattre, le phare de l'espérance du camp adverse, la base de la résistance. Il veut sa mort. C'est tout ce que je sais.»

«Est-ce que Voldemort est inquiété par lui?»

«Oui.» La sincérité de ma réponse m'étonne moi-même. «J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait tout essayé pour l'avoir. Et que la situation lui échappait. Il a encore failli me tuer.»

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, putain? Ils s'en tapent de ce que j'ai subi!

«Vous nous avez dit à plusieurs reprises que Voldemort voulait votre mort. Pourtant, d'après les rumeurs, vous êtes l'un de ses favoris.»

«Certain Mangemorts pensent ça parce qu'il me donnait des missions d'envergures et qu'il me recevait souvent en privé. Mais ils vous ont mal informés. Il me hait, à cause de… de quelque chose qu'a fait mon père. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il a échoué à récupérer la prophétie et qu'il s'est fait emprisonner à… à Azkaban.»

J'ai du mal à m'exprimer. Quelle poisse!

Quand vont-ils en finir avec leurs questions?

Ils en savent cent fois plus que moi et ce à propos de tout, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien leur apprendred'intéressant?

Je ne sais rien, moi,alors qu'ils me laissent tranquille à la fin!

«Monsieur Malfoy, auriez-vous une idée de lieux où Voldemort pourrait dissimuler quelque chose de très précieux à ses yeux?»

Je tremble à présent, je grelotte mais pas vraiment de froid. Fait chier.

«Dans les fondations de sa forteresse. Dans la gueule de son serpent adoré. Sous les jupes de Severus Rogue. Ils sont toujours, toujours ensemble.» Je souris. «S'Il savait…»

La fourberie de Rogue me parait tout à coup parfaitement savoureuse.

« Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un moyen de défaire le pacte des vampires avec l'armée de Voldemort?»

«Je…» Je réfléchis en tentant de maitriser les frissons. «Oui, je pense. Si j'ai réussi à le faire, je peux le défaire. Dürer n'a accordé son maigre soutien que pour moi.»

«Comment?» tique MacGonagall.

«Dûrer Van Dnister, c'est son nom. Le Seigneur Vampire de la cité que j'ai découverte. Il m'aimait bien… Il n'a fait ça que pour m'épargner une mort prématurée, ce qui serait arrivé si j'étais rentré bredouille. Et je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, il voulait me faire vampire. Mais je ne voulais pas et, à la longue, il m'aurait tué. Et puis… je devais rentrer pour ma mère sinon Il s'en serait pris à elle. Ce n'est que pour elle que j'ai fait tout ça. Je ne voulais pas être un Mangemort…»

Ce n'est pas bon, je me mets à délirer maintenant. Quelle calamité…

Il faut que je leur dise que ça ne peut plus durer.

«Je ne me sens pas bien. Je veux partir.»

J'entends Potter ricaner.

«Encore une dernière question, monsieur Malfoy. Nous vous libérerons ensuite.»

«Non, je n'en peux plus de votre interrogatoire! J'en peux plus, je veux partir maintenant!Si je suis un prisonnier, enfermez-moi donc! Et si je n'en suis pas un, foutez-moi la paix! »

Je me tourne vers la porte sans même attendre de réponse. Ils sont trop sidérés, de toute façon.

Potter est le seul à réagir, c'est comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Il se lève avec l'intention d'en découdre avec moi. Il a son petit sourire aux lèvres, il n'a même pas sorti sa baguette. Il doit me trouver pitoyable.

Je marche vers la porte et le bouscule. Il m'attrape par l'épaule et, sans crier gare, je me retourne et lui décoche un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire.

Il s'étale par terre et je me précipite sur lui pour le rouer de coups, encore et encore.

Je n'ai que le temps de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre que Weasley me cueille au col et me donne, à son tour, un coup de poing fracassant droit dans l'œil - lui aussi n'attendait que ça visiblement.

Je tombe à la renverse et le regarde, stupéfait.

«Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher un seul cheveu d'Hermione! Compris!» crie-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Il y a des hurlements tout autour de moi. Tout devient trouble et je ne sens plus vraiment que je me bats encore.

Je ne sais même plus avec qui.

Quelqu'un m'a saisi par le bras et m'entraine de force vers la sortie.

C'est Londubat, pour ne pas changer.

«Putain Malfoy, je t'avais dit de rester zen avec Potter! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le frapper! Tu ne te trouves pas assez dans une sale position comme ça, faut que t'en rajoutes!»

Je marche, quelques pas. Je me rends compte que, plus que m'entrainer, il me soutient.

«Lâche-moi! Je peux marcher tout seul!»

Je le repousse férocement et m'appuie contre le mur.

J'ai menti, je ne peux pas faire un pas devant l'autre.

Je dois reprendre mon souffle, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Je tâtonne dans ma poche, je n'écoute plus Londubat qui me morigène comme une vieille rombière.

Je sors la boite de pilule, l'ouvre, et commence à me les enfiler une à une en fixant mon regard trouble sur l'une de ces boules lumineuses qui éclairent des kilomètres de couloirs gris. Je la vois sous sa vraie apparence, l'illusion ne marche pas…

Theo soudain est là, je le vois devant moi. Il me tient par les épaules et me dit quelque chose mais je ne comprends rien.

J'entends des voix, ça jacasse tout autour de moi.

Ma tête est comme un tambour.

Et j'ai si mal…

Je gobe les pilules… une à une…

Je dois être à plus de dix maintenant.

«Arrête avec ça.» fait Londubat en tentant de m'arracher la boîte.

«MAIS LÂCHE-MOI PUTAIN!» Je hurle soudain, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il se recule, stupéfait, et je renverse le contenu de la boîte en entier dans ma gorge. Les pilules tombent par terre autour de moi, je suffoque et j'en recrache.

Et, tout à coup, des larmes de rage explosent au coin de mes yeux et je balance la boîte vide à terre dans un mouvement de pure fureur.

«C'EST DE LA MERDE! ÇA NE MARCHE PAS VOTRE PUTAIN DE MEDOC DE MERDE! VOUS VOULIEZ QUE JE CREVE! BEN JE VAIS CREVER! VOUS SEREZ BIEN DEBARRASSESDU MANGEMORT, DE LA RACLURE!»

Theo tente de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse comme un forcené.

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, ça me submerge.

Je crois voir leurs visages à tous au loin dans le couloir. Ils me regardent, pétrifiés.

Je vois trouble, mon œil droit a gonflé. Il est complètement fermé à présent, mais la douleur est dérisoire par rapport à l'autre douleur.

L'autre douleur…

Elle a envahi tout mon corps sans que je m'en rende compte et elle me tord, me déchire de l'intérieur.

MacGonagall… Elle agite le parchemin de Rogue sous le nez de tout le monde. Elle doit leur dire que je ne suis qu'un pauvre camé en manque.

Soudain, je me mets à ricaner comme un dément parce que je viens de voir que la joue de Potter est devenue violette et qu'un filet de sang lui entache son sourire, pourtant il ne sourit plus. Il me regarde et je n'aime pas sa façon de me dévisager.

Je ris de plus en plus fort et je crie: «Bien fait pour ta petite gueule, connard!»

Il veut s'approcher de moi pour remettre ça, les yeux verts furieux. La belette le retient et je reprends,alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

«C'est ça! Compte bien sur ton pote tout laid pour te retenir, Potter! Je sais que ça t'a fait bien jouir de me mettre à genoux devant toi, enfoiré! Tu t'es bien marré en me montrant ses clichés! Tu m'as dis que tu l'avais tuée! Mais comment t'as pu! Moi, jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal à votre sale Sang de Bourbe en cloque! Cette grognasse, elle avait le droit de se laver tout les jours, bon sang de merde! Je te voulais toi, Potter! Et tu aurais vraiment dû me tuer ! TU AURAIS DU ME TUER AU LIEU DE JOUER TA PUTAIN DE COMEDIE!»

«Draco! DRACO!» me hurle Theo aux oreilles en tentant d'essuyer mes larmes sur mes joues. «Draco arrête de crier! Calme-toi!»

Je le regarde et les autres n'existent plus.

«Theo…» Je gémis pitoyablement, maintenant. «J'ai mal, j'ai si mal...»

Je me rends compte que je suis assis par terre, les mains crispées sur mon ventre. Je ne sais même pas quand j'ai glissé le long du mur pour arriver ainsi.

«J'ai envie de vomir. Je veux pas… Je veux pas ici.»

J'éclate carrément en sanglots et il ramène ma tête contre lui.

Je ne vois plus rien. Il fait noir, il fait doux. Je me laisse aller à pleurer et je crispe mes doigts sur ses vêtements. Je suis désespéré.

Quelqu'un m'oblige à me lever et je suis traîné dans les couloirs. Theo et Londubat me traînent, mais je gémis de douleur à chaque pas.

Je ne veux plus bouger. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

«Draco… Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Transforme-toi en renard. Vas-y, transforme-toi en renard.»

Theo répète sa phrase un nombre incalculable de fois avant que je ne la comprenne.

Je hoquette, focalise ma pensée sur la métamorphose et deviens animal.

La douleur se tasse, différente mais toujours ignoble.

Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras et m'entraine très vite dans une enfilade de couloirs.

J'entends un hurlement de douleur, c'est strident.

«Qu'est ce que tu as?» crie Londubat.

«Il me mord le bras!» glapit Theo. Ma tête est si proche de son corps que je l'entends dans ma tête. «Il ne me lâche plus! Non, c'est bon. Laisse tomber, on s'en occupera après!»

Je me rends compte que j'ai planté mes crocs dans de la chair chaude, je la déchire et je serre. Je voudrais bien m'en empêcher mais je n'arrive pas à desserrer les mâchoires. Je sens le gout du sang, grisant, capiteux, et j'ai l'impression que cette sensation absorbe ma douleur, mais pas assez. Largement pas assez…

Je veux ma dose, je veux ma dose, je veux ma dose…

Et je serre les dents, de plus en plus fort à chacun des soubresauts que fait Theo en courant, et je m'enivre un peu plus de l'odeur du sang.

Je crois qu'on est arrivé dans l'infirmerie.

J'ai entendu ces mots dits et redits plusieurs fois.

Il y a cette voix de femme que je connais et Londubat me desserre les mâchoires en faisant levier avec un ustensile en fer. Il y parvint et on me jette au sol.

J'halète. Je bave du sang, le sang de Theo et mon propre sang - je me suis mordu la langue.

Theo est devant moi. Il se tient le bras et me parle. Je grogne, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit. Mais il répète et répète la même phrase sans arrêt.

«Draco. Maintenant… transforme-toi en humain. Maintenant! Draco, je t'en prie. Ecoute-moi, un peu! Tu vas mourir sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire si tu restes comme ça et il faut qu'on te soigne! Alors retransforme-toi! Fais un effort!»

Je me focalise sur cette unique pensée: redevenir humain. Et aussitôt que je me sens grandir, l'envie de vomir m'assaille horriblement.

Je me traine à quatre pattes et Theo m'aide. Je suis enfin devant les toilettes et je vomis, vomis…

Je me vide, comme jamais je ne me suis vidé.

J'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures.

Je ne peux plus rien dire, plus rien penser.

Je ne fais que pleurer et vomir les médicaments inutiles que j'ai ingurgités.

Ça fait mal, mais l'autre douleur s'en va un peu plus à chacun de mes haut-le-cœur.

L'infirmière a pris mon bras, à un moment donné. Elle m'a planté des aiguilles, m'a fait des injections. Il y a maintenant une perfusion reliée par tuyaux à cette grande poche de liquide jaune qui m'alimente pendant que je me vide. Celle-là même que j'avais quand j'étais dans le coma.

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble incroyablement long, j'arrête enfin d'avoir des hoquets. Je crache, encore et encore, dans les toilettes et Theo tire la chasse pour la énième fois.

Tout le long, il me tenait les cheveux, m'épongeait le front.

L'infirmière lui a mis un bandage au bras, là où je l'ai mordu.

Je le regarde, je crois que je ne pleure plus. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Je suis frigorifié. Je claque des dents.

Je lui prends la main qu'il me tend et il me remet sur pied.

Je me lave la bouche et la figure dans l'évier, je fais ça plusieurs fois. Je me sens sale, honteux.

Tout me revient en mémoire et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me laisser aller à ce point. Je me sens écrasé par le déshonneur.

«Dray? Ça va mieux? Tu n'as plus mal?» me demande Theo en me soutenant jusqu'au lit où je m'écroule, épuisé.

Je ne réponds rien, mais garde sa main dans la mienne.

«Excuse-moi… pour ton bras… je n'ai pas fait exprès…»

Il me sourit.

«Je sais, t'en fais pas pour ça.»

«Tu savais que… ça arriverait?»

Il acquiesce.

«Ils m'avaient tenu au courant de ton état quand tu étais encore dans les vapes.»

«C'est pour ça… que tu étais si… si gentil… C'est pour ça que tu as attendu… dans le couloir…Tu savais… »

Il ne répond plus rien et j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai maintenant assez de force pour me retenir.

Je demande: «Quand est-ce que ça va me reprendre?»

«Je ne sais pas.» murmure Muline Shetland. «Mais je dirais qu'il peut y avoir trois à quatre crises comme celle-ci par jour.»

«Et ça va durer combien de temps comme ça?»

Elle semble inquiète.

«Environ deux semaines durant lesquelles les crises seront importantes. Sinon, la désintoxication peut durer environ deux à trois mois. Mais il te restera encore des reliquats de poison durant des années.»

«Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez fabriquer un substitut un tout petit peu plus puissant?» murmuré-je en esquissant un faible sourire presque ironique.

Je me sens minable.

Je sais qu'ils ne le peuvent pas mais j'ai quand même supplié.

Je me sens pitoyable.

«On va essayer.» tique l'infirmière. On dirait qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

J'en étais sûr…

Elle en pince pour moi, c'est évident.

Ha, ha…

Pfff…

Elle vient de me poser une poche de glace sur l'œil.

Qu'est ce que je dois être sexe, moi, mes cernes et mon cocard.

Un véritable canon de beauté des temps modernes.

Je prends une grande inspiration, je regarde le plafond puis je me décide à enfin le dire.

«Attachez-moi.»

L'infirmière acquiesce et Theo s'occupe de me lier au lit avec des cordes qu'ils invoquent.

«On trouvera rapidement une meilleure solution.» soutient Muline.

J'acquiesce et je me sens sombrer.

Avant de m'endormir, j'attrape la main de Theo.

Il faut qu'il m'écoute encore un peu, juste encore un peu…

«Il ne faut surtout pas que ma mère me voie dans cet état. Je ne veux pas…Elle s'est déjà trop inquiétée pour moi. »

«C'est promis, elle n'en saura rien.» me murmure-t-il en me caressant le front. «Endors-toi, maintenant.»

Je ferme les yeux.

Je pense à elle.

Je sombre ainsi dans un demi-sommeil peuplé de délires cauchemardesques.

Si je dois me battre… ce sera pour elle….

Avant… cet argument fonctionnait à merveille parce qu'elle risquait vraiment d'être tuée.

Mais maintenant? Elle est à l'abri, ici…

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps… pas eu le temps d'aller la voir…

Alors qu'on m'a dit qu'elle ne se portait pas très bien…

Quel fils indigne je fais…

A peine remis sur pied que je sombre encore plus loin dans des abimes de décrépitude…

**_A suivre… _**

**NDA:** Et bien, et bien… Voilà un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi, assez. Comme vous le savez, j'aime quand Draco souffre, alors j'étais contente, lol. Mais le prochain chapitre sera encore mieux! Hihihiiii! J'espère que la petite bagarre avec Harry vous a soulagés, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Gros bisous.

Levia


	8. Chap7: Un grand corps malade

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**Draco's Deturn**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêtas : **JessHDH, BlackSharne. Et merci en particulièrement Myschka et Mel'Amaraine pour leurs nombreux conseils à propos d'une désintoxication.

**Genre:** Aventure / Drama / Romance, Drarry, M, Fic à chapitre, POV de Dray.

**Résumé:** Draco fait sa première crise due au manque devant le haut conseil de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il est entrainé vers l'infirmerie par Theo et c'est là que commence son enfer.

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 7, un grand corps malade…

Je délire… ou peut-être pas.

Je ne sais plus si je rêve où si je suis bel et bien éveillé.

La douleur est là, perpétuelle, lancinante… quoique bien moins présente quand je dors.

Mais alors, les cauchemars sont si atroces que je préfèrerais encore souffrir mille morts les yeux grands ouverts.

Je grelotte et quelque chose me tord les boyaux en permanence. Je transpire, terrassé par la peur et la fièvre.

Je m'y suis presque habitué.

Presque…

Je reste prostré dans mes pensées, sur le lit.

Et le temps passe et passe…

J'en ai perdu toute notion.

Peut-être que ça fait des semaines que ça dure ainsi, peut-être seulement trois jours.

Je ne vois pas de modifications.

Plusieurs fois déjà, la douleur est montée crescendo, c'est comme ça que je sens qu'il va y avoir une crise. C'est une sensation ignoble, puissante et dévastatrice.

D'abord, il y a ce sentiment de paranoïa qui brouille complètement mes sens, ensuite le malaise grandit et grandit. La nausée me taraude alors pendant ce qu'il me semble être des heures. Et ça fait si mal, tellement mal que je voudrais crever. Et enfin, quand la nausée passe, la rage explose et là… je pense être capable du pire. Je croyais n'être que dépendant physiquement, mais j'avais tort. Je voudrais tellement en reprendre… j'en ai besoin.

Quand je sens que la crise monte, je me tasse dans un coin de la pièce ou sur mon lit et je supplie pour que ça passe plus vite que les autres fois. Il vaut mieux que je me mette de moi-même sur le lit si je ne veux pas subir l'humiliation de mes liens me happant et me trainant par terre jusqu'à lui.

Parfois, je marche comme un fauve en cage dans ma chambre. J'ai un peu de place, les meubles ont été enlevés parce que je les brisais dans des accès de rage. Il ne reste plus que mon lit et à chacun des quatre pieds sont fixées les chaînes enchantées.

Et je marche, marche et soudain j'explose !

Je voudrais me ruer sur les murs, me déchirer le visage mais j'ai à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste que les chaînes se réveillent, m'encerclent les pieds et les poings et me traînent comme un chien à mon lit.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me débattre tout mon saoul contre cet adversaire qui ne faiblit jamais, et à hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. A supplier, implorer, menacer pour qu'on me détache. Mais personne n'a la stupidité de me libérer des chaînes et je fini toujours par fondre en larmes à un moment où à un autre.

Les crises les plus violentes me laissent un arrière-goût de cendre dans la gorge.

Je sais que, durant ces moments-là, je ne suis plus du tout moi-même. J'insulte tout le monde, je les traite de chiens, de traîtres et je hurle que je veux redevenir Mangemort. J'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un dément pour qu'ils les abattent tous. Oui, je suis fou et fanatique dans ces moments là. Mais je veux tellement ma dose…

Si je n'étais pas attaché, je serais capable de tous les tuer, de les déchirer à mains nues ou directement avec les dents. J'ai soif de carnage…

Je sais que j'ai essayé de m'arracher le pansement qui recouvre ma marque plusieurs fois déjà. Heureusement, il a une puissante résistance magique. Seule un sort pourrait me l'ôter, et encore. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il s'incruste à même ma peau.

Il a autre chose qui me manque au-delà de tout.

Ma magie…

Je ne la sens plus…

Je voudrais retrouver ma baguette et jouer avec mon énergie à faire n'importe quoi, juste la sentir couler, prendre forme et tous les tuer, violement… faire couler leur sang…

Mais je me sens comme le dernier des cracmols.

Je suis misérable…

Surtout quand je dégueule, ce qui arrive assez souvent et ce n'est rien de le dire.

Même quand je suis dans un état critique, les chaînes se détendent et me permettent de me trainer à la salle de bain. Elles me laissent me vider mais elles m'arrêtent dès qu'une autre idée de destruction me traverse l'esprit, et elles ne me relâchent que lorsque la crise est passée.

Souvent, je me suis réveillé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain après m'être évanoui et alors je prends de longues, très longues douches.

Je ne me suis jamais autant lavé de ma vie.

Je reste longtemps sous l'eau, alternant le brûlant et le glacé. Ma peau souffre et j'oublie que j'ai si mal ailleurs, dans tout mon corps. Que je veux ma dose à en crever, que je n'ai plus une once de magie qui coule dans mes veines, que je suis en train de mourir, simplement…

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je me fais peur.

Mon teint est cireux, mes joues encore plus creusées et mes cernes ont viré au noir. J'ai dû encore maigrir, je ne pensais même pas cela possible.

J'ai l'impression que je suis déjà mort, quand je regarde mon reflet, que c'est perdu d'avance.

Je voudrais qu'on m'achève et je pleure sur moi-même.

Je pleure tout le temps.

Je gémis en me tenant le ventre dans un coin de ma chambre, je sanglote recroquevillé dans mon lit. Parfois je ne fais rien de spécial. Je regarde le plafond, les yeux dans le vague, et les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues.

C'est étrange…

J'ai l'impression que mon corps est une bouche d'égout qui expulse et évacue le poison hors de moi. Il le vomit, il le pleure, le transpire… mais rien n'y fait. Le mal reste, il me ronge, il me tue.

Et j'hurle, j'enrage, je me tords, je me crispe et je tire, je tire sans cesse sur les chaînes.

Je déchire ma peau et je saigne.

Je voudrais me faire saigner plus que ça, que ça coule, que tout s'écoule…

Je voudrais souffrir d'une autre manière que celle-là, je voudrais mourir, qu'on me tue…

L'infirmière…

Elle change tous les jours les pansements à mes poignets et à mes chevilles.

Elle m'injecte des trucs dans les veines. Elle me colle de la nourriture sous le nez mais je n'en veux pas. Elle me met sous perfusion et retrouve toujours l'aiguille arrachée.

Elle m'oblige à boire, parfois de force. Alors je l'insulte. Je la traite de tout.

Et je hurle ma haine.

Parfois, il y a d'autres visages mais je ne les connais pas. Ce sont d'autres médicomages.

Et il y a Theo…

Il vient me voir avec sa figure d'ange… ses cheveux d'argent… ses yeux de sang…

Il se penche sur moi et me murmure des choses que je ne saisis pas, je n'entends que vaguement l'intonation de sa voix. Il me caresse le front et moi aussi je lui dis des choses insensées.

« Je ne comprends pas » me répond-t-il. « Dray, tu parles dans une autre langue. »

« Il parle, en tout, dans cinq langues. On a compté. » fait Muline en s'approchant de moi pour m'éponger le front. « L'anglais, l'allemand, le russe, une autre langue slave, peut être même deux autres, et un peu de français. Il mélange tout. Il délire. C'est à cause des fièvres, il a du se prendre un microbe et, avec son état, c'est devenu une grave infection. Il s'affaiblit de jour en jour, mais il ne veut rien manger. »

Le temps passe… ou peut-être pas.

Je ne saisis plus rien de ce qui m'entoure, de ce qu'il m'arrive…

J'ai tellement froid. Je tremble, je grelotte, je transpire… je crève.

Theo revient me voir, souvent… ou peut-être pas.

Il veut toujours me faire manger, mais je ne veux pas.

« Draco, il faut que tu manges ! » crie-t-il en me tendant une cuillère sous le nez alors que je suis affalé sur une chaise.

J'envoie valdinguer son assiette par terre, me lève et me précipite vers les toilettes pour vomir.

Les chaînes m'ont laissé faire mais elles sentent ma rage poindre dans tout mon être et elles me ramènent aussitôt en me traînant au sol jusqu'à mon lit où je me mets à hurler et à rugir.

Je me cambre et me débats mais je n'ai plus de force et je m'évanouis, les poignets et les chevilles à nouveau en sang, le corps trempé de sueur.

J'entends quelqu'un pleurer.

Ça ne peut pas être Lui.

Lui qui peuple mes cauchemars et qui me terrorise alors que j'invoque son nom au sommet de mes crises.

C'est toujours la même chose…

_Je suis à ses pieds, je me prosterne, mais il me prend par les cheveux et me soulève de terre. Il rit, il rit en m'étouffant, ses doigts autour de mon cou se serrent, encore et encore. Et je ne vois que ses yeux rouges et sa face hideuse._

Je me réveille en hurlant, complètement paniqué.

Et je vois le visage Potter au dessus de moi.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise mais je remarque qu'il en a un, lui aussi.

C'est cette réaction qui me fait me demander si je ne suis pas encore dans un rêve. Le Potter de mes pensées est mille fois plus innocent que le vrai, il a l'air d'avoir été pris en faute, comme un enfant, comme le Potter d'avant.

J'ai un sourire niais.

Je me sens apaisé et je suis alors tout à fait certain d'être dans un rêve quand il pose sa main sur mon front.

« Malfoy, tu es en train de mourir. » me chuchote l'apparition.

Je lui réponds faiblement, toujours en souriant : « Oui. »

Il a un froncement de sourcil interrogateur puis reprend d'une voix étrange, très basse : « Les médicomages disent que tu t'es vidé de toutes tes forces et de toute ta magie, que tu ne peux plus lutter. Que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, que le poison, la fièvre et la déshydratation se disputent ton corps. Ils disent que… que tu ne veux plus vivre. Que tu n'as rien avalé depuis plus de deux semaines. Que tu ne bois même plus sans qu'on ne t'y force mais que tu ne gardes rien. Ils disent que tu ne peux même pas passer la nuit dans de telles conditions. Ils abandonnent parce que tu as baissé les bras. Malfoy, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux si verts. Je ne crois pas avoir tout compris ce qu'il a dit.

« Tu es venu me chercher... n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne dit plus rien mais je continue, faiblement : « J'ai fait un rêve… Il y avait de la lumière et tu me disais que je ne souffrirai plus… J'étais mort… Et je ne souffrais plus… »

Il secoue la tête négativement.

« J'ai fait le même rêve, mais, dans le mien, tu n'étais pas mort. Tu vivais… »

Il fait glisser son bras au dessus de moi et m'enserre l'avant-bras droit, juste au-dessus du bandage. Il se met à serrer et serrer très fort. Je gémis de douleur.

Il pose son autre main sur mon front et je sens une impulsion me traverser la tête.

Je me tords sur le lit, j'essaye de l'en empêcher mais je suis trop faible, et puis les chaînes commencent à s'enrouler autour de mes bras pour me retenir.

Un flux de magie étrangère se déverse dans ma tête et je me mets à hurler de souffrance.

Je tente de le repousser mais je ne peux rien faire à par me cambrer et bander les muscles de mes membres pour tirer sur mes quatre geôlières.

J'essaye de réunir les derniers vestiges de ma force mentale pour faire barrage mais le flot me dévaste en un clin d'œil.

La magie se répand dans mon corps comme un courant impétueux, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle brise tout sur son passage.

J'ai la nausée mais, ça aussi, la magie l'entrave et la brise.

Je me sens crouler sous une tonne de puissance.

J'ai chaud.

J'ai chaud partout, sauf dans mon bras droit – celui marqué par le Maitre.

Je tombe évanoui.

Lorsque je me réveille, Muline Shetland est à mon chevet.

Elle me change les pansements de mes poignets et chevilles. La perfusion est dans mon bras.

Elle s'approche de moi et tente de me faire boire, et j'accepte…

Elle me donne à manger, un peu, et j'accepte aussi…

Elle sort de ma chambre les larmes aux yeux.

Je reste très longtemps prostré dans mon lit à repenser au rêve de la veille.

Il était… très étrange.

J'ai l'impression de ressentir comme un faible courant de magie irriguer mon corps. Rien à voir avec la sensation de mon rêve, mais c'est là... curieuse impression.

Ce n'est pas ma magie, je sais que je n'avais plus de magie en moi depuis longtemps.

Celle-là n'est pas la mienne, je la sens rouler et s'entrechoquer en moi comme un océan contre des falaises.

Elle est puissante et très chaude. Mais mon corps se bat avec elle...ou est-ce le contraire ?

Je me lève en titubant, en proie à la nausée pour ne pas changer.

Je vomis dans la cuvette des toilettes et je sens la sensation disparaitre tout à fait, tout comme mon soudain regain de forces.

Je bois beaucoup après ça, la gorge rivée au robinet, puis je m'endors sur le lit, complètement exténué.

Theo me dit que je n'ai plus de fièvre et beaucoup moins de crises.

Je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression que mon état n'a pas vraiment évolué.

J'ai toujours aussi mal et les montées de rages sont toujours aussi douloureuses et violentes.

Le seul changement est que je me sens un peu plus lucide ces derniers temps.

J'ai l'impression de voir le temps s'écouler, de faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

Je communique avec les autres et je mange un peu. Je bois surtout.

Et il y a ce rêve avec Potter…

Il revient…

Pas toutes les nuits…

Parfois je ne me rappelle de rien mais, le lendemain, au réveil, je ressens cette magie étrangère et sauvage avec ses courants qui s'entrechoquent en moi.

Parfois encore, je me souviens de ses yeux verts.

Il ne dit jamais beaucoup de choses, il se contente de poser la main sur mon bras droit et sur mon front, irriguant tout mon corps, sauf la marque. C'est un détail, un simple détail… mais ça me semble être la clé de tout.

Un jour, j'ai demandé à Muline s'il était possible de donner sa magie pour faire guérir quelqu'un.

Elle m'a regardé étrangement.

« Il est possible de donner son sang, ses organes, si certaines conditions sont respectées au niveau moléculaire. Mais les conditions requises pour donner sa magie sont encore plus drastiques. Chaque énergie est particulière, tout flux est unique et ne s'assemble pas forcement – même entre les gens d'une même famille. C'est un acte très douloureux de recevoir de l'énergie d'une autre personne. De plus, la magie meurt très rapidement hors du corps de son créateur. On ne peut pas l'emmagasiner, pas même dans le corps d'un autre sorcier. Si par miracle on trouvait un donneur compatible, il devrait recommencer souvent l'opération pour que ce soit efficace. Cela le tuerait avant même la guérison du receveur. »

Voilà qui est contrariant.

« Mais… Et Potter ? »

« Quoi, Potter ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui a légué certain de ses pouvoirs. Il parle même Fourchelangue, ça a donc bien été durable pour lui. »

« Oui. Mais il est aussi logiquement impossible de survivre à un _Avada Kedavra_, alors on va dire que ça fait partie de l'exception Potter. »

Muline doit remarquer mon expression exaspéré, elle me sourit.

« Pourquoi ces questionnements ? »

« J'ai plusieurs fois eu l'impression d'avoir reçu la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ça qui m'a fait guérir de la fièvre. »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Tu as dû halluciner, Draco. C'est absolument impossible que tu en aies reçu. La seule personne éventuellement capable de t'en donner n'est autre que ta mère et… elle est complètement dans l'incapacité de le faire. Ce qui t'a sorti d'affaire, c'est un médicament miraculeux que nous ont donné les hauts placés. Ils ne nous ont pas dit d'où ils le tenaient, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il te fallait, c'est évident. »

Elle achève de panser mes poignets avant de reprendre : « Je ne préfère pas savoir d'où il venait d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On l'a analysé dans nos laboratoires. Il possède des composants en commun avec la drogue que tu prenais. Les deux ont sans doute été créés par la même personne. On a même eu droit à un échantillon de la drogue elle-même. Ça a grandement facilité nos recherches. Je crois qu'on a réussi à élaborer un médicament efficace. »

Je déglutis. La salive envahit le fond de ma gorge et je sens les chaînes frémir et s'enrouler doucement autour de mes poignets.

Je demande d'une voix caverneuse : « Vous en avez ici ? »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux avec une franchise effroyable.

« Oui. Vingt petits millilitres. Pas même une gorgée pour toi. Mais largement assez pour nous. »

Je ferme les yeux et tente de réguler la fureur et l'envie atroce qui monte en moi.

_Y'en a ici, y'en a ici !_ C'est tout ce que je peux penser.

Je l'entends qui quitte la chambre.

Pour la première fois, la crise passe sans que je hurle ou pleure.

Je crève d'envie de me lever et de courir jusqu'au laboratoire, de tout casser et de la trouver. Pourtant ça reste une visualisation mentale qui me torture, simplement.

Je tire machinalement sur les chaînes, juste pour éprouver leur résistance, les entendre cliqueter et me faire mal.

Les jours passent et tous se ressemblent.

Je m'ennuie terriblement.

Un jour, Theo est entré dans ma chambre alors que je restais prostré sur une chaise. Les meubles avaient été réintroduis dans la pièce.

Je ne le regarde pas, mais je sais que c'est lui. Je suis bien trop occupé à prendre sur moi, à rester calme.

« Draco ? » me demande-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant moi. « T'es en crise, là ? »

J'acquiesce et tremble un peu.

Il se tourne et regarde les chaînes au pied du lit. Elles frémissent à peine.

« Tes admiratrices ne mettent plus le grappin sur toi ? »

Je murmure : « Très marrant… »

Ma voix est encore beaucoup trop râpeuse. C'est de vomir autant depuis des semaines, ça m'a complètement brulé la gorge.

Il me caresse les cheveux avec douceur et je me plonge dans ses yeux ambrés. « Ça va ? »

« Je tiens le coup... Mais je m'ennuie… Tu ne pourrais pas m'apporter des livres ? »

Les chaînes se mettent à glisser doucement vers moi comme quatre serpents de métal. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Je sens que Theo me caresse la joue et qu'il sort de la chambre pour me laisser tranquille.

Le lendemain, sur ma table de chevet, se dressait une pile de bouquins.

Exactement le genre que j'aimais lire à Poudlard.

Je lis… Je lis…

Je résiste aux crises et, de toute façon, elles se font de plus en plus espacées et supportables. Muline m'a proposé de retirer les chaînes mais j'ai refusé.

Elles me servent encore. Quand je suis furieux, j'écoute leurs infimes soubresauts comme si elles étaient des baromètres de ma rage. Je fais des efforts en fonction de leurs réactions. Elles m'aident beaucoup. Les voir inactives alors qu'elles ont fondu sur moi un nombre incalculable de fois me transporte d'une joie féroce.

Muline ne me met plus de bandages. Je garderai sans doute des cicatrices pendant quelques temps, elles sont comme des brûlures à peine visibles. Mon cou aussi garde une trace de brûlure, là où Potter a frappé pour faire croire à ma mort.

La magie recoule à présent dans mes veines, ma propre magie. Parfois, je la sens crépiter au bout de mes doigts et je me dis que je pourrais parvenir à soulever des montagnes sans même l'aide de ma baguette.

En vérité, je n'arrive à attirer vers moi que les livres les plus légers et à tourner les pages par la pensée.

Je ne fais plus le rêve étrange - je sais maintenant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me demande ce que Potter peut bien signifier pour mon inconscient. Un symbole de liberté et de force, je crois.

Mon inconscient est vraiment très con.

Par contre, je cauchemarde encore sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'étrangle et me tue. Et je me réveille en sursaut à chaque fois. Quelle plaie.

Je mange un peu plus chaque jour et je vomis de moins en moins.

Mes forces me reviennent, et même un surplus de force que je voudrais évacuer.

L'inaction me pèse vraiment.

Souvent, je fais des abdominaux dans ma chambre ou bien des pompes. Je m'entraine à soulever deux ou trois livres en même temps.

Un jour, Muline est entrée dans ma chambre alors que j'étais en pleine action et elle a éclaté de rire.

Le lendemain, Theo venait m'annoncer que j'avais le droit de sortir pour me rendre à la salle d'entrainement.

« Non merci, » fis-je, bougon. « J'ai pas vraiment envie de me frotter si vite à une armée d'abrutis. »

« Oh Dray, tu ne t'y rendras pas quand les jeunes s'entraînent, mais le soir tard. Il n'y aura personne et tu pourras te remuscler tout ça avec les appareils des Moldus. »

J'aimerais bien… mais j'ai peur.

« Et si je faisais une crise là bas ? »

« Je serai là, je te demanderai de te transformer en renard et je te porterai jusqu'à tes chaînes adorées. »

Je lui souris.

« Ça fait combien de jours que ça s'est passé ? »

« Presque quatre semaines. »

« Muline a dit que ça aurait dû prendre seulement deux semaines. »

« Tu avais de la fièvre, et eux pas le bon médicament. »

« Imagine que tout prenne deux fois plus longtemps à chaque fois ? »

« Et après ? »

Je soupire.

« Je ne me suis pas transformé depuis presque un mois. »

« Tu as peur de ne plus y arriver ? Vas-y, essaye. »

Je grogne : « Pour toi, toutes les situations sont bonnes pour que je me transforme. »

« Je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu m'as un peu déchiqueté le bras. Ça m'a bien refroidi, pour le coup. »

Je ris, un peu.

Je me concentre et cela se passe on ne peut plus facilement. Je rétrécis, saute en bas de ma chaise et fais quelques pas.

La chambre paraît bien plus grande ainsi et je me mets à courir à toute allure après ma queue.

Je suis encore plus jaune qu'avant.

Theo éclate de rire et je m'arrête pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

Il va à la salle de bain et je me regarde en renard pour la première fois.

Ma fourrure est beaucoup moins fournie qu'en hiver et je suis complètement doré maintenant, quoique plus pâle que l'or. Mes yeux sont bleu gris et c'est vrai que je suis mignon.

Surtout quand je glapis.

Theo commence à farfouiller dans ma fourrure et je me retransforme en humain. Il fait la moue.

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Mon teint a repris une couleur normale, quoiqu'encore trop pâle. Mes cernes sont largement moins importantes qu'avant mais toujours trop présentes sur mon visage. Il n'y a plus de traces du coquart. Je n'ai pas de barbe, avant c'était Muline qui s'en occupait, maintenant je le fais à la façon des Moldus, d'ailleurs je me suis coupé sous la mâchoire.

Le bilan serait plutôt positif si je n'étais pas maigre à faire peur.

« C'est ok pour les expéditions à la salle d'entrainement. » glissé-je subrepticement à Theo.

Il sourit et acquiesce.

« Dors alors cet après-midi, et ce soir, mange bien. Je viendrais te chercher vers dix heures et demie. »

Je me dirige vers le lit et m'écroule, déjà épuisé alors que je n'ai rien fait de la journée.

Je sens que je vais me rendre ridicule.

La première fois que je suis sorti de ma chambre depuis tout ça, je me suis senti comme un agoraphobe.

J'ai peur de l'extérieur. De rencontrer des gens, de devoir leur parler.

Je me sens tellement minable, j'ai trop honte.

Je ne me sens pas de taille à les affronter. Je n'ai surtout pas envie de ça en plus du reste.

Mais Theo avait raison et, passé une certaine heure, la base est complètement désertée par la vie.

« Où sont-ils tous ? »

« Dans leurs appartements. Dans les lieux de réunions style salles à manger communes, bars, fumoirs ou salles de projections. En tout cas plus du tout dans les étages de travail, sauf s'il y a une alerte. »

« Il y en a eu ces derniers temps ? »

« Depuis que tu es là, il y en a eu deux. Mais dans les deux cas tu n'étais pas en état d'entendre les sirènes, surtout qu'elles sont plus faibles du côté des infirmeries, à cause des blessés qui y sont soignés. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je reprends pied avec la réalité de la guerre alors que Theo me raconte.

« Quand il y a une alerte, les sorciers valides, hommes, femmes, jeunes, se regroupent tous dans une grande salle du premier étage. Là, les hauts placés disent ce qu'il se passe et où ça se passe. Combien de combattants il leur faudrait pour endiguer l'attaque. S'il y a assez de volontaire, c'est bien. Sinon, ils choisissent dans le tas et ça se passe vite. Il y a quelqu'un dans la base qui sait créer des centaines de portauloins en même temps, des portauloins collectifs, très précis. Et les combattants partent… puis ils reviennent, de la même manière. Entre temps, les blessés et quelques prisonniers ne cessent d'affluer, ramenés par les personnes qui savent où se trouve la base et qui transplanent sans cesse d'un bord à l'autre. »

« Et… » Je n'ose pas poser la question mais elle me brûle les lèvres. « Est-ce que c'est Potter qui dirige tout ça ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout ! » s'écrit Theo. « C'est Londubat. »

Je l'aurai parié, tiens.

« Tu le verrais sur un champ de bataille, tu ne le croirais pas. On dirait un véritable chevalier de légende. C'est tout juste s'il n'a pas une monture de rêve et un gueux qui supporte sa bannière derrière lui. »

« Arrête de parler de lui comme ça, on dirait que tu voudrais être le gueux en question. »

« Je suis simplement admiratif. »

« Ah… »

« Tu sais… il y a une légende qui court sur lui. »

« Carrément… Et c'est quoi cette légende ? »

« Tu as entendu parler de la prophétie qui parle de celui qui est capable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Juste ce qu'en savent les Mangemorts. Qu'il est né à la fin du septième mois, que ses parents ont défié le Seigneurs des Ténèbres et qu'il sera choisi par Lui, qu'Il le marquera comme son égal. »

« Neville Londubat aurait put être l'Elu. Il est né à la fin du septième mois, et ses parents ont affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et regarde ce qu'il est devenu, ça ne te parait pas évident que ça aurait dû être lui ? Mais il avait le sang trop pur pour Tom Jedusor, fils d'un père Moldu. »

Je reste silencieux un moment. Imaginer Potter sans sa cicatrice me laisse une drôle d'impression.

Quel que soit le héros chevaleresque qu'est devenu Londubat, pour moi il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville d'Harry Potter. Même s'il a une tête à claque.

Je demande : « C'est pour ça que Potter et Londubat ne s'entendent plus ? Parce que Londubat a pris une part plus active que lui dans la guerre ? »

Theo semble réfléchir.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'il a pris une part plus active. Ils font des choses différentes. Londubat mène les troupes et est de tous les combats. Il est véritablement enragé à détruire tous les Mangemorts. Potter fait aussi quelque chose de très important, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Il disparait durant des jours, parfois avec son pote Weasley, mais le plus souvent seul. Et il revient dans un état pas croyable, il se fait soigner et il repart. »

Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Il faut que j'en sois sûr.

« Est-ce que tu sais où était Potter ces quatre dernières semaines ? »

Theo me regarde bizarrement.

« Vaguement, il est parti pendant un peu plus de deux semaines. Où ? Je n'en sais rien. Et il a été ramené par Weasley, complètement massacré. Il s'est fait soigné pendant quelques jours et il est reparti. Comme d'hab'. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à Potter ? »

« Ça correspond. »

« Qu'est ce qui correspond ? »

« Et bien… tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais… Je vais te le dire, mais promets-moi de ne pas te moquer. »

Theo acquiesce tandis qu'on entre dans un monte-charge qu'il fait descendre.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la nuit où les médicomages pensaient que j'allais mourir ? »

« Il n'y en a pas eu qu'une seule, Dray. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire navré.

« Bien, alors disons celle où le lendemain matin j'allais miraculeusement mieux ? »

« Ce n'étais pas miraculeux, c'est un médicament qui a… »

Je le coupe : « C'est bon, je sais. Mais enfin, c'était quand ? Environ deux semaines après ma première crise ? »

« Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Et Potter était là, à ce moment-là ? »

« Oui, je crois. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Ce n'est pas lui qui a apporté le médicament, ça c'était avant. »

« Le médicament n'a pas tout de suite fait effet alors ? »

« Non. Au début, non. »

Il semble vraiment malheureux de se remémorer cette période. Cela me laisse une impression bizarre.

« Theo, cette nuit-là, j'ai fait un rêve. Enfin… la raison voudrait que je me dise que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça n'en était pas un. »

« Tu divagues, Draco Malfoy. » fait-il alors que l'on sort de l'ascenseur, son sourire déjà revenu sur ses lèvres. Je le préfère comme ça.

« C'est très possible, mais écoute plutôt ça. J'ai vu Potter, pas dans un monde onirique, mais dans ma chambre. Même les chaînes étaient là à me sauter dessus à la moindre tentative. Il a posé sa main sur mon bras. Ici, juste au-dessus de la marque. Et sur mon front. Et il m'a donné un flux énorme de magie, tellement puissant que je me suis évanoui. Le lendemain matin, j'allais mieux, j'ai même mangé. Et je sentais parfaitement des vestiges de cette magie étrangère dans mon corps. Mais la sensation est vite partie. J'ai fait plusieurs fois ce… rêve. Peut être quatre ou cinq fois. Et, comme par hasard, j'allais de mieux en mieux. »

« C'est bizarre, en effet. » concède Theo en me prenant le bras. « Il te tenait là ? »

« Oui, comme s'il ne voulait pas que sa magie heurte la marque. Pourquoi une hallucination serait-elle si prévoyante ? Pourquoi je l'aurais ressentie en étant éveillé ? Et pourquoi ces rêves correspondent à ma guérison et au retour de Potter ? »

« Tu es vraiment certain que ce n'était pas un rêve ou tu hésites ? »

« J'hésite… Parce que la vraie réponse, c'est que Potter n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi. »

Non, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, c'est trop aberrant.

Mais pourquoi je l'ai ressenti tellement fort, alors ?

« Mais ça serait tellement mignon, s'il l'avait fait. » minaude Theo.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi. »

« Ça serait sa manière de s'excuser, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'en veut ? Ou mieux ! Peut être qu'il t'aime bien au fond ? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte !

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! S'il éprouve autre chose que de la haine envers moi, ça ne peut être que du mépris ou de la pitié ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rappelles un peu, merde ! C'est Potter ! Et moi ! »

« C'est bon Dray, t'énerves pas. » tente Theo, tout penaud.

Mais je suis énervé.

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui en parler, je me trouve ridicule maintenant. C'est évident que ce n'était qu'un rêve !

On se trouve enfin devant la porte de la salle d'entrainement.

Theo ouvre, il n'y a personne. La salle immense est plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale.

Il me montre les interrupteurs pour allumer les ampoules électriques. Il y en a plusieurs, je décide d'éclairer seulement le coin des instruments Moldus.

Je me retourne vers Theo, honteux de ma réaction furieuse.

« Je voudrais… Je voudrais rester seul. Excuse-moi. »

Il acquiesce avec un petit sourire contrit et me laisse seul avec moi-même.

Il se retourne vers moi, il a de nouveau l'air malheureux.

« Tu sauras retrouver le chemin ? »

« Oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète. Un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs.

Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers les appareils étranges.

Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à les faire fonctionner mais je m'en moque.

J'ai envie de me défouler.

**_A suivre…_**

**NDA :** Et voilà, un chapitre de plus achevé. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup cette fic-là mais je sais que ce n'est pas votre préférée, amis lecteurs. Mais bon… J'espère que vous avez quand même bien aimé ce chapitre. Moi j'aime beaucoup cette période désintox. Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage que vous avez entrevu dans le chapitre cinq revient en force. Petits indices : ce n'est pas un perso de JKR et il a une sale coupe.

Gros bisous.

Levia


	9. Chap8: Combattre pour raviver

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinouninou, qui vient dans dix jours chez moi.

**Résumé:** Durant quatre semaines, Draco lute contre l'emprise de la drogue. Proche de la mort, des rêves inexplicables semblent le sauver - des rêves mettant en scènes Harry Potter et une puissante magie. A présent, Draco est quasiment sorti d'affaire, il veut se défouler, la nuit venue, dans la salle de sport pour reprendre du poil de la bête…

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 8, combattre pour raviver des cendres

Je suis assis dans la salle d'entraînement.

Depuis quelques temps, j'y viens chaque soir. Je suis censé m'y entraîner mais je ne fais rien à part y rester seul et assis, contemplant ces satanées machines Moldues qui me narguent de leurs poulies, de leurs poids et sièges de plastiques mous.

Je ne me suis jamais servi de ma vie d'un appareil Moldu, n'importe lequel, pas même un distributeur de boissons. J'ai comme un blocage avec toutes ces choses… bizarres.

Pourtant, quand je voyageais à travers l'Europe, je me suis très souvent mêlé aux Moldus, dans leurs villes - j'y étais bien obligé puisque je traquais des Vampires qui eux-mêmes traquaient des Moldus…

Je suis souvent entré dans leurs hôtels, restaurants ou bars. Je me rappelle notamment de cette fois où je tenais Granger contre moi avec Potter en face de moi, la dernière chose que j'ai fait en étant… je ne peux pas dire un _homme libre_, parce je ne l'étais pas. Je ne peux pas non plus dire un Mangemort parce que je le suis toujours…

Qu'est-ce que j'étais, à l'époque, et qu'est ce que je suis, au juste, _maintenant_ ?

Un homme décharné, un mauvais magnanimement prisonnier au sein des justes, un magicien sans baguette qui n'a comme unique recours, pour un peu se renflouer les bras, que d'utiliser des machines exécrées, des choses de Moldus avec des rouages et des engrenages, des choses qui marchent avec des pompes à air comprimé - comment des Moldus peuvent arriver à comprimer l'air et à faire tous ses trucs étranges ?

J'en frissonne et me lève.

Il faudrait que j'arrive à passer cette répulsion puérile. S'en est ridicule.

Je m'approche d'une machine en métal blanche avec un siège souple et noir.

Il y a comme une espèce de bras molletonné qui vient sur le devant et qui est censé s'appuyer sur un torse et, en dessous, il y a des pédales vers les pieds qui lâchent ou renforcent une pression. Le logo d'une silhouette d'homme collé sur la hampe m'indique que c'est un appareil pour faire travailler les abdominaux…

Je grimace de dégoût et enfonce les mains dans mes poches - hors de question que je m'attèle à cet engin de torture.

Du bout du pied, j'appuis sur l'une des deux pédales et une réaction ne se fait pas attendre : les bruits de l'air qui se comprime et le bras de la machine qui bouge tout seul, se redressant, me font sursauter.

Quelle honte…

Je soupire en essayant d'imaginer ce que des Moldus peuvent ressentir en voyant de la magie s'accomplir sous leurs yeux. Le plus petit sort doit les laisser plus que perplexes, voir effrayés, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre…

Eux et moi… on est pareillement stupides et ignorants.

Je détourne mon regard vers un sac encastré dans une treille de métal dont la base est un ressort - le plafond étant bien trop haut pour que le sac y soit suspendu. Ce sac, c'est un boudin en cuir empli de sable, un truc que l'on doit frapper jusqu'à épuisement.

C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire, avec courir dans cette grande salle, faire des abdominaux sur un tapis et des pompes. Tout cela, je pourrais le faire dans ma chambre, ou presque.

Je soupire encore et c'est là qu'il entre, cet agaçant personnage.

Je me retourne vers lui et le toise avec dégoût, toujours les mains dans les poches.

C'est un Moldu.

Plus précisément, c'est le Moldu qui m'a publiquement accusé le jour où Theo me faisait visiter la base, dans cette salle.

C'est lui qui a déclenché les hostilités, avec brio, pour en constater le résultat, sourire aux lèvres.

Cet espèce d'asiatique débraillé et sans classe avec sa coupe au bol à la décoloration passée ringarde. Si seulement il avait au moins la décence de se teindre également ses racines, mais non…

Je fronce le nez, méprisant, et il s'approche de moi avec ce même sourire prédateur.

Il sait que je suis désarmé et que, sans baguette, je suis au même rang que lui - même plus bas que lui...

Il passe devant moi en s'étirant ostensiblement, faisant rouler ses muscles sous son débardeur blanc et crasseux.

Je renifle de dédain mais je ne devrais pas, car je suis à peu de choses près dans le même état - Theo m'a fourni en vêtements de sports, à peu près les même que les siens, les même que tout le monde ici... C'est quelque chose de gris, d'usé, presque une tenue de vulgaire détenu.

L'asiatique s'assoit sur la machine que je regardais de près un peu plus tôt. Il commence sa séance d'abdominaux. Ensuite, il va s'échauffer et puis... on va encore s'affronter du regard et, comme à chaque fois, ça va aller crescendo dans l'affrontement.

Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je venais là tous les soirs mais il en profite allègrement. Il vient toujours à la même heure, comme s'il me laissait une échappatoire. Je pourrais partir plus tôt afin de l'éviter, mais ce serait lâche…

Alors, chaque jour je reste un peu plus longtemps, j'accepte ces défis voilés et il me sourit en me montrant les dents comme s'il grognait sa joie, silencieusement.

Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Au moins, j'en tire quelques avantages.

A chaque fois, je l'observe et comprends comment ses machines fonctionnent. Je pourrais les utiliser, je pense, mais je m'y refuse.

A la place, je vais vers le punching ball et commence à le boxer rageusement.

L'Asiatique ricane et je me retourne vers lui en frappant plus fort encore.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi en élargissant son sourire. Je me demande si l'on va finalement en venir aux mains mais il ne fait que retenir le sac, comme s'il voulait m'aider.

« Tu tapes pire qu'une fillette. » susurre-t-il dans son anglais nouvellement appris.

Je rougis et ne sais plus qu'elle attitude adopter mais j'arrête de frapper, évidemment.

« C'est sûr, tu dois faire tellement mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir faire d'autre ? »

Il ne sourit plus du tout, cette fois. Ses yeux bridés se plissent plus encore qu'ils ne le sont sous la rage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » crache-t-il, méprisant. « Que parce que je suis un jaune, je suis un expert en combat ? »

Je cligne des yeux.

« Où est le rapport ? »

Il me regarde soupçonneux et semble comprendre.

« Je vois, tu ne dis pas ça parce que je suis un chintoque mais juste parce que je suis un… _sans magie_. Tous les… comment vous dites… Moldus ? Pour vous, les Moldus sont forcément des brutes au même stade que les singes, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils nous arrivent de tenir un bâton entre nos mains, ce serait simplement pour nous frapper sur la tête ? » Il me sourit à nouveau. « Nous avons-nous aussi des bâtons capables de donner la mort en un éclair, tu sais. Je suis sûr que nos armées vous écraseraient en une seconde si seulement ils étaient au courant de vos petites guerres. » Il tend sa main vers moi en une position particulière : le pouce en l'air, deux doigts tendus et serrés l'un contre l'autre et les deux derniers repliés et me fait : « Bang ! T'es mort… »

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une chose qui m'échappe dans son monologue - je mets cela sur le compte de mon ignorance du monde Moldu.

« C'est possible. « dis-je, posément. « Mais jamais vos armées ne seront au courant de notre monde, c'est bien pour ça que des gens comme toi son ici. »

L'autre relâche le sac et s'éloigne de moi, furieux.

« Exacte, si j'avais refusé, m'auraient-ils tué ? »

« Pourquoi te tuer puisqu'il est tellement moins contraignant d'effacer tes souvenirs ? »

Il me regarde et ses yeux noirs semblent bien trop sérieux sous ses mèches vieil orange déteint.

Il parait remarquer mon regard posé sur ses cheveux lamentables et reprend : « Là d'où je viens, je faisais des études ! J'étais un étudiant d'élite, une sorte d'apprenti artiste… » fait-il en enroulant, pensif, l'une de ses mèches entre ses doigts. « Mes parents travaillaient dur pour que je puisse aller à la ville pour étudier à l'université de Shangaï avec tous le matériel requis et quand je suis revenu au village pour les aider aux champs, pour l'été, devine ce que j'ai trouvé ? »

Je grogne.

« Je sais cela. Tu m'en as déjà touché un mot, je te le rappelle ! »

En fait, ses regards en disaient long, à chaque fois - je n'étais pas dupe…

« Non, tu ne sais rien… » peine-t-il en cherchant ses mots. « Je n'étais pas un combattant, j'étudiais les arts et mes seules préoccupations étaient futiles : quel tissu j'allais utiliser pour mes prochaines créations, quels accessoires, ce genre de choses. Mais qu'est-ce qui me reste à moi, maintenant que j'ai accepté de venir ici ? » Il fait un geste qui englobe les machines et s'approche de moi. « C'est ma seule manière de devenir fort. Et c'est ta seule manière à toi aussi, maintenant… »

Il me jette un regard noir et s'en va.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vient ainsi me harceler de sa présence, c'est lui qui part en premier.

Je le regarde faire en me demandant si je l'ai blessé…

Ou s'il y a autre chose…

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sueur, en haletant.

Je me tiens douloureusement le front tandis que j'entends le cliquetis les chaînes sous le lit.

Je déteste lorsqu'une crise me prend par surprise, comme ça, dans mon sommeil.

Eveillé, j'ai bien plus le temps de les sentir venir.

Je me lève et file dans la salle de bain pour me laver en attendant que ça passe puis je m'assieds devant le plateau que Muline m'a apporté pendant mon sommeil - un sort le maintient chaud pour que je puisse dormir tout le temps que je veux.

La journée s'étire, et s'étire avec lenteur…

Je lis un livre que je n'aime pas trop mais j'ai déjà épuisé tout le stock que Theo avait choisi pour moi et celui-là est à Muline ; il parle d'une petite conne empêtrée dans un mariage de convenance qui paie un beau mercenaire pour l'enlever, etc, etc…

Il est nettement plus intéressant de m'entraîner à le faire léviter.

J'y arrive de mieux en mieux et le livre flotte devant moi, faisant tourner ses pages une à une pour finalement se refermer en claquant. Il effectue une petite pirouette avant de retomber sur mes genoux.

Ses exercices m'épuisent tellement que je m'endors dans l'après midi pour être frais et dispo ce soir où les choses sérieuses débuteront enfin.

Si un étudiant en art a pu devenir une brute tout en muscle, je devrais bien réussir à redevenir ce que j'avais été, au minimum…

**OoOoO**

Tous les soirs, je m'attelais aux machines Moldues.

Mon appréhension passée, je travaillais environ une heure avant que l'autre n'arrive… Puis, quand le Moldu venait, j'allais au sac et tapais sous son regard torve.

Souvent, une remarque lui échappait ; une remarque tranchante, acerbe mais qui était un conseil déguisé. Je ne suivais jamais ses recommandations sur le coup, préférant m'en aller en pestant. Mais le lendemain, la même chose reprenait et je les appliquais alors comme si cela m'était venu de façon innée pendant la nuit.

C'était une drôle de relation qui s'instaurait entre ce type et moi.

Un peu comme si on s'apprivoisait, comprenant qu'on était faits pour s'entendre. D'abord de loin, puis de plus en plus près.

Un soir, il revint vers moi. Je pensais qu'il allait attraper le sac pour me le tenir, comme la dernière fois, mais c'est mon poing qu'il attrapa. Je tentais de le repousser mais il a rit en se moquant de ma peur.

Je me suis laissé faire, vexé, et il sortit une bande de sa poche de jogging pour m'enrouler le poing jusqu'à la moitié de mon avant bras, chevauchant un autre bandage plus brunâtre et épais - celui qui cache la marque…

« Je ne tape pas au point de me blesser. » grognai-je.

« Crétin… C'est pour t'aider. »

Quand il en eut fini avec les deux bras, il me fit signe de reprendre mes coups avant de partir pour la soirée.

Ce soir-là, je cognais comme un enragé, bien plus fort que d'habitude. Mes poings semblaient de fer, presque insensibles. Le sac rebondissait allègrement sous mes coups, ma colère, mon impuissance et mon ébauche de crise semblait s'étioler à chacun d'entre eux.

Ce soir-là, je me couchai complètement épuisé…

**OoOoO**

Ce matin, je me regarde dans le miroir en faisant les comptes sur mon apparence.

Je suis nu avec seulement un bandage à mon bras gauche et une serviette éponge pour me dissimuler un peu.

Cela fait exactement deux mois que je croupis dans cette chambre d'infirmerie et, il y a peu, j'étais une vraie loque humaine.

Maintenant ça va un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça…

La brulure que j'avais à la gorge a presque complètement disparue. Il n'y reste qu'une espèce de petite étoile blanche sur ma peau ; juste une texture légèrement différente, plus lisse et plus pâle que le reste mais rien de bien impressionnant.

Mes côtes sont toujours apparentes mais je me suis plutôt remplumé depuis que je mange normalement.

Ce n'était pas chose simple, au début. Mais, à la longue, à force de faire du sport, le soir, et de me réveiller affamé, les choses ont changés, petit à petit.

Mes cernes sont toujours bien visibles mais comparé à la période de désintoxication, c'est le jour et la nuit. Je n'ai plus l'air d'être en manque, de drogue, de nourriture ou de sommeil, en tout cas.

Mes cheveux ont pas mal poussés, aussi.

Avant, ils étaient très courts, à peine un ou deux centimètres, et je n'avais aucune envie de mieux - ce n'était d'ailleurs pas possible vu qu'ils étaient littéralement incoiffables. Pas comme maintenant : ils sont suffisamment longs pour envisager une très légère coupe.

Autre chose, Theo m'a fournit d'autres habits, sorciers cette fois.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et enfile un jean noir et cette longue veste noire pleines de lignes de petits boutons d'argents.

Je l'aime bien, c'est une petite chose plutôt classe que j'aurais aimé porter, avant…

Theo ne m'a rien dit de particulier, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normale, mais je sais que cette frusque ne faisait pas partie de son stock - il a certainement dû l'acheter lors d'une de ses sorties pour renflouer ses réserves.

Depuis que je vais mieux, je le vois moins et peut-être que ce cadeau est une sorte d'excuse, je ne sais pas mais je suis plutôt satisfait, quelque part, de ne pas trop accaparer de son temps - j'aurais beaucoup trop l'impression d'être un parasite, dans ce cas.

Et puis, je n'ai rien contre la solitude.

Enfin…

Je crois.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain et plaque mes cheveux en arrière avec du gel.

Maintenant… je suis tout à fait présentable.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle de repos des infirmiers.

La porte n'est jamais fermée mais je tape tout de même.

La seule personne sur les lieux lève la tête de son magasine pour me contempler.

C'est un jeune homme brun et je sais que, s'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, j'entendrai son fameux accent américain.

« Mike, c'est ça ? » lui demandé-je en souriant doucement.

Il tique et replie son magasine.

« Jonathan ! » s'exclama-t-il ironiquement. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

J'ai une moue contrite. Jonathan, c'est le prénom que je lui ai donné lorsque je tentais de m'évader et c'était juste avant que je le roue de coups pour lui voler sa baguette ou que je ne me serve de lui comme bouclier humain avec la lame de ma baguette sur sa gorge.

« Pas mal le coup de la capsule. » lui rappelé-je.

Il hausse des épaules et se lève en me tendant la main. Je la lui serre, cachant mon étonnement.

« Muline m'a tant parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été à ton chevet des jours durant. Finalement, tu es un patient comme les autres, alors devenons amis. »

« Ha… » répondis-je. « Muline… Je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait de moi mais c'est compréhensible ; je lui ai donné pas mal de boulot. Elle devait en avoir plein le dos. »

Mike hausse des épaules, encore une fois, mais son sourire change la donne - je crois savoir ce que ça veut dire. Il observe ma tenue avec un œil critique et son sourire se fait plus large.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais, au juste ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je pensais que j'étais suffisamment en forme pour rendre une visite à ma mère. Alors je voulais savoir où était sa chambre, simplement. »

Visiblement, il s'attendait à une autre demande de ma part vu la vitesse à laquelle son expression se décompose.

Je demande : « Il y a un problème ? »

« Non… Non, mais je ne sais pas où ta mère est… hospitalisée. Je vais passer un coup de fil. » me dit-il, cachant sa nervosité.

Il me laisse et va dans la salle de travail parallèle à celle de repos. Là, je le vois composer un numéro est demander des renseignements à voix trop basse pour que je l'entende.

_Ma mère…_

_Hospitalisée…_

Je m'en doutais bien mais personne neme l'avait dit.

Quand il raccroche, je comprends tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre dans la pièce emplis de dossiers et de classeurs avec son unique petit bureau au centre.

« Fermez la porte, s'il vous plaît. »

Le vouvoiement ne me dit rien qui vaille et je referme la porte plus brusquement que je ne le voulais.

Le jeune apprenti médicomage sursaute mais prends solennellement place dans le siège en me désignant la chaise devant le bureau. Je m'y installeet attends en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça… » commence-t-il et je fronce des sourcils. « Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous rassurer : votre mère n'est pas morte. Toutefois, elle est gravement malade. Ses soignants m'ont dit que, malheureusement, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que vous alliez la voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je secoue la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme maladie ? »

Il grimace et je sais pertinemment que ses doigts sous la table se tortillent de stress.

« Elle a une maladie peu déterminée. Les Moldus l'ont largement étudiée mais nous, sorciers, n'en sommes qu'aux prémisses d'une forme de compréhension étant donné que, pour nous, la magie s'en mêle… Votre mère est sujette à une maladie d'ordre psychologique. Elle est en état très grave de dépression et ce depuis trop longtemps. »

« Une dépression ? » fis-je, interloqué. « Cela ne peut pas être si grave. Pourquoi ne puis-je la voir ? »

« Votre mère est prédisposée à des crises d'angoisse. Si nombreuses d'entre elles sont sans gravité, certaines se transforment en véritables névroses phobiques. Crises de panique, paranoïa ou troubles obsessionnels compulsifs peuvent aussi apparaître dans son cas. Elle est, du coup, complètement repliée sur elle-même la plupart du temps, craignant ces instants. Elle ne sait plus du tout régir son stress et son anxiété ses peurs la gouvernent. Elle vit perpétuellement avec ses émotions destructrices et votre visite déclencherait en elle un déferlement de sensations qui seraient, sans doute, ingérables et trop néfastes pour elle. »

Il me laisse le temps de m'habituer à la vision de ma mère complètement hystérique et en larmes de me voir. Cela, je ne l'imagine que trop bien…

Je suis lâche ; je ne veux pas vivre cela… jamais.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vais plus avoir le droit de la voir tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » soupire-t-il. « Seulement ses infirmiers vont d'abord la préparer psychologiquement à vous revoir tout comme vous vous êtes préparé à la retrouver jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

J'acquiesce. Ça, je peux parfaitement le comprendre.

« Toutefois, ne pensez pas revoir votre mère telle que vous l'aviez connue. Je dois vous mettre en garde et vous expliquer sa situation. » Il déglutit et reprit : « Narcissa Malfoy est perpétuellement sous anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs. Ces médicaments la plongent dans un état quasi-euphorique - sans pour autant la laisser léthargique, entendons-nous. Cela peut vous paraître barbare mais sans eux, elle n'a… comment dire, plus aucun goût à rien et a des tendances suicidaires. Elle a déjà attenté à sa vie à plusieurs reprises et ce n'était, hélas, pas de vulgaires mises en scènes. Si ses infirmiers n'étaient pas intervenus à temps, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ne m'ont pas tout raconté dans les moindres détails ; si vous voulez en savoir plus, les Médicomages affectés au secteur psychiatrique seront plus à même de vous renseigner. »

Mike s'interrompt et se lève, ouvre une porte qui donne sur la salle de repos et revient avec deux tasses de cafés fumants.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'aimerez - il est exécrable - mais j'en avais besoin. » s'excuse-t-il.

Il boit à petit gorgées et j'en fais de même, maussade.

Enfin, il reprend : « Pour l'heure, les jours de votre mère ne sont pas en danger, pourtant, je dois vous avouer que ses médecins n'arrivent pas vraiment à la soigner, à lui trouver de traitement adapté afin qu'elle retrouve son équilibre. Si vous avez des questions, allez-y, mais je crois vous avoir tout dit... »

Mais je n'avais aucune question.

Je me suis levé et je suis retourné aussi sec dans ma chambre pour pleurer de dégoût sur ma vie.

Si je faisais tant d'efforts, c'était pour qu'elle me revoie sans s'inquiéter, sans avoir peur pour moi. Je voulais lui montrer que j'allais bien.

Et de son côté, elle était dans une détresse bien pire encore.

Je peux parfaitement imaginer ce qui a pu se passer, pour elle.

Tout le temps où j'étais à la botte du Maître, elle s'est tellement, tellement inquiétée, à en devenir folle. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'elle me pense en sécurité, ses barrières se sont effondrées. Oui, je peux comprendre…

Pour la première fois…

Depuis très, très longtemps…

Je repensais à mon père.

Et à la vision de ma mère aliénée par ses peurs superposée à la mienne dans le miroir venait s'ajouter celle de mon père tel que je l'imaginais ; décharné, sale et affreusement malheureux entre ses quatre murs glacés d'Azkaban.

Je me mis à chialer comme un gosse, les mains sur les yeux, à étouffer mes sanglots trop bruyants.

Ce soir-là, je fis une promesse sur mes larmes amères.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que me réserve encore le destin, je jure de tout faire pour faire resurgir la famille Malfoy de ses cendres.

Je le jure.

Je ne laisserai personne nous penser abattus comme autant de loques.

Je le jure…

Je ferai tout… tout.

_C'est un serment que je vous fais…_

_Papa, Maman…_

Muline surprit mes larmes en entrant avec un plateau repas.

« Déjà le soir ? » grogné-je.

« Oui. » dit-elle simplement en posant le plateau et en s'en allant rapidement.

Je me lève et me précipite vers elle.

Je lui attrape brusquement le bras et la retourne vers moi, méchamment.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dis à propos de ma mère ! » hurlé-je. « Pourquoi ! J'avais le droit de savoir ! Si j'avais su qu'elle allait tellement mal, je serais allé plus tôt auprès d'elle ! »

Muline a des yeux bleus, pas comme_ elle_... Ils sont plus foncés avec du brun vert en leurs centres. Elle est blonde aussi, pas comme la lune mais comme les blés.

Elle est jolie aussi mais, en ce moment même, elle a peur de moi.

Je la relâche, furieux et elle s'éloigne de quelques pas. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas sortir sa baguette pour me menacer.

Je lui suis tellement reconnaissant - pour tout - de toute façon…

« Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu es mon patient, Draco. Et que t'en parler ne t'aurait pas aidé, loin de là. Tu savais, au fond de toi, que ta mère n'allait pas bien car, si c'était le cas, c'est elle qui serait venue te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Car toi aussi, tu allais très mal ! De toi-même, tu as pris la bonne décision. Celle d'être au mieux pour affronter un nouveau problème dans ta vie. »

Je serre les poings et me détourne d'elle.

« Je suis désolé. » souffle Muline. « J'ai fais ce que je pensais être le mieux _pour toi_. »

Je prends mon temps avant de lui répondre : « Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as raison. Tu as mis en évidence mon égoïsme. »

Un petit silence s'étire mais elle le rompt, enfin.

« Si toi, tu es égoïste alors je trouve que c'est quelque chose de très beau. »

Je retiens mon souffle et je l'entends sortir.

Ça faisait très longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas fait un tel compliment et…

Cela me fait bizarrement _trop_ plaisir…

**OoOoO**

Le soir même, je retournais dans la salle d'entraînement d'un pas décidé.

Lorsque l'asiatique entra, je le remerciai pour les bandages de la veille et lui demandai franchement de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, cette fois.

Il sourit comme s'il s'attendait à un pareil revirement de situation et ainsi débuta, vraiment, ma très sérieuse remise en forme.

Chaque soir, il m'apprenait comment tenir une garde, comment donner des coups de pieds en prenant bien appuis sur ma jambe d'appuie, comment tourner sur moi-même et enchaîner les coups et les esquives, comment parer une attaque au couteau ou autre, ce genre de choses qui ne me serviraient probablement jamais mais qui me défoulaient sérieusement, par contre.

Je lui cognais tellement dessus, à ce mec, que je me demande comment il pouvait me supporter.

En échange, il me posait des questions sur mon monde…

Nous nous sommes assis, un soir, après un entraînement plutôt crevant, sur les tapis entassés le long du mur de la grande salle - cet acte devint alors un nouvel échelon dans notre petit rituel du soir.

Nous ne nous jetions plus des regards haineux.

On s'entraînait chacun de son côté, puis l'un contre l'autre au centre de l'espèce de ring capitonné du coin Moldu de cette foutue salle et enfin, toujours pareil, on s'asseyait là, sur l'entassement de tapis, et on parlait, plutôt amicalement...

« On t'a dit pourquoi ton village a été attaqué ? » lui demandé-je, un soir.

« Un peu… » Il fit un geste pour montrer son agacement à ce sujet. « Dans mon village, il y avait une Mudang… comment vous dite, vous ? »

« Une Mangemorte, une sorcière ? »

« Non… Enfin, pour la sorcière, oui. Mais ce n'était pas une personne mauvaise. Elle était parmi nous, avec nous, elle était notre… _docteur des âmes_…. »

« Une psychomage, alors ? »

Il rit.

« Peut-être que c'est le terme, je ne sais pas trop. Nous, nous l'appelions la gardienne du Yu-Kien, le pays des ombres. Elle faisait des mixtures dans ses vielles casseroles et soignait nos petites maladies. Elle lisait notre destinée dans les feuilles de thé ou le ventre des animaux. Elle chassait les mauvais esprits, appelait la pluie ou nous laissait parler avec les âmes de nos ancêtres, ce genre de chose… Tout le monde l'aimait, elle était tellement belle et gentille. » Il se tut un instant et repris, beaucoup moins plaisamment : « Ce qui est arrivé… Ils ont dit que c'était à cause d'elle. »

J'essayais d'envisager pourquoi des Mangemorts avaient détruit tous un village paumé en Chine pour une vulgaire Shaman vivant parmi des Moldus.

« Ils la voulaient, vos ennemis. Ou ils voulaient quelque chose qu'elle gardait, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient et, de rage, ils ont tué tous le monde mais, elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Ici aussi, ils ne savent pas ou peut-être qu'ils pensent que je ne dois pas savoir. Je sais qu'on me cache des choses… »

Je le regardais en coin pour voir s'il allait fondre en larme, éclater de colère ou quoi que ce soit d'ingérable mais son visage était juste fermé par la haine, ses yeux fixés sur un invisible petit point, au loin.

« Et alors, les gens d'ici sont arrivés, pourtant j'avais appelé l'armée. Ils semblaient tout savoir et moi, je ne comprenais rien. Alors ils m'ont expliqué la magie, ils m'ont montré comment, en une seconde, il pouvait creuser une tombe, ce que je faisais en plusieurs heures et depuis des jours. Ils ont fait voler tous les corps jusqu'à une grande fosse, ils m'ont demandé si je voulais les suivre, et j'ai dit oui. »

Il sort un paquet de sa poche.

Ce sont des cigarettes, il s'en allume une avec un briquet et tire dessus rageusement en me tendant le paquet que j'accepte.

Il m'allume ma clope et je lui demande : « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il hausse des épaules et me répond : « Il paraît que c'est imprononçable pour un anglais. »

« Tente toujours. »

«_ Lee Saï No Wong Shu _» fit-il nonchalamment.

Je grimace, il éclate de rire et me dit : « Appelle-moi Lysaï ou Saï, comme tout le monde, ici. De toute façon, j'ai plus vraiment d'identité. »

« Tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Il tire sur sa cigarette et me jette un regard noir : « Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as toujours une identité ? »

Je ne dis rien.

« Et je dois t'appeler comment, dans ce cas ? »

« Draco. »

« Sympa. Enchanté, Draco. » me sourit-il en me tendant la main. Il prononce mon nom bizarrement. On dirait qu'il dit _Dragon_ et ça a une certaine classe dans sa bouche.

Je lui sers la main, mais je ne lui rends pas son sourire - point trop n'en faut.

Le silence s'éternise et il finit sa cigarette bien avant moi.

Il se lève et s'apprête à partir.

« A demain. » fait-il avec un petit signe de la main.

Je grogne un _Ouais_ en terminant ma cigarette, tranquillement.

La vie est étrange…

Je regarde devant moi et il me semble visualiser en transparence celui que j'étais autrefois.

Un Préfet de dix sept ans à l'uniforme tiré à quatre épingles, les cheveux parfaitement plaqués en arrière, un air supérieur collé au visage.

Je le trouverai presque exaspérant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il me voyait, en cet instant.

Que penserait-il de moi s'il savait tout ce qu'il va devoir subir, bientôt ?

Finalement, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, pour le moment.

Au diable ce que mon moi du passé en penserait puisque je suis lui.

L'important, à présent, c'est que je tienne ma promesse.

Peu importe ce qui m'attend.

Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et par quel moyen…

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Ce chapitre n'est pas super long et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose de yaoï - bon, ok : il ne s'y passe absolument rien de yaoï - mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le chapitre suivant on voit Harry et Draco dans la même pièce, héhé (c'est déjà ça…).

Je vous fais de très gros bisous et je vous témoigne un immense merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews.

Levia

**PS :** merci à la maman de Morgane et à Morgane elle-même (Nadaye sur ce site) pour les termes technique à propos de la dépression (comme je n'ai pas tout écouté à la lettre, peut-être que certain qui sont calé sur le sujet trouveront des discordances).


	10. Chap9: Un douloureux mensonge

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinouninou que j'aime.

**Résumé:** Draco se défoule dans la salle de sport avec un Moldu au surnom de Lysaï. Il a enfin reprit du poil de la bête et se sent fin prêt à revoir sa mère. Mais ce dont il se doutait, à son propos, est pire que ce qu'il ne pensait…

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 9, un douloureux mensonge

Il fallut que j'attende des jours et des jours avant qu'on me donne enfin l'autorisation d'aller voir ma mère.

Je ne sais pas comment Theo le sut mais cet après-midi, il vint dans ma chambre, paré d'un bouquet de magnifiques lys blancs.

« Theo ! Quelle classe ! » m'exclamé-je joyeusement avant de me ressaisir - depuis quand suis-je censé être si heureux ?

« C'est pour moi ? » dis-je passablement interloqué devant le bouquet.

« Ça aurait pu, mais non. » me sourit-il. « J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais l'offrir à ta mère. »

Je me renfrogne et prend le bouquet. Je le contemple, lui et la tunique noire qu'il m'avait offerts plus avant.

C'est étrange comme c'est exactement le genre d'habits que ma mère appréciait.

Les fringues de luxe, maintenant un bouquet…

« Alors tu savais tout, toi aussi. Tu as attendu que j'aille mieux pour m'offrir tout ça et… tu m'as rien dit. »

« Draco… » souffle-t-il tristement, sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Je comprends. » grondé-je tout bas, glacial.

Il acquiesce et baisse les yeux.

« J'allais voir ta mère, de temps en temps, tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui… Je me suis dis que tu m'en voudrais moins de t'avoir caché son état si tu savais que j'étais allé la voir tout le temps où, toi, tu ne pouvais pas. Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais… Tu verras. »

Je dévisage Theo qui baisse toujours les yeux.

Ses mèches argentées cachent la presque totalité de son visage, ses mains sont jointes dans son dos et ses vêtements sont gris anthracite avec des reflets métallique - ça lui va vraiment à ravir, y'a pas à dire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je fais un pas vers lui - je le vois sursauter comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le frappe - pour le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi. Les lys et mon nez sont dans son cou et ses bras remontent dans mon dos et me serrent à leur tour.

Je souffle un _Merci_ avant de me détacher de lui et de lui attraper le visage pour le redresser vers moi.

Je contemple ses yeux ambrés qui me dévisagent sans expression.

Je répète : « Merci beaucoup. »

Cette fois-ci, il rougit un peu mais soutient toujours résolument mon regard.

Je le relâche et il hausse des épaules.

« C'est bien normal. Après tout, nous sommes amis. »

J'acquiesce et je lui emboite le pas jusqu'à la chambre de ma mère, juste un étage plus bas.

Devant une petite porte anonyme, Theo s'arrête.

Il se retourne vers moi et me dit : « Je vais vous laisser seuls, ce sera mieux. »

« Oui… »

« Draco, transforme-toi en renard pour elle. Elle adorera. » Je fronce les sourcils et il ajoute, bien vite : « Je lui ai dit que tu es un animagus mais je ne lui ai pas dit la forme que tu prends, pour lui laisser la surprise. Elle pense que tu pourrais être un beau chat blanc. Elle y est presque, non ? »

« Ha… Oui, presque... »

Sur ce, un Medicomage arrive et me fait quelques recommandations dont je me serais bien douté.

Cela dit, je tape et entre, mes fleurs à la main.

Ma mère est là, assise, elle porte une robe primitive et blanche, comme mes lys, et ses cheveux sont simplement lâchés dans son dos, sans aucune fioriture torsadée.

Malgré cela, elle est très belle.

Ses mains sont jointes sur ses genoux. Son regard, dans le vague d'une fenêtre enchantée donnant sur un parc ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui du Manoir au printemps, se tourne vers moi, lentement.

Soudain, elle irradie d'un sourire éclatant et se lève avec difficulté de sa chaise pour me tomber dans les bras.

C'est la deuxième fois que je la retrouve, depuis que je suis devenu Mangemort, et, tout comme cette première fois dans la grande salle à manger de la base, nous nous serrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'en étouffer.

Ses cheveux lâchés me chatouillent le visage et je respire son parfum. Je lui murmure des choses tendres au creux de son cou et elle en fait de même. Nous pleurons un peu, mais pas autant que la dernière fois.

Finalement, je lui permets de se rassoir et elle sert les fleurs contre sa poitrine en les humant. Je prends place sur une autre chaise et j'entends la fenêtre enchantée qui vibre et grésille légèrement à côté de moi - Theo ne m'avait pas menti, c'est la première fois que je vois l'une de ses choses, ici.

Ainsi, commence, entre nous, une longue discussion complètement futile.

C'est comme si, elle et moi, nous savons qu'il y a des sujets à n'aborder sous aucun prétexte.

Je la trouve toujours aussi belle mais je vois aussi son immense fatigue dans ses yeux creusés par les larmes, la maigreur de ses mains et sa légèreté, lorsque je la serre dans mes bras.

Tout aurait très bien pu se passer, je me suis même changé en renard pour elle et elle m'a pris dans ses bras pour fourrager dans ma fourrure blonde en éclatant de rire comme une enfant.

Je suis redevenu humain, et nous nous sourions quand son visage se décompose soudainement.

Inquiet, je lui demande : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu entends ce… bruit ? »

Je tends l'oreille mais n'entends strictement rien.

« Ce n'est rien… » bafouille-t-elle. « Une hallucination auditive, sans doute. »

Tristement, je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle essaye de cacher son désarroi derrière un pauvre sourire qui ne lui va pas.

Soudain, j'entends, moi aussi, une chose, un bruit.

C'est comme une légère sirène qui hulule et hulule sans discontinuer, s'enflant de plus en plus mais restant quasiment inaudible.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand des pas précipités se font entendre dans le couloir.

« Une alerte… » soufflé-je.

C'est la première fois que je suis suffisamment conscient pour entendre ce son.

Je m'apprête à me lever pour me précipiter vers la porte quand ma mère me retient avec une force incroyable par le bras.

« Draco ! Où tu comptes aller ! » me crie-t-elle impérieusement.

« Nulle part. » bégayé-je. « Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas de baguette, tu le sais bien. »

« Non. N'y va pas ! » m'ordonne-t-elle en se levant et en m'obligeant à me rassoir.

« D'accord. » dis-je, gentiment. « Je n'y vais pas. Je reste avec toi. »

Elle halète et ses yeux semblent fous de terreur mais elle se rassoit à côté de moi pour fondre aussitôt en larmes.

« Draco, je t'en supplie. N'y va pas, promets-le moi. »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas. »

Je la console en la serrant contre moi, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne veux même plus que tu touches une baguette pour te battre, je ne veux plus que tu aies à te défendre, à souffrir. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois mêlé à cette guerre, plus jamais, jamais. Reste loin de tout ça, je t'en supplie, Draco. Promets-le. »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire et elle sanglote encore plus fort, plus désespérée.

« Réponds ! » crie-t-elle soudainement, me faisant sursauter. « Jure-le-moi ! »

« Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Comment pourrais-je acheter notre totale liberté sans… »

« Je m'en moque ! » rugit-elle, implacable. « Ta vie importe plus que tout ! »

Elle se lève comme une furie et tombe sur son lit, le visage contre le matelas. Je l'entends étouffer ses cris de détresse et ses doigts serrent de toutes ses forces les draps.

Je me rue vers elle et la force à se retourner.

« Maman, je promets ! Je te jure que je resterai loin de tout ça, il ne m'arrivera rien, je resterai bien sagement ici, terré sous terre. Je te le promets ! »

Elle hoquette en me caressant les cheveux pendant un moment puis se calme, enfin.

Je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille : « Si seulement… Si seulement tu étais encore un tout petit garçon, il me serait tellement plus facile de te protéger. Si je le pouvais, c'est ce que je ferais… te faire revenir dans mon ventre. Mais pourquoi ton père n'est-il pas avec nous… Il saurait quoi faire, lui. Mais ils ne voulaient même pas entendre parler, de le faire évader. »

Elle soupire et je m'arrache à son étreinte en douceur pour la trouver endormie, les joues striées de larmes, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller tout autour d'elle.

J'essuie son visage puis le mien.

Avant de m'en aller, je ramasse les lys blanc tombés à terre et les repose sur sa table de chevet.

Theo ne m'attend plus au dehors.

Je me dis que, avec l'alerte, il a dû filer quelque part pour superviser la distribution d'armes ou autres au premier étage. Lui, il se rend tellement utile, même pour des parias comme nous.

Je me dirige dans les couloirs, hagard.

La base est en effervescence, tout le monde semble monter vers le premier étage, mais je suis le seul qui ne sait pas où aller.

Presque machinalement, je me transforme en renard et me coule, invisible, entre toutes ses jambes qui s'activent.

Je sais que je ne peux pas encore aller dans la salle de sport, il y aurait les jeunes, encore. Ils seraient encore plus remontés contre moi dans une telle situation.

Alors je marche, simplement, suivant cette espèce d'instinct que j'ai quand je suis sous cette forme.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête, sentant une forte odeur de bêtes.

Je bifurque dans les couloirs et arrive aux portes de l'immense hangar qui sert d'écuries à toutes sortes de montres.

Ici, il semble n'y avoir plus personne et un hennissement véritablement outré se fait entendre.

Je me retransforme en humain, avance entre les boxes aux hypogriffes et continue ma route jusqu'à l'auteur de ce cri animal qu'il m'a semblé comprendre lorsque j'en étais un, moi aussi.

Je m'arrête devant un box et contemple la face équine, noire et luisante d'un Sombral.

Il tourne sa tête décharnée vers moi et s'avance, pas à pas sur sa litière de paille et ses sabots fendus ne font presque pas de bruits. Il y a une énorme carcasse sanguinolente dans son abreuvoir et ses ailes membraneuses sont sagement repliées le long de son dos.

Il tend le cou vers moi, ce cou efflanqué où l'on voit se découper chaque os, chaque muscle sec et ses yeux blanchâtres se fixent sur moi.

J'avance ma main et il me flaire, découvrant ses dents de fauves mais pas de façon menaçante.

Je lui caresse la tête et je sens la moindre anfractuosité de son crâne sous cette peau fine, luisante et tellement tendue.

Il recommence à hennir et, même humain, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre.

_Liberté, voler !_

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me remets à pleurer lamentablement.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois si laid... » murmuré-je tout doucement à l'animal entre mes hoquets. « Puisque c'est la mort qui te révèle... »

Le Sombral avance sa tête et frotte son chanfrein contre mon torse.

Il va abîmer le plus bel ensemble que je possède, mais je m'en moque bien…

J'enroule mes doigts autour de sa crinière filasse et je continue à parler à l'animal : « Je te vois d'une netteté… Je te vois très bien. Ça oui… »

Je continue à pleurer, me demandant comment j'ai pu promettre une telle chose à ma mère.

Je n'avais pas le choix, mais…

C'était un pur mensonge.

J'ai tellement mal.

Soudain, l'animal sursaute et renâcle en tournant ses yeux cadavériques vers le fond de la salle. Il hennit d'une façon stridente et tout les autres Sombral sortent également leurs têtes finement ciselées de leur box pour regarder dans la même direction.

_Arrive, arrive ! Vient, vient !_

Voilà ce qu'ils semblent tous dire. Même les hypogriffes, les dragons et les autres créatures.

Je préfère me retransformer en renard et me dissimuler entre les jambes maigres de mon Sombral. Seule ma tête dépasse d'entre les barreaux du box pour observer ce qui arrive - car quelque chose va se produire, même moi, je peux le sentir à présent que je suis un renard. Cela vient du haut, mais ce n'est pas dangereux.

C'est un ami, je le sens.

Un bruit de raclement énorme retentit comme si une énorme plaque de métal était traînée sur une autre plaque identique. Il y a des bruits d'engrenages et le parfum de la magie, aussi.

Puis je vois un autre Sombral descendre au loin, au bout du couloir. Il bat des ailes férocement, se pose sur le sol bétonné et replie ses immenses voiles noires contre ses côtes tandis que le même bruit recommence, à l'envers.

Il y a quelqu'un sur le dos de la bête qui saute à terre et je le reconnais.

Harry Potter, cet enfoiré !

_Un ami, lui !_

Je ne pensais pas que mon instinct d'Animagus avait de telles failles.

Un léger grognement m'échappe malgré moi.

Je vois le Sombral le suivre docilement pour arriver quasiment à mon niveau.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Potter déplace les barrières d'une stalle et l'animal y entre sans rechigner. Potter part puis revient lourdement chargé d'une carcasse qu'il balance dans la mangeoire de l'animal qui commence à se bâfrer de viande. Il lui flatte l'encolure et s'en va en transplanant - j'avais oublié que certains, ici, le pouvait.

L'immense tête du Sombral au-dessus de moi s'abaisse pour me flairer en découvrant ses dents et je lui file entre ses pates, sans demander mon reste.

Je cours vers le fond des hangars, là où « cavalier » Potter a paru descendre du ciel, et me retransforme en humain pour contempler le plafond.

Il est immense et rond.

Il m'apparait clairement qu'il peut pivoter sur lui-même pour laisser place à une très grande ouverture.

Je tourne sur moi-même et constate que la pièce est également immense et ronde. Il y a des marquages au sol peint en blanc et à moitié effacé - des marquages Moldus, ça se voit.

Un dragon tire sur ses chaînes et avance son long cou au maximum vers moi pour me flairer, il exhale un air brûlant de ses naseaux et je me retransforme en renard, fuyant à toutes jambes jusqu'à ma chambre.

Dans les escaliers, l'alerte qui n'est atténuée par aucun sort me perfore quasiment les tympans, me hurlant mon impuissance. Car même si j'avais voulu faire quelque chose, on ne veut pas de mon aide et je n'ai pas de baguette.

Les gens se bousculent en tout sens et s'organisent, même Potter revient en catastrophe à dos de Sombral, mais moi… je ne fais pas partie de leur plan.

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi inutile de ma vie…

**OoOoO**

Le soir venu, l'alerte est terminée depuis longtemps…

Moi, j'entends Lysaï assis sur les tapis entassés le long du mur dans le coin Moldu de la grande salle d'entraînement.

Enfin, il entre, vient à moi et comprends de suite que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi.

Il s'assied à mes côtés et rejette les rouleaux de bandelettes à terre.

« Je suppose, vu ta tête, que ce soir tu es incapable de te battre. » J'acquiesce, morose, et il reprend : « Alors, pourquoi tu es là ? »

Je me penche et ramasse un rouleau que je déplie et envoie en l'air. Je force toute mon attention sur la bande qui chute. Son mouvement ralenti et elle commence à flotter devant nous. Tel un serpent, elle se tortille et forme un mot.

_Déprime_

Je relâche ma magie et me détourne de la bande qui chute mollement à terre et fait face à Lysaï.

Il a la bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Il se tourne vers moi et sort machinalement une cigarette avant de me tendre le paquet.

« Tu arrives à faire de la magie tout seul ? Je croyais que sans baguette, tu étais comme moi. »

Une infime touche de détresse teinte sa dernière phrase.

« On ne sera jamais pareils, tu le sais bien. » craché-je. « La magie est en moi, même si j'ai besoin d'une baguette pour m'en servir vraiment et faire autre chose que des tours de passe-passe mais ce ne sera jamais ton cas. Toi… même avec toutes les baguettes du monde, tu ne pourras jamais faire le moindre sort. C'est comme ça… »

Lysaï se referme sur lui-même et me jette un regard sombre et glacial.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Ne le prend pas mal ! Ce n'est pas pour te rabaisser… Crois-moi. »

« Ha oui ! C'est étrange parce que ça y ressemble incroyablement ! » s'énerve-t-il.

Il est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé avec des pincettes…

Je m'insurge : « Ecoute-moi ! On n'est pas pareils, c'est vrai ! On n'est peut-être pas très adaptés pour vivre ensemble puisque vivre comme un Moldu me mortifie et que j'ai besoin de magie, comme j'ai besoin d'eau ou de nourriture, et que toi, tu te sens pire qu'un inadapté parmi nous. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'en a rien à faire l'un de l'autre, qu'on ne peut rien s'apporter du tout. Crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup changé pour en venir à te dire cela, mais tu m'as énormément aidé et je sais que moi aussi je t'ai aidé… Sans toi, je serais encore en train de végéter sans force sur un lit. Maintenant, je ne me sens plus aussi misérable et c'est ça qui t'a aidé, pas vrai ? Le fait d'avoir été utile pour quelqu'un, enfin, n'est-ce pas ? » Lysaï n'acquiesce ni ne dit rien et je poursuis : « Je ressens un peu la même chose et je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de vraiment t'aider, de nous aider encore plus. Il faut juste que tu me laisses un petit peu plus de temps. »

« Parce que tu sais ce que je voudrais ? Ce qui me ferait plaisir ? » ironise l'asiatique après un temps de réflexion.

« Peut-être… Tu ne veux plus être prisonnier de cette base. Tu voudrais revenir à une vie où tu te sens utile mais tu veux aussi garder en mémoire ce qui est arrivé à tes proches et ne pas oublier nos deux mondes. Ce qui est incompatible, car si tu demandes à quitter cette endroit, ton cerveau sera passé aux oubliettes... »

Saï a l'air pensif et j'en profite pour lui taxer une clope. Je tiens l'embout devant moi et le regarde longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il fume et s'enflamme.

« Je n'étais pas là quand ils sont morts… » dit-il. « Je n'ai même pas pu leur offrir des tombes correctes. Et ils ont passé tous les environs de mon village aux… oubliettes, comme tu dis. Je suis le seul qui se rappelle encore d'eux. Alors, oui, tu as touché juste. C'est ce que je voudrais : partir d'ici, _intact_. »

On reste un moment à fumer, côte à côte et il reprend : « Tu pourrais vraiment faire ça ? Mais comment ? Tu as encore moins de liberté de mouvement que moi. »

« C'est vrai mais tu oublis que je peux devenir un renard. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une idée lumineuse et, tu vois, elle ne pourrait marcher qu'avec ton concours, enfin j'espère. Moi aussi, je veux m'enfuir d'ici. J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un mais je m'en suis fais une, aussi, à moi-même et les deux ne sont compatibles que si je quitte cet endroit pour vivre ma vie, tu captes ? »

« Woh ! » s'exclame-t-il outrageusement en laissant échapper dédaigneusement un petit rond de fumée de ses lèvres. « Vaste programme. » Il se tourne vers moi et me décoche un large sourire un brin carnassier avant de reprendre : « Je ne vais pas laisser reposer ma vie sur tes petites épaules toutes maigres mais c'est quand même bien sympa de me faire entrevoir un peu d'espoir dans tout ce gris. »

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, un sourire complice et fomenteur de coup bas - s'il avait été un sorcier, il aurait été à coup sûr un Serpentard, lui !

Il m'attrape par les épaules et m'ébouriffe les cheveux en riant.

« Haaa ! Tu me brûles avec ta clope de merde ! »

Je crie encore et finalement on en vient à se battre ensemble quand je sens une présence dans mon dos.

Je pivote sur moi-même et mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Mon adversaire en profite pour me faire manger la poussière puis lui aussi remarque l'intrus.

Il se recule, si surpris qu'il en laisse tomber sa cigarette. Moi, j'avance, au contraire.

« Potter. » craché-je, absolument méprisant. « Tu nous espionnes depuis combien de temps ? »

« Il a une baguette ! » me sermonne Lysaï, doucement.

Potter s'approche de nous en me toisant, tout aussi méprisant.

« Vous espionner ? Je viens d'arriver dans cette salle ouverte à tous, Malfoy. »

« Personne n'y vient le soir, tu le sais bien ! »

« Et alors ? » me demande-t-il nonchalamment en s'approchant de moi. « C'est peut-être justement pour ça que je voulais y venir : pour avoir la paix ! »

Je fronce les sourcils d'agacement. Je suis certain qu'il ment.

« C'est raté, la place est déjà prise, laisse-nous, maintenant ! »

Potter détourne son regard de moi et le pose sur mon compagnon de bagarre qui ébauche un mouvement de recul pour s'en aller.

« Reste. » fait le Survivant. « T'as pas à avoir peur de moi. J'étais un Moldu avant d'être un sorcier. Je regardais la télé et tout. Je me bats pour vous, aussi. Alors, pourquoi je te ferais du mal ? »

Lysaï le dévisage et, pris d'un regain de courage, il lâche : « Si j'ai peur de toi, c'est parce que je suis plus séquestré que libre, ici. Que les gens comme toi me regardent de haut et me relèguent dans les coins sombres. Et aussi parce que les autres sorciers ont tous peur de toi. »

Potter sourit, méchamment.

« Ils ont peur… Oui. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas toujours ce qu'ils attendent que je sois. »

Un silence très lourd s'étire. Je vais pour le rompre et lui dire de s'en aller lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi.

« Malfoy, je ne te cache pas que je suis plus qu'étonné de te trouver en train de jouer avec un Moldu comme si vous étiez… amis. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si… » soufflé-je. « Nous sommes… amis. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que ça te surprenne, Potter. Tu as toujours été tellement certain que j'étais incapable de m'en faire. »

Il soulève un sourcil dubitatif et nous toise de haut en bas. J'en fais de même avec lui mais il n'y a pas à tergiverser : il est habillé des plus somptueux vêtements qu'il soit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer amèrement que, avant, c'était lui le loqueteux vêtu de choses informes et que, maintenant, c'est le contraire.

J'enrage.

Il sort sa baguette et Saï et moi avons un même mouvement de recul qui fait grandir le sourire du Survivant.

Il jette un sort et une table et trois chaises apparaissent.

Il prend place dans l'une d'elle et nous fait signe de s'assoir.

L'asiatique préfère s'abstenir d'un regard noir mais je m'amène, prends le dossier d'une chaise et m'assieds en face de lui.

« C'est dommage… J'avais pourtant des informations qui t'auraient intéressé. » dit-il en regardant mon compagnon.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors je peux les entendre d'ici. » répond Saï.

« Très bien, mais à une condition. » sourit l'autre avec un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. « Je ne dirai ses informations sur ton village que si Malfoy arrive à me battre… »

« A te battre ? » m'exclamé-je. « Et comment je pourrais y parvenir ! Je n'ai pas de baguette et puis, de toute façon, tous les deux nous savons que je perdrais ! »

« Allons, ça ne te va pas la modestie, Malfoy. De toute façon, je ne parlais pas d'un duel de sorciers. » fait-il en se regardant les ongles. « Tu sais… J'ai entendu parler d'une drôle de rumeur. Elle raconte que tu passes tes soirées à faire des pompes et tout le bordel pour te refaire un ramage à la hauteur de ton nom. Je constate que la rumeur est dans le vrai. » Je sens ses yeux survoler mon corps avec dédain - je n'aime pas ça du tout. « Par rapport à la tête que tu avais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu fais presque plaisir à voir. »

Je gronde, outré : « Et ma tête t'emmerde profond. »

« C'est sûr… » susurre-t-il.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Pourtant, il y a un... »

Il sourit… machiavéliquement, je crois.

Je savais maintenant pourquoi il était là et ce n'était vraiment pas pour rechercher de la solitude.

_Enfoiré, va…_

Il reprend : « Tu n'as qu'à me battre par la force physique, puisque c'est tout ce qui te reste. »

« Quoi ! » m'exclamé-je. « Tu veux qu'on se cogne comme des bourrins, Potter ! »

« C'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as décoché une belle droite. Et la fois d'avant… Mais tu sais tout cela autant que moi, Malfoy. »

Bien sûr que je le sais mais l'idée même me laisse pantois.

J'imagine déjà la scène et je la trouve bien trop ridicule à mon goût.

Je me tourne vers Saï et lui aussi me regarde - il a l'air pour, lui.

« J'accepte. » dis-je mais Potter éclate de rire à en perdre haleine.

« Hahaha ! Malfoy, t'es trop con ! Non, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, je suis trop merveilleusement sapé pour ça et je me bas déjà bien assez dans la journée pour remettre ça le soir, surtout si c'est pour le faire avec… toi. Je voulais juste une partie de bras de fer ! »

Je m'approche de lui, avec lenteur.

« Dommage… J'avais tout à fait envie de te cogner dessus après une telle tirade. »

Il s'approche de moi, de la même manière et me répond : « C'était fait exprès, bien sûr… »

Lysaï s'approche de moi.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

Je crois que nos regards parlent pour nous.

Ils veulent tout dire : on se hait et ce depuis toujours.

« Et alors, Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas raconté, à ton… ami, tes années de folle jeunesse ? »

« Et si on commençait ? » craché-je en tendant mon avant bras et ma paume ouverte que Potter s'empresse de saisir sans tour.

« A trois. » dit-il en souriant. « Un… Deux… »

Je commence à contraindre son bras de toutes mes forces et manque de peu de gagner lorsqu'un courant électrique me terrasse. Le dos de mon poing heurte la table et je me lève en sursaut, renversant ma chaise brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction.

Cette énergie que je viens de recevoir en décharge, je l'aie reconnue, je l'ai subie plusieurs fois déjà.

« C'était vrai ! » dis-je dans un souffle. « Ça c'est vraiment produit. Mais, bon sang ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça? »

Potter se lève et prend appui sur ses mains en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne dit rien, il me regarde juste fixement.

Ce qu'il m'énerve !

J'enrage !

« Mais réponds, enfoiré de putain ! » hurlé-je en frappant la table du poing. « Tu as mis en scène cette saloperie de bras de fer de merde ! C'est bien pour que je le sache, hein ! Alors parle avant que je ne t'en colle une ! »

Lysaï ne doit rien y comprendre mais c'est vers lui que se tourne Potter, complètement indifférent à ma rage.

« La gardienne du Yu-Kien avait en sa possession un objet très précieux, une vasque qu'elle utilisait pour voir les choses qui se produisaient à l'autre bout du monde ou pour lire l'avenir dans une eau trouble. Cet objet a été créé il y a plusieurs siècles mais il est entré en sa possession il y a seulement une quinzaine d'années, moins que ça, même. Elle ne savait ce qu'était réellement cet objet, elle n'avait reconnue que sa fonction première, une fonction sacrée. Il y a environ un an et demi, elle a vu dans les vagues de cette vasque ce qu'il en était exactement de cet objet et elle m'a contacté et m'a donné la chose comme cela lui semblait juste. Ni elle ni moi ne savions ce qui allait se produire, dans ton village, bien des mois ensuite. Mais Voldemort a réussi à retracer le chemin qu'avait fait sa précieuse vasque sacrée après sa grande défaite, il y a près de vingt ans, et il a aussitôt dépêché ses Mangemorts dans ton village. La suite, tu la connais… »

La tension est palpable dans l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi cette chose était si importante pour lui au point de justifier un tel massacre ? » demande Saï.

« Rien ne justifiera jamais une telle chose. » gronde Potter avec un regard noir. « C'est pourtant le droit qu'il s'octroie, chaque jour. S'il gagne, c'est tout le monde qui va mourir, sur cette terre. Sa folie n'a aucune limite puisqu'il a été capable de diviser son âme en… en Horcruxes. »

« En quoi ? » tique l'asiatique.

L'information fait comme un ressac dans mon cerveau et je m'écrie, soudain : « Un Horcruxe de V... de… putain de merde. Un Horcruxe ? »

Tout à coup, j'en ai vraiment plus rien à foutre que Potter m'ait sauvé la vie.

Je redresse la chaise et m'assieds, sidéré.

« Et combien il y en a ? » demandé-je, très inquiet par la réponse - je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le voyais pas se contenter d'un seul.

« Je crois que tu veux plutôt dire, Malfoy, combien il y en avait ? »

Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher, très légèrement.

« Sept. » crache Potter en me regardant - cette fois ci, s'il est dégouté ce n'est pas de moi.

Ma voix lui fait éco, abasourdi : « Sept… Sept ! »

C'est incroyable.

J'en frissonne d'effroi - et un peu d'admiration, je l'avoue, devant tant de folie décadente et monstrueuse - mais Potter reprend : « Il y en avait sept, la plupart a été détruite, quelques autres sont en lieu sûr, ici, pour faire croire à Voldemort que nous ne les avons pas encore trouvés. »

Je reste encore trop stupéfait pour que mes pensées soient cohérentes mais une chose importante me vient toutefois à l'esprit, une seule.

« Mais tu es complètement fou ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Ce doit être l'information la plus confidentielle qui soit et tu viens de me la balancer, à moi ? »

Encore une fois, il me regarde mais ne répond pas à ma question.

Il se contente de partir.

Je crie : « Potter, attends. »

Il se retourne en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches et, malgré ses précieux atours, il ressemble beaucoup au Potter d'autrefois avec cette attitude bougonne.

« Je crois que tu peux expliquer maintenant, à ton ami, pourquoi son village a été pris pour cible aussi odieusement par les Mangemorts. » Il va pour repartir mais se ravise et je reprends espoir qu'il me réponde enfin mais ce n'était qu'une feinte, rien ne sort de sa bouche, juste son regard qui me détaille très sérieusement, encore une fois, longuement…

Enfin, il repart et cette fois pour de bon.

Je m'apprête à le poursuivre mais Lysaï me retient par le bras.

« Draco, tu dois m'expliquer. S'il te plaît... »

« Je… Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Peut-être qu'il sera parti, lui. Je ne sais pas où il crèche dans cette base et… »

Les yeux noirs de Saï semblent encore plus s'assombrir. Il ne me retient plus mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter.

Je m'assieds, m'accoude à la table restée là et me prend le visage dans les mains.

De toute façon, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent et trop d'informations à digérer pour lui reparler de si tôt.

« Alors, assieds-toi, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est du solide, ça ne va pas s'évaporer ! »

Pour prouver mes dires, je cogne sur la table et Lysaï se décide enfin à prendre place sur une chaise venue de rien.

« Tu ne faisais pas autant le malin face à une pauvre machine de musculation, Draco. »

Je me rappelle, en souriant : « C'est vrai… »

« Explique-moi. » me redemande-t-il en posant les mains bien à plat sur la table, comme pour en tester la solidité.

« Un Horcruxe est un objet qui découle d'un enchantement ignominieux parce qu'il s'effectue par le sacrifice de la vie d'une personne. Le but est de diviser l'âme de celui qui exécute le sacrifice. Tu comprends ? L'âme n'est plus simplement rattachée au corps mais aussi à un objet, ça peut être n'importe quoi. Et si jamais le corps à l'âme coupée meurt, l'âme, elle, ne quittera pas le monde des vivants puisqu'elle sera en partie unie à l'objet choisi, tu me suis ?»

Saï acquiesce.

« C'est ce qu'a fait ce… Voldemort. » dit-il.

« Ne dit pas son nom si facilement ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre à quel point il est puissant. C'est pire en sachant ça - ça explique tout. Comprends que tu ne dois pas prononcer son nom à la légère, comme si tu parlais de n'importe qui ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! Crois-moi ! Il peut le sentir ; il est tellement puissant. On ne sait pas si Dieu existe mais, lui, il existe vraiment. Et même si ce n'est pas un Dieu, il y tend pour de bon. Comme l'a dit Potter, il s'en octroie les pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs malfaisants, c'est sûr… mais les pouvoirs d'un Dieu quand même. »

J'ai l'air vraiment révérencieux en disant cela et Lysaï hausse des sourcils, l'air badin.

« Ha, et puis tu m'énerves. Tu ne peux sûrement pas comprendre la peur qu'il inspire, tu n'as pas vécu avec elle depuis toujours. Tout le monde était sûr qu'il reviendrait… »

« Oh… » se moque-t-il de moi en roulant des yeux. « C'est vrai que je ne suis dans le bain que depuis huit petits mois, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. »

« Bref ! Si tu le permets, je vais poursuivre les explications. » L'asiatique me fait signe d'y aller et c'est ce que je fais : « Une personne qui possède un Horcruxe peut reprendre vie par le biais d'autres maléfices qui lui redonneront un corps dans lequel incarnera sa conscience errante - il peut aussi posséder le corps d'une personne, il y a toutes sortes de moyen. C'est, en quelques sortes, une façon efficace de devenir immortel. Bon sang, c'est pour ça qu'Il est revenu tant de fois. C'est pour ça que Potter ne se bat pas avec les autres, il cherche les Horckrux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'en a parlé ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y en avait sept. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que, avec l'immensité de cette foutue planète, l'un de ses machins de merde se soient justement trouvé dans mon village. » bougonne tristement Lysaï.

Il sort une autre cigarette et s'avachit quelque peu sur la table.

« Raconte-moi tout en détail. » me demande-t-il. « Personne n'a vraiment pris le temps de tout m'expliquer. Et raconte-moi aussi, au passage, qui est ce Potter et comment ça se fait que vous vous détestez comme ça. »

J'acquiesce et lui raconte tout à propos du Maître et de ses Mangemorts, des deux guerres, de moi et ma famille dans tout ça et, surtout, je lui parle de Potter et je me rends compte que j'en connais vraiment beaucoup sur cet exaspérant balafré - comme si je le connaissais vraiment... pourtant, on est ennemis.

Au fur et à mesure que je remets mes idées en place en racontant cette histoire morbide, une autre idée germe dans ma tête.

Potter m'a guéri, il m'a sauvé alors que j'étais mourant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire de cette information.

Je repense à ma mère…

Oui, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire…

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui ouvre de nouvelles perspectives. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout qu'il y avait une entrevue Draco/Harry. Dans le prochain chapitre, une autre est prévue mais de toute façon, ils vont être amenés à se voir de plus en plus maintenant (cela ne veut pas dire que l'amour est pour bientôt, lol).

Je vous fais de très gros bisous et vous remercie de suivre cette fic, vos reviews sont trop choux, je les adore !

Levia


	11. Chap10: Le pacte

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinouninou que j'aime et que j'adore / **NDS **: Gnihihi ! Mais POURQUOI Sinouninou ?! Bouh… / **NDL :** Parce que c'est milimimi, tiens !

**Résumé:** La mère de Draco vatrès mal et demande à ce dernier de lui faire la promesse de ne plus se mêler à la guerre et Draco promet, mais il a menti… Dans la grande salle d'entrainement, Potter le surprend au beau milieu d'un moment de complicité avec Lysaï. Etrangement, il lui apprend que c'est bel et bien lui qui l'a soigné avec sa magie, il lui apprend aussi pour les Horcruxes…

**Draco's Deturn:** Chapitre 10, le pacte…

Ce soir, je me rends chez Potter, à son appartement…

Toute la journée j'ai ressassé cette idée, encore et encore, et je ne vois toujours pas de meilleure solution pour elle.

Il me fallait savoir où il créchait quand il était à la base ; je devais le trouver et lui parler –et ce le plus vite possible.

L'attaque terminée, il allait en toute logique prendre un peu de repos et repartir, Merlin seul savait où… Je devais me dépêcher d'agir –même si cela me mortifiait.

Seul, je me suis rendu à l'étage des réserves, là où travaille Theo et je lui fis part de mes intentions. Je lui racontai que je savais que c'était Potter qui m'avait soigné, comment il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que je le sache.

« Tu vas vraiment lui demander ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, halluciné. « Je comprends tes intentions, mais si j'étais toi je n'espèrerais pas trop… »

« Tu penses qu'il ne voudra pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant lesmots appropriés. « Mais… Ta mère ne va vraiment pas bien… N'espère pas trop… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Moi aussi j'allais très mal, j'allais mourir et ce qu'il a fait est miraculeux. Nous sommes du même sang, c'est forcé que ça marche avec elle aussi. »

Theo se détourna et ouvritun carton, rangeant ensuite son contenu sur les étagères.

Je serrai les dents, furieux de ce qu'il osait penser prétendre.

« Vas-tu me dire où je peux le trouver ? » exigeais-je d'une voix glaciale.

Bien sûr, Theo me dit tout, m'indiquant l'étage, le chemin et même les mots de passe –je me sentis honteux de ne pas lui avoir dit pour les Horcruxes, mais cela me semblait bien trop étrange que Potter m'en ait parlé, _à moi_, pour que je lâche l'information à mon tour.

**OoOoO**

J'attendis le soir…

Soirée qui vint… maintenant.

Me voilà cheminant dans des couloirs à un étage logiquement fermé pour la plupart, ouvert fallacieusement par le fameux mot de passe que m'a donné Theo qui sait, décidément, vraiment tout sur tout dans cette base – son poste lui permet d'aller dans absolumenttous ses recoins et, pour poser un simple abat-jour, on lui donne les mots de passes du couloir qui abrite certains des plus importants acteurs de cette guerre.

Quand j'y pense…

Il risque gros sur ce coup là –et je me sens du coup encore plus honteux de lui cacher d'importantes choses...

Je chasse ma culpabilité et me concentre plutôt sur ce que je fais.

Comme il me l'a indiqué, je suis à présent dans le dernier couloir où habitent les hauts placés de la base, les gens comme Potter, les anciens de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

Cela se sent dans l'atmosphère, les murs sont peints, les lampes ouatées et décorées avec bien plus de goût que partout ailleurs.

Ils savent obtenir quelques privilèges à ce que je vois…

Les braves petits Griffondors.

Je compte les portes et m'approche de celle du Survivant, lentement.

Une dernière fois, je réorganise mes pensées en respirant profondément, me préparant à taper à sa porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre sous mon nez, me faisant sursauter.

Potter est devant moi et un petit sourire beaucoup trop malicieux ourle ses lèvres.

« Et alors, on prend son temps à ce que je vois ? Aurais-tu peur de moi, Malfoy ? Je ne suis pas un… _grand méchant loup_. N'est-ce pas toi, le Mangemort ? » dit-il, prenant visiblement grand plaisir à ma surprise.

« Comment… »

« Des sorts. Maugrey m'a appris quelques trucs… » renchérit-il avant d'ajouter en imitant l'air fou du vieil Auror : « Vigilance Constante !!! »

« Je vois… » dis-je. « Est-ce ça t'a rendu irascible et paranoïaque dans la foulée ? »

Potter penche la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras et murmure, pensif :

« Ça et la guerre, surtout… Tu sais ce que c'est… » Il soupire. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » ajoute-t-il, durement.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Avec une nonchalance hallucinante, il s'appuie contre le chambranle de sa porte, toujours les bras croisés, et dit :

« Et bien, parle… Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. »

« Peut-on faire cela ailleurs que dans un couloir ? C'est important pour moi… » avoué-je, mal à l'aise.

Ses sourcils s'arquent.

« Très bien… »

Il s'écarte de la porte et me fait signe d'entrer, ce que je fais…

J'observe son intérieur en m'avançant vers le centre d'un petit salon.

Tout est soigneusement rangé et Potter semble percevoir mon étonnement.

« J'y reste si peu de temps que je n'ai jamais la possibilité d'y mettre beaucoup de bordel. A chaque fois que je reviens, les elfes ont déjà tout arrangés… »

« Il y a des elfes ? Je ne savais pas… »

« Presque tout ceux de Poudlard… MacGo leur a demandé de venir servir ici en attendant que l'école reprenne du service. »

« Tu as la langue bien pendue… encore une fois. » je fais remarquer. « Est-ce que tu fais exprès de laisser échapper de pareilles informations en ma présence ? »

« Evidement… » fait-il en me désignant une chaise. « Ferais-tu encore l'erreur de me prendre pour un abruti ? »

Son regard vert se fait très dur. Apparemment, il réagirait très mal si je répondais par l'affirmative mais je réponds, évasif :

« Je me demande seulement ce qui te pousse à faire ça. »

Encore une fois, il soulève ses sourcils de cette manière qui veut tout ou ne rien dire, puis il s'assoit en face de moi.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en mon antre ? Qu'elle est donc cette fameuse proposition tellement importante… »

C'est qu'il s'en pourlècherait presque les babines de me voir ainsi aculé.

« Ce n'est pas facile à dire… » je commence.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! » s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. « Tu aspires à retrouver un semblant d'activité dans cette guerre ; tu voudrais retrouver ta baguette et nous prouver ta valeur ou un truc dans ce genre… Tu espères donc que je puisse faire accélérer les choses et si j'ai vu juste, laisse-moi te dire que… »

Je soulève une main et le stoppe dans son élan.

« Tout faux. » je crâne. « Ça aurait pu mais je serais allé voir quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou mieux… je me serais débrouillé tout seul, si telles étaient mes intentions. Mais ça semble tellement te tenir à cœur que mon action dans cette guerre prenne de l'ampleur que ça pourrait être notre monnaie d'échange, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Potter me toise avec un regard perçant. Il ne dit plus rien, il est surpris de s'être fourvoyé et attend que je lui en dise plus.

Sous la table, je me suis rendu compte que je triturais mes doigts de stress. Je les mets bien à plat sur la table et me lance :

« Es-tu au courant de l'état de santé de ma mère ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent grands.

« Non… Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu connaissais le mien et tu es venu m'aider… Pourquoi pas elle ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, je t'ai vu piquer une crise juste sous mon nez, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ton état. Mais ta mère est là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et tu m'excuseras, mais je ne demande pas des nouvelles de toutes les personnes qu'on héberge ici. »

Je le regarde furieux.

_Ma mère n'est pas n'importe qui !_ ai-je envie de lui hurler au visage en tapant du poing sur la table. Bien sûr, je n'en fais rien.

« Qu'a-t-elle ? » demande-t-il doucement –il doit commencer à percevoir que ça ne va pas, pas du tout…

« Elle ne s'en sort pas. Les medicomages n'ont pas trouvés de traitement pour l'aider. Elle devient folle, je crois… Ça allait encore, quand elle ne me voyait pas, quand elle savait que j'étais convalescent, qu'on s'occupait de moi… Mais depuis que je vais mieux, elle a peur, horriblement peur que je me remette en danger. Elle va mourir d'inquiétude, de folie ou de faiblesse si l'on ne fait rien. »

Un long silence clôt ma sombre tirade.

« Et tu veux que je fasse pour elle ce que j'ai fait pour toi. »

J'acquiesce et dis :

« Je ne vois pas de meilleure solution. »

Maintenant, c'est Potter qui semble stressé.

« Mais si ça ne marchait pas ? »

« Ça a marché pour moi ! Nous sommes du même sang, ça fonctionnera… »

Pourquoi lui aussi émet-il des doutes ?!

« Le sang n'a rien à voir la dedans, ma magie s'accorde avec n'importe qui. Je suis comme qui dirait un _Donneur Universel_. »

Bizarrement, je suis légèrement déçu que la magie de Potter ne s'accorde pas seulement avec la mienne.

C'est idiot…

C'est forcé que ça soit avec la terre entière qu'il partage ce pouvoir.

« Mais… Quel est le problème dans ce cas ? » je demande.

Il hausse les épaules, visiblement il ne m'en dira guère plus.

« Ça ne marche pas toujours…» Il baisse les yeux. « En fait, je n'ai parfaitement réussi qu'avec toi. Mais il faut dire que tu manquais essentiellement de force, d'habitude je dois essayer de refermer des plaies béantes et c'est une tout autre histoire… »

« Ma mère n'a pas de blessure… Vas-tu le faire ? »

Après ma requête, il reste pensif, son regard se posant sur un peu de tout, de rien, mes yeux…

Pensif est le mot, long est cet instant.

Tout à coup, il bondit de sa chaise et regarde la porte d'entrée avec fureur.

« Et merde. » gronde-t-il. « Manquait plus qu'elle ! Cette fille est une véritable plaie ! »

« Quoi ? » je demande, abasourdi. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, il a l'air enragé. Inquiet, je me lève.

« Ne bouge pas, ne te montre pas, ne dis rien. » m'ordonne-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi. « Ça ne sera pas long. Compris, Malfoy ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se tourne vers la porte en grommelant. Juste à ce moment là, quelqu'un tape –il a vu venir cette personne tout comme il m'avait vu arriver…

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Bonjour l'accueil. » fait une voix de jeune fille. « Nous devons parler, Harry. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Je vois Potter poser une main lasse sur son visage, exaspéré.

« Nous avons parlé un nombre incalculable de fois. Je commence à perdre patience. »

« Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? Tu as de la compagnie peut-être ? »

Je sens de la jalousie poindre dans la voix de la fille.

Sentant venir le truc, je me transforme illico en renard et me glisse en vitesse entre le mur et un canapé, me plaquant au sol, ma longue queue bien serrée contre mon corps.

Ainsi, je ne suis pas plus gros qu'un chat.

Bien caché, j'entends tout.

La fille est entrée en force et, furieuse et jalouse, elle cherche partout une autre fille.

« Où elle se cache, cette pute ! Où est-elle ! »

Potter, de plus en plus irrité, tente de la contenir.

« Tu vois, il n'y a personne ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de louper une partie de jambe en l'air par ta connerie ?! »

« Ma connerie ! Et Cath, c'était ma connerie peut-être ? Et Sue et Beth et Naïade ! Et toutes les autres !!! »

« Elles au moins ont eu la délicatesse de ne pas venir me harceler encore et encore… »

« Salaud ! » Il y eut un bruit de claque et, si j'avais été sous forme humaine, je n'aurais certainement pas pu m'empêcher de rire en m'imaginant la scène. « Moi je t'aime ! » reprit la fille, au bord des larmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?! » s'emporte Potter.

Des choses se fracassent au sol, aux murs, puis j'entends un bruit de lutte.

« Arrête… » gronde l'ancien Griffondor.

« Lâche-moi ! » hurle-t-elle.

« Pour que tu casses tout encore ? Non, merci ! J'en ai plus que marre de tout réparer après tes colères. Et maintenant tu te casses ! »

La fille se met à pleurer.

« Tu n'a pas le droit ! Comment peux-tu… T'es qu'un enfoiré… Si j'avais su… »

« Et moi si j'avais su que tu étais encore plus possessive et jalouse que ton frère, je t'aurais fuis comme la peste ! »

« Mais tu disais que tu m'aimais ! »

« Et depuis quand l'amour est immortel ? »

« Mais… »

Elle redouble de sanglot et c'est lamentable à entendre…

« Vas-t-en, tu te rends ridicule. N'as-tu pas compris que tu n'y changerais rien ? Tu me rends simplement de plus en plus désagréable envers toi et un jour je vais vraiment finir par t'en coller une, alors arrête ! »

« Et bien, vas-y ! Frappe-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » crache-t-elle en se débattant.

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir et après tu t'exhiberais ! Je te connais ! »

« Harry, tu me fais mal ! » gémit-elle. « Lâche-moi, c'est bon… Je vais m'en aller sans plus faire d'histoire. »

Il y a des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre.

« Allez, sors de chez moi. » Un silence s'étire et Potter s'énerve un peu plus : « Sors, bon sang ! Ginny ! »

« Tu disais que tu me quittais pour mon bien, pour ne pas me mettre en danger, et moi je t'ai cru ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment! »

« Et c'était le cas, mais c'était y'a trois ans et les choses ont évoluées depuis. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? C'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble après, c'est ça ?! »

« Mais n'importe quoi, ne te sers pas de ça comme excuse ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Mais maintenant tu me le fais bien payer, bien trop à mon goût… Alors casses-toi avant que je n'utilise la magie ! »

Il y eut encore un sanglot, des murmures pitoyables, une tentative d'étreinte, une porte qui claque puis le silence.

« Malfoy ? » appelle Potter.

Je rampe de derrière le canapé, le plus silencieusement possible.

Je vois qu'il me tourne le dos, cherchant ailleurs dans les autres pièces, et je me retransforme vite fait sans qu'il ne me voie.

« Je suis là. »

Il sursaute en se tournant vers moi.

« Pffiou, heureusement que tu t'es bien caché. Tu étais où ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Derrière le canapé… »

« Comment t'as… Ha oui, j'avais oublié que tu es un animagus. » Il semble gêné. « Désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça… »

« C'était… divertissant. » je fais, ironique. « Et étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu la plaquerais, vous étiez vraiment un couple parfaitement assorti. »

Potter fait la grimace.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air du gendre parfait ? »

« Avant, tu en avais l'air… » Je regarde les objets brisés sur le sol. « C'est plus le cas, dirait-on. »

« C'est ce que je me tue à dire à tout le monde… Les gens changent. »

Il me regarde, du même regard qu'il avait en partant de la grande salle d'entrainement.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Qu'essaie-t-il de me dire ? Qu'il sait à quel point j'ai changé ? Autre chose ?

« Tu devrais t'en aller. » me coupe-t-il dans mes réflexions en réparant rapidement les objets cassés. « L'autre ne va pas tarder à arriver, il vient toujours après qu'elle soit passée et ça sera encore plus laborieux avec lui –il n'hésite pas à cogner fort ou à se servir de la magie... » Il soupire. « Font chier ! » grogne-t-il pour lui-même.

Je m'apprête à m'en aller comme il me le demande mais avant, je dois savoir…

« Et pour notre arrangement, tu as pris une décision ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Oui, j'aiderai ta mère et, si j'y parviens, tu m'aideras ensuite… »

Il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre puis me tend la main comme pour me dire au revoir, ou pour sceller notre pacte. Je la prends et il dit en me la serrant, plutôt moqueur : « On sera amené à se revoir, bientôt… Cela ne te sera-t-il pas trop désagréable ? »

Je souris, lâchant sa main.

« Je m'y ferai… »

En m'éloignant dans le couloir, je me rends compte que la compagnie de Potter pourrait bien ne plus être aussi détestable qu'autrefois.

Avant, tout nous séparait.

A présent…

J'ai l'impression diffuse que nous avons beaucoup plus de points en commun que n'importe qui. C'est d'autant plus curieux que la plupart de ses points communs semblent tacites, encore enfouis… mais je les sens, lui aussi semble les sentir.

Vraiment, c'est étrange…

Etonné, je remarque deux silhouettes enlacées dans le couloir.

Je ne suis pas censé être ici, ils vont sûrement me poser des questions.

Je me fais discret, avançant toujours lorsque je remarque que ce n'est autre que Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat, l'une pleurant et pestant pour les raisons que je connais, l'autre la consolant, les yeux bien trop furieux pour être un simple ami.

Tout à coup… je comprends tout.

Pourquoi Londubat était si énervé après Potter, pourquoi bientôt il va se diriger vers son appartement pour se battre avec lui. Pourquoi il est devenu si… héroïque –en vain, apparemment.

Je soupire.

Ils n'ont rien de mieux à foutre durant une putain de guerre que de se faire chier avec un triangle amoureux ?

Et Theo, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il joue une espèce de second rôle dans tout ça ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque, finalement, je fus trop près d'eux pour que Londubat ne me remarque pas.

Evidement, il me jette un regard lourd de reproche pour les avoir dérangés puis, l'étonnement passé, m'ayant reconnu, il crache :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?! »

« Je ne fais que passer… » je tente. « Je me suis… égaré, voilà tout. »

Son regard furibond me suit alors que je passe devant eux. La Weasley extirpe son visage de son épaule massive et me regarde également, les yeux rouges, les joues maculées de larmes et de maquillage dégoulinant –malgré cela… elle reste jolie. Une parfaite petite princesse en détresse dans les bras de son chevalier servant.

Je retiens fortement de sourire.

« Tu étais là-bas, pas vrai ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. » je fais, mentant effrontément.

Elle se tourne vers Londubat.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y était… »

Il hausse ses larges épaules, resserrant ses bras sur elle, l'entourant presque de sa cape bleu nuit.

Sans demander mon reste, je reprends ma route, les laissant à leurs chuchotements, à leur vengeance.

Dès que l'ombre m'enveloppe, je me transforme renard et m'enfuis à toute allure, en silence.

**OoOoO**

Une journée s'est écoulée et j'ai l'impression d'être tombé en enfer!

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fais !

Je suis encore tout bouleversé, et le mot est si faible… si dérisoire.

Je sens que je vais faire une connerie… une grosse connerie.

Merde !

Ce matin j'avais décidé de rendre visite à ma mère mais pourquoi, Merlin, a-t-il fallut que se déclenche encore cette putain d'alarme !!!

Elle a encore piqué une crise mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas réussi à la calmer avec de vaines promesses. Je n'y parvenais pas, non, pas du tout, et les medicomages m'ont ordonné de sortir, de partir, de la laisser parce que c'était de ma faute mais je le savais ! C'est moi qui la mets dans cet état !

Et je les ai vus lui injecter ce truc dans le bras, ce truc qui ne l'a pas calmée, non ! Ce truc qui l'a sonnée par la force !

Et je l'ai vue s'effondrer en larmes, minable, pitoyable… _ma mère…_

Et maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

L'alerte résonne à mes oreilles et je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux vraiment plus…

Je lui avais demandé si elle avait rêvé cette nuit, je lui avais demandé…

Et elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait fait un étrange cauchemar, c'est donc que Potter est venu la voir, cette nuit ! Il lui a donné de sa magie, cette nuit !

Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, putain de merde ?!

_Pas encore !_ hurle mon esprit, furieux, décomposé. _Ça viendra, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !_

Et je me vois courir dans les couloirs, les tympans vrillés, à suivre le cours des hommes qui s'engouffrent dans les ascenseurs et montent au premier étage pour combattre…

J'en ai marre, marre !

Je veux voir, je veux sentir…

Moi aussi, je veux combattre !

Et oublier…

**OoOoO**

Le premier étage.

C'est une très grande salle où des hommes et des femmes s'entassent, fébriles.

Londubat est là, avec les autres de l'Ordre.

Il y a des cartes, des plans sur les murs et beaucoup de monde s'affère en tous sens.

Quelqu'un fait un discours et explique la situation, l'attaque, le lieu, le nombre d'ennemi, le plan de défense…

« Première vague ! » hurle Londubas. « J'ai besoin de trente combattants pour commencer. Le reste les prendra à revers ! »

Et les choses s'enchainent, vite… très vite.

Des personnes s'avancent, baguette au point, et un petit homme crée des Portoloins à partir de rien en forme de grands, grands anneaux de lumières.

Je vois Theo, aussi.

Il distribue des fioles, des artefacts, des protections… et les hommes s'affrètent autour de lui.

En moins de deux minutes, les trente hommes disparaissent, tous ensembles, emportés par le Portoloin en forme d'anneau géant.

Rapidement, une seconde vague se prépare, puis une troisième… puis d'autres, encore et encore.

Et soudain, c'est l'arrivée du premier blessé, rapatrié par un homme valide, juste devant moi, au centre de la salle.

L'homme le laisse comme cela, allongé par terre, puis il repart sans un regard en arrière, s'empressant de ressaisir un autre Portoloin que lui tend le petit homme, un plus petit cette fois, un individuel.

L'homme à terre se tient le ventre qui n'est qu'une plaie immense, ouverte… Il gémit, pleure et rapidement d'autres blessés sont ramenés de la même façon, des morts également…

Il y en a tellement que les medicomages sont débordés.

Et comme cela, ça n'en finit plus…

Cela dure depuis des heures...

C'est la cohue la plus totale mais une cohue restant organisée malgré tout.

La salle se remplit du parfum du sang et de la mort et se vide peu à peu de ses hommes valides.

L'alerte retentit toujours à mes oreilles, j'en ai le cerveau grillé.

Et de nouvelles vagues de combattants arrivent des sous-sols de la base, envahissant la salle, mon champ de vision.

Dans celle-ci, il y a plus de femmes, plus de jeunes aussi…

Je savais que j'allais faire une connerie, je le savais...

Personne ne m'a remarqué, évidement.

Personne ne m'en a empêché lorsque je me suis mis à dépouiller un mort, lui volant sa cape, ses protections et sa baguette – d'autre que moi le faisaient… pour aller plus vite… parce que le matériel venait à manquer…

Je teste l'arme rapidement puis, ainsi vêtu, je me précipite sur le petit homme qui ne cesse de créer des Portoloins.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, je m'empare de l'un d'eux, bracelet d'or et de lumière, et me laisse emporter vers un enfer palpable, un autre enfer que mes pensées et ma tristesse.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous !

Je fais exactement ce que craignait ma mère !

_Elle aura vraiment une bonne raison de criser maintenant !_ je pense, amer, trop amer.

Le tourbillon cesse et je me retrouve dans une espèce d'immense crypte noire entourée d'une forêt de colonnes qui file au loin, spectres de perspectives blanches incertaines.

Le combat bat son plein et les chocs, les cris et les multiples débandades résonnent contre les mûrs, ricochant d'alcôve en colonne, de dôme en couloir…

L'anneau Portoloin que je tenais dans ma main disparait magiquement, un peu comme un signal de départ et, aussitôt, je me jette dans la bataille comme un damné, comme un fou, un perdu, un inconscient…

Bon sang…

L'action m'a vraiment manquée…

Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'avait vraiment envoyé dans ce genre de combat. A chaque fois, il m'ordonnait d'accomplir ses missions tordues, espérant me voir enfin crever.

Je me venge et je tue ses hommes, mes reflets honnis.

Je tue, je tue, je jette des Avada Kedavra sur tous les Mangemorts au masque blanc que je vois comme si cela pouvait me purger de ma déchéance.

Mon instinct animal est là, décuplé par le sang, et je saute, j'esquive les attaques, je roule et j'en encaisse parfois, à peine… Elles me frôlent… et les protections sont puissantes. Elles doivent me frôler car je ne sens rien, je n'ai pas mal. Malgré cela, le goût du sang perce dans ma bouche… Je dois être touché quelque part, finalement…

Il y a des bousculades, des corps à corps.

Et je suis pris dans l'un d'eux.

Je perds ma baguette et reçois des coups. Je donne un coup de poing qui s'écrase sur un masque. Quelque chose se brise et je roule par terre aux prises avec un Mangemort aculé, sans son masque, ultime rempart.

Mais je suis plus fou que lui, plus enragé, bien plus désespéré…

Et sa tête cogne contre le sol, l'assommant. Pourtant je finis le travail : je l'étrangle et je cogne sa tête contre la pierre, encore, encore…

Quelque chose craque et se brise, encore…

Et il meurt…

Et le sang coule sur le sol.

Et le sang est partout sur moi, sur mes mains.

Je suis essoufflé, horrifié, vengé…

Je me mets à le fouiller et je lui vole sa baguette, puisque j'ai égaré l'autre.

Soudain, une idée traverse mon esprit grisé, une idée complètement folle ! Mais au point ou j'en suis…

Je le fouille encore et je trouve ce que je cherchais…

Une fiole que je connais bien…

Une fiole de cette drogue que je prenais il n'y a pas si longtemps...

J'ai une envie folle d'en ôter le bouchon sur le champ pour en boire et en boire, encore et encore, mais je me force à la glisser dans ma poche, intacte.

Je cherche ma première baguette sur le sol et la trouve enfin.

Je teste celle du Mangemort, elle me convient aussi… c'est une chance.

Avec l'autre baguette, je la réduis et l'enroule dans un bout de tissus. Je fais une grosse boule et la glisse dans ma botte, vérifiant que rien ne dépasse et que c'est bien coincé contre ma jambe.

Pendant ce temps, le combat continu de faire rage tout autour de moi.

Mes gestes étaient précipités mais pas dénués de sens, je savais ce que je faisais… je sais…

Et une joie sans borne étreint mon cœur.

Je vais tous les avoir !

Je vais tous…

A peine sorti de derrière ma colonne, un Mangemort m'attaque.

J'esquive et le combat reprend pour moi, mon cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Je me sens survolté, complètement dément…

Mais je n'ai plus la force de lancer des Avada Kedavra.

Mes sorts ne sont plus mortels, ils se contentent de blesser, de faire crier et gémir… et entendre leur douleur me procure encore plus de joie.

Mais je m'épuise encore…

Je me vide de mon énergie, trop vite, trop…

Depuis combien de temps le combat dure-t-il ?

Bon sang…

Ça fait tellement longtemps, ça fait tellement du bien…

Ma folie meurtrière se fait de plus en plus douce et je me sens couler lentement mais sûrement vers une fatigue sans borne.

Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de magie, et je viens d'en expulser beaucoup trop et pendant trop longtemps hors de cette baguette qui ne me convient peut-être pas tout à fait.

Ma vigilance baisse, je me sens drogué de magie et peut-être que je vais me faire tuer à cause de ça...

Plus loin, j'avise l'homme qui transplane en tenant les blessés contre lui.

Je sais qu'il les emmène à la base, je sais aussi que tant que je tiendrai debout il ne s'occupera pas de mon cas…

Soudain, je n'ai plus à me poser de question à ce sujet car les Mangemorts disparaissent tous un à un, fuyant la bataille, abandonnant la crypte qu'ils voulaient investir pour y trouver quelque chose dont j'ignore tout.

On a gagné, la bataille est finie !

Et moi… essoufflé, épuisé, sale, horriblement sale et couvert du sang de celui à qui j'ai volé les vêtements, couvert du sang du Mangemort avec qui je me suis battu… je suis encore debout parmi les vainqueurs qui se soutiennent mutuellement.

Mais personne n'est là pour me soutenir, moi…

Et lorsqu'on me reconnait, les visages se décomposent.

Furieux, on m'agrippe violement par le cou, on m'arrache ma baguette et on transplane bien vite à la base en me jetant à terre comme un malpropre devant MacGonnagal.

Je suis à genoux, triste et épuisé, beaucoup trop mort de fatigue pour me redresser fièrement, comme un Malfoy…

Je ne dis rien, je ne lève même pas le regard tandis que je les entends discuter de mon cas, de ma désobéissance.

Il y a Londubat, Potter et Theo…

Ils me regardent et moi je ne pense qu'aux yeux de ma mère, ses yeux dans le vague lorsqu'ils lui ont injecté cette chose dans le bras… la bave qui coulait de ses lèvres, ses tremblements, et ses yeux si vides…

Et je me mets presque à pleurer devant eux, presque...

Mais je me retiens et je suis le seul à savoir que mon âme agonise, en larmes.

Ils me redressent et me fouillent, ils sortent la fiole de drogue et la vident devant moi et mon cœur se serre.

J'en voulais de ce truc, j'en voulais…

Mais si j'en avais pris, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en détacher une seconde fois… Je le sais.

Je ne suis toujours pas suicidaire.

J'en voulais tellement, pourtant… comme je voudrais crever parfois.

Et les autres en restent là, comme je le pensais.

Après cette découverte, ils ne poussent pas la fouille plus loin, pensant ne pouvoir rien trouver de pire sur le pauvre camé que je suis –et la baguette réduite reste dans ma botte, bien cachée.

J'ai réussi…

J'ai réussi !

MacGonnagal me sermonne, Londubat est méprisant et Theo est peiné.

Mais le pire reste le regard de Potter…

Tellement déçu.

« Si je voulais m'enfuir… » je commence parce qu'il faut bien que je fasse mine de me justifier un tant soit peu. « Vous n'auriez jamais pu remettre la main sur moi. Faites-le sort de Primare Incantatem et vous verrez que j'ai été bien plus utile que le macchabé à qui j'ai piqué ces fringues. »

« Ça suffit, monsieur Malfoy ! Un peu de respect, par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de vous, quoi que vous ayez accompli, et vous le savez pertinemment ! Si vous aviez été tué… »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens et je me souviens alors qu'elle voulait que je les aide à défaire le pacte avec les Vampires. C'est sûrement ce qu'attend Potter de moi, également…

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » dis-je.

« Contentez vous de guérir ! »

« Mais je le suis ! »

« Pourquoi ramener ceci avec vous, dans ce cas ? »

Elle me montre la fiole de drogue.

« Ça aurait pu vous servir si vous aviez capturé d'autres Mangemorts en manque. Vous auriez pu étudier sa composition ou être intéressé par son mécanisme… Elle est de nouveau pleine, vous savez ? »

MacGonagal regarde le fond de la fiole et remarque qu'effectivement du liquide la leste de nouveau.

Toutefois, elle ne me croit pas, mais c'est exactement ce que j'escomptais ; je ne peux décidément pas lui dire que j'ai pris cette fiole pour détourner leur attention…

Haha !

Le seul truc qui me dérange, c'est le regard de Potter…

Qu'a-t-il à être tellement déçu ? Depuis quand je lui dois une ligne de conduite exemplaire ?

A-t-il oublié que je n'ai pas hésité à empoisonner sa meilleure amie enceinte pour le mener pieds et poings liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Putain, il n'a rien de bon à attendre de moi !

Tu ne vois pas que je vous entube tous !

Crétin…

Je m'en fiche…

Ils détournent leur attention de moi, me faisant signe de partir.

A nouveau, ils me laissent le champ libre –puisque je suis censé être sans défense…

Sans plus réfléchir, j'attrape le bras de Potter et l'entraine avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » me crache-t-il. « Je dois rester pour… »

« La ferme ! Tu n'ens a rien à foutre, je parie, du blabla ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu…. »

« Tu vas faire ce que tu as promis de faire, Potter ! Et je m'en fiche que tu sois épuisé. Moi aussi je suis fatigué mais tu vas le faire, tu peux me croire. Tu vas le faire, hein ? »

Ma voix devient tremblante, presque… suppliante.

C'est la fatigue.

Sans plus rien dire, il se laisse entrainer dans les couloirs déserts. Je lâche son bras et regarde ma montre.

« Merde… Elle est cassée. »

Il prend mon poignet dans ses mains et la répare. Le cadran m'indique qu'il est presque le matin.

Je comprends pourquoi j'ai autant les nerfs, j'ai passé la nuit à me battre !

Nous reprenons notre chemin et je dis :

« Tu vois… Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour reprendre une part active dans cette guerre. »

« Et tu as prouvé ta valeur… » dit-il, sombrement.

Il pense à la drogue, je le sens.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Pourquoi je me sens obligé de me justifier ?

Je ne lui dois aucune explication !

« Ha ouais ? Tu n'avais pas envie de boire cette foutue merde ? »

« Si… mais je ne l'ai pas fait… »

« Et si on ne t'avait pas fouillé ? »

_Vous l'auriez fait…_ je pense, n'en ajoutant pas plus sous peine d'en dire trop et qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Enfin, nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de la chambre de ma mère.

« Tu y es allé hier soir ? »

Il acquiesce et j'ajoute :

« Ce n'était pas suffisant, pas suffisant du tout… »

Je tourne mon regard vers lui et me fais soudainement extrêmement sérieux, extrêmement malheureux aussi...

« Potter… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre ses parents, mais toi tu le sais. Mon père est en prison à vie et je ne sais même pas quel est son état d'esprit, à présent –je me doute qu'il ne doit plus être celui que j'ai connu, plus du tout… Mais tu t'en moques de ça, tu le détestes, t'es content pas vrai ? Et ma mère aussi tu l'as détestes ? Elle est là, sur ce lit d'hôpital, complètement détruite… complètement. Et y'a que toi qui peut l'aider, Potter. Putain, ça me tue de te demander ça, mais c'est vrai... Tu l'as fait pour moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait mais je m'en moque… Je t'en supplie, sauve-là elle. Sauve là comme si c'était ta propre mère que tu pouvais sauver. Je t'en prie, Potter… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais… je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Y'a que toi qui peux m'aider… »

Je ferme les yeux et je sens couler des larmes le long de mes joues, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive plus à les retenir, pourquoi justement devant lui, pourquoi...

C'est la fatigue, les nerfs qui lâchent…

Mais je m'en moque de paraitre si minable à ses yeux, je m'en fiche de le découvrir méprisant, moqueur ou déçu !

Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, Potter est là, devant moi, complètement estomaqué, ne sachant que répondre ou que faire…

Il lève une main comme pour essuyer mes larmes mais je le repousse.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé. Qu'il la guérisse et je le serai complètement.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de ma mère et lui fait signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fait, hésitant.

Je ne le suis pas et la referme derrière lui, me laissant tomber par terre, dos au mur, attendant là… malheureux, fatigué…

J'ose à peine imaginer comment ma mère réagirait si elle me voyait dans cet état.

Mais de toute façon…

Je ne veux pas voir ça…

Je ne veux pas…

Dans ma tête tournent des images de la bataille et de la crise de ma mère. Son regard vide et le regard déçu de Potter…

Je me retiens de pleurer…

Je me retiens, j'essaye…

J'essaye…

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Et bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soudain l'histoire avance autant ! Je croyais que j'avais de la marge avant que tout ne se précipite comme ça, je suis étonné ! Il se passe pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre, non ? Il y a beaucoup de confrontation entre Harry et Draco alors j'espère que vous êtes content, surtout que ça fleure très légèrement le yaoï parfois, non ? Je vous fais de très gros bisous et j'attends vos commentaires !

**Levia**

**PS : **Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant que Draco ne quitte la base pour une vaste chasse au Vampire with R'ry. Pas beaucoup, certes, mais difficiles pour lui…

**PPS :** Cela fait un an que j'ai imaginé cette fic… Ça fait bizarre, hein ? (Un an et seulement 10 chapitres écrit ! –oui mais il y a eu aussi toutes les autres fics à côté, alors ça va, nan ?)


	12. Chap11: Impardonnable

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteurs : **Sinelune, bien sûr, parce que c'est ma bêta favorite, la suprême de toutes. Et un peu Lynseyth et LightOfMoon pour la formulation de quelques passages –surtout THE passage, à la fin.

**Résumé:** Draco va voir Harry pour lui demander de guérir sa mère comme il l'a soigné lui, avec sa magie. Harry accepte, à la condition qu'ensuite, Draco l'aide à défaire le pacte entre Voldemort et les vampires. Une alerte retentit dans la base et Draco va se battre en douce, réussissant dans la mêlée du moment à dissimuler une baguette réduite dans sa botte.

**NDA :** Je vous préviens que les pages qui vont suivre seront particulièrement tragiques, ce qui justifie pleinement le statut dramatique de cette fic, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué qu'il arrive vraiment tous pleins de couilles à Draconichou que j'aime, oui –parce que je suis une sadique, d'après certains, mais surtout parce que j'aime ce qui est sombre et triste.

Soyez prêts !

**Draco's Deturn,** Chapitre 11 : Impardonnable

« Draco… »

Quelqu'un murmure mon nom, m'extirpant d'une douce noirceur.

« Malfoy, réveille-toi ! »

Cette personne me secoue en posant une main sur mon épaule.

J'ouvre les yeux et aussitôt une douleur sans nom me vrille le cerveau.

Je me prends la tête dans mes mains en essayant de me rappeler ce que je fais ici, à dormir le cul par terre dans un couloir glacial.

Je suis épuisé et si courbaturé que ce n'est rien de le dire, mon corps est engourdit par le froid et j'ai mal, comme si j'avais été roué de coups.

Dans ma bouche suinte un goût désagréable, un goût de bile et de sang.

Je déglutis et lève les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes verts.

« Potter ? »

Il acquiesce et m'oblige à me relever. Je gémis de douleur tandis que tout mon corps craque.

« Ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas dû rester à attendre et aller te faire soigner. »

« Comment va ma mère ? »

Il grimace une moue dubitative.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Quand tu m'as jeté dans la pièce, elle dormait plutôt sereinement. Je lui ai donné ma magie et comme pour toi, ça a semblé la faire souffrir et puis elle est tombée évanouie… »

« Je réagissais comme ça aussi, non ? »

« Je lui ai donné beaucoup de magie, vraiment beaucoup… En fait, je me demande si ma magie ne s'échappe pas immédiatement de son corps tellement je lui en ai donné. Il m'a fallu déployer des efforts surhumains pour enfin l'en emplir. »

J'acquiesce.

« Oui, je me rappelle que ta magie cognait en moi comme si elle voulait me détruire pour s'échapper. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de me redonner des forces. »

Potter se recoiffe d'une manière gênée, il semble hésiter à me dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Mais… » commence-t-il. « La différence résidait dans le fait que je ne restais que quelques secondes avec toi. Elle, ça a duré des heures ! »

« Et après ? » grondé-je.

« Et alors je suis vidé, plus bon à rien ! Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles car il n'est pas question de me défiler. Après tout, on a conclu un marché. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il semblait y avoir une complication qui allait entrainer ma mort prématurée, voilà tout. »

Potter, sans attendre une réponse de ma part, se détourne de moi, partant le plus dignement possible vers sa chambre, sans doute.

De toute façon, que puis-je lui répondre ?

Que j'étais désolé mais que je préférai qu'il crève si c'était pour sauver ma mère ?

Les choses ne sont pas si simples, si manichéennes… et il le sait.

L'esprit embrouillé, je le regarde partir, constatant qu'il ne m'avait pas menti ; il titube. C'est léger, mais c'est là… Dans sa silhouette tremblante s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Enfin, je m'ébranle à mon tour, rejoignant ma chambre blanche et mon infirmière préférée.

**OoOoO**

_Je dois escalader cette montagne, cette falaise à pic._

_Mes doigts sont en sang, il fait froid et j'ai mal partout. Mais si je regarde en arrière, je ne vois que du vide._

_Potter me tend la main mais je ne veux pas l'attraper._

_« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il aurait mieux valu s'encorder. »_

_« Non… » dis-je. « On se serait gênés et il y a ma mère… »_

_Je me tourne vers elle._

_Elle est sur un escarpement, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces._

_Elle pleure._

_Je me déplace sur la falaise, je redescends un petit peu pour la rejoindre. Je dois aller la réconforter, la prendre dans mes bras, sécher ses larmes et lui dire qu'il faut avancer. Qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix._

_Mais elle refuse et pleure de plus en plus, hoquette et renifle. Elle n'a que quinze ans…_

_« Les corbeaux ! » gémit-elle en secouant la tête, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. « Ils ne cessent de crier ! Nous sommes en grand danger ici, il faut se mettre à l'abri sinon nous mourrons déchiqueter et ils nous mangeront les yeux. »_

_J'enlève les mains de ses oreilles pour lui parler mais elle se met à hurler comme une enfant. Elle n'a que douze ans…_

_« Laisse-moi, je ne supporte plus de les entendre ! »_

_« Les corbeaux sont loin et il n'y a nulle part ou aller, il faut monter ! » crie-je, pressant._

_« Non, ce n'est pas la bonne direction, ne sais-tu pas que le ciel est leur repaire ? Regarde ! Là, ce serait mieux. »_

_Elle me montre un trou noir et béant qui s'ouvre et s'enfonce dans la montagne sous le parapet rocheux._

_Je n'ai aucune envie de m'enfoncer là dedans, je lève plutôt les yeux au ciel pour voir les oiseaux noirs planer par centaines comme une menace lointaine._

_« Mais ils sont encore loin… Ils ne nous ont pas vus. On pourrait réussir et les surprendre. »_

_« Non, ils sont partout ! Ils voient tout ! » s'exclame ma mère, paniqué. « Il faut se cacher sinon… »_

_« Arrête de faire l'enfant ! » je gronde en lui malmenant le bras. « Tu nous mets dans une situation inextricable ! Il y en a qui veulent s'en sortir, ici ! »_

_Soudain, elle se met à hurler, terrassée par une terreur abominable, se débâtant dans un flot d'oiseaux noirs, de becs et de serres. Elle n'a que huit ans et ses pieds se rapprochent du vide, inexorablement._

_Les ailes me frappent, les griffes me lacèrent mais je tends le bras vers elle pour la rattraper tandis qu'elle tombe dans ce flot grouillant et noir, dans ces cris durs mêlés au clappement des ailes._

_Et puis… Il n'y a plus rien._

_Plus que la montagne, la falaise et le froid… et les silhouettes noires et lointaines dans le ciel qui semblent ne pas avoir bougé._

_Je reste là, essoufflé, sans comprendre._

_« Tu as bien fait de la pousser, personne n'aurait pu le faire à ta place. » me dit Potter au-dessus de moi. « Maintenant, on peut avancer... »_

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Je déteste ce genre de rêve au message bien trop limpide. Je déteste que Potter soit présent dans mes songes en endossant toujours le rôle de celui qui montre le chemin.

Quelle plaie !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour boire et me laver le visage.

J'ai quelques bandages sur tout le corps, des pansements sur la tempe mais surtout je dois prendre une potion assez régulièrement maintenant car il parait que j'ai des blessures internes, que si je n'avais pas enfilé les protections de l'ordre je ne pourrais même pas me lever en ce moment même tant je serais occupé à me tenir le bide et à me tordre de douleur.

Je dois également prendre une potion fortifiante pour m'aider à retrouver mes forces et ma magie que j'ai trop utilisée après une longue période d'abstinence.

En bref, je me suis vidé…

Je retourne vers ma chambre et fouille dans mes affaires.

Rapidement, je trouve la baguette miniaturisée cachée entre deux piles de livres, enroulée dans un t-shirt. Je retourne à la salle de bain et m'y enferme, j'ouvre les robinets de la douche, abaisse la cuvette des toilettes pour m'y assoir et je me concentre sur le petit bout de bois dans le creux de ma main.

J'essaye de prononcer un sort mais, comme elle est encore réduite, il ne marche pas autant qu'il le faudrait. Je prononce le sort pour rendre à la baguette sa taille honorable mais là encore, ça ne marche pas.

Je soupire et la prend à deux mains et me concentre encore plus, comme si je voulais soulever une pile entière de livres par la pensée.

Je prononce à nouveau le sort en puisant l'énergie en moi, non dans la baguette, et elle reprend dans mes mains sa bonne taille.

Après cela, je teste différentes façons de la cacher sur moi mais aucune ne me satisfait vraiment.

Finalement, je prends la chaine de métal qui retient le bouchon d'évier et avec la magie je le retravaille pour former une chaine plus longue, plus fine et retravaillée, quelque chose de correct, de joli.

En pensée, j'imagine un pendentif au bout de la chaine. Je me représente une espèce de clocheton garnit de petites dents de métal, et la métal prend cette forme.

Je teste mon collier, demandant aux mâchoires de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, j'invente un sort et le baptise pour que le collier m'obéisse – il faut que ça aille vite, au cas où…

Je m'entraine à nouveau à réduire et à agrandir ma baguette par la seule force de ma volonté, une fois, deux fois… dix fois.

Puis quand je sens que cela m'est devenucomplètement inné, je mets l'arrière de ma baguette réduite dans le creux du clocheton frangé de minuscules pics comme des dents et j'ordonne aux mâchoires de se refermer.

Ainsi, j'ai transformé une arme en bijou qui, autour de mon cou et cachée dans mes vêtements, sera toujours à ma portée. C'est astucieux car aucun sort de détectage ne pourra la repérer puisque ma baguette, étant réduite est inutilisable et montée en accessoire de mode.

Rien ne peut la repérer, à part l'œil humain et si je rends le tout invisible, le subterfuge est complet, parfait.

Je m'autorise un sourire.

Soudain, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je bondis sur mes pieds et roule le bijou dans le tee-shirt que je cache entre deux serviettes, dans l'armoire.

Muline toque à la porte et je crie :

« Oui, j'ai bientôt fini ! »

Je me déshabille à la va vite et file sous la douche, juste histoire d'être humide de façon crédible.

Je ressors le plus vite possible, une serviette autour des hanches.

« Bonjour. » me dit-elle en remuant de sa baguette une potion, attendant que j'arrive. « Bois cela, vite. Si j'arrête de la remuer ne serait-ce que trente seconde, elle serait trop ignoble. »

J'acquiesce et bois cul sec la potion, faisant la grimace.

« Ça aurait été pire, crois-moi. » m'assure-t-elle, dans un sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »

« Ça peut aller… » Je me dirige vers mon armoire et choisis quelques vêtements de base. Au moment de me changer, je regarde Muline qui rougit en regardant délibérément ailleurs, réorganisant mon plateau repas.

« Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. » je précise, pour la décrisper.

« Oui… Mais ce n'est pas la peine de remettre un haut, car je dois m'occuper de tes blessures. »

Lorsque je ressors de la salle d'eau, habillé de frais, mon infirmière me fait m'assoir sur une chaise. Elle ôte mes bandages et ausculte mes plaies.

« Ça te fait mal de quelle façon, lorsque j'appuie ici ? »

« Ça picote, ça gratte… »

« Vraiment, tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. De plus, tu sembles cicatriser très bien et très vite. Je ne pense pas te refaire d'autres bandages, juste un pansement et encore pour celle-ci, une simple pommade sera suffisante. »

« Tant mieux… » fis-je en commençant à manger mon petit déjeuner alors qu'elle s'occupe de mes blessures. « Et pour les cachets, ça va durer longtemps ? »

« Non, plus très… Tu manges avec appétit, tu es en pleine forme… Peut être que l'on continuera à te donner un substitut avec des vitamines pour palier à toutes crises, mais je crois que tu es sorti d'affaire. »

« Je le crois aussi… »

« Si tu ne te jettes plus dans les batailles d'ici là, tu devrais quitter ce secteur dans très peu de temps. »

« Oh… Je n'y avais jamais songé. Où va-t-on me mettre ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, tu es un peu spécial, pas vraiment un allié, pas vraiment un prisonnier, pas non plus un combattant… Je ne vois pas dans quelle case te ranger. »

« Voilà pourquoi je pensais qu'on me laisserait moisir ici tant que je serai à la base. »

Muline haussa les épaules en apposant un dernier pansement sur mon torse.

« Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »

« Tu me dragues ? » demandé-je en souriant en coin.

« Je suis fiancée. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« C'est juste que m'occuper de toi m'a donné comme une espèce de statut entre nous, les infirmiers. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de questions que l'on me pose à ton sujet, chaque jour. C'est comme si je m'occupais d'un tigre sauvage, beau et dangereux. Tu es très attrayant, et ça déteint sur moi. »

« C'est un compliment bizarre, mais il me flatte. »

Muline rougit.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été flattée que l'on dise une pareille chose de moi. Prends tes cachets. »

Je revêts un sweat-shirt et avale les divers comprimés sur le plateau.

Je me dirige vers un miroir pour observer mon visage en faisant la moue.

« Muline… Ne peux-tu pas faire disparaitre ces écorchures et cet hématome sur mon visage ? »

« Ils sont très légers, quel est le problème ? Tu as mal ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je veux rendre visite à ma mère… »

Je laisse délibérément la fin de ma phrase en suspend, persuadé qu'elle est au courant.

« Et bien… J'ai fait mon maximum pour les guérir, le tout est en bonne voix de disparaître dans quelques jours, mais je peux y jeter un sort de dissimulation si tu veux ? »

« Ce serait parfait. »

Muline me jeta donc quelques sorts et bientôt mon visage n'eut plus aucun stigmate de la bataille.

« Bon… et bien... » renchérit l'infirmière. « C'est tout pour le moment. Je reviendrai ce soir examiner l'état de tes blessures, mais je vais dire à mes supérieurs que tu es tiré d'affaire, que tu n'as plus vraiment besoin d'être ici. On verra ce qu'ils décideront. » Elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce mais se retourne vers moi pour dire : « J'espère que tout se passera bien avec ta mère. Bonne chance. »

Je grommelle un merci en achevant de manger mon petit déjeuner.

Après ça, je retourne dans la salle de bain pour reprendre le collier dissimulé dans les serviettes, le rendre invisible après de longues minutes de concentration pour finalement l'enfiler autour de mon cou.

Je me coiffe du mieux que je peux, vérifiant que rien ne trahisse mes blessures secrètes et finalement je me décide à aller rendre visite à ma mère, la peur au ventre, le cauchemar encore cruellement présent dans mon esprit.

**OoOoO**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent quelque peu, mais rien ne s'arrange, bien au contraire.

Je me lève tard car en journée je suis seul dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Je n'ai rien à faire à part lire et m'entrainer dans les toilettes à rendre rapidement ma baguette opérationnelle. En quelques secondes, c'est fait et je deviens un ennemi mortel. Cette idée me plait.

Parfois, je suis avec Theo et je le regarde travailler tandis qu'il me raconte ce qu'il en est à l'extérieur, ce que la dernière bataille avait pour but, ce que nous avons accompli en remportant la victoire, s'il pense qu'il y en aura d'autres et quand elles auront lieu, ce que disent les hauts placés de moi, les bribes de conversations qu'il a perçues à mon sujet.

D'autres rares fois, je vais rendre visite à ma mère mais, après la deuxième scène qu'elle m'a faite, ses infirmiers voient mes venues d'un très mauvais œil. Ce n'est pas moi qui les contredirai, j'ai bien trop peur de la revoir si je déclenche toujours ce genre de réactions.

Le soir venu, je retrouve Saï avec bonheur pour lui cogner dessus et me défouler ainsi, me délaisser de ma frustration.

Heureusement pour lui, il reste plus fort que moi et mon acharnement le fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Comme avant, il me donne des conseils pour que mes coups soient mieux placés, plus efficaces. Et ça marche…

Il se sent spécial, utile et déstressé, lui aussi, après l'une de nos entrevues nocturnes.

Il sait pourtant que, sous mon débardeur, se cache une baguette magique. Il est le seul à le savoir, mais il s'en moque, ou il fait abstraction. Pour lui, il n'y a rien de plus important qu'être fort, physiquement. Comme si le fait d'être sûr de toi sur le plan physique te rendait meilleur en tout point. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit à côté de la plaque.

Je me sens mieux depuis que je **suis** capable de foutre une dérouillée à n'importe qui, ou presque…

Après le sport vient toujours un moment où l'on s'assoit sur les tapis de sol empilés dans le fond de la salle.

Là, Lysaï fume une cigarette en m'en proposant une que j'accepte presque toujours et puis il me fait parler…

C'est sa façon à lui de se tenir au courant des choses, ma façon à moi de vider mon sac…

« Mais je ne comprends pas. » dit-il en tirant sur sa clope comme un damné. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que les stocks de cigarettes sont distribués avec une extrême parcimonie. Saï ne reçoit qu'un paquet de dix tous les deux ou trois jours, et la moindre cigarette est une bénédiction éphémère pour lui. En sachant cela, je n'ai aucune envie de devenir accroc. Toutefois, j'aime bien fumer avec lui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » je demande.

« Tu as bien dit que tu avais demandé à ton infirmière de dissimuler tes bandages, ils n'étaient pas invisibles ? Ta mère ne pouvait donc pas les voir, je ne comprends pas comment elle a su que tu étais allé te battre. »

« Oui, mais elle les a senti, avec ses mains. Elle avait passé la main sur ma joue. Tu sais, le truc que font toutes les mères, toujours… »

« Oh… Bah dis donc, même dans les vapes, elle reste alerte… »

« C'est une Malfoy… Elle serait à l'article de la mort qu'elle… »

Mais elle est déjà à l'article de la mort…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je ne dis plus rien.

Lysaï me tapote brutalement dans le dos en espérant que je ne fonde pas en pleurs dans ses bras, et c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

« Des tas de gens s'occupent d'elle. Il n'y a pas de raison que… »

« Tu parles ! » je m'exclame, furieux. « Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit, la dernière fois –c'était y'a trois jours. Ça m'a tellement mit la rage que je n'y suis pas retourné depuis. »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » souffle-t-il, curieux.

« Ils m'ont proposé de la plonger dans un coma artificiel. Puisque c'était cette situation de guerre qui la rendait folle, ils en ont déduit que lorsque tout serait terminé, si cela se termine un jour positivement, on la réveillerait à ce moment-là et que, peut-être, elle n'aurait plus de raison de s'inquiéter, que… Mais c'est stupide ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si crétin ! Ma mère est un être humain, pas un appareil Moldu que l'on met en veille ! Comment peuvent-ils penser qu'elle irait mieux juste parce que… juste parce que… Mon père serait de toute façon en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, le Manoir… Putain de bordel ! J'en ai marre ! Je… » Ma voix se brise. « … Je peux plus. Je peux pas supporter tout ça… »

C'est à mon tour de tirer comme un furieux sur ma cigarette. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de cogner sur quelque chose.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bons psychologues… » murmure Saï.

« Ce n'est même pas ça, c'est juste que… ils n'ont vraiment pas que ça à foutre. Quelque part, je les comprends… On est en guerre, les états d'âmes sont plus que secondaires. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à battre d'elle ? Hein…»

« C'est marche ou crève. »

« Ou crève… » répété-je. « C'est un proverbe ? »

L'asiatique acquiesce en soupirant. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas m'aider.

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous.

Dans ma tête tourne la dernière crise de ma mère, sans cesse. Depuis trois jours c'est comme ça.

Je la revois caresser ma joue, tendrement, et puis ses yeux s'écarquillent, subitement. Elle repasse le doigt sur le pansement invisible, comprend que je lui ai menti et…

Lysaï me sort de mes pensées :

« Potter… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il reste Potter, pour aider ta mère. »

« Mouais. » J'écrase ma cigarette et me concentre pour faire disparaitre le mégot. « D'ailleurs, il doit y être, actuellement… »

« Tu ne devrais pas aller voir comment il s'en sort ? »

« Peut-être… »

« T'as peur qu'il n'y arrive pas. »

« Non. Je vais y aller. »

Je me lève et époussette ma tenue de sport, pour reprendre contenance.

La vérité c'est que je n'ai aucune envie d'être confronté à Potter ou à ma mère, mais Saï a raison...

Alors je m'en vais…

« Draco. » m'appelle-t-il. « Tu as déjà reconsidéré le fait de t'évader ? Depuis que tu as émis cette idée, je n'arrête pas d'y repenser, mais les choses ont changées depuis et je me demande souvent si je dois ne plus compter là dessus, si tu as changé d'avis à ce sujet. »

« C'est vrai… » fis-je en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Il est assis, il me regarde avec plein d'espérance voilée par la rancune d'être dépendant de moi. « Les choses ont bien changées mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'y songer. J'ai toujours envie de partir d'ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, et tiens-toi prêt. J'ai une baguette à présent, nos chances de réussite sont quadruplées. »

« Mais ton pacte avec Potter… »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ils me traitent comme un chien ici, pourquoi je tiendrais la moindre promesse ? Je suis un Serpentard. »

« Ok, mais pourquoi je compterais sur toi, dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que pour réussir mon plan, j'ai besoin de toi, un Moldu. Je te l'ai déjà dits… »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas encore tout dit. »

Je souris.

« Sois patient. A demain. »

« A demain, sale blond. »

« Hey, sois poli, sale jaune. »

Lysaï rit dans sa barbe et je pars enfin rejoindre Potter, le stress étreignant mes entrailles.

**OoOoO **

Je suis devant la porte de la chambre de ma mère.

Il est tard, pourtant de la lumière filtre sous le rai de la porte. C'est une lumière mouvante, un peu comme celle qu'émettrait une lune reflétée sur des vagues.

C'est normal, Potter est à l'intérieur.

Plus que la lumière magique, ce sont mes sensations qui me le disent, les picotements qui courent sous ma peau, ma chair de poule qui s'érige et qui reconnait cette magie là, la sienne.

Elle est puissante, absolument partout. Elle imprègne la pièce, filtre des murs, coule sous la porte.

Potter est vraiment en train de se vider, là dedans…

Il me l'avait dit, mais je ne voulais pas le croire –ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas y être réellement confronté. Maintenant, je ne peux plus faire semblant de l'ignorer.

J'entre doucement dans la pièce, me concentrant sur les gonds pour contenir leurs légers grincements. J'y parviens.

Potter ne m'entends pas venir. Je crois qu'il ne m'aurait pas entendu même si j'étais entré comme une furie dans la salle tant il est concentré sur ma mère.

Ses yeux ne la quittent pas, fixés sur elle. De la sueur perle sur son front et des veines saillent sous la peau fine de ses bras. Il la tient doucement plaqué au lit, une main sur son front, l'autre sur son torse.

Ses mains à elle sont rivées à l'un de ses avant-bras, elle tremble, gémit et pleure. Et ses ongles sont plantés dans la peau de Potter, pas suffisamment toutefois pour le faire saigner –elle est bien trop faible pour ça.

Je m'approche de lui, lentement et il semble enfin me remarquer. Il relève les yeux vers moi et je constate avec horreur qu'ils sont cernés de noir, exactement comme les miens avant, quand j'étais au plus mal. Ses joues sont creusées et on dirait qu'il a pleuré.

Sans détourner son regard, il continue à lui donner de sa magie. Elle sort par vague énorme de ses mains, du corps de ma mère, pour ricocher contre les murs, être absorbée par eux et s'échapper hors de la chambre, partout dans la base.

Hypnotisé, je le regarde finir son travail et cela semble durer longtemps, bien trop longtemps.

Enfin, les mains de ma mère tombent sur le lit et Potter les siennes.

Je constate qu'elle est tombée évanouie, mais que ses joues semblent plus roses et son souffle régulier.

Elle semble calme, cela fonctionne donc !

« Jamais longtemps… » murmure Potter d'une voix atone tant il est vanné.

Il s'essuie le front de sa manche et regarde ma mère d'une drôle de façon. Puis il se décide à partir, me faisant signe de sortir tout en se trainant vers la porte.

J'acquiesce mais d'abord je me rapproche du lit où ma mère dort. Je lisse ses cheveux, la borde avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle semble si paisible, ainsi.

Est-ce la solution de la plonger dans un coma artificiel ?

Je caresse ses cheveux.

Et quand elle se réveillera, si la guerre est finie, ira-t-elle bien, miraculeusement ?

Il faudrait être fou pour imaginer qu'une solution si simpliste réussisse. Elle peut très bien mourir dans son coma tant elle est affaiblie, et ne jamais se réveiller pour voir la fin de la guerre.

Je hais avoir ce choix qui n'en est pas un. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me demandent la permission d'ailleurs ? Ne peuvent-ils pas prendre cette décision dégueulasse tous seuls ?

Je soupire et sors, rejoindre Potter.

Il est là, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, visiblement énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais… » je souffle.

« Alors ? » demande-t-il en dardant ses yeux cernés de noir sur moi. « Je m'en sors lamentablement, comme tu peux le constater. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise… Que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Que tu n'y peux rien ? Nous le savons tous les deux, toi le premier. Pourquoi tu continues ? A cause du pacte ? Je t'en libère, Potter. »

Je le vois détourner son regard, il est pensif, et furieux.

« Tu crois que je faisais ça juste parce qu'on a conclu un accord ? » me demande-t-il enfin. « Malfoy… Tu aurais mieux fait de ne rien me demander du tout si c'était pour en arriver là. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai souhaité que ça marche, je ne pouvais même pas envisager que _tu _échoues. T'es un putain de Sauveur mythique, pourquoi ça n'aurait pas marché ? »

Ses yeux deviennent fixes, ses lèvres se serrent et blanchissent, tremblantes de rage.

Il fait demi-tour et s'en va, le plus droit possible, mais je sais bien qu'il est à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

« Potter… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix qui vacille.

Je suis sûr qu'il pleure.

Il aurait pu transplaner mais il ne le fait pas. Il doit vraiment être mort de fatigue.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement je fais cela, je me précipite vers lui et lui attrape le bras. Il tente de me repousser mais cette fois-ci, je suis le plus fort –et de loin. J'attrape son bras et le glisse par-dessus mes épaules pour le soutenir tout en ne le regardant pas, pour éviter de le voir pleurer, de le voir essuyer ses joues de honte.

« Je te raccompagne. »

« T'étais pas là les jours précédents, je me suis débrouillé tout seul. Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi, maintenant ! »

« Je sais, mais je suis là ce soir et je ne dis pas que ce sera habituel, alors profite de ce que je te donne. Et ferme là. »

En silence, nous faisons le chemin vers sa chambre. Parfois, il me dit d'appuyer sur tel bouton dans l'ascenseur, de tourner dans telle direction dans les couloirs et puis nous arrivons à destination, où je le lâche.

Il murmure le mot de passe et sa porte s'ouvre devant nous.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. » gronde-t-il.

J'acquiesce et fait demi-tour lorsque j'entends un lourd bruit de chute. Sans me précipiter, je reviens vers la porte entrouverte où je découvre Potter affalé par terre, à moitié assommé ou endormi.

J'entre et le relève en lui demandant :

« Où est ta chambre ? »

« C'est ta faute, si j'avais été seul… je serais rentré tranquillement et là… Tu me soutiens et puis tu me lâches. C'est l'effet de surprise. » grommèle-t-il, ensommeillé, en s'appuyant sur mon bras.

« Oui, oui. Mais où es ta chambre, Potter ? »

« Porte de droite au fond, là… » désigne-t-il.

En le portant et en le trainant à moitié, je l'entraine vers sa chambre –il est lourd comme un âne mort, ce con.

Les bras pris, j'ouvre la porte par la pensée et le jette aussitôt dans son lit où il s'endort comme une masse sans plus de cérémonie, même pas correctement allongé.

Je soupire et le bouge un peu pour ne pas qu'il soit fourbu le lendemain matin et puis je m'en vais, lui jetant un tout dernier regard, constatant une fois de plus combien ses yeux sont noirs de fatigue.

Depuis presque deux semaines, Potter a fait ce que j'ai vu ce soir pour ma mère.

Il l'a fait tout en se doutant que c'était inutile. Il l'a fait tout en sachant que ça le tuait.

Ce soir il a pleuré. Il était fatigué et stressé mais il n'a pas seulement versé de larmes pour cela…

Je lui avais dit de la sauver comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre mère. Et ce con… ce Gryffondor de mes deux, c'est ce qu'il a tenté de faire, en vain…

Il s'est attaché à elle…

Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, dans ses larmes.

Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal en lui demandant cela…

Il ne méritait pas ça, en plus du reste.

Et moi… je culpabilise, je crois.

Je referme doucement la porte de sa chambre et scrute une minute son appartement, constatant un peu plus de désordre que le soir où je m'étais trouvé là. Puis je m'en vais, la mort dans l'âme.

**OoOoO**

A partir de cette nuit, j'allais voir ma mère chaque jour, comme si c'était le dernier. Mais dès le surlendemain, les medicomages me prennent à part dans leur bureau et m'annoncent une chute critique de son état.

Ils m'expliquent que pendant une semaine environ, ses forces se sont miraculeusement stabilisées, mais à présent sa santé chute de façon alarmante, tout comme sa raison.

Je dois leur donner l'autorisation de la plonger dans ce fameux coma ou sinon, elle meurt. Apparemment, je suis le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision, comme si, d'un côté ou de l'autre, il faut se décharger de lourdes responsabilités. Cette solution me semble honteuse et minable, mais c'est aussi l'unique solution… apparemment.

Mais je ne la leur donne pas, pas encore…

« Je veux être avec elle, d'abord. Je veux être sûr… »

_Mais sûr de quoi, exactement ?_

Voilà ce que doit se dire le psychomage en chef lorsqu'il fronce les sourcils à ma requête.

« Ne déclenchez pas une nouvelle crise, elle est bien trop faible. » me sermonne-t-il.

« De toute façon… » ajoute un jeune infirmier. « Elle est en quelque sorte anesthésiée par les médicaments, alors ne vous attendez pas à trop de réactions de sa part. »

J'acquiesce et sors de leur bureau pour trouver Potter et Theo dans le couloir, attendant comme s'ils étaient de la famille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » je m'exclame, un peu trop brusquement.

Theo et Potter se jaugent l'un l'autre. Ils sont certainement venus séparément.

« J'ai demandé aux medicomages de m'alerter si l'état de ta mère se détériorait. » me dit Theo.

Potter détourne le regard et je comprends qu'il est inutile de lui faire cracher le morceau, qu'il est là exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » me demande Theo en venant près de moi.

« Je ne sais pas… Là, je vais la voir. Seul. Et je ne veux pas que l'on nous dérange, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. A moins bien sûr que vous n'entendiez des cris… ou autre. »

Ils voient très bien ce que je veux dire…

Je les laisse dans le couloir et entre dans la chambre de ma mère, vide et blanche… Seule la fenêtre enchantée illustre de ses doux grésillements un magnifique alpage parsemé de fleurs.

Je m'approche de son lit où elle repose, fixant le plafond lézardé, à moitié abrutie de médicaments.

Je tire une chaise et m'assois à son chevet. Elle tourne lentement son visage livide et maigre vers moi.

Pourtant… elle est encore belle, oui.

« Draco… c'est toi ? » murmure-t-elle, faiblement.

Ses yeux sont voilés, ses pupilles dilatées et elle semble me chercher sans vraiment me voir.

« Oui, je suis là. » je fais en attrapant sa main dans les miennes. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pas très bien… » avoue-t-elle. « J'ai tant de mal à me rappeler ce que je fais là… »

Je cresse le creux de sa main et replace correctement ses cheveux le long de son visage, les lissant, bien à plat sur l'oreiller.

Une idée me vient et je décide de m'y accrocher…

Désespérément.

Car peut être… peut-être qu'ainsi, elle serait heureuse. Au moins une dernière fois.

« Comment cela ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous avons fait, hier ? » je m'exclame avec emphase, un bonheur tremblotant de larmes contenues. « Nous avons patiné sur le lac gelé à Budapest, tu as été si éblouissante que père a déclaré dans un Batave pitoyable que tu étais la plus belle femme au monde. Mais il parlait si mal cette langue que les hommes dans le bar se sont sentis insultés, ils se sont moqués de lui et ça a fini en bagarre. Tu étais si furieuse que tu m'as pris par la main et nous sommes partis du pub, rappelle-toi. Nous avons attrapé froid, sous la neige. »

Ses yeux se plissent, elle tente de se concentrer sur ces souvenirs qui lui échappent mais les médicaments lui laissent l'esprit bien trop embrouillé pour que sa raison prédomine.

« Je crois… Je crois que je me souviens. Tu ne te débrouillais pas mal non plus avec des patins et tu étais si mignon avec ce manteau de fourrure. Et ton père, il était véritablement somptueux, mieux que tous les grands monarques de Russie. » Elle verse une larme et soupire. « Où est-il ? Où est ton père ? _Lucius…_ »

Ce dernier mot, _le prénom de mon père_, je ne peux décrire avec quel sorte de ton elle l'a prononcé.

Encore une fois, je constate que sa vie a été brisée au moment même où il est allé en prison, à cause de la guerre… Ou peut-être avant, au moment où il a à nouveau revêtu le costume des Mangemorts, quand Voldemort est revenu. Ou peut être que c'était avant encore…

Même si la guerre se terminait, même si ma mère survivait au coma et qu'on la réveillait un beau matin, plus jamais ils ne seraient réunis. Plus jamais, il ne nous sera possible de reprendre une vie normale, comment pendant l'entre deux guerres. C'est fichu…

Son cœur a été atteint il y a longtemps, elle fait sûrement partie des premières victimes de la guerre. Elle en meurt seulement maintenant, quatre ans plus tard… Parce que maintenant je suis à peu près en sécurité, qu'elle a relâché la pression, sa rage de vivre… Parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, me savoir hors de danger et baisser les bras, enfin…

Je reprends, la voix terne :

« Il n'est pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas. Il était si en colère contre lui-même, que par sa faute tu sois tombée très malade… Il s'en veut beaucoup. » Et je prie... Je prie pour que ce soit le cas... Qu'il en crève, _lui aussi_... Car tout est de sa faute, car tout aurait pu être différent. Si seulement il n'était jamais devenu Mangemort. « C'est pour cela qu'il a pris une voiture et est allé exiger la visite des plus éminents medicomages, apothicaires et Maitres de Potions à ton chevet. Il veut le mieux pour toi… »

« Quel idiot. » sourit-elle. « Je ne suis pas si malade que ça, ce n'est qu'un rhume de rien du tout. »

« Il reviendra bientôt, mais tu dois te reposer, garder le lit. Je vais rester prêt de toi jusqu'à que tu t'endormes. _Maman…_ »

Elle acquiesce et porte sa main à ses cheveux.

« Par Merlin, je dois avoir une mine affreuse. Draco, y a-t-il un miroir dans cette chambre ? »

J'hésite et puis enlève le collier de sous ma chemise. Je rends sa taille normale à ma baguette, lui redonne visibilité et pouvoir.

Mon premier sort est de bloquer la porte.

« Oui, mère. Attends un peu, je vais te chercher ça. En entendant, ferme les yeux un instant, je reviens de suite. »

Et ma mère rive ses yeux sur les miens, ses yeux si bleus, bien plus somptueux que les miens ou ceux de mon père. Elle acquiesce et ferme ses paupières comme une enfant à qui on demande de ne pas regarder alors que l'on dissimule un cadeau.

Car c'était cela…

Un présent. Un ultime présent.

De ma baguette, je fis naitre une illusion parfaite. Vraiment. Parfaite.

L'illusion d'une grande chambre d'hôtel richissime de ces pays du nord. Vaste, emplie de fourrures et de tableaux minuscules mais d'une extrême précision. Des bougies ainsi qu'une immense flambée de cheminée déversant une lumière dorée et vivante.

J'apporte un miroir d'illusion à ma mère en lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux, la redressant dans un lit immense empli de coussins et d'édredons rouges, moelleux et chauds.

Elle pousse une exclamation de joie et se saisit du miroir qui reflète aussitôt le visage d'une jeune femme magnifique dont les boucles blondes sont de parfaites anglaises coulant sur une poitrine serrée dans une chemise de nuit brodée de perles blanches et de fil d'argent.

« Oh… » fit ma mère. « Quelle mine affreuse ! » s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. « Draco, que ta maman est sur le déclin… »

Je lui ôte gentiment le miroir pour le poser sur un buffet en acajou aux détails infimes, somptueusement sculptés.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mère. Tu es la plus belle et la plus noble de toutes les magiciennes de la terre, et tu le sais très bien. Tu ne dis ça que pour te faire flatter. »

« Et toi, mon cher ange, enfant de mon cœur, » s'amuse-t-elle. « Tu es un petit goujat car tu ne devrais point me le faire remarquer et me flatter tant et plus pour ma plus grande joie. »

Elle lève des yeux plein d'amour vers moi et je sais qu'elle voit en moi un jeune garçon d'à peine treize ans habillé en tunique bolchévique luxueuse, fruit de mon illusion.

« Approche-toi. » Je m'exécute, m'assaillant au bord de l'immense lit. Elle porte la main à mes cheveux et me caresse la joue. « Tu es tellement mignon, Draco. Tu seras si bel homme dans quelques années. Les filles se jetteront à tes pieds et tu crèveras les cœurs à tout va. Draco… Je t'aime tant. »

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. » je murmure en dissimulant ma tristesse sous des monceaux de tendresse.

Notre discussion continua ainsi, longtemps. Des heures me sembla-t-il.

Ma mère me parlait de Poudlard, me mettant en garde pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis, notamment avec Potter ou mes professeurs.

Elle voulait que j'aie de bonnes notes, que je fasse honneur à notre famille, et que je ne me rompe pas le cou en jouant au Quidditch.

Des tas de petites choses futiles qui nous semblaient tellement importantes, autrefois…

Puis vient l'instant inévitable où elle est proche de s'endormir, trop rongée qu'elle est par sa réelle fatigue pour lutter plus longtemps.

« Endors-toi… » je murmure. « Nous nous verrons demain matin, au petit déjeuner. Je suis sûr que d'ici là tu iras mieux. »

« Oui. » chuinte-t-elle, déjà dans les limbes du sommeil.

Je tiens encore sa main dans les miennes, je la caresse. Quand elle est toute proche de dormir, je dis :

« Père est là. »

« Lucius ? »

J'ensorcèle ma voix et change l'illusion autour de moi pour devenir mon père.

« Mon amour… » dis-je, doucement en me penchant sur elle. « Je suis tellement navré d'avoir tant tardé mais je suis là, à présent. Et j'ai une potion qui va te guérir, ma douce. Certes, tu dormiras longtemps mais lorsque tu te réveilleras, je serai à tes côtés et je me ferai pardonner de la façon que tu souhaiteras. Nous enverrons Draco faire du cheval et toi et moi, nous sortirons en ville acheter les plus somptueuses robes, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ma mère ouvre de grands yeux surpris et me contemple avec adoration. Ses mains agrippent mes avant-bras et elle me tire vers elle et me serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« Merci… » murmure-t-elle. « Merci, mon amour. » Elle me prend le visage entre les mains et me dévisage, les larmes aux yeux. « C'était une illusion parfaite, digne des plus grands. » Elle me donne un léger petit baiser sur les lèvres. « Vraiment… parfaite. Finir ainsi serait un rêve. »

Ses paupières papillonnent un instant sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus, avant de se fermer. Son souffle devient doux, de plus en plus lent et posé, ralenti.

Elle s'est s'endormie.

Et je me mets à pleurer. Parce que je comprends que malgré tout, la maladie et la tristesse, mes illusions, les médicaments et son incommensurable faiblesse, ma mère a vu clair dans mon jeu.

C'est une Malfoy, une vraie. Et je l'aime. _Je l'aime._

Et elle m'a demandé de… de finir comme dans un rêve.

C'est ce que j'avais commencé. Ce que j'avais prévu pour elle.

Et elle a compris.

Et elle m'a dit… _merci_.

Et elle m'a demandé de _finir comme dans un rêve_.

Non ?

Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que me tromper serait la pire des ignominies, et même si je ne me trompe pas… je vais commettre la pire abomination.

Mon sang tournera à l'aigre pour ça, et toute ma vie durant, je m'en voudrais…

_Je m'en voudrais._

En pleurant, je l'embrasse sur le front.

En tremblant, je lui jette un sort qui la plonge dans un sommeil de plomb, un sommeil d'où je suis certain qu'elle ne sentira rien, un sommeil d'où elle ne peut plus se réveiller sans mon consentement, un sommeil magique.

On dit d'un Avada Kedavra qu'il ne fait pas souffrir.

On dit cela parce qu'il ne laisse aucune trace sur le corps, qu'il est indétectable par la suite et que les victimes de ce sort meurent sans un cri.

Je crois que je dois utiliser ce sort-là, oui.

Parce qu'on le nomme l'_Impardonnable_.

« Avad…da… Keda… keda »

Je m'arrête, souffle, respire un bon coup et essuie les larmes qui me brouillent la vue.

Les lèvres de ma mère semblent sourire, comme si elle faisait un doux rêve. Sa poitrine se soulève doucement, et elle semble si paisible. Mais c'est éphémère…

Demain, elle pleurera. Demain, elle voudra se suicider et les medicomages la bourreront de cachets.

Non, demain… si je les écoutais, elle serait dans un coma qui la maintiendrait en vie, jusqu'à… jusqu'à…

« Avada Kedavra. » dis-je le plus distinctement possible, sans plus trembler.

Ma baguette était tout contre son cœur.

L'éclair vert… je ne l'ai pas vu, il est entré directement en elle.

Et elle est morte.

Comme ça...

J'ai tué ma mère.

Ma propre mère.

Elle m'a mise au monde, m'a nourrit, éduqué et aimé comme la meilleure de toutes.

Et à présent, son corps est mort par mes soins. Elle n'est plus qu'un cadavre, un objet.

Plus jamais elle n'ouvrira les yeux, plus jamais elle ne parlera, ne ressentira.

Plus jamais elle ne souffrira, ne vivra tout simplement.

Plus jamais… Par ma faute.

_Ma_ faute…

Elle aimait tant se coiffer les cheveux, devant le grand miroir de sa chambre. Elle discourait toujours en faisant cela, au milieu des peignes de nacre et des parfums. J'étais allongé sur son lit et je tentai de suivre habilement la conversation.

Plus jamais je ne parlerai avec elle des grandes choses de ce monde, dans une situation si futile.

Plus jamais elle ne me sermonnera, moi qui croyait qu'elle continuerait toujours, même quand j'aurai dépassé l'âge de vingt ans.

Et plus jamais elle ne remettra mes cheveux en place, comme un Malfoy se doit d'être.

Et plus jamais elle…

Plus jamais…

Mais elle était déjà mortellement blessée, depuis quatre ans. Peut-être même plus…

Je l'ai achevée comme un animal malheureux, mutilé.

J'ai. tué. ma. mère.

Et je me cherche des excuses. Pourtant je l'ai fait.

Moi, son fils…

J'ai à peine hésité, je…

Je…

Je suis coupable de matricide.

C'est atroce.

Machinalement, je dissipe tous les restes d'illusions de la pièce, de moi-même, et je me précipite vers la porte.

Puis je m'arrête.

Non…

Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je…

Je me retourne et la vois allongée. Elle semble encore endormie.

Sa poitrine ne bouge plus. Plus du tout.

Et quelque chose d'énorme bloque dans ma gorge.

Je voudrais aller l'embrasser. Une dernière fois, une toute dernière. Et pleurer sur sa dépouille mais…

Quelque chose d'ignoble me liquéfie les entrailles.

Je cache ma baguette sous mes vêtements et sors, dans le couloir.

Il y a Potter, Theo et pleins de medicomages.

A me voir, ils comprennent et se ruent dans la chambre, sauf Potter, sauf Theo…

En fond de mur grisâtre, il y a Potter qui a des larmes plein son regard d'émeraudes tristes. Il s'approche vers moi, tend sa main vers ma joue comme si… comme s'il voulait essuyer les larmes que je sens couler de mes yeux.

Je me recule, horrifié et m'en vais, aussi vite que je le peux.

« Draco ! » crie quelqu'un que je crois être Theo.

Je m'arrête de courir. Je respire si mal que tout le monde doit l'entendre, mais je m'en contrefiche, vraiment. Je fais une crise de larmes et tout le monde peut le voir, et l'entendre, mais je m'en moque.

Je crois… Je veux… J'ai besoin d'être consolé, sinon je vais en mourir. C'est trop.

Mon cœur est en train de se geler, si fort qu'il doit faire éclater chaque fibre de cet organe.

Je hoquette, je gémis, je suis à genoux.

Et l'instant d'après, je suis un renard que Theo ramasse et prend dans ses bras. J'enfoui le nez dans le creux de son bras et de son torse, je me sens emporté, loin.

_Oui, emmène-moi_… je pense. _Emmène-moi, loin d'ici._

Dans le couloir, au loin, il y a Potter qui reste seul, à pleurer.

_Désolé_…

_Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas._

Ce sont les seules pensées que j'ai pour lui.

Et Potter disparait, parce que Theo m'entraine vers sa chambre en me serrant fort dans ses bras qui tremblent, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Ça c'est un ami…

**OoOoO**

Dans la chambre de Theo, sur le grand lit, il y a moi et Theo.

Je suis un renard lové au creux de son ventre et il me caresse, en pleurant silencieusement. Il ne dit rien pour me réconforter, mais il essaye.

Et dans ma tête tourne ce rêve. Ce cauchemar où ma mère tombait dans le vide, entrainée par des noirs corbeaux.

_« Tu as bien fait de la pousser. » me disait le Potter du rêve, suspendue à la falaise au dessus de moi. « Personne n'aurait pu le faire à ta place. Maintenant, on peut avancer... »_

_J'ai tué ma mère… Je peux enfin avancer…_

Heureusement que je suis un renard…

Parce que je voudrais…

Je voudrais hurler.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Je ne sais pas s'il vous est déjà arrivé que l'un de vos parents vous prenne entre quatre yeux et vous fasse jurer de le tuer si jamais il sombrait dans la folie, la maladie ou quelque chose d'inextricable. Ma mère me l'a fait promettre et si jamais ça arrive, je dois la jeter d'une calanque spéciale pour elle. C'est un peu ce genre de situation que j'ai voulu écrire dans ce chapitre, cela me tenait à cœur. Pour moi c'est un acte d'amour puissant, alors j'espère n'avoir choqué personne. (Par contre j'espère que vous avez versé une petite larmichette parce que j'ai tout donné pour que ce soit suffisamment émouvant pour rendre crédible cette situation difficile.) J'attends vraiment avec impatience tous vos commentaires, pour me dire si c'était bien écrit, intéressant, etc…

Je vous embrasse tous et je m'excuse de ne faire arriver que des saloperies à ce pauvre Dracounet. Mais comme je le disais dans ma note tout en haut, ceci est une fic Drama (mais qui finira bien et en yaoï HP/DM au final, pas d'inquiétude).

Bisous !

Levia


	13. Chap12: Le four, la caverne et l’alerte

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Résumé:** Harry n'arrivait pas à guérir Narcissa et s'épuisait inutilement. Les Médicomages ont bien proposés une éventuelle solution mais Draco la trouvait simplement absurde et cruelle. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, Draco a préféré tuer sa mère de ses propres mains afin de lui dire adieu avec tout son amour et sa tendresse.

**NDA :** Alors, heu… Ce chapitre n'est pas bêtalecté et d'ailleurs mes chapitres ne le seront sûrement plus à partir de maintenant. Je m'explique : j'écris beaucoup et être bêtalecteur n'est pas une chose simple avec moi. Souvent, le bêtalecteur est trop long à me rendre le chap corrigé parce qu'il a une vie et moi je rumine en attendant pour poster et finalement, il abandonne au bout d'un moment et je dois en chercher un autre pour que de toute façon, mes anciens bêtalecteurs me disent : « Ha bah, y'a encore pleins de fautes, héhé, je suis le meilleur… » lol Tout ça pour dire que j'en ait un peu marre de me sentir pompe l'air. Je sais que c'est important d'avoir un texte exempte de fautes, moi aussi j'aime pas quand j'en vois (sauf que moi ça se limite aux fautes de frappe, surtout)… mais là, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Je suis désolé mais ça fait deux ans que j'essaye de poster des chapitres bêtalectés mais j'ai simplement plus la foi de chercher à remplacer Sinou. Je ferais de mon mieux à la relecture, j'utiliserai à fond le correcteur de Word mais je sais déjà que ça sera très loin d'être parfait. J'espère juste que ça vous conviendra quand même…

**Draco's Deturn,** Chapitre 12 : Le four, la caverne et l'alerte

Des jours durant, je restai ainsi… Complètement prostré dans l'appartement de Theo sous ma forme animale.

A chaque fois que je voulais aller dans la salle de bain, j'attendais qu'il soit absent pour me transformer en humain.

A part pour _ça_, je restai toujours un renard, même pour manger ce que les Elfes de Maison faisaient apparaître sur la table dans une assiette parée de couverts. C'était comme s'ils envoyaient de la nourriture à un humain, pourtant… je n'en étais plus vraiment un, à_ ce moment là_.

Je ne voulais surtout pas dire un mot, ne surtout pas avoir de pensées cohérentes. Je me roulai en boule dans un coin, sous la table, sur le canapé devant la cheminée crépitante et je me laissai envahir par cette sensation d'être un animal, de simplement voir mes besoins essentiels comblés.

Chaleur, nourriture, sécurité.

Rien d'autre.

Lorsque Theo revenait, la première chose qu'il faisait était de me chercher. Et lorsqu'il me trouvait, il me prenait dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui.

Si je grognais, il me reposait sur le canapé ou sur son lit sans faire d'histoire et si je ne disais rien, il me gardait dans ses bras en me murmurant que ça allait passer, qu'il était là, que tout irait bien, etc.

Comme un animal, j'entendais ses paroles mais je me moquais pas mal de leurs sens. J'écoutai simplement l'intonation apaisante et je goûtai à la volupté des caresses sur mon échine, sous mon menton et le front.

Je me laissais complètement aller. Je ne voulais plus avoir quelque chose à foutre de quoi ou de qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, au fond de moi… je savais bien que cet état de stase ne durerait pas indéfiniment, que j'allais devoir me reprendre en main, encore… Que je devrais alors affronter ma peine, ma vie pitoyable toute entière et faire avec.

Ce jour arriva un peu trop vite à mon goût, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire…

**OoOoO**

Je suis roulé en boule sur le sol, entre le mur et le canapé. Ma queue est plaquée sur mes yeux, lourd bandeau de fourrure. Je ne vois rien, il fait noir et je dors. J'ai chaud dans ma fourrure, je me sens douillet, je suis bien.

Ma vie se résume à ça : je dors, je suis bien.

Soudain, je sens par mes moustaches et dans les vibrations du sol et dans l'air que la porte s'est ouverte, que quelqu'un entre.

C'est Theo.

Theo. Un nom. Un ami.

Je ne crois pas que les animaux pensent nom ou ami. Je chasse donc cette idée de mon esprit et me rendors profondément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens le canapé être repoussé. Je redresse la tête et deux mains me prennent, me soulèvent et je me sens plaqué contre le torse de Theo.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être pris aujourd'hui et je me mets à gronder doucement, à me tortiller pour être remis par terre.

Pourtant, cette fois… Theo ne me lâche pas et m'entraîne avec lui. Il s'assoit dans le canapé, devant la cheminée et me garde fermement dans ses mains en commençant à me parler, mais pas de cette voix apaisante qu'il a habituellement.

Ne devrais-je pas le mordre ?

Un animal ferait cela…

Je me contente de grogner un peu plus fort et en montrant les dents. Sans aucune peur, il m'attrape le museau avec sa main comme s'il suffisait de me museler pour m'empêcher de gronder.

« Tait-toi ! Je te parle de choses importantes, là ! » clame-t-il. « Reprend forme humaine ! »

Je suis interloqué mais ne reprends pas mon apparence normale pour autant. A la place, je reste calmement dans ses bras et je l'écoute, je l'écoute vraiment.

« Draco… Les Medicomages ont jeté un sort sur le corps de ta mère, pour qu'il ne se détériore pas mais… Mais on ne peut pas la laisser plus longtemps ainsi. Il va falloir s'en occuper. Ici, les morts sont incinérés. Nous n'avons pas la place ni le temps de mettre tous les corps dans des sépultures en effectuant une quelconque cérémonie, tu comprends ? Je pourrais faire tout cela sans toi mais tu dois comprendre que… que… C'est important pour toi, de le faire. Tu pourrais regretter, plus tard, si… Tu comprends ? »

Je voudrais soupirer. Les renards ne soupirent pas alors je me retransforme en humain et m'assois à côté de lui, dans son canapé.

Je renifle mon odeur en soulevant un bras et je fais la grimace.

« Depuis combien de jours, je… »

« Ça fait presque deux semaines. »

« Tu as réussi à les empêcher de l'incinérer tout ce temps ? »

« Le sortilège est puissant mais mon influence a des limites. »

Je reste silencieux, un moment, puis je reprends, la voix rauque :

« Je crois que j'espérai que tu t'occupes de tout. »

« Je peux encore le faire… »

« Non, ça ira. Je vais… Enfin… Je serai présent, mais c'est tout. De toute façon, je ne suis plus bon à rien d'autre, je crois… »

Je tente de sourire mais je n'y arrive pas et Theo me prend par les épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà beaucoup d'être là. »

J'essuie une larme, discrètement.

« Comment ça va se passer ? » je demande, la voix tremblante.

« Ce soir, tu peux venir avec moi choisir les vêtements que le corps de ta mère portera et l'urne dans laquelle ses cendres seront mises. Demain, on se rendra dans la salle crématoire. La dépouille sera dans un cercueil et quand viendra notre tour, il sera fermé et glissé dans le four. Et… Elle sera incinérée et on récoltera ses cendres et ce sera au tour de la dépouille suivante. Ce ne sera pas intimiste, ce sera loin d'être cérémonieux. Il y a beaucoup de cadavres qui passe dans cette pièce, chaque jour. Tu comprends ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« C'est la guerre, c'est déjà bien que ça se passe comme ça, je suppose. »

Theo acquiesce.

« Oui, exactement. Quand, un jour, tout sera fini… Tu pourras placer l'urne dans le caveau familial au Manoir Malfoy, faire une commémoration ou tout ce que tu voudras. En attendant, tu devras te contenter de ça… »

« Quand tout seras fini… Un jour… » je répète, morose avant de me relever d'un bon. « Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche, je pue le fennec ! En attendant, trouve-moi d'autres fringues. »

« Ok. » fit Theo en souriant doucement.

**OoOoO**

Sous le jet brûlant de la douche, je pleurai tout mon saoule. Cela faisait bien deux semaines que je restai un animal justement pour éviter ce genre de chose… Heureusement, ma peine s'était quelque peu atténuée, elle était moins déchirante, comme essoufflée par le temps, et donc je ne me mettais pas trop minable. Malgré tout, j'avais grandement besoin de pleurer ainsi, d'expulser ma tristesse un peu plus… Je restai longtemps dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'en sortis enfin, Theo avait posé des affaires à lui, pliées sur une chaise. Je les pris et retournai dans la salle de bain pour m'en vêtir. Les fringues étaient serrées et un peu trop courtes, mais je rentrai les pants de mon pantalon dans mes bottes et ça allait…

Ensuite, nous partîmes vers la chambre qu'occupait ma mère ses dernières semaines dans le secteur psychiatrique. Apparemment, elle l'occupait toujours… Sur le lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc, je vis sa silhouette reposer, en dessous.

Avec honte, je me surpris à chercher une odeur de décomposition flottant dans la pièce. Theo ne m'avait pas menti et j'étais sur que si je soulevais le drap, je la trouverais comme je l'avais laissée, presque endormie, presque...

Seulement, je n'en avais aucune envie.

Je ne savais pas si Theo ressentait ça aussi, ou si cela m'était propre parce que j'avais un peu les sens d'un animal sauvage, mais la mort était clairement présente dans la pièce, c'était oppressant et je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir.

Au lieu de ça, je fouillai dans la petite armoire d'hôpital où était rangées les quelques robes de ma mère, vestiges d'une autre époque.

« Celle là ! » je m'exclame en découvrant une robe blanche taché de sang.

Je la prends dans mes mains, fébrile.

« C'est… » je bredouille. « C'est celle qu'elle avait sur les photos lorsqu'elle a mis en scène sa mort. C'est celle-là qu'elle doit porter. »

« Tu es sûr ? » me demande Theo, sceptique. « Tu veux qu'elle soit nettoyée, d'abord ? Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de ravoir les… »

« Non ! » je le coupe. « Elle n'a pas voulu la faire nettoyer avant, alors qu'elle avait tout le temps pour ça. Je suis sûr que cette robe était symbolique pour elle. Ce sera celle là, comme ça. Avec le sang… »

« D'accord. » acquiesce mon ami sans plus faire d'histoire.

Un long silence s'étire entre nous.

« Qui va le faire ? » je demande. « J'en suis incapable. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Ce seront les Elfes de Maisons qui le feront. Ils vont la nettoyer et l'habiller avec bien plus de déférence que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« C'est vrai. » j'avoue.

_Mais ça me dégoute…_

« On n'a pas d'autres choix. » confirme Theo comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

« Je sais. »

« Allons choisir l'urne. »

« Oui… »

Je me relève et suis Theo. Juste avant de refermer la porte, je me retourne et contemple la silhouette immobile que forme le corps de ma mère sous le drap blanc.

« Je suis désolé. » je souffle, presque inaudible.

_J'aurai voulu avoir plus de courage et faire bien mieux pour toi. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu es morte…_

Je referme la porte avec une horrible envie de pleurer coincée dans la gorge.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, dans la salle mortuaire qui semble plus faire office de salle d'attente, je reste coi, les bras ballants, face à un cercueil dans lequel repose ma mère.

Il semble être fait de bois clair, poli et verni. L'intérieur est rembourré de satin molletonné de couleur beige pâle. Le tout paraît plus que correct, seulement… j'ai bien vu que ce n'était que des vulgaires caisses de planches clouées. Theo a simplement jeté un sort d'illusion sur lui pour me soulager la conscience… et ça marche – en partie, du moins.

Mais qu'est ce que ça change, finalement ? Bientôt, le faste de pacotille sera réduit en cendre, _et le reste avec_.

Le cercueil est ouvert et je peux la voir, vêtue de sa longue robe blanche maculée de sang.

Son visage est serein, propre et non maquillé. Tellement pâle… Cadavérique.

Ses cheveux sont brillants, autant que de son vivant, et savamment bouclés. Ils l'enveloppent et la mettent en valeur bien mieux que n'importe quel bijou.

Même morte, elle reste belle. Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait mourir belle.

Une porte claque et je sursaute.

Deux hommes habillés en tenues de travail crasseuses empoignent un cercueil et l'entraînent dans l'autre salle, celle du four crématoire.

Dans la salle, il n'y a personne pour pleurer la plupart des défunts. Avec moi, il n'y a que les cadavres et une femme qui sanglote silencieusement dans son mouchoir, assise sur un tabouret, à côté d'un autre cercueil.

Le temps passe et je me rapproche peu à peu du corps de ma mère. A chaque fois que les hommes entrent et sortent avec un autre cercueil, je fais un pas de plus vers _elle_.

La femme laisse échapper une plainte déchirante quand les hommes viennent et partent avec le cercueil qu'elle veillait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois ressortir en serrant une petite urne contre elle, hoquetant et soustrayant ses pleurs de à mes regards derrière sa main et son mouchoir.

Je me demande ce qu'ils font des cendres de ceux que personne ne pleure…

Il n'y a plus que deux cadavres en bières avant que ce ne soit le tour de ma mère, alors je me force presque à la toucher. J'ai trop peur de le regretter toute ma vie et d'être hanté si je ne le fais pas…

D'abord, je saisis une mèche de ses cheveux et je la fais glisser entre mes doigts. Ensuite, je caresse son visage, pas longtemps. La sensation de cette peau froide et dure m'est trop insupportable.

Je remarque le bijou qu'elle porte autour du cou. C'est un pendentif ouvragé qui pend au bout d'une chaine d'or et qui repose sur sa poitrine. Je m'en saisis et la fait glisser en douceur pour dégrafer le fermoir.

Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne. Rapidement, je sors ma baguette pour lui couper un petit bout d'une mèche de ses cheveux que je glisse à l'intérieur du pendentif, entre les photos miniatures de mon père et de moi à sept ans.

Je remets le tout, baguette y compris, autour de mon cou, sous mes vêtements empruntés à Theo et me résous enfin à refermer le cercueil sur elle, à boucler les sangles et les accroches qui le scellent.

Les deux hommes épuisés et très sales arrivent et empoignent le cercueil de ma mère. Je les suis dans l'autre pièce où règne une chaleur suffocante, un véritable enfer.

« Tu veux emporter les cendres ? » me demande l'un.

« Oui. » je fis d'une voix cassée, montrant mon urne blanche.

L'homme se dirige vers le four crématoire et tire violemment sur la poignée d'un tiroir qui se trouve en dessous du brasier.

Il se saisit d'une pelle et vide les cendres dans un saut qu'un elfe de maison emporte. Il prend une balayette et se débarrasse des vestiges des précédentes personnes incinérées en tapant fort sur la plaque de métal pour en faire voler les dernières cendres.

Il remet en place le casier dans un claquement qui me fait froid dans le dos puis ouvre la porte du four et avec son compagnon, ils engouffrent dans les flammes, le cercueil où repose ma mère. Ils font cela avec une telle brutalité que je suis sûr que le corps a dû tressauter à l'intérieur. Horrifié, je mets une main sur ma bouche pour en masquer les tremblements.

L'homme referme tout aussi violemment le battant du four et je peux entrapercevoir le cercueil dans la fournaise qui se consume et noircit en surface, le bois mangé peu à peu.

Le gaillard place bien vite une espèce de battant qui me soustrait à la vue des flammes voraces.

Il tourne un regard désolé vers moi et murmure d'une voix bourrue :

« C'est pas un spectacle bien beau à regarder. Crois-moi, p'tit. Ça sera fini dans deux minutes, même pas. Le feu est enchanté pour ça… »

J'acquiesce silencieusement. De toute façon, je ne peux rien dire tant j'ai la gorge serrée.

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et comme la femme avant moi, je dissimule mon visage dans ma main libre.

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est pratiquement écoulé pas de temps quand je réentends le bruit du compartiment à échelle humaine s'ouvrant et les raclements de la pelle sur le fond métallique.

« Ton urne, p'tit. »

Je m'approche en reniflant et tends l'objet rond et lisse comme un œuf de marbre à l'homme qui se commence à mettre, petite pelletée après l'autre, les cendres de ma mère en boîte.

« Y'en a encore… » je gémis difficilement en lui montrant les coins du tiroir.

Il soupire et sort sa baguette. Il donne un grand coup de poing sur le rebord du casier et les cendres se soulèvent en nuage. D'un sort, il capture la brume de cendre et la fait filer droit dans l'urne et la rebouche avant de me la tendre.

« Ça ira, p'tit gars ? »

J'acquiesce, même pas agacé par toutes ces appellations ridicules.

« C'était qui pour toi ? »

« Ma mère… »

« Putain de guerre, hein ? »

Pourquoi prend-t-il le temps de me faire la conversation ?

« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? » je hoquète en essuyant mes larmes.

« Qui que tu sois, t'es comme nous tous. Une victime. » me rabroue l'homme en refermant le tiroir violemment et en s'essuyant son front noir de crasse, noir de cendres, avec le dos de sa main. « Allez, file. Fait pas bon de rester là. »

Je sors de la salle surchauffée, je traverse la salle aux cercueils et j'arrive dans un couloir.

Ma mère est entre mes mains, dans une boîte, et on me prend encore pour un gamin. Tout va bien.

Je renifle encore une fois, en m'essuyant les yeux et me décide enfin à rejoindre Theo dans ses réserves.

**OoOoO**

« Ça va ? »

« Ça va… »

Theo me jette un regard en coin et je me laisse glisser le long du mur, entre les cartons. Je le regarde faire.

« Ça c'est passé comment ? »

« Comme tu me l'avais dis. Sans cérémonie, sans intimité. En une demi-heure, c'était expédié… »

Je soupire.

« Où je vais mettre ça maintenant ? » je demande en couvant l'urne du regard, de mes mains. « J'ai nulle part où la ranger, en sécurité, et je ne peux pas la garder sans cesse sur moi, ce serait glauque. Comment je peux être sûr qu'elle ne va pas être jetée par mégarde ? Dans ta chambre, ça irait ? »

Theo pose sur une étagère ce qu'il a dans ses mains puis il se tourne vers moi.

« L'ennui, c'est que même ma chambre n'est pas un endroit sûr. Elle est régulièrement fouillée, au cas où je serais un traitre. Ils ne sont pas très délicats, comme tu t'en doutes. »

« Merci, tu me rassures… »

« Par contre… »

Un je ne sais quoi dans l'intonation de Theo pique ma curiosité.

« Par contre ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire malicieux.

« Suis-moi. »

**OoOoO**

Theo est maintenant campé devant un pan de mur nu au bout d'un couloir perdu situé au tout dernier sous-sol de la base.

« Ici… » commence-t-il. « C'est la fin du complexe. Les plans ne vont pas plus loin et il semble réellement qu'on ne puisse aller plus loin, seulement… »

Il se met à chanter une incantation, quelque chose de bien plus compliqué qu'un simple mot de passe. Au bout d'une minute de ce chant, ainsi que de plusieurs sorts, Theo se tait et se tourne vers moi. Je le regarde lui, puis le mur. Il ne semble y avoir aucun changement, mais cela ne veut rien dire…

En souriant, il me désigne de la tête la surface de béton et lentement, je pose une main sur celle-ci. Sa consistance ne résiste que deux secondes et doucement, j'enfonce mon bras dans sa matière illusoire. Je m'avance en entier et disparais dans la noirceur, aussitôt suivit de Theo qui allume, dans la foulée, une myriade de torche. La lumière de celles ci révèle la suite du couloir que nous venons de quitter, en plus austère, en beaucoup moins travaillé, si peu dégrossi. Là, il n'y a plus de béton, que de la pierre et des torches d'orange crépitant.

Je marche derrière Theo jusqu'à ce que le couloir s'évase et devienne une immense caverne parée de stalactites, de stalagmites et d'un monceau de choses toutes plus précieuses les unes que les autres.

Estomaqué, je m'avance entre les caisses de tissus inestimables, les coffres emplis de galions et de bijoux scintillants, les armes travaillées d'enluminures posées sur des portants, les œuvres d'arts empilées les unes contre les autres, les artefacts et les reliques.

« Qu'est-ce que… Mais comment tu as fait ? »

Je me retourne vers lui, impressionné. Il me sourit de cette façon carnassière que je lui connais bien et qu'il ne donnait qu'à nous, Serpentards, dans l'intimité. Il hausse les épaules, l'air de rien.

« Ce sont les richesses de Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise et les miennes qui sont réunies là. Nous savions qu'il fallait les mettre à l'abri, pas seulement à Gringott, au cas où… De plus, mon travail m'a ensuite permis d'avoir accès à d'autres greniers, sans parler du fait que je détourne quelque peu les moyens d'une si grande base, si peu… Cela ne se remarque pas, sauf ici. »

Il embrassa la caverne d'un large mouvement du bras et reprit :

« Sais-tu combien de telles marchandises valent par ses temps difficiles ? Ce tissu là m'aurait coûté cent galions le mètre, il y a trois ans. Maintenant, je l'ai presque eu au prix du jean ! Pense un peu aux bénéfices que l'on se fera une fois tout cela terminé ! »

Je secoue la tête, mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

« Une fois tout cela terminé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais que ça se terminera bien pour tes affaires ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais que quelqu'un en aura quelque chose à foutre de ce tissu une fois la guerre terminée, que ce soit tel ou tel parti qui gagne ? »

« Tu as souvent vu des pays ne plus jamais s'en remettre après une guerre, toi ? La terre serait drôlement ravagée, si c'était le cas. Et puis, même si l'Angleterre était détruite… Il nous suffirait d'aller ailleurs, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais Theo… Tu ne penses pas que tu prends tout cela un peu trop à la légère ? Crois-tu que Tu-sais-qui se contente d'étendre sa domination sur un caillou ? S'il gagnait, tu crois que le reste serait préservé bien tranquillement ? »

« Draco… Tu crois sérieusement qu'il a les pouvoirs de renverser les bases du monde à ce point ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais… Tout de même ! Il est bien revenu de la mort, elle-même ; c'est bien qu'il est capable de changer les choses, aussi grandes soient-elles. »

Encore une fois, Theo hausse les épaules.

« Si je pensais comme toi, je ne serais pas ici mais là bas, à ses côtés. Tu sais bien que je serai là où seraient mes intérêts. »

« Je sais… mais… » Je regarde tout autour de moi, toutes ses richesses qui dorment en attendant des jours meilleurs, pensant que, vraiment, il s'est débrouillé comme un chef. Et pourtant, je m'en moque de tout ça… Ce n'est plus l'important pour moi. « Je ne comprends pas, je… Comment tu peux être si désinvolte, je ne peux vraiment pas le comprendre. Moi, j'ai trop perdu… J'arrive pas à penser à un après guerre parce que… J'ai plus de toit, plus de famille, même plus de nom ! Mon père est à Azkaban à perpétuité, ma mère est morte, le reste de ma famille doit être Mangemorts ou bien enfuis, Merlin seul sait où. Et même si, après tout cela, Tu-sais-qui était défait, est-ce que je retrouverais le Manoir et mes possessions ? Non, le Ministère est surement en train de dilapider tout ce qu'il peut pour financer ses armées et je retrouverai une ruine. Qu'est-ce qu'il me restera si tout se finit, hein ? Même Vincent et Gregory sont partis, même Pansy s'est fiancée, putain de merde ! Tu aurais cru que, ça aussi, ça allait changer ? Pas moi, en tout cas ! Tu peux me dire quel pourrait bien être mon avenir ? Theo… Même si toute cette merde se terminait _bien_, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de bien, à moi ? »

Theo me regarde, effaré devant des larmes de rages qui se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Rageusement, je me relève et le repousse alors qu'il s'apprête, une fois de plus, à venir me serrer dans ses bras. Je cherche un lieu où déposer l'urne de ma mère. J'avise une coiffeuse en bois noir laqué et sculpté magnifiquement. Je l'y dépose devant le miroir, juste après avoir embrassé le marbre et puis je m'en vais, sans autre forme de procès.

Dans le couloir aux torches, Theo me rattrape par le bras et me force à me retourner brutalement.

« Draco, putain ! T'es con, ou quoi ? Tu crois que ta mère a détruit votre nom sans prendre ses précautions ? Et nous, tu crois qu'on te laisserait dans la merde ? Pour qui tu nous… »

« Et toi, tu crois que ça me plait la perspective de vivre aux crochets des autres ! » je hurle. « Lâche-moi, un peu ! J'ai besoin d'air ! »

Je m'arrache à sa poigne et m'éloigne rapidement. Juste avant de retraverser le mur, Theo me hurle, blessé :

« Ton j'ai mal à mon âme commence à me saouler sérieusement, Malfoy ! Ça pourrait être cool que tu te rendes enfin compte que ta vie n'est pas aussi désespérante que tu le crois et que tu passes enfin à autre chose ! »

Je traverse la porte invisible et m'enfuis littéralement, en larmes. Je voudrais hurler et pester mais je sais qu'il a raison, qu'il ne m'abandonne pas, mais le simple fait de me faire rabrouer est déjà trop.

Je ne veux pas perdre le peu qu'il me reste, je ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Même moi je m'exaspère.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse…

Que je trouve le moyen de ne plus me sentir si merdique.

**OoOoO**

Cette fois-ci, je n'attendis pas le soir pour aller retrouver Saï. Devant tous les jeunes en plein entrainement, j'entrai dans la grande salle pour la traverser sous leurs regards médusés.

Je me dirige vers mon asiatique à la couleur de cheveux orange passé avec ses superbes racines noires luisantes et lui fais signe de me rejoindre sur les tatamis entassés dans un coin, très en retrait de toute autre personne. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, étonné de me revoir.

Ainsi, on fait assez suspect, mais qui pourrait s'inquiéter de voir comploter ensemble et aux yeux de tous un prisonnier, ex-camé, désarmé, éploré, parce qu'il vient juste de perdre sa mère, et un Moldu avec une telle coupe guignolesque ?

Personne…

« Ça fait deux semaines ! Où t'étais, putain ! Je commençais à me dire que t'avais clamsé dans un coin ! » me chuchote un Lysaï énervé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et non. Ma mère est simplement décédée, de ma main, et j'ai fait ma larve humaine en réaction. »

Le jeune asiatique me regarde avec des yeux scrutateurs, ne riant pas nerveusement comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait, ne me demandant même pas si je plaisante. Ça doit venir de sa mentalité…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui éclate de rire. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me demande de m'expliquer sérieusement. Les gens, en général, font part de leurs condoléances, promettent que ça va passer en assurant que la vie est une chienne sans pour autant entrer dans le vif du sujet, ayant trop peur de blesser plus encore l'affligé en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle était dépressive et suicidaire. C'était un cas inextricable et les medicomages voulaient la plonger dans un coma artificiel, histoire de repousser le problème à plus tard. C'était comme la tuer dans son sommeil sauf que je ne savais pas quand sa mort surviendrait. Vraiment, elle était si faible que ce stratagème équivalait à la tuer, officieusement. Alors je l'ai fait, moi-même… en douceur… du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais, même en faisant comme ça, elle a comprit mon manège et elle a même cru bon de me préciser qu'elle approuvait… et… Et voilà, c'est tout. Satisfait ? »

Je fusille Saï du regard et bizarrement, il me le rend bien, dur, presque indifférent.

« _Mais comment tu as fait_ ? » finit-il par répéter, accentuant lentement chacun de ses mots avec son drôle d'accent, fronçant les sourcils.

« En quoi la technique t'intéresse, j'ai… Ha ! » Je me penche vers lui et je lui souffle : « Oui, j'ai utilisé ma baguette. Mais je ne me suis pas fait prendre, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Personne ne sait à part toi ce que j'ai, tout le monde se doute que, dans le trop plein d'émotions de nos adieux déchirants, ma mère m'a claqué dans les bras. Content ? »

Lysaï ne se cache même pas pour afficher un air rassuré.

« Plutôt… »

« Enfoiré. » je gronde en souriant un peu. « Mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale connard ! »

« Désolé, Dray, mais je te rappelle que t'es mon seul espoir. Espoir un peu instable, dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux semaines ! Navré pour ta mère, mais tu sais comme moi que c'était inévitable et que tu as fait au mieux. Je le déplore et je veux bien te consoler et tout et tout, mais plut plus tard si tu veux bien. On ne va pas s'éterniser ici, quand même ! » Lui aussi se rapproche de moi. Ainsi, nous sommes presque front contre front. « Quand est-ce qu'on s'évade ? » souffle-t-il avec emphase, son excitation presque communicative.

Encore une fois, je hausse les épaules et réponds :

« Il faut attendre le moment propice. Le mieux ce serait de faire ça de nuit et en pleine alerte. »

« On ne va pas attendre un tel moment ! Ça pourrait prendre des semaines ! Des mois, peut être ! »

« Il faut au moins attendre une alerte. Que la base soit en effervescence, que les attentions se portent sur une attaque extérieure et non sur la surveillance interne, tu captes ? »

« Je capte, mais j'en peux plus d'ici ! » Il se dresse en sursaut. « Combattons ! »

Je me lève à mon tour.

Tout à coup, les semaines passées au chevet de ma mère, les lamentations et les deux semaines réduis à l'état d'animal rampant surviennent en blocs de frustration intenses dans ma poitrine, se distillant dans mes veines.

« Ok, mais tu vas déguster, Lypunk ! »

« Alors ça, c'est le surnom le plus à chier que l'on m'ait donné ! Déjà que Saï, ça puait ! J'te rappel que mon nom c'est Lee Saï No Wong Shu, et que c'est un nom très classe, impertinent ! »

On se rapproche de l'aire de combat. Saï, toujours déblatérant sur la signification de son nom imprononçable, attrape deux rouleaux de bandes qu'il me lance. Je les jette au sol, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps, et passe directement entre les gros élastiques tendus sur le pourtour du ring.

Les autres Moldus nous laissent champ libre avec curiosité, et respect. Un rapide coup d'œil vers les jeunes sorciers me montre qu'ils ont, pour la majorité, les yeux rivés vers nous.

Je souris en coin et j'esquisse un geste agacé alors que Lysaï me salue.

Aussitôt, il se jette sur moi et un combat empreint de règles s'engage entre nous.

C'est défoulant, c'est violent. Ça me fait un bien fou –même si, comme toujours, il mène la danse.

Les autres Moldus s'amusent à lancer des salves en hurlant des temps de pauses comme un véritable combat d'arts martiaux. Un tournoi s'engage rapidement avec d'autres et même quelques sorciers nous rejoignent.

Pour la première fois, je combats avec d'autres personnes que Saï. C'est très étrange.

Au début, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, ayant l'impression d'avoir été bien trop façonné par lui, pour le combattre, lui. Du coup, il me semblait ne pas tout connaitre, tout appréhender comme il le fallait.

Rapidement, toutefois, je me suis adapté aux nouvelles tactiques des autres combattants. C'était plaisant, de les analyser, de chercher leurs failles et de les parer. C'était surtout grisant de découvrir que je me débrouillais plutôt bien à chaque nouveau combat, que j'avais cette faculté d'analyse. Et peut être un peu de talent pour ça…

C'était excitant, d'autant plus que je découvrais dans les yeux méprisants des jeunes sorciers une certaine envie.

Tous, ils savaient que, une baguette en main, ils ne me valaient pas… Et maintenant, ils découvraient également que, sans baguette, ils ne me vaudraient pas non plus. Ils me jalousaient.

Mais quelle bande de fiotes, tout de même…

**OoOoO**

Cette nuit là, au lieu de retourner dans l'appartement de Theo, je partis avec Lysaï. Je mangeai avec lui dans la grande cafétéria commune de la base, celle dont j'avais défoncé le plafond le premier jour où je m'étais réveillé en ces murs. Ensuite, il m'emmena dans leur dortoir commun, réservés aux sans magies. Là, il y avait suffisamment d'objets pour tout faire soi-même – tellement, en fait, que la grande pièce ressemblait plus à un immense foutoir de choses Moldues complètement inadaptées dans ce monde de magie que Lysaï s'amusa à m'énumérer – et de lits pour vingt autres comme moi.

Tard dans la nuit, à l'abri des regards, enfermés dans une salle de télé désertée et rendue ouatée par la fumée de cigarettes, nous chuchotâmes à propos de notre projet d'évasion, tissant le moindre détail de mon plan.

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Je retournais voir Theo, histoire de me réconcilier avec lui et de ne pas paraitre trop suspect, des autres comme de lui – je savais que si je lui faisais part de mon projet, il tenterait de m'en dissuader, peut être même par la force... Mais de toute façon, il ne vit rien venir, plutôt rassuré qu'il était de savoir que je faisais des choses en journée pendant que lui travaillait dur – et je savais maintenant pourquoi.

J'allais également dans mon ancienne chambre de camé à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été libérée et quelqu'un d'autre l'occupait à présent. Mes affaires avaient été enlevées et rangées dans un carton et entreposées dans la salle de repos des infirmiers en attendant que je vienne les chercher.

Ce que je décidais de faire, un après midi…

**OoOoO**

Quand je toque à la porte de cette fameuse la salle, j'y découvre, sans surprise, Mike qui sirote un café en lisant un magazine people.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais d'autres, parfois ? » je lui demande, acerbe, le faisant sursauter.

« Draco ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de se calmer et de me demander, l'air de ne pas y toucher : « Ça va ? »

Je vois très bien où il veut en venir, à son expression, mais j'élude le sujet.

« Très bien, boyscout. Où est Muline ? Je suis venu pour la voir, histoire de lui dire au revoir en bonne et due forme. »

Comme s'il venait de devenir soudainement un conspirateur hautement machiavélique, il me fait un petit sourire entendu et se lève pour aller la chercher.

La jeune femme blonde, lorsqu'elle me voit, parait ravie. Elle me fait la bise et me tâte les épaules pour apprécier ma corpulence de plus en plus sportive, observe mes cernes presque absentes et va enfin me chercher mes affaires tout en me demandant où je dors, à présent, et si l'on m'avait finalement trouvé une place pour le cas particulier que j'étais.

« Non. » je fais avec un geste agacé. « Je dors le plus souvent chez Theodore, tu sais, ou dans le dortoir des sans magies. Là bas, il y a de la place, et c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu… Oui. » acquiesce-t-elle, gênée. « J'avais espéré qu'ils te donnent une baguette, qu'ils s'occupent un peu mieux de tout ça, mais apparemment… »

« Apparemment, je suis destiné à moisir ici, comme le Mangemort qui ne mérite guère mieux. »

« Ho… Ils auront besoin de toi, à un moment ou un autre, et là, ils s'occuperont bien mieux de te réhabiliter. Il faut que tu te montres patient, simplement. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour toi, bientôt. »

« Sûrement. » _Mais ce sera trop tard…_ je pense. « Après tout, je ne vois guère ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire. »

Elle me regarde, tristement amusée.

« Il y a toujours pire. Toujours. »

« C'est sûr… Je pourrais devenir moche, handicapé, émasculé et que sais-je encore. »

Muline est plutôt dépitée en réaction à mon cynisme. Courageusement, elle continue à discuter de tout et de rien avec Mike et moi. Elle me dit franchement que je lui manquerai mais qu'elle préfère me voir sur pied. J'acquiesce, m'apprêtant à prendre congé d'elle, officiellement. Je lui fais, moi-aussi, comprendre que je l'ai apprécié à mon chevet et que, peut-être, je repasserai de temps à autre, pour voir comment elle va.

Elle opine mais semble parfaitement consciente du fait que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Je m'en vais, mon carton sous le bras et je les sens tous les deux me suivre du regard comme sur le quai d'une gare, le train au départ.

Comme c'est une dernière fois, je me retourne soudainement pour enlacer Muline de mon bras libre et l'embrasser, la forçant presque dans une étreinte enflammée sous les yeux ébahis du jeune américain.

Quand le baiser devient trop fougueux, ou quand elle réalise enfin, elle se dégage de moi.

Rougissante, elle balbutie :

« Draco… Mais… Je... »

« Je sais, je sais… » je réponds en éludant ses pauvres explications. « Tu es fiancée. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher puisque je viens de te sauter dessus et que tu m'as repoussée, au moins une minute après, petite coquine, profiteuse ! »

Elle s'offusque et Mike ouvre des yeux encore plus stupéfiés.

« Tu en veux un, toi aussi ? »

Il bondit en arrière en pestant de tous les diables qu'il n'est pas pédé.

« Ha bon ? » je fais, l'air très étonné – ce qui le fait à moitié s'étouffer de rage.

En riant, je m'éloigne pour de bon, leur faisant un petit signe d'adieu de la main, ancrant une dernière fois mes yeux dans ceux, cobalts, de Muline qui a les joues rouges et un sourire ravi, tentant de lui faire passer l'exactitude de mes sentiments à son égard avant de partir vraiment.

Sincèrement, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

J'en suis le premier étonné – parce que j'aurai méprisé sa gentillesse et sa dévotion, autrefois – mais je dois beaucoup à cette fille, trop pour ne pas avoir changé d'état d'esprit.

Avec chaleur et patience, avec ses soins désintéressés, elle m'a sauvé… au moins autant que la potion de Rogue, la magie de Potter et la fougue de Lysaï.

Je dois la vie à une sorte de Poufsouffle, un sombre connard, mon ennemi d'enfance et un Moldu. Heureusement qu'il y a Theo, dans tout ça, pour un peu redresser un peu la barre !

Je devrais peut être tous les embrasser pour ça, hum ?

Seul, dans le couloir, avec mon carton sous le bras… j'éclate de rire, m'imaginant la scène.

**OoOoO**

Les jours passent et le plus souvent, je suis dans la salle d'entrainement, avec un livre, observant les jeunes exaspérés par mes ricanements que je ne manque pas d'émettre à chaque fois que je les trouve ridicule – ce qui est souvent.

Un jour, un instructeur vint me voir, l'air pompeux, pour me demander de bien vouloir apprendre aux jeunes quelques sorts. Il fit cela en me tendant sa baguette, me précisant qu'il avait demandé l'autorisation et que, du coup, la salle était bien plus surveillée qu'habituellement par les autres maîtres.

Je m'exécutai et d'autres journées d'attentes s'écoulèrent ainsi, alors que je jouais les repentis trop content de se sentir enfin utile, l'instructeur dévoué à sa cause, etc, etc…

Un soir…

Après le cours, alors que je discutai tranquillement dans la salle d'entraiment, seul avec Lysaï…

Potter vint.

Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué et blasé de la vie. Son bras était en écharpe et il avait plusieurs estafilades légères sur tout le visage.

Il vint vers moi, presque embarrassé.

« Salut, Malfoy. Ça va ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ces derniers temps, tout le monde me demandait cela, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que lui aussi me fasse cette fausse politesse.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, Potter. » craché-je.

Il regarde ses bandages, l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

« Ça, ça va. »

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?_ ai-je envie de lui demander, me retenant. On n'est pas amis, que je sache. Mais…

« Ce sont ces fameux horcruxes qui ont mis le grand Potter dans cet état ? » je fais, plutôt narquoisement.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Ils ont fait pire… Le puissant Potter gère. »

« Je vois ça… »

Tout comme je voyais qu'il essayait de discuter _normalement _avec moi et combien c'était laborieux, d'autant plus que je ne faisais guère d'effort pour lui faciliter la tache, savourant trop le fait que Potter tentait simplement d'être aimable avec moi.

Je ne me leurrai pas, je savais bien qu'il faisait cela exceptionnellement parce que ma mère était morte… Cet air malheureux tout au fond des yeux me le criait sur tous les tons et cela commençait à m'agacer sérieusement.

Je décrochai de la conversation, imaginant ce que pourrait être sa réaction si je jouais avec lui comme je l'avais fait avec Muline. Ou simplement si je lui disais merci pour tout du fond du cœur.

Cette pensée fit naitre chez moi un sourire en coin qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Je sentais qu'entre nous ça allait très bientôt repartir en rivalité, lorsque…

L'alerte retentit ! Puissante, envahissante, suintant le danger par son fort hululement.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent, il fit demi-tour précipitamment. Juste avant de franchir la porte il se tourna vers moi et me lança :

« Cette fois-ci, ne tente pas de jouer au héros, Malfoy. C'est pas ton genre, ok ? »

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse et fila, comme beaucoup d'autres, en trombe vers les premiers étages. La base commençait à résonner de tous les pas affolés qui l'animait.

Lysaï et moi, nous nous regardâmes, presque interloqués. Nous étions seuls, l'alerte avait retenti !

« En plus, c'est presque la nuit… On le fait ? » soufflais-je.

« Evidement, crétin ! Pourquoi tu le demandes, tu hésiterais ? Transforme-toi, tout de suite ! » se retint-il de crier d'exaltation, écrasant sa cigarette comme un forcené.

Je devins renard, après lui avoir donné un rude coup de coude dans les côtes, et Saï sortit de sa poche un flacon en plastique qui était, à l'origine, une dosette de gel douche. Il décapsula la mini-bouteille et versa sur moi son contenu ; un sort de Désillusion que j'avais mis sous verre avec d'autres sortilèges, en prévision ; le genre de chose qui, après avoir subi une telle dénaturalisation, ne fonctionne plus très efficacement , à moins que ce ne soit effectué sur un objet, ou un animal, de moindre taille.

Je glapis d'impatience tandis qu'il me scrutait du regard.

« C'est bon, tu es totalement invisible. » fit-il, enfin. « Allons-y ! »

L'asiatique sortit de la grande salle d'entrainement, se faufilant dans la foule en pestant et en jouant son rôle de Moldu perdu et frustré d'être inutile à la perfection.

Moi, en renard invisible, j'étais en permanence sur ses talons, mes oreilles sensibles vrillées par l'alerte et les cris affolés, manquant plusieurs fois de me faire écraser les pattes ou la queue. Souvent, je me plaquais contre un mur ou me faufilais à toutes vitesses en zigzaguant entre des jambes. Dès que je revenais à la hauteur de Saï, je lui frôlais les mollets de mes dents pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais toujours là.

Quelle excitation !

Ce soir, on allait s'évader !

Enfin !

Ce soir… J'allais être libre !

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Je sais, je suis en retard sur cette fic – pas que sur celle là, d'ailleurs – mais, en ce moment, j'ai un sacré coup de pompe. J'ai lutté pour écrire ce chapitre. Pourtant, je connais l'histoire ; ce n'est pas un problème d'inspiration mais de motivation. J'ai perdu la flamme qui m'animait et je suis la première à le déplorer (bah oui, j'aime ça écrire, snif…). C'est à cause de l'hiver, je crois…

Alors je m'excuse, en espérant que vos reviews me remotiveront… (encore faudrait-il que vous aimiez ce chapitre… et j'ai bien peur que non…)

Gros bisous et bonne année.

**Levia**

**PS :** Chers lecteurs, ce serait bien de me donner votre avis sur le fait que ce chapitre n'est pas bêtalecté (ce qui sera aussi le cas pour les suivant, à moins que…). J'ai fais là de très très gros efforts de relecture mais je ne suis pas bonne en orthographe de base, toutefois, si cela passe comme ça, je préfèrerai continuer ainsi sauf si c'est vraiment la cata alors je chercherai un autre bêtalecteur. Mais prenez en compte que ce n'est pas facile de trouver un bêtalecteur, de le garder et surtout de lui gratter l'amitié à chaque nouveau chapitre, cela me fait perdre beaucoup de temps et ça me frustre, et, du coup, vous, vous ne lisez pas tout de suite un chapitre écrit pourtant depuis longtemps. Alors c'est à vous de voir… J'attends vos avis à ce sujet (mais donnez moi un peu vos avis sur la fic aussi, lol)

**EDITH:** Ce chapitre a finalement été bêtalecté par Clothô, merci à elle et à sa patience pour essayer de m'apprendre l'orthographe.


	14. Chap13: Sur les ailes de la liberté

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Résumé :** Harry n'arrivait pas à guérir Narcissa comme il l'avait fait pour Draco. Il s'épuisait inutilement et les Médicomages restaient impuissants, proposant de la plonger dans le coma faute de mieux. Son fils trouvait cette non-solution tout simplement absurde et cruelle. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer et que sa mère s'éteindrait à petit feu... Aussi, il préféra lui dire adieu avec tout son amour et sa tendresse avant de la tuer de ses propres mains. Celle-ci fut incinérée et Draco se morfondit pendant de longues semaines, restant essentiellement sous sa forme Animagus, après ça. Se remettant peu à peu de cette perte, il se prit à rêver d'évasion avec Lysaï. C'est durant une énième alerte qu'ils mirent leur plan à exécution !

**Bêta-lecteur :** Le site bonpatron qui est super bien, et puis **Juno** pour parachever le travail ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

**NDA :** Je lisais une fic post HP6, elle était plutôt pas mal mais je me suis rendue compte au fur et à mesure de ma lecture que je n'aurais pas fait pareil du tout pour que ça me plaise plus... Je me suis rappelée de Draco's Deturn et je me suis mise à la relire avec vraiment beaucoup de plaisir. Cette histoire est typiquement une dark aventure qui me plait, avec des personnages aux caractères bien rageux que j'adore. Durant des jours, je rêvassais en m'imaginant la suite, je me jouais des scènes en boucle dans ma tête (surtout les scènes yaoi !), et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas cool pour vous... Alors voilà !

**Draco's Deturn, Chapitre 13 :** Sur les ailes de la liberté

À présent, Lysaï ne court plus mais semble déambuler avec calme dans le couloir qui mène à la ménagerie du premier sous-sol. Invisible, je le suis pas à pas et l'effleure de temps à autre, frottant mon museau ou mon échine contre sa jambe tel un gros chat qui se veut rassurant. Comme prévu, il n'y a personne dans les environs mais il ne faut pas se fier à tant de calme. Les Aurors peuvent débarquer à tout instant...

L'asiatique se dirige tranquillement vers l'entrée de la ménagerie mais deux jeunes sorciers gardant l'entrée lui jettent des regards torves. Aussitôt, je mordille le mollet de mon camarade afin de lui dire de se tenir sur ses gardes.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commence l'un des deux en pointant sa baguette, menaçant.

« Tu es un Moldu, n'est-ce pas ? » fait l'autre en esquissant un geste pour calmer son vis-à-vis. « Je t'ai déjà vu... Tu es le chinois qui fait toujours le pied de grue dans la salle d'entraînement, c'est ça ? »

« Tout doux, les gars. Ouais, je suis le type auquel tu penses. Le genre de type totalement inutile dans ce genre de situation, alors je me baladais... » déclare Lysaï sur un ton badin plus vrai que nature.

« Dans les environs ? Ce n'est pas sûr, tu sais. Il y a une ouverture derrière, l'ennemi pourrait un jour finir par la connaître... »

« Exactement, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir jusqu'au dernier sous-sol ! » renchérit le premier, méprisant. « Retourne dans la salle d'entraînement, tu y seras plus en sécurité. »

« Ouais, là t'es dur ! » s'énerve Saï.

« Je ne suis pas dur, tu nous gênes ! »

« Je déteste les pauvres types dans ton genre qui se croient tellement supérieurs, tout ça parce qu'ils peuvent faire deux trois trucs avec un pauvre bâton ! »

« Deux trois trucs... Tu veux que je te montre, connard ? C'est quoi ton problème ! »

Le garde enfonce sa baguette dans le torse de Lysaï qui lui met un doigt d'honneur sous le nez en le houspillant :

« Moi aussi avec ma bite je peux te montrer des trucs, si tu veux ! Comment je peux te la carrer profondément dans le cul par exemple, enculé ! »

La magie crépite de colère mais le deuxième garde tente d'arracher la baguette du premier en se mettant à crier :

« Ça ne va pas dans ta tête, tu allais vraiment attaquer ce type ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire durant une alerte ? » Puis il se tourne vers Lysaï et crache vertement : « Maintenant tu dégages, compris ? Sinon, je ne le retiendrais pas la prochaine fois ! »

« C'est bon... C'est bon ! » fait le chinois en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Je croise son regard. Oui, il me regarde bel et bien par-dessus leurs épaules. Silencieusement, j'ai repris forme humaine alors le sort d'invisibilité ne fonctionne plus aussi bien que lorsque j'étais un renard. Je lui montre ma baguette, elle aussi de nouveau à la bonne taille, prête. L'instant d'après, l'Auror qui était le plus agressif cesse de crier, raide comme un piquet. Son camarade le regarde s'écrouler comme une statue sur le sol, ébahi. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser pleinement la situation que Saï le frappe d'un violent coup-de-poing dans la mâchoire. Et c'est sans réagir qu'il s'écroule comme l'autre, stupéfixé.

Lysaï les contemple en se massant le poing.

« Ça fait vraiment bizarre de les voir comme ça... Ce n'est pas mauvais pour la santé ? »

« C'est magique ! » je grogne en le tirant par le bras à l'intérieur de la ménagerie. « Trouve vite des bottes de foin, ou d'autres trucs. N'importe quoi. »

Lysaï sait ce qu'il doit faire. Tandis que je fais léviter les corps dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée, il entasse des bassines, des ballots de paille et même une cuisse de bovin.

Je souris, narquois, et lance le sort de ma composition spécialement inventé pour cette occasion. Les objets trouvés, le mur et les portes fondent et s'entremêlent en une matière pâteuse et répugnante tout autour des corps stupéfixés. À présent, l'entrée est bloquée. Bloquée par des corps vivants et enchâssés... Mes sorts ont peut-être été détectés, mais personne n'osera lancer de sort à la va vite en voyant ce tableau sinistre...

Toutefois, il reste un souci... Je m'avance avec Lysaï dans la ménagerie, jusqu'au fond de celle-ci. Là où se trouve une place circulaire avec un dragon enchaîné au mur.

« Il faut que je fasse une barrière anti-transplanage au plus vite... » dis-je, en regardant le plafond, tentant d'y déceler les rouages. « Essaie de trouver un maximum de viande pour le dragon en attendant. »

Je m'installe en tailleur sur le sol et commence à méditer en serrant fermement ma baguette et celles des deux Aurors dans mes mains. Je visualise, en pensée, chaque recoin de l'espace et en bloque l'accès du mieux que je peux.

Lorsque je me relève, quelque peu engourdi du cerveau et des membres, j'avise Lysaï qui pirouette sur lui-même pour mieux jeter à l'énorme bête enchaînée des quartiers de viande en conséquence de sa taille.

« Tu as déjà fini ? » me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi. « Je croyais que c'était un truc très difficile à faire, ta barrière, là. »

« C'est difficile si on veut que ça dure. Mais on a intérêt à se tirer de là dans la demi-heure, et j'espère avant... La protection que j'ai faite ne durera pas très longtemps. »

« Je vois, dans ce cas... Explique-moi comment toute cette barbaque est censée divertir ce dragon ? Aussitôt je lui envoie, aussitôt il l'engloutit ! »

« C'était juste pour l'occuper et le mettre en confiance... Mais je vais mieux le divertir à présent. Toi, tu dois te rendre là-bas. »

Je lui désigne du doigt une espèce de grosse cabine en fer pourvue de grandes baies vitrées.

« Le poste de contrôle... » grimace Lysaï. « Je suis sûr qu'il va y avoir une complication... »

Tous deux, nous avisons le dragon qui gobe les dernières parcelles de nourriture avant de nous regarder en se pourléchant les babines de sa langue bifide.

« Ouais, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Je le sais bien, car tu m'as correctement briffé, mais... »

L'asiatique ne poursuit pas sa phrase et se tient prêt.

Voilà quel est le topo de la situation, le plan : actuellement il doit certainement y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir le plafond avec un sort ou un mot de passe, mais comme on ne connaît pas la formule exacte et que des systèmes de détection probablement offensifs et ultra efficaces y sont très certainement apposés, il nous est impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit par magie à ce niveau-ci. Mais voilà, ce dragon garde ce poste de contrôle comme le plus important des coffres de Gringott... C'est donc que le système Moldu doit encore fonctionner, et c'est de ce côté-là que nous allons tenter notre chance ce soir !

Je m'avance donc vers la bête écailleuse et pare son attaque enflammée d'un bouclier. Je tends ma baguette et projette sur lui des centaines de cordes qui lui enserrent le corps, les membres, les ailes et le museau. Il rugit, se débat, les déchire de ses griffes et les brûle de son haleine. Mais le principal, c'est que Lysaï soit passé sous son nez, indemne !

Pitié, Dieu des Moldus, je prie. Faites que ce punk trouve vite le bouton de la liberté...

Pendant plus de dix minutes, je me bats férocement contre ce dragon deux cents fois plus féroce que moi. Visiblement, il est en manque cruel d'exercice ! Soudain, je sens imperceptiblement dans l'air que nous sommes découverts.

« Lysaï ! » je hurle. « Bouge tes fesses ! T'es un Moldu ou quoi ! »

« Tu déconnes, Blondie ? » gronde-t-il en continuant à s'affairer derrière la vitre de sa cabine. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? Je vois bien là que tu n'as jamais entr'aperçu un ordinateur de toute ton existence de putain de sorcier de merde ! D'ailleurs, tu as bien de la chance que tes petits copains ne soient pas non plus des pros en la matière parce qu'ils auraient pu faire en sorte de rendre ma tâche mille fois plus compliquée... voir impossible ! »

Je renâcle en continuant d'attaquer le dragon sous les râleries incessantes de mon compagnon et c'est alors que j'entends parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles les parlementer amplifiées d'un Auror qui s'affaire derrière la barrière humaine.

« Qui que vous soyez, vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici. Et quand bien même vous trouveriez le mot de passe qui ouvre le toit, vous ne pourrez vous échapper car des hommes sont déjà postés à l'extérieur et vous y attendent. Ils ne vont pas tarder à donner l'assaut, je vous conseille de vous rendre. »

Aussitôt, je crée une chimère qui pourra s'occuper du dragon à ma place et me précipite vers l'entrée de la ménagerie. J'avise les corps imbriqués dans le béton et leur lance le sort qui les réveille de leur immobilité de statues. Instantanément, leurs chaires redeviennent molles et se heurtent contre les arrêtes acérées de leur gangue oppressante. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que leurs hurlements résonnent dans la salle, et ils doivent retentir tout autant dans le couloir de l'autre côté... Constatant leur étouffement, je les rendors bien vite puis jette à mon tour le sort qui permettra aux Aurors en faction de m'entendre.

Je déclare pompeusement :

« La vie de ces deux types est entre mes mains ! Je pourrais ordonner à la matière de les broyer sous vos yeux et il ne vous restera plus qu'à nettoyer leurs vomissures, c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Tr... Très bien... » bredouille l'Auror de l'autre côté. « On va se détendre et prendre toute cette histoire avec calme, d'accord ? »

« C'est ça... » je murmure en me dirigeant vers les Sombrals.

L'un d'eux passe la tête par-dessus la porte de son box et me lance un hennissement impatient. Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon instinct animal pour comprendre que celui-ci désire être choisi. Je saisis un harnachement et m'occupe de l'animal en vitesse. Pendant ce temps, l'Auror continue de tenter de me calmer, déblatérant sur des accords possibles. Je sors l'étalon de sa stalle et me remets à parler, avec le sort :

« Ça ne sert à rien de tenter de m'amadouer, l'Auror. Ce n'est pas une petite frappe sans envergure telle que toi, un mioche laissé en arrière bien à l'abri, qui va me faire peur ! Tu es tellement minable que tu ne sais même pas à qui tu as affaire... Tu ferais mieux de rappeler tes petits copains de l'extérieur parce qu'il y aura de la casse ! »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure à m'en faire mal tant je jubile en entendant la lourde dalle en train de s'ouvrir. Lysaï a réussi !

Je m'apprête à le rejoindre quand, tout à coup, un atroce hurlement de terreur me glace le sang. Je me précipite plus vite vers la salle ronde et constate avec horreur que ma chimère a été éradiquée et que le dragon est sur la cabine du poste de travail, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste... Elle est totalement défoncée, la tôle est froissée et du verre pilé parsème le sol alentour comme un tapis de cristaux. La bête fouaille dans les décombres avec son énorme gueule et laboure les gravats de ses griffes, cherchant à déloger un petit escargot dans sa fragile coquille. Je vois blanc et lui lance sans plus me poser de question un Avada Kedavra, mais le monstre est rapide. Sa tête reptilienne tournée vers moi, il brûle mon sort en crachant des flammes qui deviennent bleues et crépitantes au contact de l'Impardonnable. Je me protège des remugles de cette contre-attaque et son corps serait déjà sur moi si sa chaine ne l'empêchait pas d'aller plus loin. Je pose ma main sur le sol et prie pour l'invocation de deux autres chimères. Une autre comme la première que j'avais appelée tout à l'heure, le même taureau de feu que j'avais créé devant les jeunes en apprentissage dans la salle d'entrainement, et une seconde qui est un lion ailé à trois queues avec une tête d'aigle complètement noire.

Mes compagnes s'occupent de mon ennemi...

« Lysaï ! » je hurle en me précipitant vers les vestiges de la cabine.

Il est vivant, je le sais. Terrorisé mais vivant. Je l'aide à se dégager des décombres, il s'était réfugié au plus loin, sous une table, et remarque qu'il n'a que des égratignures et des brûlures.

« Je... je voyais sa gueule se refermer à même pas dix centimètres de ma chaussure ! » bredouille-t-il, choqué. « C'était pire que d'être dans Jurassique Parc, il m'a cramé ! »

Je constate ses blessures et lui lance un sort d'apaisement.

« C'est superficiel. » je mens en le tirant vers le Sombral.

Je l'aide à monter en selle et le rejoins bien vite.

« M... Malfoy ! » lance l'Auror à l'extérieur.

« Et bien... Il a enfin compris... » je soupire.

« Le dragon a dû détruire le poste de contrôle à temps, le passage n'est certainement pas assez large pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir avec un Sombral ! »

Lysaï et moi, nous levons nos visages pour constater qu'il n'a pas tort. L'ouverture est à peine assez large pour qu'un homme puisse se faufiler.

« Oh, merde... Ce n'était pas prévu, ça... » geint mon compagnon, crispant ses mains sur les crins noirs.

« Et après... » je souffle. « Laisse faire mon génie, et reste absolument silencieux. »

Tout d'abord, je crée une fumée opaque très dense. Celle-ci envahit toute la pièce de son bleu-gris nébuleux, tant et si bien qu'elle doit commencer à suinter par l'extérieur à présent. Pendant ce temps, le dragon et mes chimères continuent de combattre. Lorsque la bête met en pièce le taureau de lave, dans ma tête se produit un déclic et l'aigle-lion s'élance de plus belle dans les airs et nargue le dragon comme un insecte beaucoup trop rapide pour être touché.

Je sens Lysaï tressaillir. Il doit se demander où tout cela va nous entraîner, mais je sais ce que je fais.

« Malfoy, vous devez savoir que la dalle a été traitée contre tous les sorts, il ne vous sera pas possible de l'ouvrir magiquement ou de la casser, et maintenant que le système Moldu est détruit... Elle ne bougera plus du tout, c'est inutile ! Les hommes à l'extérieur vont venir vous cueillir ! »

Le Sombral secoue la tête, effrayé par la fumée si épaisse qu'elle en devient palpable. Puis il s'aperçoit qu'elle ne va pas l'empêcher de respirer et il se calme. Cette nuée n'est rien pour moi, et j'y vois clair, tout comme Lysaï et ma monture. De ma baguette, je vise les fers du dragon et les brise net, le libérant. J'ordonne à ma chimère de fuir et elle s'exécute, volant vers le plafond et disparaissant à l'extérieur. Furieux, le dragon tente de la poursuivre et se rend compte qu'il est libre. Aussitôt, je vois la bête se réveiller et devenir mille fois plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'était un peu plus tôt. Elle croit qu'il est possible de s'échapper, elle compte bien donner tout ce qu'elle a pour ce faire. Elle s'agrippe au plafond et mord le béton à pleines dents, le griffe et le brûle. Et pas même une minute plus tard, elle s'échappe en rugissant vers le ciel, créant une large ouverture par laquelle se déverse toute la fumée que j'ai créée.

Des gravats nous tombent sur la tête, mais le dôme de protection que j'ai érigé autour de nous nous en protège.

Enfin, j'ordonne au Sombral de partir à son tour et grâce à ma magie, il est aussi silencieux qu'une brise. Autour de nous, je vois des Aurors sur des balais. Ils tentent de percer mon brouillard opaque, mais se fourvoient et divisent leurs forces en suivant ma chimère puis le dragon. Peut-être pensent-ils que nous sommes sur le dos du dragon... Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques-uns nous détectent et nous poursuivent mais ils jettent des sorts au hasard, tandis que moi je les vois parfaitement. Je n'ai qu'à leur renvoyer des sorts de désorientations pour qu'ils nous perdent de vue complètement.

Dans le même temps, j'ordonne au Sombral de voler plus haut, toujours plus haut, et nous nous élevons au-dessus d'une mer de nuages. Je regarde en arrière durant dix bonnes minutes, mais plus personne ne semble nous suivre... C'est alors que je commence à réaliser pleinement que nous avons réellement réussi à nous échapper. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai des frissons et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Devant-moi, Lysaï semble être dans le même état, les bras enroulés autour de l'encolure osseuse du Sombral. Il tremble...

« Tu peux parler maintenant ! » je lui crie pour que ma voix soit plus forte que le vent. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent nous entendre ! »

« Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous retrouver ? On est plutôt à découvert, là ! »

« C'est vrai, s'ils ont l'idée d'aller aussi haut, ils pourraient nous repérer, mais personne n'est censé monter à cette hauteur... C'est une règle innée de Quidditch, il fait trop froid, l'air est rare et ça fait horriblement mal aux tympans ! De toute façon, on n'est pas en lieu sûr tant qu'on se déplace ! À quoi tu as pensé en dirigeant le Sombral ? »

« J'ai pensé à une maison Moldue abandonnée, la plus proche possible. »

J'acquiesce, il a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant, le Sombral ne semble pas amorcer de descente, à croire que la base était vraiment loin de tout.

Je ne me rends pas bien compte du froid car mes vieux réflexes m'ont rattrapé et mon corps travaille tout seul pour s'auto-réchauffer, mais Lysaï grelotte si fort que je dois le maintenir en selle.

« Draco... Je... me gèle ! Lance un sort pour nous réchauffer ! »

« Impossible... On ne doit plus faire de sort ou ils nous suivraient à la trace. »

« On va crever... »

« Peut-être... »

Je serre les jambes et frotte vigoureusement les bras nus de Lysaï, tentant de faire communiquer ma chaleur à sa peau grêlée par une chaire de poule terrible. Le rythme des battements des ailes du Sombral commence à me bercer et je me sens m'assoupir. C'est pire pour Lysaï qui commence à glisser mollement sur un côté. J'enroule mes bras autour de son ventre et soupire :

« T'endors pas, écoute ma voix. »

Il me répond par un léger grognement et je poursuis :

« Tu sais quoi... Je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas nous poursuivre à cause du dragon et de la fumée. C'est trop visible, ça pourrait attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. Maintenant, ils doivent être occupés à endiguer ces phénomènes, à remettre tout en ordre... »

Le corps de Lysaï est agité de très légers soubresauts, mais c'est tout. Il ne me répond pas, si ce n'est par le son vrombissant de ses dents s'entrechoquant sans discontinuer.

Résigné, je vais pour demander au Sombral de descendre mais celui-ci me devance et plonge en piqué vers le sol, droit vers une grande maison de campagne dont tous les volets sont clos.

« Wa...aa... aouh... » grelotte l'asiatique. » En… ff… in… sss... sau... vés ! »

Il se laisse tomber du Sombral comme une pauvre loque, incapable de se remettre sur pieds, trop raide et transi de froid. Je l'aide à se réchauffer en le frictionnant vigoureusement et une fois debout, il se précipite comme un ivrogne titubant sur le paillasson, les pots de fleurs. Il cherche dans la lanterne et commence à gratter les graviers à côté de l'entrée dans les plates bandes mais ne trouve de clef nulle part.

Je le regarde faire un moment avec un petit sourire, le laissant se réchauffer par l'action, puis me transforme en renard et passe par la chatière. L'instant d'après, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et Lysaï me jette un regard de gratitude. Il entre et je me dirige vers le Sombral qui nous regarde, curieux. J'attrape sa longe dans les mains et lui demande d'entrer dans la maison avec nous. Il ne se fait pas prier, referme ses ailes, les plaque bien le long de son corps et entre.

La maison est grande, décorée avec bon goût, à mi-chemin entre le design et l'ancien. On s'y sent bien...

Lysaï, un plaid sur le dos, est maintenant occupé à fouiller dans le congélateur et les placards. Il jette sur la table tout ce qui l'intéresse.

« Est-ce qu'il y a de la viande ? »

« Un carton de steaks hachés, des entrecôtes, des pilons de poulet, des nuggets... » énumère-t-il.

« Décongèle tout ce qui est viande et donne-les au Sombral. » je dis en flattant l'animal.

Saï acquiesce et enfourne un tas de trucs dans le micro-ondes tandis je déharnache l'étalon et lui grattouille le chanfrein. Un élan d'affection pour cette bête pourtant laide et effrayante ne cesse de m'étreindre. Il me regarde avec ses yeux blancs, comme morts, et puis se met à hennir en sentant les effluves de viande dans la machine.

Dans le salon, je pousse la table et les chaises dans des recoins pour lui faire un bel espace tandis que Lysaï apporte tout un saladier empli de barbaque crue, fraîchement décongelée, sur laquelle le Sombral se jette.

J'avise le sourire béat de mon ami et je sens bien que mon visage rayonne de la même manière.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Pas qu'un peu... »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lysaï et moi nous vautrons, repus, dans les nombreux coussins et plaids des canapés de la maison de campagne, devant une immense télévision que je regarde, l'air absent.

« J'ai du mal à pleinement réaliser... » je souffle.

« Au fond, tu pensais la chose impossible. »

« Je pense. »

« Moi aussi... »

« J'ai un peu honte aussi. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je me demande ce que Potter va penser. Il m'a permis d'échapper à Voldemort, il m'a sauvé la vie alors que ma désintox me tuait, il m'a fait confiance et m'a dit des trucs sur la guerre, il a tenté de sauver ma mère au point de s'en rendre malade et il s'est inquiété pour moi... J'avais promis de l'aider mais quand il va revenir de la bataille, on va lui annoncer que je me suis tiré. »

« Et t'as seulement un peu honte ? »

On éclate de rire à l'unisson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

« Dormir dans un grand lit moelleux ! J'ai vu de belles chambres à l'étage... »

« Draco, joue pas au con. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ... »

On avait fouillé dans les papiers de la maison. A présent, nous savions que nous étions dans le nord de l'Angleterre, dans la campagne d'Edimbourg. Ça allait m'en faire du chemin...

« Tu dois bien t'en douter... Je veux toujours tenir ma promesse, mais en homme libre. J'irai donc jusque dans la Forêt Noire, et puis je grimperai à patte ces foutues Carpates jusqu'à la source du Danube... Le seul problème, c'est que c'est foutrement loin. Je ne sais pas faire de Portoloin et je ne m'y risquerai pas... Et je ne peux transplaner qu'environ trois cents kilomètres par jour... Il faut que je me déniche un atlas pour me tailler une route. »

« Pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un atlas ? Tu as le Sombral. Des vêtements chauds dans les placards de papa et maman et... »

« Le Sombral, je te le laisse. Sinon, comment pourrais-tu te mettre à l'abri ? »

« Ça confirme ce que je pensais... Tu comptes continuer sans moi, je te gênerai. »

Je ne réponds pas et Lysaï zappe de chaine en chaine. Rien ne semble l'intéresser.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. » finit-il par répondre. « Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment mon combat. Je n'ai pas les capacités pour te suivre... C'est comme tout à l'heure dans le ciel, je t'aurais obligé à revoir tes plans à causes de mes faiblesses... Je ne le prends pas mal, et ça me rassure même. Mais je suis triste parce que demain, je ne te reverrai probablement jamais plus... »

« Lysaï... »

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air enjoué et enfantin, ainsi recroquevillé dans sa couverture. Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu, mais il possède toujours au bout cette couleur passée, vaguement orangée.

« Tu vas me dire quoi, Draco ? Qu'on se reverra après la guerre ? Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a réussi à s'échapper que ça prouve grand-chose... C'était des amateurs, tous les plus grands combattants étaient partis à cause de l'alerte, et ils étaient frileux... Et puis, les Mangemorts sont plus fous et plus nombreux que toi... Qui me dit que tu vas en réchapper ? »

« Rien... » je souffle. « C'est vrai, c'est carrément possible que demain soit le dernier jour où tu me vois... Tu ne pourras pas te dire que l'on vit notre vie chacun de son côté, tranquille, parce que tu sais ce qu'il en est de mon monde... Mais moi, je suis content de savoir que demain tu monteras sur ce Sombral en pensant seulement à l'endroit où tu auras envie d'aller et qu'il va t'y emmener. Je suis content... »

Lysaï me regarde longuement et je m'attends à ce qu'il fasse soudain de grandes déclarations sur l'amitié qui nous lie mais il me rétorque :

« En effet, tu dois être sacrément crevé pour virer niais à ce point, c'est mignon... Toute la magie que tu as déployée a dû te griser, t'avais plus l'habitude. Ça me plaît bien mais tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Je ricane mais me lève et l'écoute. Je monte à l'étage et m'écroule dans la première chambre que je trouve. Visiblement celle d'une jeune fille compte tenu du nombre de peluches sur le couvre-lit. J'en dégage une bonne partie et me love dans les draps. En m'endormant, la culpabilité m'étreint et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Potter. Je revois dans ma tête toute la scène de l'évasion, mais j'imagine à présent que ce soit lui qui m'invective comme l'Auror, derrière la porte.

« Malfoy ! Mais comment tu peux me faire ça ! » hurle-t-il, ulcéré. « Je te faisais confiance ! J'attendais tant de toi mais tu restes le même traître ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ! Je vais te buter ! »

Sa voix me paraît tellement déchirante et enragée... Si ça c'était passé comme ça, je n'aurais pas pu m'échapper. Je serais resté bouche bée à me poser mille questions, j'aurai commis une erreur ou bien j'aurais carrément flanché.

Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on a effectué cette évasion durant une alerte...

Cette nuit je rêvais de lui. Il était donc à la falaise, seul et très en colère. Il était beau, les cheveux battus par le vent, me cherchant du regard en lorgnant dangereusement sur le vol lointain des corbeaux. Mais moi, je n'étais qu'un petit serpent caché sous les pierres.

« Je savais qu'on aurait dû s'encorder... » rageait-il en se remettant à grimper.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille langoureusement et dans un premier temps, je ne comprends rien à ma situation. Il me semble n'avoir aucun désir si ce n'est de rester dans la grotte chaude et douillette pesant sur moi. Je réalise bien vite que je me suis transformé en renard pendant la nuit et que je suis à présent roulé en boule sous la lourde couette. Étrange... Peut-être que je ne me sentais pas très rassuré durant mon sommeil, je ne sais pas. Je redeviens aussitôt humain pour savourer une longue douche merveilleusement bouillante et c'est une serviette autour des reins que je me mets ensuite en quête de vêtements plus passe-partout dans une autre pièce. Il y a une chambre d'adolescent et bien sûr, il y a celle du père... Cela me permet de me dégoter des sous-vêtements, un blue-jean à ma taille, un tee-shirt à manches longues et un pull en laine assez épais. Je me déniche également un sac de voyage. Dedans, j'y range des rechanges, une écharpe et des moufles ainsi qu'une énorme doudoune qui achève de prendre toute la place.

Lorsque je descends les escaliers, je trouve Lysaï devant un ordinateur ronflant, des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Visiblement, l'épisode avec le dragon ne t'as pas dégouté de ces machines... »

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire en coin.

« Va déjeuner, j'ai bientôt fini... »

Sa phrase m'étonne, on dirait qu'il m'a préparé quelque chose. Toute la nuit...

En passant dans le salon, je remarque que le Sombral est couché dans un canapé à moitié défoncé, le cou tordu sous son aile tel un immense oiseau bizarre. J'ai une infime pensée pour les pauvres propriétaires Moldus qui, une fois revenus de vacances ou autre, vont retrouver ainsi leur foyer : squatté, pillé, défoncé...

Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la cuisine pour dévorer des biscuits trempés dans du lait - ce qu'il reste dans les placards et le congélateur n'est pas vraiment folichon pour un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Lorsque je reviens vers Lysaï, j'entends un bruit étrange et mécanique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande.

« L'imprimante... qui imprime. »

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni ce que c'est censé faire au juste... Mais le bruit cesse enfin et Lysaï se penche pour ramasser une liasse de feuilles qu'il agrafe et me tend.

« C'est quoi ? » je réitère en feuilletant le petit paquet.

« Regarde. »

Ébahi, je découvre les cartes d'une dizaine de régions de plusieurs pays d'Europe, avec des photos de lieux d'une relative précision - la plupart du temps, c'est la façade d'un motel.

« Tu m'as dit une fois que tu pouvais transplaner dans un endroit où tu n'étais jamais allé en visualisant un lieu à l'aide de photos et de coordonnées, alors j'ai balisé ton itinéraire. J'ai cherché la photo d'un petit hôtel tous les trois-cent kilomètres et si tu suis mes directives, tu arriveras à Tchernivitsi en Ukraine dans une bonne grosse semaine, mais il y a mieux, seulement... Je ne pense pas que tu oses ! »

Je le dévisage étrangement, même mes sentiments à son sujet restent flous. Ce qu'il vient de faire pour moi est tellement génial que je ne vois pas comment mon voyage pourrait mieux se présenter, à moins qu'il sache fabriquer un Portoloin.

« Dis toujours... »

Il agite une énième feuille sous mon nez, elle représente un aéroport.

« Si tu transplanais à Durham et que te payais un billet d'avion... Tu y serais en une journée, Draco. »

« C'est impossible. » j'assène, catégorique.

« Tu as les chocottes, je le sais bien. Rien qu'une machine de muscu te faisais flipper, alors ça ! Mais réfléchis, comme ce n'est pas loin on pourrait même t'éviter de transplaner et y aller de nuit avec le Sombral. Tu ne ferais rien de magique et ils ne te trouveraient pas en te détectant. »

Il n'a pas tort, mais cette idée me révulse trop pour que je l'envisage.

« C'est vrai mais... »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Si tu as les couilles de te battre pour ta liberté et ta vie alors fais ça correctement, au moins. En plus, l'argent ne sera pas un problème, j'en ai trouvé plein dans les sous-vêtements, dans les rouages de la pendule... »

Il sort de la poche de sa chemise une grosse liasse de billets Moldus et me les agite sous le nez avec un air canaille.

« Je vais y réfléchir... » je bredouille en rangeant l'itinéraire, qui me prendrait une semaine, bien sagement dans ma poche.

De nouveau sérieux, il me regarde droit dans les yeux sans plus rien dire, mais ses cernes noirs trahissent sa nuit blanche et ses efforts. Il a encore quelques égratignures et de la crasse de la veille qu'il n'a pas encore pu nettoyer de son visage...

« D'accord ! » j'explose soudain. « D'accord, je vais suivre ton plan à la lettre ! Tu peux aller te coucher, maintenant. »

Il me sourit alors de toutes ses dents et file s'écrouler dans une chambre, me laissant seul avec un nœud au ventre.

Le Sombral redresse sa tête de sous son aile et m'interroge de son regard de cadavre vivant. Je file à la cuisine voir s'il ne resterait pas de la viande à lui donner.

**oOo**

Lorsque le soleil fut couché, nous partîmes.

Lysai s'était lui aussi confectionné quelques bagages tandis que j'avais parachevé sa fouille de la maison, des combles à la cave, afin de dénicher tout ce qu'il y avait de valeur et de rapidement échangeable contre de l'argent.

Nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Durham deux heures plus tard, sans trop avoir souffert du froid - à présent que nous sommes chaudement vêtus et que nous volons relativement bas. Le Sombral atterrit au beau milieu d'un parking bondé de véhicules mais déserté des hommes et Lysai le dissimule en le faisant reculer entre deux camionnettes.

« Tu sais, même si on l'emmenait avec nous, la grande majorité des gens ne le verraient même pas. » je lui explique. « Il faut avoir pris conscience de la mort pour le voir, et pas philosophiquement parlant. En d'autres termes, il faut avoir vu des cadavres... »

« Je pense que c'est mieux pour lui de rester à l'extérieur. » ronchonne-t-il en caressant la tête de l'animal.

« Oh... Et tu ne l'attaches pas ? »

« Même si je l'attachais, il rongerait ses liens et s'en irait s'il le voulait... »

Lysaï donne une dernière tape amicale sur l'encolure de l'étalon puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport, vaste lieu de bitume laqué, d'armatures de fer et de verre. Je laisse mon ami s'occuper de tout avec l'hôtesse d'accueil qui empoche notre argent. On vient de se ruiner, je crois... Comme c'est de l'argent Moldu, je ne me rends pas bien compte, mais il ne nous reste plus grand-chose, alors j'en déduis que c'était cher.

Lysaï se tourne vers moi et m'explique tout en m'entraînant vers un restaurant bas de gamme :

« Tu vas partir demain matin à la première heure. Il y aura un changement à Londres et après le vol sera direct. À midi, tu seras en Ukraine, mais pas exactement là où tu le devrais. Tu veux être dans une ville proche de la montagne, c'est ça ? Il te faudra demander là-bas, à prendre le train, le bus ou que sais-je... Mais dans la soirée de demain, tu pourrais bien être à Tchernivitsi comme tu le voulais. »

J'acquiesce, ayant du mal à le croire. Certes, je sais bien que les Moldus se déplacent en avion, et même dans toutes sortes d'appareils, mais je ne parviens pas à bien appréhender la chose, le concept. Je connais plutôt bien les voitures pour en avoir souvent vues se déplacer, mais mes connaissances s'arrêtaient là et envisager pleinement que leurs technologies soient réellement efficaces, rapides et même confortables... jusque dans les airs ! Je n'y peux rien mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Tout ce que j'arrive à penser c'est que ces choses sont... Moldues. Contre-nature. Absolument hors de ce monde.

« Tu connais la langue. » continue Saï en poussant un plateau bien garni sur des railles. « Alors ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes. Il faut juste que tu oses demander de l'aide aux gens et tu arriveras à bon port. Il ne te restera plus qu'à les contacter et lorsqu'ils arriveront avec ta permission, ils n'auront plus qu'à accepter ton aide comme elle vient. »

« C'est le plan... Bon ! Et maintenant, où va-ton passer la nuit ? »

Lysaï rigole en se choisissant un dessert immense et dégoulinant - peut-être a-t-on finalement plus d'argent que je ne le croyais ?

« J'ai vu un motel pas loin, mais on pourrait plutôt aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de s'éclater et de renflouer un peu plus notre porte-monnaie ! Je préfère faire ça tant que tu es avec moi, car après... je pourrais m'en sortir nettement moins bien. »

« Okay, j'adhère carrément ! Et puis ça pourrait être marrant. »

**oOo**

Nous passâmes la grande majorité de la nuit à commettre des larcins, et ce sans aucun scrupule ! Venant de moi cela ne m'étonnait guère, mais Lysaï... C'était lui qui me conseillait qui voler, et à quel endroit. On attendait que quelqu'un aille retirer de l'argent à un distributeur et si sa tête nous plaisait, on le filait avec le Sombral, silencieux du haut du ciel, et on le dépouillait dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. On faisait ça à la manière Moldue, dissimulés sous les capuches de nos gros manteaux en utilisant la force physique. Si Gregory et Vincent me voyaient, ils rigoleraient bien !

Comme ça, on se fit un bon paquet. J'en prenais un peu pour en laisser la plupart à Lysaï - vu que, de toute façon, l'argent en Ukraine n'étaient pas le même qu'en Angleterre et que je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter un bureau de change.

À présent, nous regardons la ville, installés sur le toit d'un immeuble avec des pots en carton débordants de nuggets. Ils sont pour le Sombral, mais une fringale nous fait picorer dedans avec allégresse.

« Mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre alors que tu es si peu débrouillard ! » s'exclame Lysaï. « C'est tout de même incroyable ! »

« Je ne serais pas débrouillard dans le monde des Moldus, si j'étais soudain exempt de magie ! Mais je suis un sorcier je te le rappelle, et quand j'avais faim, il me suffisait de stupéfixer un Moldu pour lui voler sa nourriture ou bien de faire voler des saucisses jusqu'à moi pour les dévorer sous ma forme Animagus en me régalant comme tu ne peux l'imaginer ! C'était pareil pour dormir, je pouvais m'introduire par effraction chez les gens sans qu'ils ne le sachent et me laver, et profiter de tout le confort, mais quand je n'en avais pas la motivation, il me suffisait de devenir un renard et de trouver un recoin dans un jardin. Quand il n'y avait plus aucune civilisation à mille lieux à la ronde, j'ai pu survivre en chassant des souris, je... »

Je me tue. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment des souvenirs heureux dont je puis me targuer. C'était l'horreur, et j'étais alors complètement déshumanisé.

« Le Sombral va te revenir cher en nourriture... » je change de sujet. « Mais tu sais, s'il t'aime bien, tu peux le laisser partir chasser et il reviendra. C'est une bête relativement sauvage, il pourrait se débrouiller un peu... »

« Tu crois ? »

Plus tard, il ajoute :

« Draco, j'ai réfléchi à un moyen pour nous de nous joindre, plus tard... »

« Ah, toi aussi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en as déduis ? »

« Hier, j'ai ouvert un site internet que tu pourrais retrouver facilement et où tu pourrais m'envoyer un message encore plus facilement. »

« Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles mais tu vas m'expliquer ça... »

« C'est facile : tu vas dans un cyber café, il y en a de partout dans le monde. Tu vas sur le premier moteur de recherche sur internet et tu tapes Lypunksursonsombral, tout attaché. Et il ne te restera plus qu'à cliquer sur le premier lien que tu verras s'afficher. Et là, tu pourras me laisser un message, n'importe quoi. Dans le pire des cas où tu ne comprendrais rien, tu pourras toujours demander à un Moldu de t'aider... »

« Je ne comprends pas tout, je crois... Mais cela paraît plus astucieux que mon idée. »

« Qui est ? »

« Je ne sais pas où tu iras après, mais tu as dit que tu voulais rester en Angleterre. Alors, voilà... Il y a un cimetière dans le vieux Londres qui s'appelle le Kensal. Voilà mon idée : à la première tombe commençant par MAL, laisses-y un mot quelque part si tu as besoin de me signaler une nouvelle position, ou autre. Sous le pot de fleur, coincé dans le reliquaire... ou bien comme ça te semblera le mieux. Dès que j'aurais pu, je serais allé y jeter un coup d'oeil. Et de mon côté, je pourrais toujours t'envoyer un hibou... »

« Mon idée est mieux... Beaucoup mieux ! On oublie la tienne, elle est bien trop hasardeuse. »

« Oui et bien, ne t'habitues pas à cela ! C'est moi d'habitude qui ai les idées de génie. »

« Et tu sais combien cela va me manquer... »

Un grand nombre de bouteilles plus tard, nous étions en tain de nous battre l'un contre l'autre en nous esclaffant de rire. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, cela ne ressemblait absolument à rien. On se faisait mal sans le faire exprès, surtout lorsque l'on tombait fortement dans le revêtement de gravillons. J'en avais pleins dans les paumes des mains et les genoux, mais cela nous faisait rire plus encore. À un moment, Lysaï tomba sur le sol mais ne se releva pas. Il rampait, n'arrivant même plus à se retourner sur le dos, et pleurait en baragouinant des trucs en chinois comme un gamin, tout en continuant de rire en même temps. Je ne savais même pas si je devais le consoler ou me moquer de lui. Et puisque je n'arrivais même pas à le relever, j'ai fait les deux en même temps...

Je ne me rappelle plus bien quand ni comment nous nous sommes assoupis, vautrés l'un contre l'autre. On avait essayé de s'appuyer contre le flanc du Sombral mais celui-ci n'apprécia pas du tout qu'on le prenne pour une biche docile et se releva en nous laissant comme deux pauvres pantins imbibés.

Bien plus tard, le stress, un mal de crâne carabiné et surtout la lumière du jour me fit ouvrir les yeux. Lysaï était déjà éveillé et regardait la ville, assis sur le rebord du toit de l'immeuble.

« T'es sûr de toi, dès le matin, assis comme ça ? » je lui demande en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il se tourne vers moi et je constate combien il est triste.

« Tu avais encore le temps de dormir... »

« J'aurai le temps dans l'avion. »

« Pas sûr... Tu auras trop les chocottes. »

Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là.

Il se lève et s'approche du Sombral qui malgré nos frasques de la nuit passée n'est pas parti.

« Puisque tu es réveillé, profitons de l'aube pour voler vers l'aéroport. On prendra un bon petit déjeuner là-bas. »

J'acquiesce.

Je n'avais jamais pris un petit-déjeuner aussi triste de ma vie. Lysaï tentait de faire bonne figure et de plaisanter mais il échouait lamentablement, et moi... je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais encore une personne égoïste. Il était visiblement complètement perdu, bientôt seul dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas avec pour seul compagnon la monture de la mort...

Maintenant, je me fais l'impression de m'être servi de lui et de le jeter une fois qu'il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité.

« Lysaï... » je dis. « Tu me fais culpabiliser avec ta tête ! »

« Ah ouais, carrément ? Ben que veux-tu que j'y fasse... »

« Toi que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Tu me ferais ce coup-là, Draco ? Fais pas l'idiot... Et puis ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Et ça te ressemble encore moins d'être aussi abattu ! »

Il ne dit rien puis sa bouche tremble et il lâche :

« J'ai peur pour toi... »

« Pour toi, tu veux dire ! »

« Oh, t'es con... »

Il se rembrunit et regarde l'heure pour la centième fois.

« Il faut aller à l'embarquement. »

Nous nous levons. Il s'en suit une suite de rituels Moldus jusqu'à ce que, juste avant que je ne passe un portique, il ne me retienne par le poignet et déclare :

« C'est là que nos chemins se séparent... »

« Oh, déjà... »

« Pour la suite, tu n'auras qu'à suivre le sens de la marche. »

Une nouvelle fois j'acquiesce et puis nous restons silencieux et embarrassés. Je l'attrape soudain et le serre contre moi en ébouriffant ses cheveux mais il me repousse virilement.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. »

« Tu en as pourtant la taille... »

Il me donne un coup-de-poing dans le bras et dans un nouvel élan, je le resserre contre moi.

« Bonne chance. » je souffle.

« Bonne chance. » répète-t-il en m'enlaçant férocement à son tour.

C'est ainsi que nous nous séparâmes. Comme il me l'avait dit plus tôt, je suivis le reste de la marche et mon sens de l'observation ne me fit pas défaut. Je me retrouvais bien vite à ma place, dans l'avion, tétanisé par le nouveau vrombissement provenant des moteurs. Mais ma peur ne fut rien en rapport de celle qui s'empara de moi lorsque l'avion commença à se déplacer jusqu'à la piste, tremblant et les ailettes de métal se mouvant étrangement, avant de se mettre à rouler toujours plus vite pour finalement décoller. Tout ce qui me permit de tenir sans bouger et sans hurler était l'unique idée qu'à n'importe quel moment je pouvais transplaner en lieu sûr.

Mais même la terreur finit par refluer, me laissant simplement un indicible malaise au creux des reins et un grand vide interrogatif dans la tête qui me fait toujours souffrir.

J'observe le paysage loin en bas avec une certaine admiration et une seule chose reste sûre en définitive. A présent je le sais : Potter saura me manifester sa colère tôt ou tard, et je ne compte pas le fuir.

Aussitôt en Ukraine, j'aviserai à la meilleure façon de le contacter...

_**A suivre...**_

**NDA :** J'espère que personne parmi vous n'est un habitué des voyages en Ukraine, ou de la géographie des Carpates, parce que je raconte (et raconterai) un peu n'importe quoi, là... Sinon, à part ça, je voulais vous dire que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mais aussi que vous devez vous armer de patience pour la suite et les suites de toutes mes fics que je délaisse carrément au profit de quelque chose de plus sérieux et dont je me languis vraiment de vous parler... un jour. J'espère que pour vous tout va bien de votre côté !

À plus !

**Levia**


	15. Chap 14: Au coin du feu

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **La très gentille Juno Chan que je remercie encore une fois.

**NDA :** Un p'tit chapitre pour les fêtes, ça vous tente ? Bonne lecture !!!

**Résumer :** Draco s'est enfui de la base, il avait tout prévu pour réussir son coup. Lysaï et lui se sont séparés à l'aéroport afin que Draco aille en Ukraine sans se servir de sa magie qui risquerait de le trahir.

**Draco's Deturn**, chapitre 14 : Au coin du feu

L'atterrissage fut bien pire que le décollage. Lorsque l'avion s'incline et que le sol se rapproche, en tant que passager on ne peut absolument rien y faire mais finalement les roues rejoignent la piste sans encombre. C'est une sensation absolument horrifiante que je devais pourtant revivre : à nouveau un décollage à Londres, puis un autre atterrissage à Kiev. Je sortis de ces expériences tremblant et livide.

A présent, je suis dans un vieux bus Moldu qui m'entraîne, ronflant et crapahutant au sud-ouest du pays, sur des routes pas même goudronnées dans la région de la Bucovine. Je suis blasé des engins Moldus et des Moldus eux-mêmes, je crois. J'en suis venu à les considérer, presque, comme des personnes faisant partie intégrante de mon monde. Du monde, en fait. Je les regarde, ces Moldus de l'Est et ils me semblent familiers. Les tenues des vieilles personnes ont presque quelque chose de sorcier tant elles semblent folkloriques et les jeunes gens sont très soignés : les cheveux savamment arrangés et les vêtements assez chics. Et puis surtout, ils sont vraiment beaux, rien à voir avec les anglais, et d'une façon presque aristocratique ce qui est aussi le cas de l'architecture : jolie, ancienne mais pas du tout délabrée.

Le bus quitte les paysages de campagnes enneigées et entre dans Tchernivitsi, dans l'une de ces larges avenues boueuses à cause du trafique plus fréquent de la ville et se gare le long des grands trottoirs pavés. Je lève les yeux vers ces belles façades d'immeubles soviétiques, atemporelles. Ce n'est pas étonnant que ces terres immuables soient celles que les vampires préfèrent investir. Le monde ne semble pas fuir vers sa destruction, ici.

Je réajuste la lanière de mon sac-à-dos et cherche un petit hôtel bon marché. J'entre dans l'un d'eux, une vieille petite chose pittoresque et un peu miteuse, et me dirige vers l'accueil. Je n'ai aucun mal pour me faire comprendre de la vieille hôtesse – l'Ukraine est un pays complètement polyglotte : on y parle Ukrainien, bien sûr, mais aussi Roumain, Allemand et enfin Russe. Elle veut que je paye en cash et je lui montre mes livres sterling. La dame me fait une drôle de tête et me crache qu'elle ne veut que des hiryvnias mais je lui propose, au terme d'un calcul hasardeux, le triple du prix de la chambre et elle finit par accepter en grommelant que son petit-fils pourrait en avoir l'utilité lors de ses voyages.

« Неужели вы хотите поесть, молодой человек ? » me demande-t-elle en désignant la pauvre carte que propose leur table.

Je l'avise puis réponds par l'affirmative. Ainsi, mon repas est assuré.

Je monte mes bagages dans un dédale de petits escaliers de bois vers ma chambre, au troisième étage. C'est une petite pièce cossue composée d'un lit deux places, d'un petit salon avec une cheminée qu'une bonne habillée en soubrette désuète s'emploie à allumer et d'une salle de bain attenante.

La soubrette déserte enfin ma chambre, je file prendre une bonne douche et change de vêtements, délassé. Puis je m'installe et me languis dans mon canapé devant le nouveau feu ronflant, qui achève de sécher mes cheveux, le fixant pensivement.

J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi – durant toute la matinée en avion, durant toute l'après-midi en bus... Au moyen de contacter Potter. Je sors le collier que je porte autour du cou. Le pendentif-clocheton ouvre ses crocs et libère ma baguette miniaturisée qui s'agrandit aussitôt dans mes mains. Je pose son extrémité sur mon menton quelques minutes puis me décide. Je lance soudainement un sort vers les flammes qui grandissent et se transforment en phœnix de feu. Il pousse un chant étrange durant quelques secondes puis s'évanouit dans l'air, laissant l'âtre et les quelques buches animés d'un feu rien de plus normal.

Je reste prostré de longues minutes, m'attendant à tout moment à ce que des Aurors transplanent en une masse coléreuse pour venir me combattre férocement, mais rien ne se produisit.

Je soupire et m'étire paresseusement. Peut-être que Potter et ses Aurors n'ont pas des sorts de détections aussi sophistiqués, peut-être ne connaissent-ils pas assez ma fréquence magique ou peut-être encore qu'ils ne me cherchent pas aussi loin de chez eux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ma liberté s'en trouve prolongée, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

J'attrape mon énorme manteau, qui est laid et qui ne tient même pas vraiment chaud dans une telle contrée, et lui lance un sort. Il devient une sorte de parka militaire, noire et épaisse. Elle ne me tiendra pas vraiment plus chaud mais elle me convient mieux. Je jette d'autres sorts : à mon sac-à-dos que je rends plus grand sans vraiment l'agrandir, à mes vêtements que je nettoie et multiplie, à la pièce elle-même que je m'amuse à décorer pour passer le temps. Merlin, la magie me manquait !

Soudain, le téléphone sonne, tonitruant, et manque de me faire mourir de frayeur.

Je décroche, craintif :

« Да ? »

La soubrette me signale que mon repas est prêt, qu'il m'attend au premier étage dans le grand salon.

Je raccroche le combiné et jette un dernier sort à mes cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière avec du gel et enchâsse bien sagement ma baguette redevenue minuscule à sa place autour de mon cou. J'aurais pu la mettre dans ma poche, comme n'importe quel sorcier qui n'a pas besoin de se cacher, mais… je commence à apprécier cette manière de faire qui m'est propre et qui représente bien mon autonomie durement gagnée.

Deux étages plus bas, le repas ne paye pas de mine mais il est tout de même succulent, ou bien est-ce moi qui ne suis plus vraiment difficile ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a peu de monde pour diner ce soir. Et la soubrette, s'affligeant de me voir seul, ne peut s'empêcher de me faire la conversation. Et de quel pays je viens ? L'Angleterre ? Merveilleux ! Et qu'est-ce qui m'amène ici, dans ce coin reculé d'un pays qui l'est plus encore ? Le tour de l'Europe ? Comme c'est романтический ! Et que comptais-je visiter ? Les Carpates ? Oh, ils sont tellement прекрасный…

Elle me fit les yeux doux et je réalisais une chose : j'étais là, en train de flirter avec une fille. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… depuis plus de trois ans : le choc !

Je pris congé de cette pauvre fille fanée dans sa robe noire et son tablier blanc en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire et sortait en ville, d'un pas de conquérant.

Cette nuit là, je me mis à pister la jeunesse Ukrainienne dans les bars, à l'affût d'une autre sorte de repas. Et c'est aux alentours de minuit que je la découvris, cette créature qui me fit saliver comme nulle autre.

Une fille, presque une de déesse, tout droit sortie de mes fantasmes. Pâle, grande et très mince comme une corde de soie, le visage fin, gracieux et sculptural, les cheveux longs et noirs comme une eau de nuit luisante et des yeux bleu foncé, presque marine.

Je l'approche en prédateur. C'est elle que je veux pour briser ce trop long célibat et je ne peux guère le lui cacher mais elle ne semble pas s'en offusquer. Je la drague en accentuant mon accent charmant (mais quel accent ne l'est pas ?), en enjolivant ma situation précaire mais tellement « романтический » de voyageur bohème.

« Je vais repartir bientôt. » je lui souffle à l'oreille. « Pour la Roumanie, la frontière n'est pas loin. Je suis en train d'esquisser la петля qui me ramènera chez moi, loin de filles telles que toi, _jolie, magnifique, superbe_ Olga. »

Elle bat de ses longs cils noirs et me regarde, amusée. Elle est maquillée à outrance, du noir sur ses yeux, du rouge sur ses lèvres, mais cela lui va très bien.

« J'ai compris tes прекрасный adjectifs, Dorako. Je sais un peu parler anglais. »

« Ce n'est pas le plus beau des langages universels… » je réponds et sans plus attendre, je lui mordille la lèvre inferieure puis l'embrasse.

Mais ce n'est pas le même genre de baiser que j'ai donné à Pansy lorsque j'ai été si heureux de la retrouver, ce n'est pas non plus de l'ordre de celui que j'ai donné à Muline pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. J'embrasse cette inconnue comme j'embrasserais la passion dans un lit d'amants, comme l'embrasserait n'importe quel романтический à sa sortie de prison. Elle se laisse faire, surprise, puis me repousse en me regardant droit dans les yeux, m'interrogeant et pourtant connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Пусть ваш отель… » accepte-t-elle.

Je l'entraîne donc vers mon hôtel à travers les larges trottoirs pavés, enlacés, bras dessus, bras dessous. Nous continuons à discuter mais la conversation n'a plus la même valeur, dépourvue de l'intensité de la séduction encore non concrétisée. Ses talons hauts claquent sur la pierre et elle rit, gênée. De temps à autre, je la pousse sous un porche et lui donne un avant-goût de ce qui nous attend et elle répond à mes attentes de plus en plus fiévreuses.

A l'accueil de nuit se tient un homme qui nous regarde passer sans broncher et nous grimpons les trois étages sans nous arrêter, comme des voleurs pris en faute. J'ouvre ma chambre et m'accapare son corps et ses lèvres comme jamais. Elle est essoufflée mais commence à déboutonner mon manteau et j'en fais de même avec elle, sans m'arrêter de l'embrasser et de me plaquer contre elle. Quelques lourds vêtements d'hiver tombent au sol et je la découvre dans un simple petit justaucorps à motifs et dentelle et en jupe de satin noir, pas vraiment courte mais largement fendue sur le côté. Parfaite, exactement ce qu'il me fallait… Elle relève ses mains et ôte une barrette, libérant ses cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Je souris, l'enlace et la soulève, l'entraînant jusque sur le lit.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça comme ça… » m'avoue-t-elle en glissant les mains sous mon haut pour me l'ôter.

« Moi non plus, c'est la première fois… »

« Грязный лгун ! » rigole-t-elle en relevant les bras pour que je lui enlève sa jolie brassière.

« Je ne suis pas un menteur… C'est la première fois que je le fais avec une _Moldue_. »

« Une _Moldue_… ? Je ne connais pas ce mot, il veut dire ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas, captivé par sa peau laiteuse barrée par son soutien-gorge violet et sa jupe de satin. Elle est douce, parfumée… Excitante. La glissière s'ouvre sous ma main révérencieuse. Lui enlever sa jupe ne fut pas difficile, au contraire de son collant que je déroulais lentement, avec une intense frustration parce qu'elle m'avait demandé, mutine, de faire attention à ne pas le filer. Après un long jeu de jambes, je la découvre enfin presque nue devant moi dans son ensemble violet que je lui laisse encore un tout petit peu. Je me penche vers elle, l'embrassant et la caressant comme une icône. Son soutien-gorge s'en va rapidement et je considère la pointe de ses seins adorablement rose pâle que ma langue vient agacer tandis que mes doigts partent à la découverte de son aine pudiquement dissimulée sous une légère toison douce comme un jeune duvet.

Je me rapproche et elle pose ses mains sur mes reins, sur ma ceinture et glisse ses doigts dans les poches de mon pantalon que je commence à dégrafer.

« Где презервативы ? » halète-t-elle.

« Les _quoi_ ? » je demande, sans comprendre et sans m'arrêter.

« Les préservatifs, abruti… » cingle une voix d'homme dans mon dos.

Elle et moi, nous nous regardons une seconde, horrifiés. Aucun de nous n'a parlé, réalise-t-on. Puis nous bondissons chacun de notre côté. Elle sous les draps, moi, me rembraillant le plus vite possible.

A première vue, je ne vois personne et puis un homme se lève du canapé tourné vers la cheminée, se dévoilant.

« Potter ! » j'explose de surprise.

Comme je me le représentais, il est véritablement fou de rage mais pas seulement…

« Как давно вы здесь ? » je demande, stupéfait.

« Ne me parle pas en je ne sais quelle langue de merde ! » explose-t-il en me menaçant de sa baguette.

Je ne réitère pas ma question en anglais et me tourne vers la fille.

« Olga… Va-t-en, il ne te fera pas de mal. » je lui somme.

Enroulée dans une couverture et ses longs cheveux défaits, elle était déjà occupée à se rhabiller là-dessous. Elle me fusille d'un regard noir et me crache quelques insultes bien corsées au visage avant de claquer la porte une fois apprêtée, véritablement enragée. Et voilà comment se stoppa cette _magnifique, merveilleuse,_ _совершенства_ idylle…

Je me tourne vers Potter, encore assis sur le lit, torse nu et accablé. La fille était Moldue, étrangère, un peu trop maquillée, volage et un peu plate, peut-être… mais je la regrette déjà. Une nuit ! Je n'avais vraiment pas demandé grand-chose…

A présent, je dévisage l'impromptu un long moment et il semble hésiter, sa baguette flanchant légèrement.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que cette fille avait une quelconque importance, Malfoy. » crache-t-il. « Je ne le croirais pas ! »

Il lit dans mes pensées…

« Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas fait l'amour ? » je lui demande enfin, en bon anglais. « J'aurais pu baiser un chien, mais j'étais tombé sur cette beauté… et il faut que tu gâches le premier petit plaisir que j'aurai pu avoir, depuis des mois et des mois. »

Le phœnix installé sur le dossier du canapé roucoule et la baguette de Potter achève de devenir totalement passive.

« J'en ai rien à faire, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton problème le plus urgent, si ? »

Il a rougi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais c'est le cas.

Je baisse les yeux, totalement frustré et me relève.

« Ouais, mon problème devrait être ce que tu vas me faire subir pour m'être échappé, blabla… Hou, j'en tremble ! Tsss, ne me fais pas rire, Potter. C'est moi qui t'ai appelé et je t'ai attendu alors tu n'avais qu'à venir dans les temps avant que je ne m'intéresse à d'autres choses. Peut-être que tirer le coup d'un soir n'est pas le plus important dans ma vie, mais là je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter me sermonner ou pire. Je vais prendre une longue douche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je pars dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte presque aussi fort que ma non-amante trop vite envolée et sous la douche… je prends mon temps, rêvant le sexe auquel je n'avais pas eu droit. Chaud, débridé et… épuisant ! Le genre de chose qui vous fait tout oublier. Si seulement Potter n'avait pas été là, ou s'il n'avait juste rien dit, ou même si… Mes pensées sont trop pleines de lui alors j'arrête mes pauvres petites affaires. C'était un peu malsain de m'être branlé alors qu'il est dans la pièce à côté, alors qu'il pouvait se douter de ce que je faisais… J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide à fond et fait taire mes ardeurs et ma frustration en un temps record, les visions de corps entremêlés aux reins moites s'entrechoquant disparaissent. Je ressors de la pièce avec une sorte de pyjama sur moi, un habit simple et moelleux créé à partir d'une serviette toute blanche, les cheveux une nouvelle fois humides devant la cheminée ronflante – Potter a dû l'entretenir.

Je me vautre dans le canapé à côté de lui et m'explique, direct :

« Je ne suis pas un traître. Je me suis échappé, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour retrouver mon ancien camp ou échapper à la guerre. »

« Ha… ! »

« _Toi_, tu dois savoir au fond pourquoi je me suis tiré de là-bas… »

« Et pourquoi _moi_ je le saurais ? »

« Mais parce que c'est exactement le genre de chose que tu aurais pu faire… »

« Admettons que c'est une chose que j'aurais pu faire en terrain ennemi, ce n'était pas ton cas… On t'avait sauvé, tu étais à l'abri et je… »

Il s'interrompt et j'enchaîne :

« Je n'avais pas de réelle place là-bas, on m'y traitait comme de la merde juste bonne à donner le change contre quelques jeunes en formation. J'étais le vilain personnifié sous la bonne garde des gentils. Trop content d'avoir une baguette, je faisais le singe bien gentiment quand on me le demandait parce que j'étais trop en manque de magie, conscient que, s'ils avaient été plus forts que moi, tous ces gamins auraient été heureux de me tuer et ça n'aurait été qu'un regrettable incident pour leurs instructeurs qui au fond en auraient été fiers ! »

« Tu avais des amis là-bas : ton Moldu, tes infirmiers et puis Nott, surtout… »

« Tous avaient une véritable place, même Theo que vous, _les très hauts_, sembliez détester. Il était utile à la base, _indispensable_ et débordé ! Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui ressentait la même chose que moi et maintenant il est lâché dans la nature… »

« Peut-être qu'on l'a retrouvé et ramené ! »

« Je ne crois pas… »

Je croise les bras, on se dévisage longuement et puis, hésitant, il lâche enfin sur un ton de reproche même plus vraiment colérique :

« Moi, je comptais sur toi… Je te faisais confiance. »

Il ne continue pas mais il me semble entendre autre chose : _Tu m'étais utile, j'avais besoin de toi et tu n'as pas hésité à me laisser tomber après tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi !_

Je détourne le regard :

« Je sais, mais… » Il a un geste d'agacement, mais je poursuis malgré tout : « Mais il n'y avait strictement aucune raison pour que tu réagisses comme ça à mon égard. Que tu t'inquiètes un peu de mon sort, que tu me sauves la vie quand je suis mourant, okay… Que tu manques de mourir pour sauver ma mère, c'est un peu exagéré mais ça te ressemble bien alors okay. Mais que tu me tiennes sciemment hors des combats pour me protéger, que veuilles me réhabiliter et surtout que tu me dises ce que tu m'as dit sur les Horcruxes, ça ce n'était vraiment pas normal, ce n'était pas toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu me connais ?! »

« Et toi, tu me connais ? Donne-moi une seule raison tangible pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait. »

On se dévisage à nouveau, furibonds. Il tente de formuler une réponse mais rien de _tangible _ne doit lui venir… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur se serre et je baisse les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de bonnes raisons à cela… » avoue-t-il enfin. « J'avais juste envie que tu sois digne de confiance, j'espérais qu'en te disant ça le secret soit si lourd, si important, que le poids de la responsabilité te mettrait définitivement de mon côté. Je ne voulais pas envisager d'avoir tort à ton sujet, j'ai d'ailleurs fait tout ce que tu dis en douce sinon Ron serait venu te tuer pour éviter toute fuite de ta part. »

C'est exactement ce que je pensais.

« Mais pourquoi… ? » je demande dans un souffle, incapable de mieux préciser ma question.

Il hausse les épaules, semblant mal à l'aise.

« C'est justement ce que je ne peux pas expliquer de façon _tangible_, Malfoy. Une intuition, une vision, un sentiment… Je n'en sais rien mais je me sentais proche de toi, voilà ce qui m'a fait faire des stupidités incroyables. »

Je me redresse et me mets face à lui en posant les mains sur ses épaules, le dévisageant en étant sérieux à l'extrême :

« Et bien je t'en remercie car, de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est cela qui m'a le plus sauvé. Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait douter ou t'inquiéter, mais en m'enfuyant je voulais juste te prouver que tu n'avais finalement pas tort de me faire confiance : ma magie est puissante, je suis très malin et un homme libre – pas un ennemi, pas un traître – qui maintenant va t'aider de toutes ses forces et te rendre la pareille. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, c'est sûr, mais je jure d'être de ton côté et que je te sauverai la vie.»

Il me regarde toujours et ses yeux verts semblent vaciller sous le flot de réflexions auquel je n'ai pas accès. Enfin, il soupire et m'offre un petit sourire, rassuré.

« Je te crois… »

Je me redresse et le force à se relever dans le même temps.

« Parfait, alors dormons parce que demain sera rude, après demain encore plus, et etc. Tu vas prendre le lit et moi je vais dormir sur le canapé sous ma forme Animagus. »

« Berk, je n'ai aucune envie de dormir là où tu as failli baiser, Malfoy. Je préfère encore prendre le canapé. » s'insurge-t-il.

« Tu as une forme Animagus ? »

« Non… »

Je le repousse fermement vers le lit où il tombe assis et grimaçant de dégoût.

« Alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi, car bientôt tes nuits pourraient être tellement épouvantables que tu rêveras même du lit de Voldemort avec joie et alors tu regretteras tes paroles ! Surtout si tu n'es pas Animagus… »

« C'est bon, Malfoy, arrête d'être aussi sentencieux. Et puis je dois d'abord envoyer un message. »

Je n'ai le temps de rien répondre qu'il crée par magie de quoi écrire et s'attelle directement à la tâche. Une fois cela fait, il se lève et donne son message à Fumseck qui disparaît dans un embrasement lumineux. Je suppose qu'il porte cette missive à Weasley, ou MacGonagall. Il doit y expliquer qu'il m'a retrouvé et que tout va bien, que le plan suit son cours comme si de rien n'était, que je suis un type super cool en définitive.

« Le courrier ne va pas être brûlé ? » je demande, badin.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air brûlé moi-même… ? »

C'était donc le phœnix qui m'avait retrouvé, certainement grâce à mon sort à son effigie dans la cheminée, et non à leurs sorts de détection. Je souris. J'étais donc bien trop loin, même pour quelqu'un comme Potter. J'exulte.

« Non, tu as l'air même bien plus en forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est aussi grâce à lui ? » je poursuis en m'affalant dans le canapé.

Il acquiesce et s'étire langoureusement dans mon dos, je l'entends.

« Oui et désolé de te le dire mais il ne te laissera pas me sauver la vie si facilement, c'est son rôle et il l'adore. Dès que je suis un peu trop cassé, une petite larme et hop je repars comme un vaillant petit soldat tout neuf. Dès que je suis en très mauvaise posture, il apparaît et pouf, je disparais. C'est vraiment chouette un phœnix comme animal de compagnie, ils devraient en vendre plus dans les animaleries, enfin... ça ne serait pas pratique si tous mes ennemis en avaient un. »

Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ce qu'il me raconte. Derrière son ton cynique, j'imagine parfaitement toute sa douleur et je comprends maintenant un peu mieux ce qui l'a rendu aussi détestable. La guerre nous rend si inhumain. Son pote Weasley avait gardé espoir, lui avec Granger et son ventre rond, mais Potter, à trop vouloir protéger sa propre petite copine, il n'a plus rien eu à voir avec elle. A force de trop souffrir seul, son amour pour elle n'avait plus aucun sens. Il était devenu un étranger même pour lui-même. Et moi, j'ai surgi dans sa vie, j'étais un ennemi différent des autres car j'avais un peu grandi avec lui, je faisais partie du paysage de son passé. Il a été quasiment forcé de me protéger à cause du marché passé avec ma mère, ça a dû le faire chier ! Et puis il m'a vu, il m'a redécouvert… Et comme dans un reflet, il s'est vu lui-même à ma place, tombé dans le piège de la guerre, absolument et horriblement seul. J'avais trop souffert, j'avais trop changé. J'étais moi, mais j'étais aussi un étranger, même plus vraiment un homme, juste une bête traquée. Et surtout, il a vu que j'avais baissé les bras et il a eu peur alors de les baisser lui aussi un jour. Oui, je me rappelle de tout, et je suis sûr que j'ai raison. La première fois qu'il a été _gentil_ avec moi, c'est le jour où il m'a « tué ». J'étais tombé à genoux devant lui dans l'appartement détruit de Pansy, je rendais les armes. Je voulais bien crever, enfin. Et là, il eut une parole douce, tendre comme celle d'un ange : _« L'enfer est fini pour toi, Malfoy. » _Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Potter a été mon phœnix et en versant ses larmes de vie pour moi, il s'est sauvé lui-même. Il est redevenu humain. Nous le sommes redevenus, ensemble.

Maintenant, je comprends tout. Je comprends ce qui nous lie tellement l'un à l'autre, c'est limpide !

« Bon… » je lâche après ce long moment de réflexion. « Tu as l'air d'être venu les mains dans les poches mais je suppose que tu dois savoir comment te créer des vêtements de rechange en un tour de main ? Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais dormir. »

Je me transforme sous ses yeux ébahis en renard et tourne en rond avant de me coucher en petite boule sur le canapé, ma longue queue touffue sur les yeux. Il reste planté là quelques secondes en me regardant, je le sens, puis je l'entends partir dans la salle de bain, y rester longtemps puis revenir et se coucher. Je l'entends encore un moment, et moi je n'arrive plus à me sortir de la tête, même sous ma version animale, mes précédentes réflexions insensées. Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru presque transcendant mais maintenant je me trouve juste crétin.

Il ne trouve pas le sommeil, et finalement il grommèle :

« De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu baiser avec elle, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un préservatif. Quand elle aurait su ça elle serait partie en courant... »

Finalement, j'ai la confirmation que je ne comprends strictement rien à rien s'il reste encore à faire une fixation là-dessus.

Je lui réponds par un glapissement agacé et il fait mine de comprendre :

« C'est une protection Moldue contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et si tu avais vu le bazar que c'est, tu n'aurais pas pu lui expliquer combien c'est de la merde comparé à son équivalent sorcier. »

Je gronde bassement. Il va arrêter de me saouler avec ça ? J'avais enfin réussi à ne plus y penser…

« Et oui, même si je n'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais eu dans le cul, Malfoy. C'est ballot. »

Je me transforme en humain et le dévisage par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Il se redresse dans le lit et en fait de même.

« Tu veux quoi ? » je lui demande. « Tu veux m'énerver ? »

« Non… Je te dis juste ce qui se serait passé. »

« Je ne crois pas non… J'ai peut-être pas autant pratiqué que toi qui t'es tapé la moitié des résistantes de ta petite base de merde, mais je suis plus galant et certainement plus à l'écoute du corps d'une femme que toi. Même sans préserve-machin-Moldu à la con, elle ne serait certainement pas passée à côté de la nuit de rêve qui l'attendait. Vu comme tu as pris _largement_ ton temps pour réagir, tu as certainement dû le remarquer… Voyeur… »

« Pfff ! » soupire-t-il exagérément en faisant mine de se rendormir.

J'ai bien envie de continuer de le chambrer mais je préfère y renoncer, l'ambiance étant un peu trop bizarre. Je me retransforme en renard et, assis sur le dossier du canapé, je hume l'air. Ça sent mon odeur, celle de la fille enfuie et aussi celle de Potter. Ça sent le désir…

Je bondis et file me lover dans la grosse panière avec les buches, enfouissant bien ma tête dans ma fourrure.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille étendu paresseusement dans le bois coupé, divinement bien. Potter me regarde avec ses énormes yeux verts, très haut au-dessus de moi. Bon sang, ça fait peur ! Je détale sous un meuble, le cœur battant. Mon rêve ! Je viens de me rappeler de mon putain de rêve, oh merde ! Il était vraiment trop bizarre !

Au début, j'étais toujours le même petit serpent, bien caché dans ma caverne et il y avait Olga qui me caressait. Elle me faisait me dresser sur ma queue et danser pour elle et puis je suis devenu un homme et on a commencé à faire l'amour, attachés l'un à l'autre par le serpent que j'avais été et qui s'entortillait autour de nos reins. Mais au bout d'un moment, ce n'était plus Olga mais Potter, en version fille. Grande, athlétique et décidée, presque brutale avec des cheveux noirs beaucoup moins bien coiffés que ceux divinement soyeux d'Olga. Et ses yeux verts… Vert-sauvage, vert-envoûtant, pas comme ceux qui ont croisé mon regard à mon réveil. Non, Potter n'est pas comme ça dans la réalité.

_« Maintenant, on est encordé… »_ ne cessait-elle de me répéter. _« Je ne te lâcherai plus… jamais. »_ Et le serpent bougeait contre ma peau, il me serrait à m'en faire mal et la Potter-fille s'empalait sur moi et m'enlaçait avec ses bras, avec ses jambes, putain ! Elle me griffait et m'embrassait comme une indomptée et pourtant, elle était à moi, et j'étais à elle, et c'était génial. Et c'était trop gore, j'ai baisé avec Potter dans mes rêves ! Je suis con ou quoi ?

« Malfoy, tu fous quoi ? » me demande le vrai Potter en s'agenouillant pour me regarder sous l'armoire. « Tu te prends pour un chat effrayé par le bruit de l'aspirateur ? »

Mon cœur continue de battre comme un fou et je voudrais rester caché plus profondément, m'enfoncer très loin dans un petit trou. Mais ma forme Animagus est celle d'un renard, pas celle d'un serpent, et Potter me tire par ma queue touffue. Je hurle et vais pour le mordre mais je me rappelle ce que je suis, un animal avec deux rangées de dents affutées comme des lames de rasoir, et je me retiens de lui faire vraiment mal. Il m'extirpe totalement et commence à m'épousseter de tous les moutons de poussière qui se retrouvent dans ma fourrure blanche. Je suis sûr qu'il en profite, ce pervers. C'est ce que font tous ceux qui me touchent sous cette forme. Pourquoi pas lui ? Je le regarde, plutôt énervé, et il me garde encore quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de me reposer enfin. Je redeviens un humain devant lui et le dévisage.

« Tu me faisais quoi là, Potter ? C'est ta nouvelle vocation, devenir toiletteur canin ? »

Il sourit.

« Je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te disais que tu es super adorable en Animagus ? Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu aurais pu devenir une fouine ! Est-ce que Voldy aussi te faisait des câlins ? »

Je soupire, agacé, en le regardant avec des yeux de poisson mort.

« Il ne m'a jamais vu sous cette forme et je pense qu'il m'aurait tué sur place pour avoir eu l'outrecuidance de ressembler à une peluche vivante si ça avait été le cas. Et maintenant, tu as fini de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ? »

Il se tait, puis demande :

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Objectivement, ce rêve était vraiment sympa, surtout pour le pauvre type en manque que je suis. Non, il était plus que ça. C'était exactement le genre de rêve qui fait vraiment regretter que ce ne soit pas la réalité tellement il fut merveilleux et intense. Pourquoi faut-il toujours, à un moment ou un autre, que mon subconscient pète un petit câble et fasse n'importe quoi ?

« Moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent. » se confie Potter, compatissant.

« Potter, toi tu dois en faire depuis ta naissance… » je râle en haussant les sourcils.

S'il savait que c'était surtout sa grosse tête poilue qui m'avait choqué, il serait déçu… Je me relève devant son air outré.

« Bon… Habillons-nous, on a du pain sur la planche. Il faut tout d'abord qu'on trouve un magasin de fringues sorcier, ou plutôt un magasin d'alpinisme ou de sports de plein air. Enfin, tu vois le genre… »

« Pourquoi tu veux faire du shopping dans un moment pareil ? »

Je lui jette son jean et son pauvre blouson à la figure.

« Parce que ça, c'est bien joli mais c'est de la merde, Potter. Crois-moi, tu crèverais en même pas une nuit. Il nous faut du matériel de camping qui fonctionne sans qu'on ne l'actionne par magie. Tu as des galions ? »

« J'en ai toujours sur moi. »

« Parfait, parce que je suis plus fauché que les blés. Je n'ai que des livres, ce qui est parfaitement inutile… Bref ! Habille-toi, on y va. »

**oOo**

Dans la rue, Potter porte mon sac à dos. Devant lui, sous ma forme de renard, je hume l'air en rasant les murs, tournant à droite, à gauche, sautant sur un muret pour mieux emplir mes poumons des odeurs de Tchernivitsi et me guider grâce à elles. La magie possède un parfum bien particulier, une aura presque palpable à laquelle je peux me fier. Une bonne heure plus tard, je redeviens humain dans une ruelle ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'allée des embrumes et Potter me regarde, plutôt admiratif.

« Pas mal… » concède-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas ? Bon, Potter, mets ta capuche. » je dis en rabattant la mienne sur ma propre tête.

On entre dans un magasin de bric-à-brac, on achève de former nos paquetages en achetant tout un tas de trucs et puis on ressort habillé comme des pieds obèses, vert-kaki et maronnasse.

« Je pensais que tu avais plus de goût que ça… » ronchonne Potter en considérant sa nouvelle tenue.

« Tu n'as pas plus chaud ? » je demande, et il acquiesce. « Et bien c'est le principal. On se fera beau si on se sent pour les vampires… »

Je sors ma carte de la région et la regarde, pensif. Je montre notre futur trajet à Potter.

« Une voiture pourra peut être nous emmener dans une station de sport d'hiver, par là. Mais ensuite il faudra marcher. »

« Jusque là ? »

« Jusque vers là. La cité n'est pas à proprement parler ancrée dans la roche, elle est un peu illusoire et peut donc se déplacer. »

« Ça prendra combien de temps d'aller _vers là-bas_ ? »

« Pas très longtemps. Moins d'une semaine, je suis venu au plus près. »

« Moins d'une semaine ! » s'exclame Potter. « Mais c'est énorme ! »

Je replie la carte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que c'était une partie de plaisir ? Les vampires veulent leur tranquillité et pour cela, ils se sont rendus juste assez inaccessibles pour nous en faire baver ce qu'il faut pour leur bon plaisir. »

« Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas faire de la magie pour nous y rendre ? »

« En fait… On le pourrait, mais ils nous repèreraient et après ils feraient en sorte de brouiller nos sens pour nous éloigner et nous perdre ou bien ils déplaceraient la cité et se rendraient inaccessibles, ou encore ils ne feraient rien mais seraient très vexés. Alors que si tu arrives vers eux par surprise et en rampant bien gentiment sur le ventre, là ils sont contents, tu captes ? »

Potter lève les yeux au ciel, méprisant.

« Pourquoi on devrait prendre autant de pincettes avec ces types ? » râle-t-il.

« Parce qu'ils en valent la peine et aussi parce qu'ils sont capables de te faire ravaler ton orgueil, Potter. »

« C'est donc eux qui t'ont rendu si docile, Malfoy ? Ta forme Animagus aurait dû être celle d'un petit agneau ! »

Je le frappe assez fort sur la tête, avec la carte roulée.

« Potter… » je gronde. « Ne joue pas au con avec moi, je m'y connais bien mieux que toi dans ce domaine alors tu vas m'écouter et faire profil bas, c'est clair ? Là, avec tes conneries, tu pars vraiment sur la mauvaise pente du Gryffondor survolté et tu n'obtiendras rien d'eux comme ça, okay ? »

Il me jette un regard en coin mais pose une énième question :

« Et si on y va en engin Moldu, est-ce qu'ils le détecteraient, tes vampires ? »

« C'est impossible d'y aller en engin Moldu… »

« Dis toujours. »

« Je ne pense pas. Ils ne détectent que ce qui est produit par une baguette, en fait. Ou bien ce qui est puissant et frappant, comme le déplacement instantané ou des explosions, ce genre de trucs. Peut-être que si l'engin Moldu est trop voyant, ou trop bruyant ça ne marcherait pas… »

« Très bien, alors viens avec moi. Je connais un engin Moldu par trop voyant et pas trop bruyant qui pourrait convenir. Et je suis sûr que je pourrais le conduire ! »

**oOo**

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, la camionnette du vendeur Moldu s'arrête dans les alentours de Tchernivitsi. L'homme débarque le machin que Potter est ravi d'avoir acheté dans la plaine enneigée. Potter et lui se serrent la main et moi, je continue à faire le traducteur, mais comme je comprends la moitié des mots, je ne suis pas tellement d'une grande utilité…

Potter se moque bien de ça, il enjambe le gros engin qui ressemble à une moto montée sur skis et chenilles, et me fait un grand sourire en tapotant sa moufle sur la plage arrière.

« Et bien monte, Malfoy ! »

Je grogne et me mets derrière lui, calant mon sac à dos. Il allume l'engin qui commence à émettre un bruit de moteur ronflant et démarre en trombe, glissant sur la neige et projetant une nuée blanche de toute part derrière nous.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? » s'enthousiasme-t-il en hurlant contre le vent. Je ne réponds pas, trop vexé. « Ça nous fera gagner quelques jours ! »

« Mais ton truc fonctionne à l'essence, Potter ! Il ne durera pas bien longtemps avant de tomber en panne ! Il n'y a pas de station essence dans les Carpates ! »

« Mais non ! J'ai pris des jerricanes en pagaille, je les ai réduites et les ai mises dans une boite, dans le sac. On saura les agrandir sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout prévu ! »

Je boude de plus belle.

« Essence ou pas, ton scooter des neiges ne résistera pas à la montagne qui est plus traître que tu ne le crois… Je le sais moi, je l'ai traversée d'ouest en est ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Malfoy ! Et arrête de radoter comme un petit vieux, il faut que tu saches vivre avec ton temps ! »

Et ce crétin bienheureux accélère de plus belle, ne me laissant d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à lui.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Enfin les retrouvailles tant attendues entre Harry et Draco ! Quant au yaoi… Non, toujours pas ! Enfin, si on considère que les baisers et le sexe sont tout ce qui fait le yaoi, mais pour moi, cette fic est une véritable histoire d'amour depuis le début entre ces deux héros, c'est juste qu'elle se construit et mûrit avec lenteur comme c'est souvent le cas dans une vie où il se passe beaucoup de choses. A présent, vous savez ce que Draco éprouve pour Harry, et vous savez que c'est assez complexe. C'est plus que de l'amitié. C'est même plus que de l'amour, je pense. Avant, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur et maintenant, il l'idéalise peut-être encore un peu trop, mais…

Mais sinon, je peux vous dire que mon gros truc machin chose top secret dont j'ai hâte de vous parler n'est ni une grossesse ni un mariage ! (Dieu m'en préserve !!!)

**Levia**


End file.
